Everything that can go wrong
by WiddleWombat
Summary: Bella is a troubled teen with no parental supervision, Jacob is her best friend. She meets and falls for handsome Edward before a series of related events change all of their lives forever, how do they cope? All human. Lemons/rape/murder/substance abuse
1. Chapter 1 My place

Chapter 1 – My place

BPOV

My eyes flew open and I blinked furiously. The sound of my alarm clock had interrupted my nightmare and my hands flew to my bedside to silence it. Oh shit, I knocked over last night's half finished beer and the smell of stale alcohol assaulted my senses as I groaned and slipped out of bed. It was a school day. I was 15 and in ninth grade at Forks High School, and today was any ordinary Tuesday since my Dad had died, or more accurately, been murdered.

I made my way across my small room, stepping delicately over the mess on the floor in an attempt to silence my headache, or more accurately, my hangover. I pulled the ratty t-shirt that I'd worn as a nightdress over my head and threw it to the floor as I stepped into what I jokingly referred to as my ensuite. It was more of a shower stall with a toilet, the type with the small basin over the cistern to save space. Sam Uley had been kind enough to install a little mirrored cabinet over the basin/toilet when I'd moved in at the start of the school year and I caught my reflection in it now and groaned. It was impossible to avoid the cold water as I waited for the shower to warm up, so I held my breath and started to wash my hair in the freezing spray. After a few minutes I realized that the water was never going to heat. Damn, I must be out of gas again. I sighed and finished washing, hoping that I could at least find a clean towel to dry off with when I was done.

I stepped out of the shower, squeezing the excess water out of my hair when a big strong arm with a towel on the end pushed through the door and brushed my shoulder. I squealed in shock and moved to cover myself with the big fluffy clean towel that the strong arm had offered.

"Jake, I didn't realise you had stayed over", I breathed in relief as I recognized the arm and smiled to myself at my best friends thoughtfulness.

"Sorry to startle you Bella, I just thought you might need a clean towel. I slept on your couch last night, you were, uh, kinda out of it and all, talking about your dad like he was still here and crying and it didn't feel right leaving you alone."

I held back a sob as I remembered my nightmare from last night, obviously I had been drinking too much before bed and my emotions had got the better of me. My dad, Charlie, had been the chief of police in the small town of Forks, all my life. Over the last school break he had been worried about the increase in crime in the area, I had been so caught up in my own life that I hadn't taken any notice of his concerns. Then it was too late, Charlie had been called out to break up a violent street brawl in La Push and in the heat of the moment a kid, barely my age, pumped up on drugs and scared, had shot my dad. He had died almost instantly. Later that night, the kid had turned the same gun on himself, so I had no one to hate but myself for my fathers death. Worse, the kid was Quil, one of my childhood friends. I knew in my heart that he would never have intentionally hurt my dad, but drugs change people. Quil was also Jacob's friend, and so I found that more and more, Jake and I were comforting each other, and I was grateful for my one good friend in the world.

"Thanks Jake", I choked out, "really, thank you".

"Don't worry about it Bella, you know I'll always be here for you", although I couldn't see it through the door, I knew Jake was smiling his new 'comfort Bella smile' that I liked so much. "I'm going down to the kitchen to rustle you up a packed lunch" and with that I heard him leave the apartment, slowly closing the door behind him.

I sighed and stepped back into my room, looking around for something suitable to wear for school. I smiled as I saw my clothes hamper in the corner, it was full of clean folded clothes and I thanked my lucky stars for Jakes Dad, Billy and his girlfriend Sue. Jake must have taken a load of my washing home with him sometime and Sue had washed and lovingly folded my clothes back into my hamper. I pulled out my ratty underwear and a well worn pair of jeans. I found a useable tshirt on my floor that wasn't too crumpled, and pulled one of my dad's old long sleeved checked shirts over the top. My headache wasn't thumping anymore but just for good measure I searched the kitchenette for a glass and a couple of Panadol. I swallowed the pills with tap water and then rinsed my glass and left it on the sink.

My unit was tiny, which probably accentuated the messy look. Oh, who was I kidding, my unit was a pig-sty. I lived in a small apartment above the Forks Hotel, which was the largest of the Forks watering holes, and it was also my home. Sam Uley managed the pub below and I worked for him after school and on weekends, earning money to pay my cheap rent and anything else I needed. I knew I was lucky to have a job in such a small town, but the work was hard and the pay was barely fair because of my age. Sam looked after me though, letting me use the hotel kitchen whenever I was hungry, and of course, providing my unlimited bar tab.

That reminded me, I grabbed a cloth from under the kitchenette sink and made my way back to my bedroom where I spilt my beer this morning. I mopped up as much as I could and took the empty bottle out to the bin in the kitchen. Ew, were they, no, oh god yes, there were maggots in my bin! The look of horror on my face must have startled Jake as he came back in to my apartment.

"Bella, are you okay, what happened!" he exclaimed, dropping my packed lunch and running towards me. Before I had a chance to speak, Jake had wrapped me up in one of his tight hugs, for a fourteen year old, he was certainly big for his age, muscles everywhere, and in his tight hug I couldn't breathe.

"Jake…put…me…down….need…to…breathe…." I gasped as he released me. The look of concern on his face reminded me of my latest problem, and I pointed towards the bin on the floor and the sickly small white maggots that were making themselves right at home in it. Jake roared with laughter, and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my maggoty apartment. I grabbed my school pack and shoved the packed lunch in it on the way out.

"Geez Bella, you always kept Charlie's house so neat and tidy, I never thought I'd see the day where you actually caused an infestation!" Jake was still laughing as I pulled my coat around my shoulders and swung my bag onto my back with a hmmf. We walked to the car park together in easy silence, neither of us old enough to drive, but neither of us caring. The motorbikes that we had secretly rebuilt last summer, when the world was good and my dad was here, leant against the wall where we'd left them. I bit back my tears remembering how hard we had worked to keep these bikes a secret from dad. I had known he would feel they would be too dangerous, and if he'd caught me on one, I would have been grounded for life. None of that mattered now. I sighed and pulled my bike up off the wall, walking it to the driveway. I turned to Jake, "thanks for staying with me last night, I appreciate it".

Jake grinned, "anytime Bells, anytime". I waved as I started my bike and headed for school. Jake lived on the Indian reserve in La Push so he went to school at the reservation. I sometimes wished that we could be at school together, so I would have at least one friend, but it had always been this way and I would see him after school again today I was sure.


	2. Chapter 2 School

Chapter 2 - School

BPOV

I parked my bike next to the unused bicycle rack. I have no idea what the school was thinking when they installed a bicycle rack, it was far too cold in this town to cycle anywhere, let alone cycle to school regularly. If I had to be honest with myself, it was too cold to ride my motorcycle to school too, not that I had many other options. I deftly removed the part from my bike that Jake had showed me would disable it. The crime in this town was getting worse, and even though it would be crazy for someone to steal my bomb of a bike, you could never be too sure. I put the part in my back pack and trudged up the path to my first class.

I sat by myself in all of my classes these days. I had once had friends at school, but after Charlie's funeral, things were awkward. I guess my friends didn't know what to say, and I had spent so much time in La Push with Jacob that I hadn't made time for my old friends and they'd slipped away. It's not that I wasn't liked, I guess I was, well, feared? That doesn't seem like the right word, but that's the emotion I see in the eyes of the other students, so these days, more and more I found myself avoiding the gaze of the collective student body as I shuffled through my classes. I was still a good student, it came naturally to me, and as long as I passed my classes, the teachers left me alone as well.

Another bell rang and I groaned, realizing it was only lunch time. God I needed a drink. And not the thirsty type. I shuffled into the cafeteria, my head down as usual. I had a usual table near the back in the shadows where no one disturbed me. I was almost at my table and just noticing that I would probably need to replace my shoelaces sometime soon when someone big and burly bumped into me, sending me flying face first into my usual table, my jaw cracking as it hit the table edge and again as I hit the floor.

I gazed around in shock, too dazed to notice how much my face was throbbing. There was noise all around me and I suddenly realized I had inadvertently become the centre of attention – the one place in this world that I truly hated.

"Edward! Emmett! How could you! Look what you've done to this poor girl!"

"Alice we're sorry, we didn't see her, honest. Rosalie baby, did you see her?" I looked up and saw the big burly guy that had knocked me flat with his arms around a hot leggy blonde in a way that probably wasn't suitable for the school cafeteria. I groaned and I didn't know whether it was from disgust at their public affection or from the pain in my jaw.

Someone pressed something hard and cold to my face. Great, an ice pack, first sensible thought these people have had. I looked up and found myself staring into the face of an angel. My breathing stopped and for a moment I wondered if maybe I was dead. Then there was a little pixie like dark headed girl wiggling her fingers in front of my face.

"How many fingers can you count? Oh dear Jasper, I think she needs to see a doctor".

The angel nodded in agreement and I panicked. I can't see a doctor! Seeing a doctor means answering questions, which means explaining why I have no legal guardian, which means a trip to child services and OH GOD MY FACE HURTS! I stood up and put the ice pack down on the same table that had caused my injury and grunted a little from the pain. I looked around at the crowd that had gathered and tried to speak as clearly and politely as possible. "Thank you for the ice pack, but I'm fine, really. I think I'll just be on my way now, thanks again for your help". I backed away slowly as I spoke, almost making my way outside before I heard everyone start speaking at once behind me. I walked until I was behind the sports equipment shed, then I sank to my knees, drawing my school pack up beside me and sobbed quietly.

My last classes of the day were gym and biology. I still had a good twenty minutes of lunch left so I focused on pulling myself together. Truancy would definitely raise some eyebrows and adults would start asking questions. I couldn't afford for that to happen, not just yet. I rummaged around in my school pack, looking for my packed lunch. I wasn't hungry but ever since Dad had died, I'd found that going through the motions of living usually helped. My hands touched on something cold and I smiled as I remembered the flask that I had slipped in a few days ago, not sure if I would be needing it or not.

I slipped my lips around the flask lid and let the cool vodka slip down my throat. The pain in my face stopped throbbing immediately as the liquid warmed in my stomach and filled me with calm. I let my thoughts wander back to the people in the cafeteria. Who were those people? And what were they doing at my table? I growled quietly to myself as I continued to drink steadily. I had certainly never seen them around here before, not that I had noticed much at all since the start of the school year. I guessed they were new kids and I left it at that. My flask was empty soon enough, I sighed and looked at the lunch Jake had packed for me this morning. I was no longer hungry, I stuffed the packet back into my pack, it would make do for dinner tonight. I checked my watch and groaned loudly, how had I missed gym! Not that I minded missing gym, but I really couldn't afford to miss classes this year, not in my situation. I stood up slowly and dragged my aching body to Biology. Last class of the day thank god!


	3. Chapter 3 Edward

Chapter 3 - Edward

EPOV

I hated being a new student. The centre of attention was not my favourite place and everyone was looking at me like I was some shiny new toy to play with. Biology was my last class of the day and I sat at the only empty desk and concentrated on the teacher up front, ignoring the students gossiping around me.

My big brother Emmet had known that I would be nervous the first week at a new school, and I didn't blame him for trying to lighten the mood, but the friendly tackle he'd thrown at me during lunch had ended in disaster. We'd knocked into a slight framed girl who had appeared out of nowhere and sent her flying into the lunchroom table. I cringed as I remembered the sound of her jaw cracking, that must have hurt. I had been so embarrassed, I had fled the room while a small crowd started to form around our poor victim.

I'd spent the rest of the lunch hour in the library, like the nerd I was trying so hard not to be, sighing in relief when classes started again. Now here I was in Biology, last class of the day, listening to the gossip around me about the poor girl I had inadvertently injured. The teacher droned on at the front of the class but abruptly the gossip stopped. I looked up at the sudden silence and realized why. The poor girl I had injured at lunch was standing in the doorway with her hair now let down, obviously covering the swelling that I had no doubt would be on her jaw.

"Miss Swan, please take your seat and do not make this a habit or I will be phoning your parents", the teacher snapped. Then all of a sudden he softened and in barely more than a whisper apologized to the girl known as Miss Swan as he guided her to the empty seat at my table. The gossip started up again immediately. I was intrigued, how was it that this girl could turn up late and have the teacher apologizing to her! Sure, she was beautiful, if you ignored the purple-red swelling that was appearing on her lower face, but she certainly had this teacher wrapped around her finger.

I turned to her and held out my hand, "Hi, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen". She didn't move and I felt a bit awkward with my hand still out in an offered handshake, so I gently prodded her with my fingers and she jumped so high I thought she was going to fall from her seat. I coughed, hiding a smile and introduced myself again.

This time the girl smiled shyly and placed her hand in mine, "Hi Edward, I'm Bella, Bella Swan". I smiled, satisfied that she had not been ignoring me the first time, she just must not have heard me. Our teacher announced that today would be a prac day and we were to work in pairs to determine the acidity level of common household cleaners. I grinned, science was my favourite subject and this task would be a breeze. A kit was placed on our desk and Bella gently pushed it towards me.

I set up the prac on my own, it seemed that Bella was in her own little world, so I decided to strike up a conversation. I wasn't extremely skilled at speaking to strangers of the opposite sex, so it didn't surprise me when the first thing that fell from my mouth was "Sorry about knocking you over, at lunch today…really, I am sorry". Her eyes widened, "That was you?" she asked quietly. Damn it, Edward, you really have a way with the ladies. I sighed. "Yes, that was me, and my brother Emmett, I am so sorry to have caused you any pain. How is your jaw, it sounded broken, are you sure you shouldn't see a doctor?" Bella's hand flew to her jaw and she dismissed my concerns with a flip of her other hand. "No, I'll just ice it when I get home, it'll be fine", and she smiled at me through her lovely long eyelashes. My stomach did flip flops as I realized that this girl was really drop dead gorgeous.

I continued to make awkward conversation as I completed the science prac single handedly. Bella passed me the equipment and then the specimans and we seemed to be finished long before the other couples, so I renewed my efforts in getting to know her.

"So Bella, do you have a part-time job?" She smiled slowly at me and I felt my heart melt.

"Yes". God that girl was hard to draw into conversation.

"I don't mean to pry, but I'm just new to town and I'd love to find a job myself, I was wondering if you could hook me up where you work?"

"But you don't even know where I work Edward ", damn, she had a point. Truth was, I wanted to work anywhere that she was.

"So, why don't you tell me then", I offered her another conversation starter.

Bella smiled and tipped her head to the side, as if assessing me for some purpose. I assumed it would be assessing me for job suitability. Oh no, she was going to tell me that she worked at the local beauty salon or something equally embarrassing. I was starting to sweat just thinking about what job I had inadvertently applied for when she started to speak.

"I work at the Forks Hotel, on King Street, opposite the Day & Night Pharmacy" she offered. I grinned in relief. A pub, that's a manly type of job, I could handle that.

"So what do you think Bella, could you hook me up with some work?" Jeez, I think I was wearing out my welcome in this girls life. Bella just smiled and nodded.

"I'll speak to Sam, he makes the decisions, but you'll probably have to come in for a trial or something", perfect. She was making no promises while still offering me some type of hope. I could handle that.

Almost everyone had finished their prac by this stage and the teacher called for questions. Surprisingly, Bella raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"I was just wondering sir, about the acidity of these household cleaners, and would you know if, well, which type would kill maggots?"

The teacher stood in stunned silence as a few people around the room snickered. He recovered quickly, "Well I can't be certain Bella, but the bleach would most certainly by life threatening to maggots".

She nodded, blushing and clearly embarrassed, "thank you sir".

Just then the bell for end of class rang, Bella was saved by the bell and I smiled at my little internal dialogue. I turned towards Bella, intending to ask for her phone number when I saw her quietly sneaking the bottle of bleach we had tested into her school pack. I turned my head away, pretending I hadn't seen. The shock that this sweet girl would steal school property had railed me, and a bottle of bleach? That seemed like an innocent thing to steal but it was like, $3 to buy a bottle, why would you steal one? Surely her parents had that lying around the house somewhere. I bit my lip and turned back to ask for her number but she was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4 My Life

Chapter 4 – My life

BPOV

I'd just finished reinstalling my motorbike's built in 'security lock' when I heard him shouting, "Bella! Wait!" I hissed my breath through my teeth, it was cold, my face hurt, the vodka had worn off and I wanted to get home. I stayed where I was and Edward ran over a bit short of breath.

"Sorry to keep you, I just uh, wanted to know if I could have your cell phone number, about the job and all" he squeaked out.

"Oh, of course, um, I don't have my own cell yet, but here's my home number", I pulled a pen out of my bag and tore a corner from my notepad. I scribbled the pub's number on the paper along with my name and handed it to him. What was it about this guy, one look in his eyes and I would give him anything he asked for. Plus he was hot, very hot. I smiled and kicked my motorbike to life, roaring out of the carpark a bit faster than is safe.

I pulled into the work carpark and "locked" my bike again. Jake wasn't here yet, I guessed he was still at school. Sam greeted me from behind the bar as I walked through the door and I smiled up at him.

"Hey Bella baby, how was your day?" Sam was like my big brother, well he is what I would have wanted for a big brother anyway. He had started calling me Bella baby when I first started work here. He said he liked the patrons to think I was his girl in some way, so that they wouldn't give me any trouble, and I didn't mind. I found the term endearing when it came from Sam. I smiled and hopped up on a bar stool, hoisting my bag onto the bar and pulling my homework out. I slipped my hair tie from my wrist and grabbed my long hair up into a pony tail, forgetting about the bruises that must be forming.

"Fuck Bella, what did you do?" Sam exclaimed, dropping the cutlery he'd been polishing and rushing to the ice bucket. He slammed his homemade ice pack onto my face and looked at me, horror in his eyes.

"Chill out Sam, I slipped in the cafeteria and a table corner caught me on the way down is all". There, see, no big deal. Sam's breathing evened out and he shook his head. I was known to be clumsy, so he wasn't surprised at my explanation, but I could tell he had been worried about me fighting. He pulled the silver flask from my backpack and shook it, I tensed as I waited for some type of reprimand about drinking at school, but Sam had turned away. I started on my math homework and a minute later Sam tucked a now full flask back into my backpack and placed an orange juice in front of me, with a couple of Sue's homemade cookies. I smiled and sipped the orange juice, tasting the vodka he had slipped in for me. One good thing about Sam, he understood me.

Sam continued polishing the cutlery while I finished my homework at the bar, we had a small restaurant attached, but mainly served counter meals. Still, Sam and I kept the place looking nice and the glassware and cutlery was always clean and shiny. That reminded me, "Sam?"

"Yes Bella baby?"

"I made a friend at school today", I started, rather lamely I must add, "and they need a part time job…" My voice trailed off, this was awkward.

"Well Bella baby, I have been thinking, I would like to spend my weekends at home more, now that Emily and I have a wedding to plan and all, and I was looking at hiring someone to help you out on those shifts when I'm gone – I would love to help your friend out, but I really think I need a man for the job, it wouldn't be right leaving two young girls here on a weekend."

I grinned widely, "What makes you think my new friend is female huh?" Sam almost dropped his knife again in shock and I giggled as I packed my homework away.

"Well then, I suppose I could interview him", I laughed lightly as I skipped up the stairs to my apartment, yelling back at Sam that I expected he would call sometime this afternoon. I had half an hour before my shift started so I grabbed the bleach out of my bag and squirted copious amounts over and around my bin until the bottle was empty.

I undressed and hunted for my uniform, my hand instead landing on the vibrator Sam had bought me as a joke, 'so I wouldn't need a man'. I had never used it but thinking about Edward had got me kind of hot and I wondered what it would feel like. I removed the little battery protector strip and clicked it on. I giggled as it vibrated in my hands. I gently removed my panties and pressed the vibrator, now turned off, against my vulva. It felt ok, I imagined Edward was in my apartment watching me and all of a sudden it felt great. I turned it on again and felt the vibrations tickle up through my core, I imagined Edward leaning forward on my couch, naked, and at the same time I upped the power on the vibrator. An explosion ripped through my body and shook me back into the couch. I sighed and realized I'd made a mess with my own fluids. Well I wasn't expecting that to happen! I wiped myself with the panties I'd just taken off and stood shakily. I blushed and rinsed the vibrator, I think I'll keep it now.

I grabbed my work skirt, it was short and black, not too short, but short enough, and my black tank top which the liquor companies provided for staff to wear. I braided my hair, knowing that it made me look slightly older and then carefully pulled my mum's old make-up case out from under my bed, blowing off the dust as I went. I never wore much makeup, but with this bruise, I was thinking I would be needing a fair bit of concealer this week.

Mum had left me with most of her belongings after Dad's funeral. My step dad, Phil, was dying. He had been for years now. He had motor neurone disease and there was no cure and very little treatment. Mum had spent the last few years of her life dragging Phil around the country to various treatments and healers. If there was a new experimental treatment, she was there within the week. Phil wasn't looking any better though. It was degenerative, eventually he would lose the use of all of his body, including his heart's ability to pump blood and his lungs to breathe, and it was only a long slow shut down process until then. I had sold dad's house after the funeral, in accordance with his will I received his entire estate and pension, but Mum needed this money for Phil and I gladly gave it up for her.

I hear from Mum and Phil once a month if I'm lucky. She signs my school papers when I see her, but she is consumed by her love for her dying husband and it wouldn't surprise me if she sometimes clear forgot she had a daughter. After all, I had lived with Charlie most of my life. I sighed and pulled on my work shoes, sensible black flats. My shift was 5pm until close, which on a Tuesday night could be anytime from midnight to three in the morning. I locked my apartment behind me and made my way downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5 Edwards place

Chapter 5 – Edwards place

EPOV

I had practically floated over to my brothers car as the sound of Bella's motorcycle rang in my ears. I had never known a feeling like this before. Emmett and Rosalie saw me and I could hear Rosalie snicker into Emmett's ear something about me looking lovesick. I didn't care. Emmett should be glad that this week isn't as hellish as we all expected. Alice skipped up behind me and planted a kiss on Jaspers lips, right in front of me!

"Eww, Alice! Get a room!" I shouted playfully at them as they broke apart and Alice slipped into the back seat next to me and Emmett drove with Rosalie in the passenger side. It was weird having Rosalie live with us now, but Emmett and Rose were both over 18 and my parents supported them, so what could I do? Thankfully Jasper still had a house of his own!

At home I raced past the others to get to the phone. Alice got to it second and wrestled me for it, wanting to call her friends from her old school. Mum ended up refereeing, calling Alice as the winner. Life was so unfair! Alice poked her tongue out at me and begin to dial. I was about to storm out of the room when Mum called for me to come and talk with her. I sighed, talks with Mum usually always ended badly. I had been a very sick child, and as the youngest I had been protected from life more than my siblings. I knew she wouldn't be thrilled about me wanting a job.

I was right. We were still arguing when dad got home. Both mum and I were in tears on the living room floor, trading reasons why the other was wrong.

"What about that time you collapsed and needed emergency insulin?"

"Mum, that was back in PRIMARY school! Besides, I have a pump now! What's the point of living if I'm not allowed to have a life!"

"You don't need a job to live! We have plenty of money, your allowance is more than the average wage for some people, you are so UNGRATEFUL!"

"I don't want the job for money Mum, I need to get out of the house, I need to get away from YOU! I'm surprised I'm allowed to even go to school!"

Just then Dad interrupted the both of us.

"What is all of this about Edward? Esme?"

I moved to speak when Mum beat me to it, "He wants to apply for a JOB Carlisle, A JOB!"

Dad sighed and shook his head, always the voice of reason he guided my mother out of the room giving me a quick "don't you move" stare on the way out. I waited quietly until Dad returned, it could only have been a couple of minutes.

"So, what type of job are you applying for son?"

There was no point sugar coating it, I could tell already that I'd lost the battle. "At a pub Dad".

Dad raised his eyebrows before chuckling and throwing me his cell phone. "Be quick about it and don't tell your mother. Let me know if you need a ride to an interview."

I smiled widely, pulling the shred of paper Bella had given me out of my pocket and dialing.

"Forks Hotel, this is Sam?"

Shit, I must have misheard Bella, I thought she said this was her home number. It was obviously her work number and Sam was the guy she said she was going to ask about the job. I cleared my throat and started nervously, "Hi, my name is Edward, I'm a friend of Bella's and…"

"…and you want the job." Sam stated it as a fact. I blushed, not that he could see.

"Yes sir".

"Well then, Edward, I will expect to be seeing you down here at half six for your interview and trial".

"Thank you, sir".

I bounced off the chair in time to realise that my entire family, including Rosalie, had been standing at the door listening.

"I've got a trial!"

"That's excellent son, what day do you start?"

"Tonight at 6.30pm", my grin was so wide I thought I would crack my face.

Mum sighed and muttered something about me eating dinner first. I bounded up the stairs of our large house to my room and into my own personal ensuite. I undressed quickly before gingerly probing the needle and tube that protruded from my abdomen, I had placed the pump on my sink, unclipping it from my pants as I undressed.

This was NOT my favourite part of the day. I was insulin dependent and had been, almost since birth. The insulin pump I wore now had by far been the best treatment I had ever had, allowing me to go all day without watching the hour and excusing myself from class to inject insulin. The pump let a small amount into my bloodstream throughout the day, and if I was careful with my diet and exercise, I could exist without anyone knowing, which is exactly what I intended to do at Forks High School.

I pulled the needle from my stomach and set the pump aside so I could shower. I moved quickly, knowing that I had only 30mins without the pump before I would make myself sick. Out of the shower, I toweled off before changing the needle on my pump for a clean one and hooking myself back up. I had just pulled my boxers on when Mum burst into my room without knocking.

"MUM! You need to knock!"

"Sorry baby, I just came to help you change your needle."

I glared over at Mum and muttered through my teeth, as loud as I could manage "I do not need your help". I continued to dress and ignore my mother as she stood helpless in the middle of my room. I don't' know what planet she thinks this is, but mothers do not barge into the bedrooms of their 16 year old sons and offer to help them with intimate 'grooming', to me this was the same. I don't care if she'd seen it all when I was a child, I was almost a man now and this just would not do.

I pursed my lips and went to find dad, I needed a ride to the pub.


	6. Chapter 6 Work as usual

Chapter 6 – Work as usual

BPOV

It had been an uneventful shift so far. Mike Newton had phoned and made a booking to bring his latest interest, Jessica Stanley, to dinner in our tiny restaurant. It was awkward when school friends came by but it was a small town and you just couldn't avoid knowing everybody. Some logging workers had settled down for a quiet afternoon session and Sam had told me that Edward had phoned, and was coming in for a trial tonight. I smiled to myself, remembering Edwards bright green eyes dancing in front of me earlier in the day…then imagining those green eyes looking at me in the same way that Mike was now looking at Jessica.

I groaned inwardly as I saw who followed them into the bar. The same rough gang from La Push that Dad had lost his life trying to reign in. Not that I was scared, far from it. I think I was even a bit angry, but they were customers and I had to serve them. I sighed as they all ordered doubles, sure it was great money but these guys fought when they drank and I didn't feel much like breaking up a fight tonight.

Mike steered Jessica past the guys and left her standing near the door to the restaurant as he came up to me and ordered two Pepsi's. I smiled, I had always liked Mike, he had always been polite to me and it amused me how many different girls he had tried to woo in our restaurant. I was grabbing his change when all hell broke loose near the restaurant. One of the La Push gang had grabbed Jessica's arse, squeezing it and making her squeal. The loggers had immediately come to her defense, tipping over bar stools as they rushed to be the first to rescue her.

A shot rang out and I jumped. Sam had fired a blank into the ceiling of the pub and an eerie silence descended over the bar. Mike and Jessica quickly stepped into the restaurant while the loggers apologized and righted the chairs they had toppled. Sam remained glaring at the La Push gang. I didn't know their names, but I'm sure that they were similar in age to Sam, in fact they had probably all gone to school together on the Res. In a dark voice Sam announced that there was to be no more incidents like that one under his roof, and just as quickly as he appeared, Sam left. I knew he'd gone out to his office, and it comforted me knowing he was so close if I needed him to break up another fight.

The gang made their way to the bar and settled all together at one end. I pasted a smile on my face, pretending that it wasn't their fault that my father was dead, and asked for their drink orders. The biggest one leered at me, he stank like cigarettes and stale alcohol, and he'd only just arrived!

"Hey sweet stuff, pour some of yourself into my glass", he sneered as I poured another round of doubles for his gang. I stifled the urge to vomit as his buddies all snickered along with his joke.

The front door pushed open again and I smiled as I saw my Jacob searching for me and then holding the door open for someone else, Edward. My heart leapt into my throat. Wow, I would have to control that emotion if he was going to work here!

I could see Jake and Edward exchanging pleasantries as the moved towards the bar. I hit the intercom that would buzz for Sam, eager for Edward to start his trial with us.

"Hi Jake, Hi Edward! I've called Sam for you Edward, he should be here any moment. Can I get you something to drink Jake?"

"No thanks Bells, I was hoping you would give me a key to your apartment, I think I left something of mine at your place last night and I want it back before the maggots eat it".

I smiled and punched Jake playfully over the bar, handing over my keys in one smooth motion. Jake started up the stairs and I turned my attention to Edward, my god those eyes! I smiled awkwardly and he did the same. He was wearing black slacks and a loose black dress shirt, he looked stunning, it made me want to add a bow tie. Sam came up behind me and I quickly introduced Sam to 'my friend, Edward', before turning my attention back to the La Push gang.


	7. Chapter 7 The new boy

Chapter 7 – The new boy

EPOV

I waved to Dad, assuring him that I would phone when I needed a lift home, and made my way to the door. At the exact same time, a large Indian kid with muscles that had to be steroid induced, opened the door, then held it for me as I walked in. I smiled my thanks and he grinned, looking less threatening all at once. We introduced ourselves and made our way over to where Bella was waiting behind the bar.

I quickly determined that this guy was Jake, and that he had stayed at Bella's place last night, and that she didn't appear concerned about that. I groaned inwardly, this girl was out of my league. It seemed she already had a boyfriend, plus it seemed he was allowed to stay over at her place. I pushed the thought to the side of my head as another incredibly large Indian man shook my hand and introduced himself as Sam.

Sam was pleased with my interview responses, I was so nervous, having never worked before in my life! He promised that Bella would show me the ropes and that I could stay until close tonight if I wanted and that my regular shifts would be Friday and Saturday nights. He tossed me a shirt that had liquor branding on it, the same as Bella's, but fortunately my shirt was oversized and a bit loose fitting around the middle, perfect for hiding my insulin pump. I grinned and took myself off to the bathrooms to change my shirt and start my first shift.

Bella smiled when she saw me, I must admit, as a matching pair we looked quite good. I smiled back and asked for my first task. The job wasn't as easy as I had expected, but I don't know why I had expected easy. Bella had me restocking fridges, polishing glassware, helping in the kitchen and wiping down surfaces. Around 9pm the cook for the night, a plump man with a strong Scottish accent, came and formally introduced himself to me. He explained that he goes home in half an hour and what would I like for my staff meal? I stuttered before ordering a bowl of garden salad, Bella grinned at the cook and said a large helping of her usual would be great. I would need to see the menu so that I could make a better choice next time, it never occurred to me that the shift was long enough to have a break, and Mum had force fed me before I got here.

Bella came over and said she would be out the back stocktaking and would I mind covering the bar for her. I hadn't had any lessons with drink preparation but she said to just yell out to her and she'd be back to do it for me.

I picked at my salad and relaxed a little for the first time. This place was great. Just then a small door that had been partially hidden behind a pot plant, opened and Jake bounded through with several large bags. Geez, what did he leave in her apartment that needed three bags to carry home? I kept my thoughts to myself as he dropped her keys on the bar and asked me to return them to her. It suddenly clicked in my mind that the small door led up to Bella's apartment, and I wondered where her parents were and why I hadn't seen them.

On his way out the cook left a large plate of mushroom ravioli on the bar and gave me a smile and wave before closing the door behind him. Bella came over to the bar, sniffing the air with her eyes closed until she reached her pasta. I smiled as she opened her eyes and gasped 'yum'. Just as she was about to take a mouthful, the loggers decided to turn in for the night and Bella had to take their money and print them receipts for their meals. I felt bad for her that her pasta was getting cold.

Finally it was just us and the noisy La Push gang. I lifted my hand from where it sat, covering Bella's keys and handed them to her, "from your boyfriend", I offered.

Bella smiled and slipped them into her pocket, "he's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend in the world, but not my boyfriend. I could never think of him that way". Oh, well now that made sense. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued with sweeping the floor. Bella stopped and grabbed a glass from the shelf, neatly pouring two nips of some dark coloured alcohol into the glass over ice. She paused, then poured another two nips. The glass was almost full and I looked around wondering who this drink was for before noticing Bella lift the glass to her lips and take a sip.

I dropped the broom I was holding and it made a loud thwack sound. The La Push guys looked over at me disinterested as I gasped and ran to put my hand over Bella's glass, stopping her from taking another sip. "Edward, what…hey…what are you doing?"

She sounded annoyed. "Bella, you're way too young to drink – what if Sam walks in right now, you'll lose your job!" She smiled wistfully at me and looked into my eyes. She suddenly seemed so much older than her years and I released my grip on her glass. "Or what about your parents, what if they walk down here?" I was speaking urgently now as she lifted the glass again.

"Oh Edward…" it looked like she was about to speak, but she took another sip and placed the glass back on the bar before continuing. "I suppose, now that you're my friend, I should warn you". Ok, now I was worried. "Warn me about what Bella?" I asked as I started to wonder if I really wanted to know.

"I have no parents."


	8. Chapter 8 Love at first sight

Chapter 8 – Love at first site

BPOV

Well, it wasn't exactly a secret. Everyone in Forks had known and loved my dad Charlie. And everyone knew that I had a mother, but no one had seen her since the funeral. I don't know what the town really thought when they imagined my parents. I supposed that it just didn't cross their minds, and that was fine with me, as long as the school didn't realise just how little input my mother had in my life.

Edward looked shocked at what I had told him and I instantly felt bad. "Hey, Edward, would you like a drink? Anything, on the house, on me?" I threw him a friendly smile and pulled up a glass. "Just a water thanks Bella". He still looked shocked. "Um, Edward, I meant alcohol, you can have whatever you want, just ask". Edward glared at me then and I instantly wished that I never had to imagine his eyes on me in that way again!

"Don't you realise how bad alcohol is for you Bella? It's a poison. It could kill you." He looked like he was preaching, I started to wonder if I'd picked the wrong friend.

I sighed wearily, "We can't all live on garden salad and water Edward, I never said I was perfect".

I moved into the large walk in refrigerator and begin to restock it from the inside, enjoying the coolness on my skin and especially on my new bruise, which had started to ache. I heard the door open behind me.

"Bella I'm sorry, and I have something I want to share with you too". I waited, my hands hovering near the drinks I was about the pick up.

"Since we're friends now, I suppose I should tell you my secret. I…I…I'm a diabetic". I smiled and continued packing the fridge. Edward appeared agitated. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" he demanded.

I crossed the small floor space towards him and placed my cold hands on either side of his face. The motor in the large fridge cut out most of the noise as I looked him directly in the eye and with as much emotion as I could muster, "Oh Edward, my father was a diabetic too, there is nothing to be ashamed about there".

I wasn't expecting the kiss that came next. I always thought my first kiss would come slow and I would slowly close my eyes in anticipation, but Edward caught me off guard. He crushed his lips to mine quickly and urgently, and instead of the fireworks I expected, I felt an explosion from my centre to my toes and up to the top of my head. Our kiss was urgent and deep, one of his arms wrapped around my waist and held me close while the other snaked up to my neck and my jaw, holding me tight and then…

"Oww, holy shit."

"Bella, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

My jaw was throbbing where I had hit it earlier. I smiled and motioned to my jaw and Edward nodded in understanding, grabbing a cold stubbie of beer and pressing it against my bruise. I looked into his eyes and saw his love and concern for me, it threw me off guard and I stumbled backwards, almost falling and knocking the back of my head on a shelf. Edward caught me and steadied me, drawing me into a gentle hug and opening the door of the fridge as we both stepped back out to the bar.

The La Push guys had gone slow on their last drinks, so I was fairly certain they would be leaving soon and I would be able to lock up. I glanced out the back and noticed that Sam had left already, he wasn't big on goodbyes and it was usual for me to be looking for him, only to find that he'd gone home to Emily hours earlier.

Edward looked at me with concern in his eyes and I was about to tell him again that I was fine when he asked if he could use the phone to call his dad for a lift. I smiled and nodded and called out last drinks to the group at the bar.

I started to lift chairs up onto the bar and sweep out under them, I had cleaned everything behind the bar earlier and I was glad that it was going to be an early night. I was exhausted. The La Push gang shuffled out of the door and I followed at a distance to lock it behind them. I was just about there when the door swung open again and an incredibly handsome man in a suit no less, with a large black suitcase walked in. I stuttered something about closing time before Edward called out, "Hey Dad!"

I smiled, of course, someone so handsome had to be related to Edward. I started to wonder if our encounter in the cold room meant that Edward wanted me for a girlfriend, because I certainly wanted him for a boyfriend. Edward walked over to us and introduced me to his dad as "my girlfriend, Bella", I blushed and smiled.

"That's a nasty bruise you have there Bella", Carlisle smiled. I nodded in agreement, not sure what else I was supposed to do. "Can I have a look at it for you? I'm a doctor".

"Oh, no thank you sir, it's fine, really", I backed away and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and faced me towards his Dad once again. He whispered in my ear, "Bella, Dad won't tell anyone, he'll just have a look". I don't know why, but I trusted Edward implicitly and I succumbed to his fathers pleas to inspect my jaw.

After Edward and Carlisle left, I tidied the rest of downstairs, locked up and turned out the lights. I was exhausted and dragged my body upstairs to my apartment. I turned on the lights and noticed my vibrator on the kitchen sink absolutely NOT where I'd left it. Well it wouldn't hurt to try again would it? I was vaguely aware of my unit being different as I turned out the lights and crawled into bed with my vibrator. This time I imagined Edward and I in the cold room, kissing, naked. The explosion came again and I smiled to myself before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Pancakes

Chapter 9 – Pancakes

BPOV

I woke to the sound of my alarm once again. This morning my head ached, but it was mainly my jaw that bothered me. I groaned and sat up in bed. I noticed I was still in my uniform from last night and I rubbed my eyes before looking around my room in shock. It was clean! Like, really clean!

I jumped out of bed and checked the bathroom, yep it was clean too, and the little kitchenette and the small area that I kept the fold out couch for Jake. I smiled as I realized it must have been what Jake did when he took my keys last night. The bin was empty and scrubbed clean, not a maggot in site. I sighed happily and turned on the shower. Damn it. No gas. How did I forget that? I showered in cold water again and dressed for school much faster than usual. Maybe because I didn't have to sort my way through mess, or maybe because I was eager to see Edward again.

I saw my vibrator next to bed and blushed as I remembered finding it on the kitchen sink last night. Of course, Jake had put it there. I'm sure he had a good laugh as well. I cleaned it off and hid it better this time, in my bedside drawer.

Jake met me at the door as I was locking up, "Jake, I didn't expect to see you here!" I threw my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much Jake, my apartment looks awesome".

"Anything for you Bells," Jake smiled and ruffled my hair. "I'm here to take you out to breakfast, before school, if you like". Well this was different.

"Sure Jake, where are we going?"

"Uh, the diner?" I grinned at his indecision, obviously he'd expected me to put up a fight.

"Ok, I'll race you, last one there is a rotten egg!" I yelled this over my shoulder as I flew down the stairs and out the door. The cool air hit me and took my breath away but I recovered quickly and kicked my bike into action. At the diner I parked to the side around the corner, I was too young for my permit and I didn't really want to cause trouble by getting caught. Jake arrived soon after and I waited outside for him.

"Eww, Jake what's that smell?" I crinkled my nose and stepped away from him. "Oh, that's right, you're a rotten egg!" Jake laughed and play punched me in the arm. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and steered me into a diner booth.

"So how was your shift last night?" I smiled lightly, remembering the moment in the cold room with Edward. Jake was my best friend and I discussed everything with him, but somehow this felt awkward.

"Well, I think it was one of my best shifts ever" I admitted.

"Really, why is that?"

"Um, do you remember Edward, the new guy?" Jakes eyes were darkening, so I hurried up and spat it out, putting us both out of our misery. "Well, I think maybe I'm in love with him". I was looking at my hands when I heard Jake scoff.

"That's ridiculous Bells, you can't fall in love with someone in one day!" He forced a laugh that ended in a snort. Thankfully just then our pancakes arrived and I had something to occupy my hands while I dealt with Jakes reaction. Maybe he was right. It did seem a bit weird to fall in love in one day. I did have a tendency to let my imagination run away with me but this affected someone else, I really had to rein it in before I embarrassed myself in front of Edward.

"I've got a bit of news for you myself Bells, Jake smiled and grabbed my hands across the table". His eyes were shining and I felt myself caught up in his excitement. "Well spit it out Jake!" I cried as I waited with baited breath for his news. "I got my apprenticeship Bells, I got my mechanical apprenticeship." I squealed at decibels a bit higher than what was appropriate for a diner and jumped across the table to hug Jake in congratulations. "So what does this mean, for your life?" I asked as I settled back into my pancakes. "Well Bells, for one, I won't have as much time with you, and I'm really worried about that."

"Oh Jake, don't worry about me, I'm ok now. I know it was rough around the funeral and everything but I'm back on track now." I smiled encouragingly at Jake but he saw right through it.

"Yeah right Bells, I was with you Monday night remember…the mini break down". I grinned into my pancakes. I loved Jakes ability to make light of my dramas, it made me feel just a little more normal.

"Well anyway, it's not your job to babysit me Jake, and you'll always be on the other side of the phone line when I need you." Jake smiled, but the smile didn't quite hit his eyes. "Is there something else, bothering you, I mean?" It felt like I was intruding just to ask but Jake stopped eating and looked up at me.

"Yeah, it's Embry, he's gone and joined Seth's gang. It's just me now, I feel a bit weird about it". I sighed and reached out to hold Jake's hand. "Don't worry Jake, he'll come to his senses, and if he doesn't, well, he wasn't worth knowing anyway." Jake smiled and squeezed my hands gently. I checked the time and decided that I'd better be off to school. I slipped Jake some money, to help pay for the pancakes and slipped out of the booth to go to school. My mind was full of apprenticeships, gangs and Edward. The last one made me smile as I parked my bike and disabled it.


	10. Chapter 10 Flowers

Chapter 10 - Flowers

EPOV

I waited anxiously for Bella to arrive. I had picked a white rose from Mum's garden early this morning and wrapped some silver craft ribbon around it to give to Bella. I suddenly felt like a primary schooler and started to worry that my gift was pathetic. I heard Bella before I saw her, of course I should have been waiting by the bike rack! I made my way over, hopefully inconspicuously with the flower in my backpack.

Bella looked up from parking her bike and saw me, I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath until I saw her smile at me and released it. I dropped my backpack on the ground and held my arms open for a hug. Bella ran eagerly into my arms and I kissed the top of her head before kneeling down to my backpack and pulling out the rose. I heard her gasp before I had even stood up completely and I cringed, "is this too much?"

"No, Edward it's perfect", Bella whispered, she had tears in eyes as I handed the rose over to her. She looked into the rose for a long moment before whirling around, "Edward, will you please put the flower in my hair?" How could I resist a request like that? I hadn't thought of what she would do with the flower while we were at school, this was perfect. I kissed her lightly on the lips, being discreet and not sure what type of reaction I could expect after just one kiss the night before, however passionate that kiss had been…

To my immense surprise and pleasure, Bella threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately, forcing my mouth open and oh god…this was so not suitable for the school carpark. I pulled away before I embarrassed myself with the whole tent in pants experience. I already wore baggy pants to disguise my insulin pump, but I really didn't want to test their capabilities today. Bella glanced around us, I had figured we'd attracted a crowd, and she blushed. I grinned before kissing her nose and lifting both of our school bags onto my shoulder and guiding her towards the school building. I had never met anyone that made me feel the way Bella did, and after years of hospitalization and being treated like a big baby with a big health problem, I was reveling in this new experience. But….not for long. I sighed as I saw the human tornado whirling towards us.

"Alice, darling sister", I sighed again and spun Bella towards my sister. Oh wait, my entire family, bar my parents, who had crept up behind Alice, curious as to my new attitude I assume. I sighed and made the necessary introductions. "Bella, this is my sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie." I checked on Bella but she seemed to be coping with my extended family, and I sighed in relief. Alice danced over and gave Bella a hug, "oh Bella, we are going to be great friends! I always wanted a little sister". I sighed, two days into my first relationship and Alice had us married. Bella giggled and shook hands with Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie just observed, she wasn't friendly with strangers at the best of times.

I shrugged at my family and indicated that Bella and I needed to get to class. Alice waved enthusiastically as we made our way to the buildings. "What class do you have first Bella?" I asked as I pulled my schedule out, this was still my first week and I wasn't completely familiar with everything just yet. Bella pulled out her own schedule and we held them comparatively. Oh, well, that's a surprise. We had every class together today, and tomorrow, and well, the whole week. How had we not noticed this before? We had the exact same classes and the exact same teachers at the exact same time. I grinned as Bella pulled me towards our English class. Suddenly, life was so much better than I had ever expected it to be.


	11. Chapter 11 Alice

Chapter 11 - Alice

BPOV

The week flew by in a brilliant blur. It was Thursday night, the night before Edward started work with me and our relationship had only gone from strength to strength in three days. Tonight was a big night. Tonight his family were coming to have dinner at the Forks Hotel Restaurant, and instead of waiting on them, I would be joining them.

As far as I could tell, Sam was thrilled. I had only spoken to Jake once on the pub phone since pancakes, but he stuck to his whole 'there's no such thing as love at first site story'. He was starting his apprenticeship next week and I wanted to buy him something special to celebrate, I just hadn't had time to go shopping. Alice desperately wanted to take me shopping but since my life consisted of only work and school, and now Edward, I had very little time to shop. Regardless, Alice and I got along like sisters. She was coming home with me after school, I was embarrassed that my unit was so small, but I hadn't seen Edward and Alice's house yet so it's possible that they weren't so well off themselves. Alice was helping me get dressed for meeting the parents because I certainly didn't know what to wear.

The last bell at school rang and I waited at my bike for Alice. She smiled and waved and literally bounced over to me. "Hi Bella, I am so excited about tonight! I can sleep over right?"

"Um, sure Alice, I only have a couch but you're welcome to it."

"Awesome! Ok, that's my car over there, I'll follow you to your place and park on the street."

I panicked as I saw her bounce towards a yellow BMW convertible. Whoa, nice car. But back to panicking, obviously Edward hadn't told her I actually lived at the pub. My inner voice kicked in, Bella, she loves you for who you are and she won't care. I repeated this phrase over and over on my ride home, going slow and making sure the yellow BMW was always behind me.

I pulled into the pub carpark and deftly disabled my bike. I watched as Alice carefully parked her BMW at the back the lot and grabbed one very large bag out of her trunk and two smaller ones from her back seat. Was this girl for real? She was staying over for one night and she'd bought three bags? I raced over to her and grabbed the two smaller bags, they were all matching, pink leopard leather. Cute. I helped Alice roll her bags towards the entrance, through the pub and almost made it to the stairs before Sam hollered out his usual hello.

I smiled and stopped Alice, turning towards Sam. He was unreal as he walked towards us holding a tray with two cocktail glasses and a large jug of Strawberry Margarita. Yep, he knows me well. "Alice, this is my employer, Sam Uley, Sam, this is Edwards sister, Alice". Sam held the tray with one hand and kissed the hand Alice offered with the other. "My pleasure Miss Cullen, please, enjoy your stay". Sam grinned and followed us up the stairs with his tray of drinks. I unlocked my door and dragged two of Alice's bags behind me. Alice followed and then Sam, at which point I heard him gasp. "Why Bella baby, you've tidied up!" I smiled and rolled Alice's bag towards the fold out couch.

Sam placed the drinks on my small kitchenette bench and left us girls to prepare. I nervously glanced in Alice's direction, she was positively humming with excitement and I couldn't understand why. "Bella, show me around your house", I laughed at the thought. You could see it all from here. I played along, "This is my kitchen and living room area," I spread my arms out wide and turned in a circle giggling, I could almost touch all of the walls. I jumped into my bedroom and onto my bed, because there wasn't much room for two people to stand on the floor in my bedroom. "This is my bedroom, I know it's a bit small for a double bed, but I tend to spread out when I sleep," I explained nervously.

"Oh my god Bella, is this your bathroom?" Alice looked horrified and I cringed. Then she laughed and shook her head. "Lucky I bought a mirror with me, this one just won't do." I smiled and jumped off the bed to hug Alice. I was so happy to have another girl in my apartment. We giggled and then went out to the living area where I noticed our drinks. I handed a glass to Alice and then lifted my own and drank deeply. Margaritas were one of my favourite drinks but only if there was an occasion, and today there was an occasion. Alice followed my lead and drank deeply, choking almost at once. "My god Bella, this is ALCOHOLIC". I giggled, of course it was. "Well Alice, this is a pub, what did you expect?" I smiled innocently and Alice giggled and drank again.

Alice started to open her cases and I realized what she was up to. One of the smaller bags was hers, another was just hair and make-up and the large bag was packed full of beautiful clothes. I gasped and Alice started to lift the clothes delicately out of the suitcase one by one and drape them over my small sofa bed. "What's your favourite colour Bella?" she asked. I shook my head, indicated that I had no preference.

Alice shuffled around in her bag a bit longer before pulling out a midnight blue satin blouse, short sleeved and with an Asian collar. I smiled and leaned closer to feel the material, it was positively exotic. "Try it on" Alice giggled before handing it to me. I smiled nervously, considering going to my bathroom before realizing that it wasn't large enough for an outfit change anyway. I settled for turning my back to Alice and removing the clothes I had worn to school and putting on the blouse over my jeans. Alice murmured her approval and I hummed in agreement.

Next Alice pulled out a lovely black pencil skirt, it was a modest length and most certainly would be flattering. I shimmied my jeans off and pulled on the skirt. The drinks had started to take effect and I was amused by Alice giggling and hiccupping around my apartment. I didn't have a mirror, but I could tell that this was a nice combination. I asked Alice what she was wearing and she pointed at a simple black strapless dress. I helped her into it and we finished another drink before starting with the make-up.

"Bella, I really think I've had enough to drink at the moment." I smiled and poured only myself another drink. Alice continued to babble, "Not that I don't like it Bella, I do, I really do, but Mum is going to be there tonight and she's a little bit…well…overprotective. I think I need to appear sober for this dinner." Alice giggled and hiccupped all at once, making me laugh out loud at her. "Ok, Alice, I promise I will finish this jug on my own." I held my hand over my heart as if I'd made a solemn vow and that just made Alice giggle harder.

I don't mean to swell her head, but Alice was magic with a make-up case. She knew exactly what she was doing and she did it well. We had been having so much fun that when I heard a knock on the door, I jumped before leaning over to open the handle. It was Edward, looking super stunning in suit pants and a dark shirt. He'd left the collar open and the shirt had short silver pin stripes running through it. I realized we were both wearing navy dark blue and laughed. Matching again.

Edward had never seen my apartment, and I certainly didn't want him to see it now, when we had clothes and make up everywhere. I danced out of the room and into the corridor, leaning up to kiss Edward as passionately as I dared with his sister right there. Alice laughed and threw my heels at me, before grabbing her own shoes and coming into the corridor with us, closing the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12 Work as usual

Chapter 12 – Dinner with the parents

BPOV

Both of us girls linked arms with Edward and headed for the tiny staircase. At the bottom of the stairs, we met Jasper, the angel from the cafeteria, and he linked arms with Alice after kissing her lightly. Edward and Jasper were old friends, and tonight Edward would be staying at Jaspers house, while Alice stayed with me.

As two couples, we walked into the restaurant and found that the others were already there. It was a large party, eight people. We'd had to push two tables together to make room for everyone. I smiled at my use of 'we'. I needed to relax and be the customer tonight.

Edward steered me towards the table and Carlisle rose and shook my hand before introducing me to his wife, and Edwards mother, Esme. I smiled and shook her hand, but I couldn't quite shake the feeling that her eyes were burning into me every time I looked away. I supposed it was natural, Edward had explained that his mother was overprotective, especially considering his diabetes.

Sam had outdone himself tonight. Everything was perfect, and for that I was grateful. The dinner conversation was mostly beyond me. Discussions about Carlisle's work at the hospital, and where Emmett and Rosalie intended to go to college next year dominated the night. I tried to pay attention, and beyond that remember all of my table manners and etiquette. I think I was glad when it was over. Carlisle paid for everything and I smiled and thanked him politely.

Edward held my hand as we moved from the table through the bar and into the carpark. Emmett and Rosalie left straight away, not bothering with goodbyes. Alice had Jasper pinned against the wall kissing him hungrily and Edward and I turned to speak to his parents.

"Thank you for the lovely night Bella," Carlisle's manners were perfect as always.

"You're welcome, it was nice to meet everyone," I replied, without drawing attention to the fact that Esme was the only one I had never before met.

Esme sighed before leaning in and hugging me tightly, "Look after my baby boy Bella", she whispered quietly.

Edward flushed bright red,"Muuum!" he hissed, "please don't embarrass me here!" I smiled and squeezed his hand. It was too cold to stand outside so the conversation ended quickly, and Esme and Carlisle headed home.

Alice and Jasper stopped sucking each other's faces and grinned at me. "Hey Beelllaaaa," Alice's tone was wheedling, I'd only known her a week but that was long enough to know that she wanted something. "Would you mind if I grabbed my things and spent the night at Jaspers house?" I laughed, of course I didn't care, it was none of my business. I was pretty sure that Carlisle and Esme would care if they knew, but that wasn't my business either. Edward smiled at me, the crooked grin that I loved, and I realized that perhaps he wanted to stay with me? My stomach did flip flops. I led Alice upstairs to pack her bags and helped her carry them back down. "That outfit looks perfect on you Bella, and it never really suited me, please keep it." I was momentarily overcome with emotion. I could count the nice clothes I owned on one hand, no one had ever given me clothes for no reason before. I choked out a thank you and hugged Alice tight. Jasper took the bags I had carried to his car and Alice followed. I smiled and noticed that Edward stood in the middle of the carpark with a bag over his shoulder. He was facing me with a worried expression, so I opened my arms inviting a bear hug and he jogged across the short distance and kissed me lightly.

I smiled as I led him up the stairs to my unit. I had a feeling that things were about to change but it was a very good feeling indeed.


	13. Chapter 13 The longest night

Chapter 13 – The longest night

BPOV

I had never had a boyfriend before, and I had only known Edward for three days so I was a little nervous as I invited him into my apartment. Edward smiled and looked around as I turned the lights on. His eyes were shining and it made me feel good that it was me making him happy.

Without me inviting him, Edward placed his bag on my bed and opened it. I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and smiling. He looked so comfortable in my home, and I had worried that he would be repulsed by the size of it. He was about to lift his shirt over his head, when he caught my eye. "Uh, Bella, some privacy please?"

I laughed, "You had better change in the bathroom then, there isn't actually a door to my bedroom." Edward checked the doorway I was standing in and, his clothes change seemingly forgotten, asked with a bewildered look what on earth happened to it. I could see why he was confused, the hinges still existed with little bits of the old door still attached, but there was certainly no door.

"Oh, the door was due for replacement anyway, and Jake and I were play wrestling one day and when we hit the door it just crumbled," I explained this as I watched his eyes widen. "It's only me living here anyway, so I don't really need a bedroom door, as long as I have a front door."

Edward smiled and shook his head, he grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom, flipping the light switch as he went. Pop. The bulb blew. I laughed hard at the horrified expression on his face. "Breaking my apartment are you?" I asked with one eyebrow raised in mock seriousness. Edward laughed and I laughed along with him. I didn't have any spare light bulbs, but it reminded me that I needed to change the gas bottle over if I wanted hot water in the morning. I promised Edward some privacy and ducked out of my apartment and down the hall to change the gas over.

The gas bottles were outside in a dank corner near the commercial bins. It stank like stale alcohol and vomit out here. Sam had constructed a bit of a fence around the area, in an effort to make it look better from a distance and I opened the latch to the gate on the high fence and crept inside carefully. It gave me the heebie jeebies, no wonder I wasn't keen on changing my gas bottle over. I fumbled around the bottom of the gas bottles looking for the adjustable wrench and thick gloves we kept there. It was a dark night but the light from the restaurant kitchen illuminated where I was working and I got the job done as quickly as possible. Eww, now I smelled like gas. I would gladly have showered cold in the morning again but I didn't think Edward would appreciate that. The things I would do for him. I sighed happily and made my way upstairs.

I assumed that Edward would be well and truly changed by this point, how long could it take to throw a shirt on? So I gasped in surprise when I opened my apartment door and was met with a view of a naked muscular back. Edward turned around, startled by my gasp and I realized why he was taking so long. His insulin pump hang on the side of his pyjama pants and a tube snaked its way along his belly to the side and just below his belly button where his hands now covered.

I realized that I had embarrassed him, and quickly closed the distance between us, placing my hands over his and leaning up to kiss him. Edward relaxed instantly and our kiss got deeper, his tongue circled my mouth and I let out an involuntary moan. He pulled away quickly and I pouted. "I need to finish changing my needle" he offered as a way of explanation and indicated to where his hands had covered a red patch of skin.

"Can I help?" I asked, pulling myself up onto my bed, not sure that I would know what I was doing anyway. Edward smiled and said it was probably best if I just watched, if I wanted to. I got the feeling that he was sharing something very private with me and I marveled at how easily he seemed to be able to stab a needle into his own skin, surely that hurt? He placed his used needle in a small disposable sharps container and used disinfectant wipes to clean his stomach and hands before placing a plaster over the needle to hold it in place. I smiled as he finished and grabbed his pyjama shirt from his bag. I playfully snatched it away, hoping he would be ok with my boldness.

He laughed and sat on the bed. "You're turn." I blushed. Well for one I didn't actually own pyjamas. I tended to sleep in whatever old clothes I owned that were no longer suitable to wear in public, and if I wouldn't wear them in public, I certainly wouldn't wear them in front of my boyfriend! I decided that I would wear Edwards pyjama shirt, it was long and looked comfortable, it would almost be a dress on me, perfect.

Edward was staring at me intently, and I wriggled a bit, too embarrassed to undress in front of him. Edward smiled and stood up next to me, there was barely enough standing room for two people in my room, with my double bed and bedside drawers taking up most of the space. He stood very close and reached the bottom of my new blouse, unbuttoning it slowly. Wow this was hot. My breathing quickened and I felt a comfortable heat spreading through my body. Edwards slipped the blouse from my shoulders and took a step back. I stood in only my bra and skirt, Edward groaned and then closed the gap between us again with a passionate kiss. I don't know if it was just me, but I think our kisses were getting better. Edwards hands played along my bare skin, and one hand crept up to my bra and cupped my breast, squeezing it gently. I moaned in pleasure and placed his other hand on the neglected breast, willing him to squeeze it too. He took the hint and I suddenly felt like an animal, wanting to ravish him. I was still a virgin and had no experience whatsoever in these things, but instinct was taking over and I liked the way that felt.

Edward fumbled at my back with one hand, working on my bra clasp but not getting anywhere. I snuck one of my hands away from his neck and up my back to help him. I felt my bra fall forward and my nipples tightened in the cool air. This was almost getting too hot for me to handle. Would I be losing my virginity tonight? The thought thrilled me, last week I would never have considered such a thought but since meeting Edward, it just felt right. Edward undid the zip on my skirt and I let it fall to the ground, I was now standing in just my panties which I could feel were dampening by the minute.

I pulled us both towards my bed and Edward lay with me, facing each other and gazing deep into each others eyes. I saw his eyes move slowly down my body and I blushed, not sure if he would like what he saw. I moved my eyes down his body too, admiring his muscular chest and glancing over the insulin pump to his pyjama pants where I could see a very large bulge. I smiled, obviously he liked what he saw. I wanted to remove his pants but his pump was clipped to them, posing a small problem. I fingered the straining waistband of his pants as he moved suddenly moved down and kissed my breasts hungrily. It felt good, no better than good, it felt hot. My nipples strained towards his mouth as he suckled and nipped them. I gasped in pleasure and moaned when he released my breasts and kissed along my stomach.

This just would not do, I needed him closer. I bought his head up to mine and kissed him deeply and urgently. One of his hands held my chest to him and the other danced along my inner panty line, flicking the elastic here and there. I moaned as his fingers slipped under the fabric and delicately touched me where no one had ever touched me before. I shuddered and moaned into his mouth as his fingers gently explored my aching vagina. It surprised me that it was aching, not in a painful way, it seemed to be aching for him. Both of my arms were wound around his neck and my hands pulled through his hair tugging at it when his fingers hit my good spots. He pulled back for a moment and whispered, "Bella, is this ok? Do you want me to keep going?" I groaned and muttered something about killing him if he stopped now. He smiled and continued to let his fingers play. I was aware of the sound of his insulin pump, it was reassuring and even, unlike our breathing, both of us gasping in ragged breaths in between deep kisses. Edward slipped a finger inside of me and I squealed in pleasure, he wriggled it around and then added another. I moaned and tugged his hair harder. He used his thumb to rub around my clitoris and my entire body tightened, coiling up on the inside for something that I couldn't see coming. He continued to rub around my bud, never on it, as he slicked his two fingers in and out of my hole. Quickening his pace he added a third finger and I suddenly uncoiled, exploding in an orgasm so hard that I forgot to breath, I forgot everything, I was floating in pleasure and moisture was pumping from my vagina and onto Edwards hand as he slowed his movements gently and placed sweet little kisses all over my face. My entire body was humming in delight and I kissed Edward deeply in appreciation.

I opened my eyes and gazed into his deep green ones. While I was sated and relaxed, I could see that Edward was excited and wound up. I smiled and pushed myself up to straddle him, I made sure I was low enough that I wouldn't bother his pump, but that landed me directly on his throbbing erection and we both moaned at the feeling. I wriggled down his legs and settled at his knees, leaning forward and tugging on the waistline of his pants. Edward gasped and grabbed my pillow, throwing it over his face and holding it there breathing deeply. I took that to be a good sign and released his erection from the confines of his pants. It was a lot bigger than I had expected any man to be. I had never seen an erect penis before and I was taken by surprise. I used my fingers to rub the pre-cum from the tip of his penis down the shaft. Edward wriggled and moaned, so I leaned forward and took him into my mouth.

The pillow flew from over Edwards face down to the floor and he sat up startled. I didn't let that bother me and I sucked deeply, flicking my tongue around the tip and pumping the base with my hand. Edwards hands were in my hair, massaging my head and gripping my hair whenever I did something new. He didn't speak, so without breaking my rhythm, I glanced up to see his face. Our eyes met and in the moment I had never felt so connected to another person. "Jesus Bella!" He swore and cum pumped into my throat. I swallowed it easily and licked the tip of his penis clean. Edward groaned and pulled me up to his side.

We lay there looking into each other's eyes for what felt like hours before either one of us spoke.

"I love you Bella Swan"

"I love you too Edward Cullen"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I didn't until I met you…" I smiled at his question and kissed him gently.

Edward stood up and rearranged his pants, checking his insulin pump, while I jumped up and turned out the lights. I grabbed the pillow he had thrown on the floor earlier and pulled him into bed with me. I hadn't exactly lost my virginity tonight, but I was more satisfied than I ever thought possible. We fit together so naturally, spooning as we slipped into sleep. I sighed contentedly.


	14. Chapter 14 The Shower

Chapter 14 – The shower

EPOV

I woke up to the strawberry scent of Bella's hair. I smiled as I remembered last night and started to place kisses in Bella's hair and down her neck. I smiled as I felt her waking up beneath me. "Edward?" She remembered me, my heart soared. Part of me was worried she would wake up calling for Jake.

"Yes baby?"

"Kiss me." It was a sleepy demand and I obliged happily. Bella smiled and groaned into my mouth. Her breath was so sweet, I suddenly stopped to wonder about my own morning breath. Bella didn't seem to mind so I kissed her again sweetly.

It was only 6am, but I wanted to take her to breakfast before school so I gently rolled us both out of bed, still connected at the lips.

"Will you shower with me?" He question caught me off guard, it knocked my breath away and had me semi-hard at the thought. God I would like nothing more than to shower with her.

"Sure" my answer was choked out.

"What do you do with your pump when you shower, is it waterproof?" I smiled, she was so thoughtful and accepting of my condition, I was comfortable sharing the details with her.

"I take it off to shower, but I can only have it off for half an hour before I start to feel sick", she nodded, smiling and biting her lower lip. She bounced towards the end of the bed, still only wearing her panties from last night. I sighed and my erection went from semi hard to fully hard. I lifted my bag with my insulin supplies in it to cover my growing issue as she grabbed two towels from a hamper and bounced into the bathroom. "I'll warm the water up for us, don't take too long" she called from the bathroom.

I willed myself to concentrate as I removed my pump as gently as possible and checked the time like I did every morning before showering. I set the timer on my phone for 25 minutes, not trusting myself to not get carried away, and stepped into the small bathroom. I chuckled and looked around, there was standing room for one only, a toilet with a basin over it to my left and a shower stall with the curtain pulled closed on my right. I used the toilet and flushed, Bella squealed and I realized the flush had affected her water pressure and temperature.

I slipped past the shower curtain and pressed myself to her back, kissing her neck as she spun around to face me. If it wasn't so hot having her body pressed against me, it would be almost comical, the shower stall was barely big enough for one body, let alone two. I stole the loofah from her hands and gently started to wash her body, from her neck down. It was impossible to crouch down so I crushed my lips to hers as I washed her pert bottom and snuck the loofah around to gently massage between her thighs. Bella groaned into my mouth and spread her legs for me. Damn that was hot. I hoisted one of her legs up around my waist to clean it before doing the same with the other.

Bella reclaimed the loofah and spun me around, adding more soap and washing me the way I'd washed her, only she stood behind me. I relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of soap suds running over my body. After she had cleaned almost every part of me, I felt the loofah rub against my erection. It became instantly hard and I gulped in pleasure. Her hands replaced the loofah as she pumped me gently then harsh, quickly then slow. I was starting to feel a bit lightheaded and grabbed the shower curtain rail for support as she quickened her movements and I came in her shower. My legs were weak from the pleasure and I turned to kiss her deeply, hoisting her up to my height with her legs wrapped around my waist. Our closeness was making me hard again, at this rate, Bella will think I some kind of sex addict, how is she to know that I'm still hoping it will be her that I lose my virginity too. She was positioned so perfectly, if I lowered her gently she would slide right onto the end of my throbbing erection. The thought clouded my judgment as I desperately tried to remember my sex education classes. Condoms, pregnancy, babies. That was it. That is the missing link. I gasped and held back, Bella smiled and procured a condom from her shower caddy. I was sure that she had added it there this morning, there is no way my Bella would keep a supply of condoms next to her delicious strawberry shampoo.

I gasped in delight as an alarm rang through the bathroom. Damn it, my time was up. I sighed and released my grip on Bella, standing her in the shower stall and turning the water off behind us. That had to be the fastet 25 minutes of my life! With the moment ruined, Bella sighed and placed the condom back into the shower caddy. I would certainly need to sleep over again sometime soon! I toweled dry as quickly as possible and stood naked next to her bed as I fiddled with my needles and the pump, getting it into position. I had never done this naked before, I always had at least my boxers on to attach my pump to, but time was short and this was more important.

Once the pump was in place, Bella was at my side, handing me my clean boxers from my bag and holding her hand out for my pump. This girl was perfect, how had she known I would need someone to hold the pump as I dressed? She kissed my chest as I attached my pump to my boxers and hunted for the clean jeans I had packed. Bella was already wearing her underwear and had a towel wrapped around her hair turban style. I chuckled at how sexy I found her new hairstyle and stopped to watch her dress. She didn't know I was watching and yet it looked as though she was putting on a show just for me. She slipped her jeans on, pulling them slowly over her pert arse and turning to face me as she buttoned them and pulled up the zipper. She had been looking down, concentrating on dressing and suddenly she looked up and caught me watching. I smiled my crooked smile at her and she smiled back. I continued dressing and we finished at the same time.

Bella pulled the towel from her hair and shook it out. I reached for her hairbrush before she did and she bit her lip before nodding for me to proceed. I brushed her hair gently, not having much experience in this particular area. As I worked, Bella chatted away, telling me about how great her job was and how lucky she was to have one. I asked her about what her parents used to be like and she surprised me by saying that her mother was still alive, she just had better things to do than look after Bella. I was instantly angry at her mother, how could a parent have ANYTHING better to do than look after their child. I know that my mother bordered on overprotective but I had never heard of a parent that didn't want their child. I swallowed my anger and kissed Bella on the nose before announcing that I was taking her to breakfast.

She laughed and grabbed her coat, shoes and school pack while I gathered my things. We met at the door and held hands as we walked to the carpark.


	15. Chapter 15 Breakfast

Chapter 15 – Breakfast

BPOV

I had just had the best night of my entire life and next to me was my own personal angel, Edward. He wanted to take me to breakfast, I felt drunk but I hadn't been drinking, I wondered if this is what love was meant to feel like. I smiled up at Edward and teased him, "How am I going to fit you on the back of my motorcycle I wonder?"

Edward chuckled and guided me towards Alice's car, pulling her keys from his backpack. I raised my eyebrow. Of course Alice and Jasper had only needed one car to go home last night, but Edward and I were in ninth grade, while Alice was a good 18 months older and had her license. Edward smiled at me, "I've been holding out on you love, I'm not the age you think I am," I bit my lip and let Edward explain this gross oversight to me. He sighed and continued, "I was sick so much as a child that I missed over a year of school and I was kept back a year. I was so embarrassed that all of my friends moved on, and my sister, who was 11 months older than me and in the same grade also moved on," he stopped talking and bit back tears. I felt sorry for him and wrapped my arms around his waist while he continued, "I was bullied constantly, everything from taunting in the classroom to outright violence in the playground. I begged Mum and Dad for a new start, somewhere where no one knew me, no one knew I was sick and no one knew my age." I hadn't realized that I had been crying at his story, it was so sad to imagine that Edward had been bullied and I cried as I felt his pain. "Bella what's wrong? What did I say?"

I gulped, "Nothing Edward, I'm just upset that you were treated that way," please keep going with the story. Edward held me close and we leaned against Alice's car in the carpark as he continued. "I got my driving permit early this year, but when Dad accepted a transfer to a new hospital on the other side of the country, I decided this was my chance to be different. If I had to stay in ninth grade, I was going to pretend that I was also 15, which meant no driving, so I sold my car."

I looked up at Edward horrified, "you sold your car? You owned a car and you sold it?" I shook my head in disbelief. Owning a car was a huge milestone in anyone's life, I can't believe Edward gave that up just to make other people accept him. "Edward, we don't have to drive, we can walk to the diner from here. You know, just in case anyone from school sees you driving…" I trailed off.

Edward laughed and it sounded musical, "Don't be silly Bella, I have a girlfriend now and she deserves to be chauffeured to her breakfast date." I smiled as Edward opened my door for me and I slid in. Alice's car was beautiful, it smelled expensive and exotic. I guessed it was expensive, there were lots of gauges on the dash and when Edward started the engine a fancy sound system lit up and bad country music pumped out. I held my hands over my ears as Edward killed the music with a button. We looked at each other and laughed. "Not a fan of country music either I take it?" he grinned at me and I grinned back. The more time we spent together, the more we seemed to have in common.

The diner was relatively busy for a Friday morning. I ordered pancakes, my favourite, and Edward ordered a fruit salad and a slice of unbuttered multigrain toast. I raised my eyebrow again and Edward grinned at me, "diabetic remember, got to look after myself."

"Yeah I know, but you're making me look bad with all the healthy eating." I smiled and drank my coffee as Edward popped some pills into his hand and swallowed them with his water. "And what extra drugs are you slipping in there," I teased with a smile. Edward tossed the plastic bottle of pills at me and I read the side, multivitamins for teenage boys. Edward blushed and I tossed the bottle back at him. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from his healthy living.

Our meals arrived and Edward carefully pulled the strawberries from his fruit salad and placed them on my pancakes. I grinned. "There, your first step to healthy eating," he smiled and nibbled at his dry toast.

"So do you always have to watch what you eat?" I asked casually as we ate.

"No, I used to before I had the pump. Now I can pretty much eat what I want but the thought of ever being hospitalized again scares me into eating healthy."

I smiled and held my fork full of pancakes and maple syrup towards him. He leant forward and ate from my fork. I giggled and he laughed at my attempt to ruin his diet. "You'll be the death of me Bella," he smiled from across the table.

I stiffened as I heard the motorcycles pull into the front of the diner. The La Push gang seemed to bother me more, now that I had a boyfriend to protect. Edward glanced around, immediately noticing what caused me to stiffen but not realizing why. I tried to force a smile and promised I would tell him one day soon, but not now.

I caught Embry's eye and he broke away from the gang and sauntered towards me. I hadn't wanted this to happen. I gripped Edwards hand across the table and forced a smile at Embry, "Hi," I squeaked. His eyes were bloodshot and his pupils dilated. I supposed that he must have been on drugs, having joined the gang, but it still shocked me to see an old friend look like that.

"Bella," he exclaimed and clapped me around the back. "How have you been?"

"Great thanks Embry, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, I'd like you to meet Embry, an old friend of mine, we grew up together." I was certain that Edward had noticed my hesitation and had realized that Embry was no longer a friend. He was impossibly polite as he shook Embry's hand and offered a "how do you do".

"So Jake got his apprenticeship huh?" Embry was talking loud and I really didn't want to have any conversation with any gang member, ever. Even if it was an old friend.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of him," I offered meekly.

Embry's laugh boomed, "I was hoping he would join our gang, seeing as you're never in La Push much these days and he has no other friends." I sincerely hoped that Jake would never join their gang.

"Who's your pretty lady friend Embry?" This one must be Seth, the leader. I quailed in my chair and gripped Edwards hand tighter. "Oh, it's the pretty little barmaid with the short skirt, out for a date with her brother I see." I blushed furiously at the mention of my uniform being inappropriate. And Edward chose to ignore the brother comment. I stared at my plate and Seth and Embry moved back towards their gang, thankfully losing interest in me. I glanced over at the gang again, there were at least eleven of them here this morning. All boys from the reservation and all more muscular than seems natural. I shuddered and pulled Edward away from the booth. He smiled kindly at me, obviously hoping to calm me down, and left money on the table for our breakfast with a way too large tip.

I practically dragged Edward to the car and as soon as he was in I asked him to lock our doors. Those boys gave me the creeps. Edward obliged and drove us to school, trying to change the topic by talking about the English essay we had been assigned yesterday. I gradually relaxed and by the time we reached the school carpark, I was calm.


	16. Chapter 16 The last of normal

Chapter 16 – The last of normal

EPOV

School had dragged today. It was my first shift at the pub tonight and the start of the weekend. I had never looked forward to a weekend as much as this one before. I had a girlfriend and she loved me. All of a sudden life was bright. Alice, Bella and I piled into Alice's car after school. Alice in the front and Bella and I cuddling in the backseat. Alice pretended to gag. We dropped Bella outside the pub and I jumped out to kiss her goodbye, silly as I would be back here in a few hours to start work. Alice honked the car horn and I ran around and jumped into the passenger seat.

"So did my baby brother lose his virginity last night?" Alice purred the question and I blushed furiously.

"That's none of your business Alice, but the answer is no!" Alice laughed at my attitude and I suppose my blush and we drove the rest of the way in silence to our house.

Mum blocked me on the way to my room and I sighed. I've said it before and I'll say it again, conversations with mum were never good. "How was your night with Jasper darling?" she asked. I was glad she'd said that because it seemed all too natural to me that I would stay at Bella's and I would have given myself away.

"Good thanks Mum," I kept my answers short.

"You know darling, I think I like your girlfriend. She's sweet. I asked my new friends about her and they said that her poor father was a policeman and he was murdered last year." I shuddered at the thought of Bella's pain as she'd told me that story.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I approve of her and that you have my support." My head spun and I hit the wall in shock. Did my mother really just say that?

"Edward, Edward, honey? Are you okay? Is it your insulin?"

"No Mum, I'm fine, really. You just caught me by surprise that's all."

Mum smiled, and then her face grew serious, "Just because I approve doesn't mean I want you rushing into any physical relationship – I hope you understand that." I blushed and she continued, "It would be hard for you to manage one without your insulin pump getting bumped so it would be best if you didn't try." I cringed at the topic, smiling inwardly to myself as I remember just how much my insulin pump was not a problem last night. I bit my lip but Mum wasn't finished. "You are not to have her sleep over in your room, if she visits she can stay in Alice's room with her, and I DO NOT want to hear about my son purchasing condoms – we live in a small town Edward and believe me," she tapped her head, "A mother knows." Ok, I was now officially going to die of embarrassment. Not before I noticed that she'd made no mention of me sleeping at Bella's house. I loved a loophole.

I bounced up the stairs and changed my needle and my clothes before work tonight. My shift didn't start for another hour and Mum had made dinner early so I came down to eat a plateful before work. I liked the idea that we were offered a meal at work, but Mum knew my diet and she always made healthy meals that were super tasty. Dad was in the kitchen as well, it seemed early for him to be home from the hospital, maybe he was on call tonight? I started to eat and Dad sat down next to me at the breakfast bar. I heard him take a deep breath and he asked if we could have a talk, man to man. I cringed, one parental conversation was enough for the day, surely? I kept eating but nodded my consent.

"Mum and I really like your new girlfriend Edward. I know it's hard for you having your first puppy love so late." I bit my tongue, 16 was hardly late, and this wasn't puppy love. Dad didn't notice my expression change and he kept going, "but you need to remember that Bella has probably had lots of boyfriends and I don't want you pressured into any type of physical relationship." I prayed for the floor to open and swallow me whole. A sex talk from both parents. If I had known this was coming, I wouldn't have been so keen to introduce Bella to my parents. "However, I know you young ones and so I've put a box of condoms in your top bedside drawer, I have seen far too many young mothers come through the hospital doors and I'll be damned if my son's girlfriend will be one of them." I blushed and mumbled thanks as Dad walked away. Phew it was over. No, he was coming back, he placed his car keys near my hand and smiled, "I have the weekend off, you can use my car to get to work if you want." I reached up and hugged him before swallowing the last of my dinner and rinsing my plate. Finally, time for work.


	17. Chapter 17 The La Push Gang

Chapter 17 – The La Push gang

BPOV

I had sent Sam on his way to have a romantic evening with his fiancé Emily around five, Edward didn't start until six so I started to kill the hour by restock the fridge. There was a big game on tonight and I was expecting a crowd to come and watch it on our large flat screen above the bar. The game didn't start until seven, but people usually always came in early for a meal and made a night of it. We had a young girl from school, Angela, in waiting tables Friday and Saturday nights. Her dad was the local pastor and she donated the money she earned to charity. She was sweet and a hard worker, I was glad she would be here to help.

People started trickling in slowly and by the time Edward arrived just before six, the bar was looking full. I taught him how to pour beers and prepare drink orders and use the register, practicing on the clients that were here already. He was a fast learner so soon I could leave him at the bar as I raced around collecting empties, switching kegs and stocking the fridge from the back. It was busy but I liked shifts like this, it was never boring. I could hear the cheering from behind the bar and realized that the game must be in full swing. I came out to check on Edward and found that the bar was packed. We needed both of us preparing drinks just to keep up. Edward was smiling and obviously enjoying himself. I thought he looked incredibly sexy as a barman but I couldn't dwell on this as I continued to whirl around the bar, keeping up with cleaning glasses and collecting empties.

I sighed as I walked past the La Push gang and someone grabbed my arse. There was no point making a scene, I just ignored them and hoped they go away. The game on TV ended and half of the bar went home but the remaining customers were quite boisterous, and the La Push gang were among them. I continued cleaning glasses as fast as we were using them and the next time I needed to brush past the La Push gang one of them grabbed me onto their lap and shoved their hand up my skirt. I squealed loudly and struggled, capturing the attention of everyone in the bar. He still had his hand up my skirt as one of my Dad's old friends came over and pulled me away from them. I caught Edwards eyes across the bar and he looked furious. The chief of police that replaced my dad on the force came over and pulled me behind him, he glared at the gang and used his best no-nonsense voice to order the gang out of the bar. They looked like they wanted a fight but even high on drugs they weren't stupid enough to fight in front of the chief of police. They all glared at me as they filed out and I did my best job at glaring back at them.

The bar returned to normal and the new chief of police left to go home. I cringed when the door opened again but it was just Jake. He smiled and bounced over to give me a hug.

"Trouble with the gang tonight Bells?"Jake asked. I wondered if he could read minds now and I asked him how he knew.

"Oh, maybe just the fact that they are all out the back of your pub drinking from bottles in brown paper bags." I shuddered, glad that they were at least not in my bar anymore.

I walked behind the bar again, we were finally quiet enough that Edward and I weren't both run off our feet, and he pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear, "Are you okay Bella?" I nodded and smiled, I never felt more okay than when I was in his arms. I glanced over the bar and saw Jake fake gag. I groaned, he could be so immature sometimes.

I pulled away from Edwards embrace and gathered up the garbage that needed to be taken outside. I smiled at Edward, "Will you be ok to man the bar while I take the garbage out?" I asked. "Sure," he kissed me lightly on the lips and Jake fake gagged again.

"Jake, how about you make yourself useful and we can do this in one trip?" Jake grinned and ran around to the back of the bar and grabbed the largest bag from the floor. Once Edward was out of earshot I added, "plus, I might need protection from your scary gang friends." Jake grinned and threw his spare arm around my shoulder.

We made our way outside, trading friendly insults like we usually did. I stopped short when we got around the corner. Jake wasn't wrong, the whole gang was there, blocking our way to the bins. I groaned and put the garbage I was carrying down. They'd noticed us. A few of the larger men, ones I hadn't seen before came towards us. It looked like they knew Jake.

"Jake, we knew you would eventually join us," then they leered at me, "but we didn't know you would bring us a treat."

"Leave her alone!" Jake sounded threatening but they weren't fooled. One of them swung a punch at Jake and I screamed in horror. All of a sudden they were all around us. Two men held me back and one had wrapped a dirty rag around my mouth as a gag to stifle my screams. There were four men pounding Jake with punches now and I panicked that they would kill my best friend. I struggled and I felt myself being dragged towards the fenced off bin area. One of the men was breathing down my neck and I heard a sickening crack come from Jacobs' direction. I twisted around but couldn't see a thing.

I was surrounded by at least six men now. They pushed me up against the commercial bin and started to tear my clothes off. I was being restrained by two burly men and when I realized fighting was no use, I hung my head and ignored them. Jakes voice bought me out of my darkness, "Bella, NO!" He was in front of me now, they all were. I looked down to see I was butt naked and shivering. It must have been close to zero degrees and I was embarrassed that my nipples were hard.

"Jakey boy wants to watch boys, I think we should let him," the largest one sneered. I cringed as he touched me, then I shuddered as I felt a gun pointed at my head. My sight swam as I realized this could have been how my dad felt in his last moments. I wanted to vomit but the gag made it hard to swallow and breath. I tried to remain calm and focus on staying alive.

Two of the men knocked me backwards now and I fell to the ground. I saw the big one lie down and unzip his pants. This time the gag didn't stop the vomit, I felt it in my mouth as I saw his disgusting erection straining towards me. It took two of the big men to push me down onto him as I struggled with all of my might. Fuck it hurt. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I started to sob, I needed Edward, I needed Jake, I needed my Dad, at this point I would even settle for my Mum. I sobbed harder as I was thrust further onto this disgusting man. The pain was unbearable and I could smell blood. The gun remained pointed at my temple and I now noticed another man had a knife blade positioned under my breast. They all had their pants open now and I felt sicker as I realized I would probably be passed around.

Jake was in the corner, held up by two men but with his head down and sobbing. My heart flew out to him, just then I felt an unbearable pain in my arse as I was pushed forward. I gasped and sobbed harder, this couldn't be happening. These sickos were fucking my arse and it hurt like all hell. The guy who had been beneath me continued to pump me up and down and the one behind me pumped me backwards and forwards. I thought I was going to pass out from the pain when I felt them cum inside me. I vomited again into my mouth but I was forced to swallow it again as the gag prevented me from spewing.

The other men lined up to take their turns and for what felt like an eternity, there was always at least one dick in my arse and one in my pussy. The scent of blood and alcohol was overwhelming. Eventually they'd had their fill and they threw me against the bin and walked off. I stayed still for a long while, trying to even my breathing and work out what hurt more. Jake crawled towards me, still sobbing, he ripped off the rag that had been my gag.

"Bella, Bella, talk to me, are you alive?" his voice was breaking and panicked. I reached for his hand and squeezed it tight. That spurred him to action and he jumped up and ran. "Jake don't leave me…" I cried after him but my voice was hoarse and it came as barely a whisper. I vomited then. It felt good to have it come out and so I continued to vomit as I felt strong arms around me and Edward's voice murmuring reassurances into my ear. Jake came running with a blanket and Edward wrapped it around me and ran to his car. He called over his shoulder at Jake, "Jake, phone Sam, get him to come back and lock up, I'm taking Bella to the hospital."


	18. Chapter 18 Hospital

Chapter 18 – Hospital

EPOV

I felt sick, Bella was hurt and I had no idea how bad. I had bundled her into the passenger seat of my dad's car and buckled her in. She was trying to get my attention but I was in a hurry, finally I stopped what I was doing and held her head in my hands, my face close to hers.

"Bella, what are you trying to tell me baby?"

"Edward, you CAN'T take me to the hospital!" Was she crazy? Of course I had to take her to the hospital! I started to think she had knocked her head. "No, Edward! Listen to me!"

I held her face again, "I'm listening baby."

"I have no parents, I can't go to the Forks hospital, they know me there, they'll realise Mum is gone and then…child services…" she gasped small breaths of air. I suddenly understood.

I banged my head against the steering wheel before the plan hit me, perfect!

"Bella, I'm taking you to Seattle, we are going to the big base hospital there, no one will know you and I'll pretend we are older and that we are married." The plan was brilliant, almost. We didn't have wedding rings. I could explain that away. The point was that they would never know Bella was underage and they wouldn't think to question it.

Seattle was at least an hour away, I drove as fast as I dared, holding Bella's hand the whole way as she sobbed quietly. I didn't exactly know what had gone on out the back but Jake had run in covered in blood and crying that Bella needed help and based on her state of nudity, I could only assume that she'd been raped. The thought made me shudder. My precious Bella was hurting and I hadn't been there to protect her. I was doing a terrible job as a boyfriend. I kicked those thoughts to the back of my mind and concentrated on following the signs to the base hospital.

We arrived and I parked close to emergency in doctors parking, well I was driving a doctors car. I ran around to Bella's side but she was still buckled in and shuddering violently. I unbuckled her and lifted her gently into my arms, making sure she was well wrapped in the blanket. I walked us both into the crowded emergency room, Bella wrapped securely in my arms. A nurse saw me and guided me quickly past the queued people to a private booth and had me place Bella in a hospital bed. The nurse started firing questions at me, but I was too confused to answer.

I listed Bella's name as Renee Dwyer and myself as Phil Dwyer. I listed my old address from Chicago as our home address and explained that we were on holidays here and had become separated after eating dinner at a restaurant and that I believed my wife had been attacked by a gang. The nurse nodded solemnly and told me to hold my wife's hand and she would get a doctor.

"Bella, Bella darling, are you awake?" I pried gently when we were alone.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes were still closed.

"Your name is Renee and my name is Phil," I whispered the details to her urgently.

"Okay." I sighed, relieved she understood. I never let go of her hand but she twisted around and searched for my eyes. I leant down and gazed into her eyes just as the curtain opened and a doctor came in, "Phil, please don't leave me," she whispered and I swallowed my tears and rubbed small circles on the back of her hand as I held it.

The doctor was kind, he explained that he would need to run a rape kit and at each point he asked for 'Renee's' consent. Bella nodded her consent to each procedure he listed, her eyes squeezed closed and tears dripped down the side of her face. I kissed the tears away worriedly and turned to the doctor, "Can't you give her something for the pain!" I didn't mean to shout but that was the way it came out. I bit my lip.

"Sorry Mr Dwyer, until we know the extent of her injuries we can't issue any painkillers," he looked at me pityingly before adding, "please stay with her and hold her hand for these procedures, they can be a bit…confronting for your wife and I'm sure she needs you." I nodded dumbly and gripped Bella's hand tightly. They wheeled us into another room and the doctor unwrapped the blanket from around her. There were two nurses working with the doctor and they trained bright lights over her, one of them smiling at me nervously. I glanced down at Bella's body and was horrified by what I saw, I had never seen her naked before but I'd seen her pretty close to naked so I didn't feel ashamed to look, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Bruises covered her body, there were long cuts along her stomach, from her breasts to her belly button and she was covered in dried blood and, oh god, dried…semen? My poor baby, what had they done to her? I couldn't help myself, sobs wracked my body and I gripped Bella's hand tightly and looked into her eyes to steady myself. She saw the pain in my eyes and she squeezed my hand harder. The doctor lifted her legs into stirrups as the nurses took swabs from the mess over her body.

I held her tightly and Bella shuddered and whimpered as the doctor forced instruments into her vagina, and, oh god, her butt? I didn't even know they did that. I wanted to vomit. Bella was much braver than I had ever given her credit for. Once the nurses had finished with their swabs, they covered her with a hospital blanket and her shuddering died down. The doctor checked her pulse and looked into her eyes and ears. A thermometer was stuck under her tongue and a nurse tucked blankets all around her body, covering her nudity. The doctor gently pressed parts of her body, asking if any area hurt more than another. He frowned and turned to me, "Mr Dwyer, I am going to order some x-rays, I am concerned that Renee may have some broken bones."

I nodded, "I understand doctor, thank you."

I held Bella's hand as her bed was rolled down to an x-ray room. Another doctor took over after the nurses whispered quietly in his ear. This doctor looked at us with kind eyes and set Bella up for the x-ray. Thankfully, she could remain lying down and have the blankets over her. She did have to be lifted onto a cold steel table however. Bella gripped my hand tightly as the doctor explained that I would have to leave the room as the x-ray machine worked. Bella screamed and gripped my hand tighter, the doctor frowned and walked out of the room. I soothed Bella as best I could until the doctor returned carrying what appeared to be a very heavy vest.

"Here Mr Dwyer, put this lead vest on, it will protect you from the x-rays and you will be able to remain with your wife."

I took the vest and smiled gratefully, "Thank you doctor."

Bella relaxed and the x-rays were taken. We were moved into a large room with a curtain pulled around Bella's bed for privacy. I held her hand, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. She had been exceptionally quiet, apart from the outburst in the x-ray room, she hadn't said a word. I glanced at her worriedly.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I gripped Bella's hand tighter as I answered it with my other hand. My phone said 2am, who would call me at 2am? It was Sam.

"Edward, how is Bella, where are you guys, Jake is driving me mad worrying here."

"Sam, Bella is ok, we're at a hospital in Seattle waiting for her x-ray results. Hey will you please do me a big favour?" Sam paused.

"What type of favour?"

"Will you please phone my parents and say that I'm staying in a spare room above the hotel because I'm tired from my first shift and that I'll see them in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure buddy. I'll stay up and wait for you guys."

"Thanks Sam."

"Thanks Edward."

Bella looked at me questioningly and I smiled at her crookedly. The first doctor we saw walked through the curtain around our bed. He had our results. Bella had most certainly been raped, but I'd known that. He said that the rape kit would be passed along to the police. I sighed and felt Bella cringe. He also said that she had suffered two broken ribs and a broken wrist in the struggle, as well as multiple bruises and cuts. He wrote out a script for antibiotics, as a precaution against sexually transmitted diseases and I shuddered at the thought.

A nurse came in behind him, offering Bella flimsy paper hospital pyjamas and a pair of disposable panties. The doctor left and the nurse and I helped Bella to dress. I lifted Bella out of the bed and onto the wheelchair that the nurse had waiting. We tucked a blanket around her and I held Bella's hand as the nurse wheeled us to the room where Bella's wrist would be put in a cast.

By 4am we had been discharged and I had collected Bella's antibiotics from the hospital pharmacy, along with some pain killers. I helped Bella into the passenger side of Dad's car and drove home slowly.


	19. Chapter 19 Recovery

Chapter 19 – Recovery

EPOV

We arrived at the pub around 5am and Sam and Jake met us at the car. I walked around and lifted Bella out of her side of the car and followed Sam upstairs to her room. Jake trailed behind us. I placed Bella gently on her bed and covered her with a blanket. She whimpered as I pulled away from her so I lay down beside her and let her snuggle against me. Jake looked like shit, his face was black and blue with bruises and he still had dried blood caked through his hair.

Sam sighed and decided to organize us, I was grateful, I wasn't in the mood for deciding what to do anymore.

"Jake, you need to go home and shower. Once you are all cleaned up, come straight back here," Sam was good at ordering people around it seemed. "Edward, you stay with Bella until Jake returns. Once Jake gets here he will watch her while you go home like I promised your worried mother at 2am last night." Bella whimpered in her sleep and I held her a bit tighter.

Jake and Sam left the room and I woke Bella gently. She needed to shower, the hospital hadn't cleaned her up at all and she was still covered in dried blood, and other nasties. I got up and walked to her kitchen as Bella sat up gingerly and rubbed her eyes. I found the plastic wrap carton in her bottom drawer and ripped my clothes off, I then wrapped the plastic wrap around my body covering my pump, the tube and the needle entry point. I walked back into Bella's room and she looked up and giggled at me. Thursday night I would have been offended but today I realized how ridiculous I probably looked so I growled at her playfully and helped her remove the paper hospital pyjamas and panties before wrapping her new cast with plastic wrap to keep it dry.

I steered Bella towards the shower, grateful that she didn't have lots of mirrors around. I warmed the water and pushed Bella in gently. She looked dead on her feet, so tired that I worried she would fall over. I soaped her loofah and rubbed her body gently. It took ages to clean the dried mess from her body, I rubbed in small gentle circles, careful not to press too hard. After I was sure she was clean I reached for her shampoo and soaped up her hair. The smell was delicious and she wrapped her little arms around my waist. I felt myself getting hard and tried so hard to distract myself. It didn't escape Bella's notice though and she pulled away from me embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I can't help it, I think it's your shampoo…" I trailed off pathetically, hanging my head.

"Oh, that's ok. I don't mind, really, I think that, well, um…Edward, you're not those guys, and you don't need to apologise." I stopped rinsing her hair and smiled broadly.

"Thank you Bella, I promise I will never hurt you!"

"Edward, do you…" she stopped talking. I continued to massage the shampoo out of her hair and wait for her to speak. She took a deep breath. "Do you still want to be my boyfriend?" She looked up at me with wide eyes and I crushed my lips to hers.

"Of course Bella, I love you so much. The only reason I would ever stop being your boyfriend would be to become your husband. I kind of enjoyed being your husband last night." She smiled and I kissed her again.

I turned the water off and reached for a towel. I dried Bella gently, taking my time with her hair. I helped her sit on her bed while I quickly dried myself off. I darted over to her clothes hamper and pulled out some clean panties, sweat pants and an old men's t-shirt. Where does Bella get men's t-shirts from? I shrugged and helped her to dress. I figured she would be spending the day in bed so I didn't bother with a bra. I pulled the cling film from her arm and helped her lie down.

Bella curled her body under her blanket and I unwrapped the cling film from around my body, tossing it in the bin and quickly redressing in the clothes I had left in the kitchen. I checked on Bella and she was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. My cell phone rang shrilly, breaking the silence. I grabbed it and hit answer quickly, I didn't want anything disturbing Bella.

"Hello, this is Edward." I hadn't bothered to check the caller ID. Who would be calling me this early anyway.

"Edward, it's Alice." She sounded upset. Alice and I were close in age and we'd always been closer to each other than anyone else in the family, but the last year or so had been different. Alice had Jasper for company and as much as I hated to admit it, we had drifted.

"Alice, what's wrong?" She sobbed. "Is it Jasper? Has he hurt you?"

"No Edward, nothing like that. It's silly really. It's just, well I just had this dream." A dream? Alice was calling me at some ungodly hour of the morning because she had a dream?

"What type of dream Alice?"

"Edward I dreamed that something bad was happening. Something really bad. It was happening to Bella, and it just…just…felt so real." Alice sobbed. "I didn't mean to wake you but I wanted to know if you were with Bella and if she was ok?"

My breath caught in the back of my throat. Something bad had happened to Bella, and Alice had dreamt it? I calmed down enough to speak. "Bella is fine Alice, she's right here with me. I'll be home soon and we can talk then okay?"

"Ok, I love you little brother."

"I love you too sis."

I snapped the cell phone closed and checked on Bella, she was still staring at the ceiling. I allowed Bella to pull me down into her arms and I held her close as she sobbed into my shirt and we waited for Jacob. The best weekend of my life was starting to turn into the worst.

I heard the front door open and I looked up. Sam and Jacob both crept into the apartment, Sam carrying a few grocery bags. Bella had cried herself to sleep and was now sleeping soundly in my arms. I squirmed out of her grip and slipped quietly into the kitchenette. Sam and Jacob looked at me with questions in their eyes. Why was it that they had known her all of her life and suddenly they looked to me as her keeper. Not that I minded, I was just used to being looked after, I had never done the looking before. It was a nice change.

I explained that Bella had showered, that her ribs were broken and that her arm was in plaster. Then I remembered the small box in my pocket, Bella's antibiotics. I pulled the box out and read the label, one tablet, three times daily with food. I showed Jake and Sam the box and simply said "Antibiotics". They nodded, not wanting to know details I guess. Sam offered to prepare Bella some food and Jake crept into the bedroom and lay down gently beside Bella. I sighed and grabbed Dad's car keys. It was 7.30am. I needed to get home.


	20. Chapter 20 Some Surprises

Chapter 20 – Some surprises

EPOV

Mum met me at the door, Dad was seated behind her. I locked the car and walked up the porch stairs. Mum ran to hug me and Dad came and patted me on the back. I looked at them, I was a bit confused. I made light of the situation by joking, "Who died?"

Mum burst into tears and Dad steered me into his office. Uh oh. Dad explained that they had been awake last night when Sam had rang. Mum had just received a call from Chicago, my Grandmother, Mum's mother, had passed quietly in the night with no warning. I immediately cringed at the joke I had made. Mum entered the study quietly and I ran to hug her. As much as I didn't want my Grandmother dead, she had helped me avoid a serious bomb. Mum sobbed into my shirt and hugged me back. Dad cleared his throat.

"Edward, your mother and I have booked flights to Chicago, we have to look after the arrangements." I nodded, that made sense. Mum was an only child.

"Emmett and Alice are going to be staying here and continuing with school." I cringed, why wasn't my name mentioned?

"Now that you are 16, we have decided to offer you a choice, Edward, would you like to remain in Forks and continue with school or would you like to go to Chicago with your mother and I."

I knew what my answer would be straight away, but I didn't want to hurt Mum's feelings so I hugged her tightly before stating my answer, "I'd like to stay here and keep going to school."

Dad nodded, "I expected as much."

Mum took over, "I have extra insulin supplies ordered, you need to collect them from the doctors surgery on Monday. I don't know how long we'll be gone so I have made arrangements for you to check in with the local doctor every week to monitor your condition." I blushed, I appreciated that I was being treated like a grown up, but why did they have to go overboard with the medical stuff.

Dad smiled and took my hand, "So how was your first shift son? You look exhausted." I was.

"It was great Dad, I didn't realise the place was so busy, I learned how to fix all of the drinks and Bella said I was a great help." That much was true. She had said that before she took the garbage out.

Mum and Dad smiled and Mum mumbled something about her little boy growing up too fast. A taxi service beeped in the drive and I realized for the first time that their bags were packed. Oh, so they were leaving me here the whole time, asking me was just a facade. I smiled inwardly. Mum pecked me on the cheek and Dad told me to look after his car. Alice and Emmett and Rosalie thundered down the stairs for hugs and farewells, and then my parents left for Chicago. My life was a crazy whirlwind right now.

I looked dazedly at Alice and Emmett coughed twice before calling a family meeting, something my Dad had always done.

"I am head of the family now, and here are the new rules. There are no rules!" He pumped his fist in the air and we all smiled.

"Mum left us cash for emergencies, Dad put extra in our keycards and we can use their account at the local store for groceries. They only ask that we phone them regularly and that we attend school," he used air quotes for the next line, "because they know what good kids we are."

Rosalie and Alice grinned and high fived each other. I had been quiet the whole time and suddenly Emmett looked across at me. "What are you going to do little bro?" he asked.

I stunned them all into silence with my answer, "I'm going to move in to Bella's house."

I left them at the table and climbed the stairs to my room. Alice intercepted me.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure Alice, we can talk while I pack. What's up?"

"It's the dream I had. I…um…I was awake when I was dreaming. It was really weird. And I swear Edward, the things that were happening to Bella were so awful that I could never have imagined them on my own." I cringed and hugged Alice.

"What do you think the dream was caused by Alice?" I pried gently. There had to be a logical explanation.

"I know this is going to sound silly Edward, but Mum always said that our Grandmother, you know, SAW things before they happened. I know she passed away last night and I was wondering if maybe, well, maybe that she's gone, that I can see things?" Alice looked up at me with big eyes. As much as I hated to admit it, she made sense. I sighed and rubbed her shoulders. There was no way I was going to tell Alice that her dream had happened in real life. No one needed to know that.

"Oh Alice, maybe you just had a premonition that our Grandmother was passing and it gave you nightmares? Bella is fine."

Alice nodded, biting her lip. "Please look after her Edward, I get the feeling that she's…delicate."

I smiled, "I will look after her and love her for the rest of my life Alice. She is my life."

Alice smiled and left me to pack.

I packed a suitcase of clothes and toiletries, the promised box of condoms from my top drawer and grabbed my supply of insulin, I would be getting more on Monday anyway, and I packed Dad's car and headed into town.


	21. Chapter 21 Nightmares

Chapter 21 – Nightmares

BPOV

Every time I fell asleep I would have nightmares. Jake would wake me up gently and hold me while I sobbed. I'd cry myself to sleep and then have another nightmare. This just wasn't working. Jake had just woken me up again and I looked up at him and asked if maybe we could get out of bed now?

Jake smiled at me, "Sure Bells." He held my hand and helped me gently to my feet. I didn't remember showering or getting dressed, but I must have, Jake would never have put me in clothes this comfortable. Actually, knowing Jake, he wouldn't have put me in clothes. Jake led me to my small couch and waited until I was sitting down.

I watched him rummage through some grocery bags and wondered where they had come from. Just then there was a knock at the door. That was unusual, I didn't have many visitors here and the ones I did have never knocked. I stood and opened the door.

"Edward!" I had never been so happy to see someone in my entire life. I threw my arms around his neck and clung on for dear life. He dropped the suitcase he'd been pulling along and hugged me back. Wait, a suitcase? I smiled up at him and waited for him to speak.

"Um, Bella, if it's ok with you, can I live with you for a while?" Have I died and gone to heaven? Did the tests at the hospital finish me off and now I was in my own dream world where Edward could live with me? I shrieked in excitement and crushed my lips to his. Edward hoisted me up gently and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into my apartment, dragging his suitcase behind him. I was fully awake now and I suddenly remembered our shower that morning, it had been Edward that had dressed me. I smiled happily and leaned into him.

Edward propped me up on the kitchenette bench, never breaking our embrace and asked Jacob what he was doing. Jake scowled, I felt it and could hear it in the tone of his voice.

"Getting Bella some breakfast, but since you're here now I might as well leave and let Prince Charming get to it."

I twisted around to meet Jakes gaze, "Aw Jake, don't be like that."

Jake shrugged apologetically, "I have to go anyway Bells, I've got to help Dad with some things today."

Jake pecked me on the cheek and grabbed his gear from the corner of my unit. "Catch you later Bells." He waved cheerily as he left and I wondered whether he was happy to go or leaving because of Edward. I was too sore to care.

"What will it be princess?" Edward surveyed the grocery bags before suggesting something with eggs. I smiled and said I wasn't very hungry but Edward was adamant that I eat something with my tablet so he set off to prepare Omlettes anyway. I sat on the kitchenette bench and watched him work. Every now and again he would stop and reach up to kiss me, then he'd get back to cooking.

Edward scooped my breakfast onto a plate and sat it near me on the bench. "I have to shower baby, will you be ok?" I realized that he mustn't have changed his insulin pump yet so I pushed him towards the bathroom and assured him I'd be fine. I actually wasn't as sore as I had expected. If anything, I was traumatized at the thought of what had happened. I shuddered and slipped off the bench. I found a clean glass and went to pour some water into it to swallow my tablet, when I had a better idea. I filled the glass to the top with straight vodka from the bottle under my sink. I swallowed the tablet and the liquid burned the whole way down. I smiled at the warmth.

I could hear the water running in the shower so I started to eat my breakfast, it was really good. Wow, Edward could cook as well. This man was perfect. I took a few more huge swigs from my glass. I was starting to feel a lot calmer now. I settled down on my couch and glanced at a magazine Sam had bought with the groceries. I could only read the big writing in the headlines, the rest was starting to blur. Good, the vodka was working. I took another sip. Edward came out from the shower wearing only sweat pants and his pump and I smiled up at him. He kissed me on the top of my head .

"Are you in any pain Bella?" I nodded, it wasn't physical pain, it was emotional pain. But he hadn't specified. Edward grabbed a small box from his bag and popped a couple of tablets out of their foil wrapper. Painkillers. He handed them to me and I swallowed them both with the remains of my vodka. I was truly starting to feel woozy now. Edward must have noticed my lowering eyelids because he carried me back to bed.

I slept fitfully, not a single nightmare. I didn't dream either. I woke feeling refreshed, but with a headache. I could deal with a headache.


	22. Chapter 22 Feeling Good

Chapter 22 – Feeling good

EPOV

Bella had woken mid afternoon, she had slept soundly, which was odd because Jake had whispered something to me about nightmares before he'd left. I was grateful that she'd had a good sleep though. Bella insisted on showering again and I let her, no point fighting over something so small. She did let me wrap her arm in plastic wrap though. Afterwards we sat on her couch and had our first real grown up conversation. Bella started.

"So do your parents know you've moved in with me?" I smiled at her question.

"They most certainly do not." Bella smiled at my answer.

"Will we be sharing a bed?"

"I hope so."

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything in the world."

"I love you too."

We'd gone on to discuss whether I would stay with her when my parents returned. Whether I would tell my parents while they were away and then we moved on to her abuse the night before. Bella was adamant that she didn't want anyone other than Sam, Jake and I knowing. I could see why, but I felt sick knowing that those guys would be walking around free when they should be rotting in jail. I knew enough by now from Sam and Jacob that 'those guys' were the La Push gang. Sam had promised to ban them from the pub, he didn't need an excuse to do that other than to say that they were trouble makers.

I steered the conversation to calmer waters and we spoke about our future. Bella hoped to one day manage the pub like Sam did now. She wanted to get married, to me of course, and have children. Four of them. I smiled and stroked her hair as she spoke. I told her my plans for university, that I wanted to be a doctor like my dad. After last night though, I wasn't so sure I could handle seeing broken women every day. I also wanted to get married but I made her laugh by requesting eight children.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Bella looked up into my eyes, "Edward, will you make love to me?" My erection quickly pounded to attention, but I held off.

"Bella, won't you be sore…" I trailed off, not wanting her to think of why she would be sore.

"Yes probably, but I don't want my last experience to be THEM." She spat the word 'them' and I held her close to my chest.

I murmured into her hair, "I think you are doing this for the wrong reasons Bella."

Bella let out a small sob, "You don't want me? You think I'm broken goods?" Oh god, I'd hurt her feelings, I never meant to hurt her feelings. I covered her face with kisses, catching her lips with mine.

Bella sighed and pulled away, "I'm sorry Edward, I honestly wasn't trying to play the guilt card on you. It's just that I want to pretend as if last night…as if last night never happened. And I truly believe that if last night never happened, you would be making love to me right now."

How could I argue with that logic? I lifted her and carried her into the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. I ran quickly to my suitcase, rummaging for the condoms I had packed. I trotted back to the bedroom and noticed that Bella had shed her clothes, she was lying on the bed naked and my erection throbbed painfully at the sight. She was bruised still, and had cuts under her chest, but what a beautiful chest. I was distracted. Bella giggled and jumped to her feet, pressing past me to the kitchen and returning with the cling film. She unclipped my pump from my pants and held it in place with her cast as she shimmied my pants down with her spare hand. I smiled as I realized what she wanted and helped her to secure my pump to my body. Perfect. My perfect, clever and damned sexy girl, it was definitely turning me on.

I pushed Bella back down onto the bed and hovered over her. This was our first time, and I was going to make it special. I kissed Bella gently along her mouth and jaw, smiling at the bruise from earlier in the week which was almost gone. I moved to her neck as my hands caressed her breasts. I shuffled down and kissed, nipped and sucked her breasts and nipples as my hand ran over the rest of her body. Bella moaned deeply and I took that as a good sign. I continued my kissing, down to her stomach and then further, spreading her legs with my hands. Bella gasped and I looked up to check if she was still ok. She begged me not to stop and I continued kissing, parting her lower lips with my tongue and flicking it up the crack. Apart from our first experience, I had never felt a vagina before, and certainly not one up close and personal. Bella placed her unplastered hand on my head and pushed me deeper. I grinned and explored her with my tongue and fingers. I felt her wetness increase, I heard her breathing deepen, I saw her plump flower darken in colour and licked harder around her bud of nerves. She came while my face was still buried inside her and I gasped in pleasure and the extra wetness. My cock was now so hard I swear I could have used it for a hammer.

I flipped onto my back and pulled Bella on top of me so that she was straddling me. I wanted her to feel in control and I didn't trust myself to stop. I pulled the condom from where I'd left it next to the bed and unwrapped it with my teeth. This was something that I had no experience in whatsoever, I had read instructions on how to put one on a few times from empty packets Emmett had, but I'd never done it myself. I tried to work out which way was up as I slipped it on the tip of my cock and rolled down. Phew, I did it first go.

Bella was perched above me and I could see her breasts bobbing as she moved. I reached up and grabbed them with both hands as Bella reached back and grabbed my erection with her free hand. Suddenly she stopped.

"Bella, love, are you ok?" I whispered gently to her and bought her body down to mine.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if we could try a different position," I choked, realizing that this must have been something they'd made her do.

"Of course baby, anything you want, just let me know", I looked into her eyes as she rolled over onto her stomach and then propped herself up on her hands and knees. My erection throbbed hard, my first time was going to be doggie-style, does life get any better than this.

I eagerly jumped into position and grabbed her hips. I wasn't quite sure where the hole was and that was embarrassing! I used my fingers to locate her vagina before guiding my cock into it and pressing softly. Bella moaned, "Harder Edward." I took a breath and pushed further in, then further still, and oh god I was in as far as I could go and it felt so damn good and hot and tight. I groaned and pulled back a bit before pushing forward again.

I moved my hands to Bella's breasts, then fondled both breasts with one hand as I used my other hand to find her clitoris. I was pumping steadily now and Bella was murmuring her praise and directions to go faster or harder or deeper. I wanted her to have a good experience so I tried desperately to hold back my orgasm as long as possible. I found her clit and fingered it greedily, her pussy clenched around me tighter and it took all I had not to explode then and there. "Oh Edward, Yes, Harder, Faster, Deeper." I followed her every command and felt her explode with pleasure, her vagina walls contracting hard on my penis, making me explode too. We rode out our orgasms together before I rolled her back into my chest and onto the bed, never breaking our connection.

We were both sweating and smiling. I pulled out of Bella and jumped up to dispose of the condom. Damn, why was her only bin in the kitchen. If I was going to live here, we would be getting a bin in the bathroom. I returned to a smiling Bella.

"How was it my love?" I asked as I slipped my body next to hers.

"It was everything I imagined and more," she smiled into my chest and I smiled too. What a brave girl I had, I'm sure that together we would overcome the shocking abuse and become stronger people.


	23. Chapter 23 Post Traumatic Stress

Chapter 23 – Post Traumatic Stress

EPOV

Bella fell asleep against my chest but it wasn't long before she was screaming and thrashing with her nightmares. I woke her up gently, kissing away the nightmares. It was time for us to go downstairs anyway. I sighed as I realized what Jake had meant about nightmares. I helped Bella dress in her uniform, she was adamant that this was her shift and she would be working it. I was happy that I was rostered on too, at least I could keep an eye on her. Bella looked down at herself and frowned.

"What's wrong love?" I asked and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's the bruises Edward, they're so, ugly, and bright." I glanced down at her legs and then along her arms and sighed.

"What do you want to do about it?" I prompted her gently, not sure that much could be done. She rummaged around beside her hamper and pulled out a long sleeved work shirt. I helped her make the swich, one end fixed. She sighed at her legs, "Hmm, I think I should go across the road to the pharmacy and buy some tights." Bella was murmuring mostly to herself. I smiled and dressed for work myself. Bella and I walked downstairs hand in hand and waved at Sam as we crossed the road to the pharmacy.

Jessica Stanly worked at the pharmacy and she poked her nose in the air as we walked in, I suppose her mum was the pharmacist, it made sense that she worked here, but I doubted she did much work. I knew this interesting fact from my dad, the pharmacist and the hospital superintendent worked closely together in a small town. Bella ignored Jessica and moved towards the section that sold tights. I decided to look around and see if there was anything else we could use in Bella's small apartment. I was surprised at the range of items the pharmacy actually kept in stock. I grabbed some toilet paper, toothpaste in my favourite brand, some cotton tips and cotton balls and some disinfectant swabs to use with my needles. I was paused in front of the tampon section, wondering if now that I had a girlfriend, if I would have to learn what the difference between all of these different pink cartons were when Jessica snuck up behind me.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" she had a sickly sweet voice. I turned quickly and faced her.

"Um, no thanks Jessica. I'm good."

"Don't be shy Edward, if Alice or Rose asked you to collect supplies, I can help you select them." I blushed furiously at her offer. If Alice or Rose EVER asked me to collect supplies, which I highly doubted that they would bother to do, I would be collecting them in a different town.

"No, no, Alice and Rose didn't send me in for anything." Jessica raised her eyebrows.

"So why exactly were you staring at the feminine hygiene section?" I realized how bad I looked. Hang on, since when was it a crime for a guy to buy feminine items. I reached out and grabbed a small box of tampons. Shit they have sizes. I'd grabbed small and I hoped that was right.

"Actually Jessica, these are for my girlfriend." I smiled as her mouth dropped open and walked towards the counter to pay. Bella met me there with her selection of tights. She saw the tampons and raised her eyebrows. I mouthed 'long story' to her and pointed at Jessica. Bella giggled and I took the tights from her hands, I would put these on my cash card. Bella objected but I just kissed her sweetly on the head and held her to me, ignoring her objections.

Jessica put our order through with lots of attitude. Mrs Stanley came by just before Jessica processed my payment.

"Bella, darling it's been so long! How have you been?" Mrs Stanley hugged Bella and air kissed her cheeks. I found her rather fake. "Who is your boyfriend Bella?" Mrs Stanley was a gossip, I groaned inwardly.

"Mrs Stanley, this is Edward Cullen," I heard Mrs Stanley gasp.

"Dr Cullen's son? Oh of course. I am pleased to meet you Edward." She offered her hand and I shook it. "I placed your order just now…" I cut her off mid-sentence, not caring what she thought.

"Shouldn't a patient's order be confidential Mrs Stanley?" She looked taken a back, but recovered quickly. I hated the way Jessica looked suddenly interested.

"Why of course. Forget I mentioned it. Darlings could I interest you in my latest fundraiser?" I raised my eyebrows. She went on anyway, "Jessica and I are selling random household items in pretty colours to help support victims of rape. Such a terrible crime that one" Mrs Stanley tutted and I hated the gossip she implied behind the fundraiser but I peered into the box she was carrying all the same.

I grinned and pulled out a pink light bulb, perfect for our bathroom. Bella was looking into the distance, not quite focused on anything and I realized the effect the word 'rape' may have had on her memory. I shook her gently and kissed her forehead. I frowned and handed my card to Jessica. We paid and I grabbed the bag with our purchase and guided Bella back to the pub.

Sam greeted us again and I waved as I took Bella upstairs so she could put her tights on. I changed the bathroom lightbulb while I was there, switching it off and on to check that it worked. Bella still looked a bit distant and I pulled her into a hug.

"Are you sure you're ok to work love?" She nodded yes against my chest. "Are you in pain? Do you need painkillers?" She shook her head no to both. I sighed and kissed her hair gently. I wasn't so sure she was ok. I was going to talk to Sam about Bella taking the night off as soon as we got downstairs.

I guided Bella down the stairs gently, and sat her at the bar. Sam smiled at us and placed an orange juice in front of Bella, she sipped it quietly through her straw. I tugged Sam on his sleeve.

"Can I talk to you about something Sam," I turned around so our backs were to Bella, "in private?"

"Sure, come out to my office. What's up?"

"It's about Bella, I'm worried that she's not up to working."

"Yeah, me too." Well at least Sam agreed with me. "I think I'll send her upstairs to sit tonight out. You'll be right to help me tonight won't you?" I nodded yes, relieved that Bella would be resting.

I walked back to Bella and kissed her hair. Her orange juice was empty and she was staring at nothing again, her eyes unfocussed. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the back of her neck, then took my place behind the bar and remembered everything Bella had taught me last night. God, so much has happened since last night. I fought back tears, wondering how Bella was being so strong.

Sam came out then and whispered gently into Bella's ear. She turned her head towards him and I was glad to see some response from her. I was out of earshot but Sam propped Bella up and guided her towards the stairs and up to her apartment. He was down again straight away, he threw me a quick thumbs up and I heard him messing around in the kitchen.

A group of loggers came in and I gulped back my nervousness and got to work. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam heading back upstairs with a couple of bags and I relaxed, Bella would be in good hands.


	24. Chapter 24 Almost a Party

Chapter 24 – Almost a party

BPOV

I was feeling a little out of sorts, but I didn't want Edward to worry about me. Sam had poured my orange juice laced with vodka and it had calmed me instantly. I know Edward spoke to Sam about me, and I was determined to prove that I was ok. Sam gave me the night off and helped me into my apartment. He came back a few minutes later with two bags full of premixed canned drinks. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. He had always said I could be the official taste tester of new drinks, but he never actually offered them to me. I felt good that I would still be working in some capacity.

Sam left me to get down and help Edward, Saturday nights needed two people and I was sitting this one out. I wandered around my apartment, not used to having spare time here alone. I smiled at Edwards suitcase on the floor still and dragged it to my room to unpack it for him. I had plenty of wardrobe space, since I owned hardly any clothes, and mostly Edward had just packed clothes. I grabbed his toiletries and made room for them in my bathroom, placing his razor in my small mirrored cabinet and his shampoo in my shower caddy. Great, I had passed 20 minutes. This was going to be a long night.

I sighed and tucked Edwards suitcase under my bed. Then I noticed his cell phone on my bedside cabinet and I was struck with inspiration. I scrolled through the numbers to the one I wanted and hit dial.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alice, it's Bella."

"Oh, hi Bella, how are you? How is Edward settling in?"

"Great thanks, listen, I have the night off and Edward has to work, would you like to come around for a few drinks?" I heard Alice hesitate.

"Can Rose come too? We are meant to be having a girls night while the boys are at the footy game."

"Sure, no worries. I'll see you soon."

I smiled and hit end. At least I would have some company. I opened another can and drank deeply, this one was good. I checked the label. Hmm, Guava flavoured, with Bacardi. Nice. I tidied my apartment and blushed when I noticed our used condom in the bin. I quickly threw some loo paper over the top to cover it and tossed my now two empties in on top again. That ought to do it.

There was a knock at the door and I opened it to see Alice and Rose, and Rose was smiling at me. This was unusual. If only I had known that alcohol would make her like me, I'd have invited her around earlier.

Alice squealed at my selection of drinks and took a good five minutes selecting her first. Rose rolled her eyes at Alice and picked the can closest to her. Around 8pm there was another knock at the door. I opened it to find Jake and Sam holding trays of food and more drinks. I welcomed them in, wondering how many more bodies would fit in my living area before we fell into the bedroom. Sam quickly excused himself to get back and help Edward, but Jake settled himself between Rose and Alice on the couch with a drink.

"Ladies, how are we this evening?" Jakes eyes twinkled and I giggled. It reminded me of the times he had stayed over and we'd laughed so hard and drank so much we'd passed out where we were drinking, only this time there were four people, almost a party. Jake pouted at the news that both girls had boyfriends, before turning his attention to the drink selection.

Jake pulled out a deck of cards and taught us a new drinking game he had learned. I smiled and sat out, content to watch the others play and knowing Jake wouldn't force anything on me today. We nibbled at the food that Sam had provided and drank some more. Alice was certainly tipsy by this point and we all laughed at her antics and the funny things she would say.

"Bella, you wouldn't believe this, but I had this dream about you the other night." Alice hiccupped and Jake leaned forward,

"Ooh, Alice, were you and Bella making out in your dream?" I slapped Jake playfully and Alice looked at him with disdain.

"No, it was more of a nightmare really." Alice seemed to focus on something in the distance and she continued to talk, "Bella was in trouble, you were there Jake, but I didn't know you then. All of these guys were on top of Bella, they were hurting her." A tear slipped down Alice's face. I took a big gulp of my drink to stop my own tears. Jake broke the tension,

"Alice, you are drunk and mumbling nonsense, come and play another game with me." Alice smiled vaguely and looked at me apologetically before taking a hand of cards from Jacob. I shuddered, could Alice see the past? Or if it was a few days ago, the future?

Rose had slowed down her drinking, she had only had that first one and she was still nursing it. I wondered if she intended to drive home. That must be it. I drank steadily, upset that I wasn't feeling the same high as Alice, and yet I must have drunk at least twice as much as her already. I renewed my efforts but instead of feeling light and drunk and happy, I was feeling that I needed to pee more. At some point Rose stood up and announced that her and Alice would be leaving. Alice argued but Rose pointed out that it would be hard enough to sneak Alice past Edward a second time, especially since Alice's volume had doubled and her co-ordination halved. We all laughed and I hugged both girls and thanked them for coming.

Jake helped me tidy up a bit, well he tidied up a bit and continued to drink. I was really getting irritated now, why couldn't I feel drunk?

"Whoa Bella, did you drink most of these?" Jake laughed as he held up a very full bin liner of empties. I tried to smile and gave Jake a quick hug as he headed out the door for the night with the big bag of rubbish for the bin. I sighed, it was 1am. Edward could be hours yet. I stood rather dizzily and made my way to the bedroom. Suddenly I felt very tired.


	25. Chapter 25 Sickness Begins

Chapter 25 – Sickness begins

EPOV

I double checked the locks and lights for the night and headed up the stairs, tripping over something large and heavy at the top. Jesus. I flicked the hall light on. Jacob was passed out in the hall with a large bag full of empty cans next to him. I groaned, hoping that it was more than just Bella and Jake that had drunk through that much, but knowing that they were capable of it. Jake started to snore so I left him where he was. He could find his way home in the morning. I opened our apartment door and stepped through into the darkness. Closing the door behind me, I slipped the barrel bolt into place, making sure that Jake wouldn't be surprising us early.

I flipped the light switch and surveyed the damage. Not bad, it looked like Jake had tidied up. I continued to the bedroom where Bella was asleep on top of the covers in her clothes. I smiled and pulled her shoes off before tucking her under the blanket. At least she wasn't having nightmares. I changed into my pyjamas and flicked the lights off before snuggling in beside her.

My mind flipped back to Mrs Stanley and her fundraising for support for victims of rape. Not that I would ever ask Mrs Stanley, but I wondered what support was out there and how I could get some for Bella. I would have to buy a laptop now that I lived away from home, then I would be able to Google it.

I woke later in the morning, the sun was streaming through the window onto my body and the bed beside me was empty. I could hear horrid sounds coming from the bathroom and I sat bolt upright and remembered that was the noise that had woke me up. I crossed the two steps to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Bella was vomiting, that much was certain, but it also sounded like she was sobbing. I tried the handle and it gave.

Bella was hunched over the toilet bowl with the lid up, hurling her stomach contents into the bowl in between heart wrenching sobs. I knelt beside her and rubbed her back gently. Her hair had fallen in her face and was covered in vomit. I gathered it and held it back as she hurled yet again. After a while the vomiting stopped and it was just the sound of Bella sobbing that pulled at my heart. I held her close, not caring about the vomit and massaged her back and neck lightly.

I felt sick to the pit of my stomach watching Bella like that and I wondered what could have possibly made her so sick. Then it hit me, the binge drinking last night. Of course, that makes a person vomit the next day occasionally. I'd seen it happen to Emmett before, but I couldn't imagine what was also making Bella sob. Part of me was relieved, if it was only alcohol, the vomiting would pass and she wouldn't need a doctor. The other part of worried about her emotions if vomiting upset her this much.

Bella looked up at me through blearing eyes and tried to smile down at her.

"Do you think you're done vomiting love?" I asked her gently and she nodded yes.

I stood up and noticed for the first time that Bella had unpacked for me. I smiled down at her but she had her head in her hands. I pulled my top off and started to unplug my pump, setting my phone alarm as an extra precaution. I finished undressing and reached down to pull Bella up. I stripped her clothes off easily, they were wet, covered in vomit. I threw them on the bathroom floor and started the shower, lifting Bella up and then remembering her cast. Damn. I sat her on the toilet and ran to get the cling film. Once she was wrapped I helped her into the shower, concerned that she hadn't made any move to help herself yet.

With the warm water running over her, Bella seemed to relax. I shampooed her hair for her and ran the loofah over body. Her bruises looked worse today, but I knew that was just the course that bruises took. I pushed the thought out of my mind and spun Bella around slowly, her eyes were red from crying but the tears no longer fell. I hugged her to me and rinsed the shampoo from her hair at the same time, choking back my own tears.

Bella took the loofah and soaped it. These were the first moves she had made, apart from retching over the toilet, all morning. My eyes widened as she ran the loofah over my skin. I smiled and grabbed her into a hug, now I was sobbing.

"Edward what's wrong?" she looked up at my eyes with concern.

"Nothing baby, I'm just so glad to have you here." I hugged her again and let her finish washing me.

I turned the water shortly after, I wanted to dry Bella before I dried myself and I was worried about running out of time. Bella smiled and let me dry her, then she wrapped her hair into a turban and handed me my towel. I dried and before I was done Bella handed me clean boxers. I smiled and slipped into them, then she was back again with my pump and a fresh needle. I walked into the bedroom and completed my pump set up. Bella had pulled on jeans and a shirt, so I did too.

"Edward, can we get out of the house today?"

"Sure baby, where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure, just somewhere different if that's ok." I smiled. Of course it was ok.

"Is there a reason you want to go out?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." I waited, but she didn't follow with an explanation.

I sighed and packed my back pack with spare insulin, not sure where we would be ending up. I also grabbed Bella's antibiotics, we'd probably be away for a few meals. I glanced at the label again, "Product may be ineffective when combined with alcohol." I read it out loud. Bella sighed. I packed it anyway.

Minutes later we were buckled into Dad's car and I asked Bella for directions. She shrugged.

"Somewhere far away?"

"Is Seattle far enough?"

"Yeah."

I was still wasn't sure what Bella needed but I would go along with anything at this point. Bella spoke as we drove and I tried to keep as quiet as possible and not interrupt her. I wanted to hear every word, I needed a glimpse into her head.

"So I was vomiting this morning. Then I remembered how I'd vomited after they'd, well, finished with me and it reminded me of everything again. I couldn't help but cry. The crying bought on the vomiting and well, you know the rest." I glanced over to see tears streaming down Bella's face.

"Is that all that's bothering you baby?" I asked gently.

"Well, no, there's also last night. I kept drinking and drinking but I just wasn't getting drunk. Well, not happy drunk, like I always used to you know. When I went to bed I just felt normal." I sighed, Bella knew how I felt about drinking but I wasn't in the mood to lecture her and she certainly wouldn't be in the mood to hear it.

"So drinking is a bad thing now?" I prodded gently.

Bella shook her head, "No, not at all. You see, I've noticed, when I drink the nightmares leave me alone." Oh, well I can see how that would encourage her.

"What about that first morning after I made you breakfast? You didn't get nightmares then?" Bella shrugged then surprised me.

"That wasn't water I swallowed the painkillers with Edward, that was straight vodka." I saw red and my mouth set into a straight line. I couldn't believe Bella. She could drink so much and yet act so normal. I felt stupid for not even smelling it that day. I made a mental note to keep a better eye on her.

We were pulling in to Seattle now, so I asked Bella where she wanted to go. She surprised me again by saying that she really didn't want to go anywhere. She had only asked to go somewhere far away so that she could talk to me in the car. I smiled at her sweetness and turned around and headed home. Bella looked a bit sheepish so I turned into Port Angeles on the way home and decided to treat her to dinner. We hadn't really gone on a lot of official dates yet.


	26. Chapter 26 We have a problem

Chapter 26 – We have a problem

BPOV - 6 weeks after Bella's abuse.

Edwards parents were due back today. I was nervous. They still didn't know that we lived together and part of me expected that they would drag him home kicking and screaming when they found out. We'd decided that the best way to go would be to be waiting at their house when they got home.

For the first three weeks after I admitted to Edward that the alcohol numbed the nightmares, I had drank myself to sleep each night, and woken vomiting and crying each morning. I looked up into his eyes one morning and saw the pain as he held my hair out of my face and wiped the sweat of my brow and decided that this wasn't worth it. So for the next three weeks I let the nightmares wake me up several times a night. I still saw the same look in Edward's eyes as he comforted me after a nightmare but he said he preferred the nightmares to the vomiting, so I stopped drinking altogether about a week ago as a surprise for him.

This morning had been the worst. Edward kept a diary next to our bed and each time I had a nightmare he recorded the date and time and a summary of the content. I didn't see the point really, but this morning I woke up vomiting again, even though I hadn't been drinking and checked the diary to find I had five nightmares last night. I sighed. Then rushed to the bathroom and vomited again. Soon Edward was next to me stroking my hair and rubbing my shoulders. His patience was endless. Of course I was sobbing again, the vomiting always did that to me.

"Bella love, what was it you drank last night?"

I shook my head, "Just orange juice, I swear that's all." I cried harder as the vomiting wracked my body again. Edward held me close.

"Hmm, maybe you have a bug baby, you still had your nightmares."

I shuddered, "I know."

Edward and I showered together, like we did every morning, sticking to a strict time limit so that he could get his pump back on before he felt sick. I forced down the yoghurt Edward offered for breakfast, but it was no use, it came back up within minutes and it took Edward several more minutes to calm my tears.

We dressed to go to his parents house and I was suddenly glad I had an empty stomach.

This is the first time I had seen Edwards home, and I wasn't prepared for how luxurious it was. Edward and Alice and even Rose had seemed so comfortable in my little apartment that I assumed they were also raised in a small home. Edward chuckled at my gasp.

"Well I don't know what you were expecting love, my Dad is a doctor after all."

I smiled and squeezed Edward's hand encouragingly, I knew he was more nervous than I was today. We walked up the porch stairs together, hand in hand, and Edward left himself in. Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all waiting in the living room, playing a tennis game on their Wii console. Edward sat in a vacant arm chair and I curled myself into his lap.

I was almost asleep when I heard a car coming up the drive. The others paused their game and Alice let out a large 'They're Home!' squeal. Edward tugged me up to my feet and wrapped his arm securely around my waist as we gathered with the others to welcome his parents home. Carlisle and Esme looked well rested and refreshed, and Esme ran up the stairs to hug her children, which was difficult when she got to Edward because he didn't let go of me.

Rose and Alice had prepared a lunch for everyone and we sat around the table listening to the stories Esme and Carlisle had from their time away. I had never been invited to a large family dinner before. My Dad and I had either eaten with just the two of us or at the huge bonfire barbeques at the reservation with Jake and his Dad. I liked the warm cosy atmosphere, it helped that Edward never let go of my hand.

Carlisle eyed me suspiciously the entire dinner and I felt awkward every time I looked up. There was a lull in conversation near the end of the meal and Emmett coughed and asked for everyone's attention. We all stared up at him expectantly as he announced, "Mum, Dad. Edward has something to tell you."

I went bright red, Edward went bright red, the entire table was silent, and then Carlisle spoke, "Come on son, let's hear it."

Edward took a deep breath, "Mum, Dad. Since you've been away I've kind of moved out of home." Esme's hand flew to cover her open mouth and tears started forming in her eyes. Edward continued, "Bella and I are living together now. I know we are young but this decision makes us happy and if you try to split us up I will fight you every step of the way." I hadn't expected Edwards announcement to end on a threatening note, but I squeezed his hand in support all the same.

Carlisle spoke first. "Edward, Bella, Esme, I think we need to meet in my office. Now. Emmett can you please look after the clean up." He didn't wait for a response from any of us as he stormed out of the room. Edward squeezed my hand and tugged me along to his Dad's office. Esme followed us.

In the office Edward sat on the loveseat sofa and tugged me into his lap. Esme sat beside him and Carlisle sat at his chair behind his desk.

"What is the meaning of this son." Carlisle spoke as if I wasn't even there.

Edward sighed. "I'm happy Dad. Please, leave us be."

Esme tried to hold back her tears as she turned to Edward, "Honey you and Bella can live here with us. Rosalie and Emmett do. There is no reason you have to move away. I'd love to have another daughter."

"Mom, it's too late. We've been living together since the night you flew to Chicago. It's not like we're a million miles away, we're just in town, at Bella's place."

Esme tried again, "But honey, we would provide for you just as well as Bella's parents do." I stiffened and I felt Edward rubbing my back gently.

"Mom, like I said it's too late. Bella's parents don't provide for us, we provide for ourselves."

Carlisle stood up and came over to us then. He was obviously in a bit of temper. He flew into a long tirade. "Esme, isn't it obvious? Your perfect son had gone and got his girlfriend pregnant and now he has to do the right thing and make a home with her." Carlisle glared at Edward and I felt like vomiting again. "Edward, what did I tell you? I see teenage pregnancies every day of my life and I didn't want to see my son's girlfriend being one of them." Edward gripped me tighter.

"Dad, Bella is not pregnant. We are careful."

Esme cried out in shock, "My baby boy is having sex!"

Both Carlisle and Edward rolled their eyes at her. I couldn't focus. My mind was ticking over. It had been six weeks. I hadn't had a period. Edward and I were always so careful. I had been vomiting without drinking the night before. The pieces clicked into place and I gasped. Oh no, god no.

"Bella, what is it love? Are you ok?"

I turned to Edward, both of his parents were staring at us. I held my hands on either side of Edwards face and he focused on my eyes.

"Edward, I think I AM pregnant."

Edward gasped, "No." That was all he said but suddenly our lives had changed. And not in a good way.


	27. Chapter 27 Incoming Alert

Chapter 27 – Incoming alert

EPOV

I held Bella close, realizing that what this meant to us was something entirely different to what it meant to my parents. I think Mom had fainted. Dad was rummaging around in his medical closet. He reappeared with a urine sample jar and shoved it in Bella's face. I took the jar and carried Bella to our downstairs bathroom and locked the door securely behind us.

"Breathe Bella, it's ok. Well it's not ok, but it's not as bad as it could be right?"

Bella fell into my arms sobbing. I stroked her hair and kissed away her tears. I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Oh Edward, I've had so much alcohol, what have I done?"

"Bella, Bella, don't beat yourself up about it. We can't change the past. We don't even know for sure if you're pregnant."

Bella pulled herself together and grabbed the urine sample jar from my hands.

"Well I can sort that one out now." Bella sighed and headed to the toilet. I leaned forward against the basin in the small toilet and dropped my head. I pretended it was to give Bella privacy but I really need to pull my thoughts together.

I don't know how long I had been standing there when Bella reached around my waist and placed the sample on the basin. I moved out of her way and let her wash her hands. We walked out of the bathroom together hand in hand. I held the sample and handed it to Dad without looking.

I sat back on the couch and pulled Bella onto my lap. Dad fiddled with a test stick and Mom sat beside us nursing a cup of tea. I sighed and pulled Bella closer. Dad turned to face us as he waited for the test result.

"Well son, Bella, assuming the worst, what do you kids plan to do about this uh, issue?"

I felt Bella cringe in my arms. Then she stood and faced us all. Bella took a breath, "Assuming the worst, this issue will be between Edward and myself." She turned gracefully and sat on my lap. Dad looked like he'd been slapped. Mom gasped. I smiled at Bella and cradled her gently.

"Well it looks like you kids need to talk, the test is positive."

Bella nodded silently into my shirt, I snuggled her carefully, knowing that the baby she now carried was conceived in the worst possible way.

I stood, pulling Bella up with me. "Dad, can I please borrow your car?" Dad looked at me and shook his head.

"No son, if you want to do this on your own, then do this on your own. I'll drop you both back into town."

I smiled at my parents, "Thank you." I was grateful that they had accepted my decision. I know that they were going to try and make life difficult for a while in an effort to make me come crawling back home, but deep down , they loved me.

I steered Bella out of the house and into the backseat of Dad's car. I jumped in next to her and Dad drove us back to town, dropping us at the pub. I thanked Dad, hugging him through the window. As he drove off I grabbed Bella's hand and steered her into the pub, propping her up on a bar stool.

"Hey guys, how did meeting with the parents go? Not so well by the looks of things?" Sam was looking jovial. He moved to pour Bella an orange juice and I rushed around the bar and stopped him.

"Thanks Sam, but I was wondering if you could call Jake in. The four of us need to talk. Soon." I took over pouring the orange juice, making sure that it was only orange juice and not spiked with anything. Bella sighed and sipped at her drink while I watched the bar until Sam came back.

"He'll be in soon, we can meet in the restaurant, it doesn't open for another hour anyway." Just then Angela walked through the door, ready to start her shift by setting up the restaurant and helping in the kitchen.

"Hey Angela, how's your weekend?" Sam greeted her jovially. "Would you mind watching the bar for me in a few minutes? We'll be having a staff meeting in the restaurant." Angela smiled and nodded.

We heard Jake's motorbike before we saw it. He tore into the parking lot and jumped from his bike, running into the bar without breaking his pace. "What's up guys?"

Sam grinned at him, "Hey Jake, I don't know what's up, Edward called this meeting."

I steered everyone into the restaurant and when I was sure we were alone, I whispered, "Bella's pregnant." Bella's eyes were shining with tears and I squeezed her hand tightly.

Jake chuckled, "Well that seems like a matter between you and Bella."

I stared him directly in the eye, "No Jake, Bella is pregnant from THAT night." Jake shut up and stopped chuckling. I could see Sam shaking slightly.

"Geez Bells. What are you going to do?" Jake looked at Bella imploringly.

"I was hoping you guys would help me out with that," Bella shrugged and leaned into my shoulder.

Jake: "You could pretend that it's Edwards?"

Edward: "Yeah dumbass, that would work until the kid was born."

Sam: "I could pretend it was mine?"

Jake, Edward and Bella: "Ewwww!"

Sam huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jake: "You could say it was mine. When it's born Sue and Billy would help me look after it. It would look like the rest of us and Dad wouldn't ask questions."

Edward: "Jake, if Bella keeps the baby, and it's entirely up to her, I will be the father. There's no need for Billy and Sue."

Bella looked up at me and smiled. "I'll keep the baby." She murmured her decision and we all cuddled her at once.

Sam sighed, "Now we need a game plan. What are we going to say when Bella starts to show?"

I sighed. "Why say anything, we could walk over to the pharmacy and Mrs Stanley would have it all through town before we had time to blink."

Jake and Sam nodded in agreement with me. Bella giggled and we all looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" she defended her giggling, "Can't you just imagine what Mrs Stanley will say when the baby is part Indian?" We got the joke and all laughed along with her.

Sam became serious, "does anyone else know besides us four?"

"Yeah, my parents and quite possibly all of my siblings." I sighed and squeezed Bella's hand again.

Sam started again, "Well since there is no way to keep this thing quiet, I suggest we all roll with it. Let everyone think Edward is the father until the baby is born, and then we'll start a rumour that Jacob is the father."

Bella giggled again, "Jake, this is shocking, you are only thirteen!" Jake grinned and high fived Sam. I groaned at their immaturity.

The plan sounded so simple and yet I knew we had nine months of pain ahead of us, oh crap, six and a half months. The rape had been six weeks ago. I guess I was growing up fast.


	28. Chapter 28 New Territory

Chapter 28 – New territory

BPOV

Edward and I started up the stairs to our apartment. I felt a bit lighter now that I knew what was happening with my body. Well, a little less crazy anyway. We locked the door behind us and both flopped onto the bed. Edward gathered me up in a hug and squeezed tightly. I giggled and kissed Edward lightly on the lips. He kissed me back roughly, passionately, mmm, this was good.

I growled lightly at Edward and tugged at his pants. He groaned and raised his hips, giving me ready access to pull them off. I fumbled with his insulin pump and laid it next to us on the bed. Edward raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled and kissed him again. I removed his boxers and then his shirt, now he was completely naked and basically stuck in the one position because if he moved, the insulin pump could tear out.

Edwards breathing was fast and ragged, with all of my nightmares and vomiting and panic attacks recently, we hadn't had much of a chance to fool around like this and I was relishing the thought. I held his hands above his head and placed my finger on his lips to shush him. I then tried my very best to seduce him with a strip tease. We had no music but I was dressed nicely, after all, we'd just been to see his parents. I unbuttoned the navy blue blouse Alice had given me slowly from the top and twirled around, trying not to fall over. Instead of laughing at me, Edward moaned. I kept going.

I had shimmied my tights off and unzipped my skirt. I let my skirt fall so I was wearing a partly buttoned blouse and my nicest matching underwear. I continued to unbutton my blouse slowly and Edward moaned softly from the bed. I slipped my panties down and looked over at Edwards large erection. He was gazing at my body in a way that made me very hot for him. I jumped on the bed next to him and threw a leg over his thighs, straddling but not actually straddling. I continued to unbutton my blouse slowly and I shrugged it off.

Edward sat up and grabbed my body closer, crushing his lips to my mouth with a passionate kiss. He rubbed his arms down my back, stopping to expertly unhook my bra. I smiled at the progress he had made in that movement over the last six weeks. Edward slipped my bra off and I pushed him back down to the bed. I reached across to the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. I noticed my vibrator sitting there and swapped the condom for the vibrator. I left Edward sitting up against the headboard of the bed, and I shuffled down to the other end, staying just out of his reach. I lifted the vibrator to show Edward and I heard him gasp his breaths.

I made eye contact with Edward and held it as I lowered the vibrator to my wetness and rubbed it gently. Edward groaned and grasped his erection at its base. I smiled, not breaking eye contact and turned the vibrator on low, moving it in slow circles. I moaned involuntarily and Edward squeezed himself tighter. Edward sat up straighter and leaned over to grab the condom I had reached for earlier. He opened it with his teeth and slipped it over his erection. I smiled and turned the power up on my vibrator. Edward groaned and beckoned me towards him.

I moved slowly towards Edward and lowered myself over his erection, still holding my vibrator around my clitoris. Edward grabbed the vibrator and turned it off. I bounced a couple of times over Edward and he growled and held my hips, helping me balance. He moved one of his hands to the vibrator and turned it on low, holding it against my nub as I bounced. It felt sooo good. I licked my lips and played with my own breasts, tugging my nipples. Edward growled louder and turned the speed up on my vibrator, rubbing it on and around my clit at the same pace that I bounced. I increased my bouncing and pulled at my nipples harder, pinching them, Edward turned the vibrator on high and it pushed me over the edge. My orgasm rolled with me as I made a few more bounces. I was gasping as I felt Edward release. He was wearing a condom but I could feel the throbbing and he had the most gorgeous look on his face. I leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, not breaking our connection. Edward groaned and returned the kiss, his arms pulling me tightly to his chest.

"Bella, where did you get a vibrator from?"

I grinned as I continued to kiss him, "Oh, Sam bought it for me as a joke ages ago. He was worried about me dating." Edward groaned again and I felt him start to get hard inside me.

"Bella, love, you need to throw this condom away, we can't use them twice, it's not safe." I slid myself from Edwards body and wrapped the condom in toilet paper before putting it in the bin.

"Edward?" I called out to him.

"Yeah baby?"

"Since I'm pregnant anyway, your condom argument is moot." I smiled and crawled into bed next to his naked body and wrapped myself around him.

This was new, he was never naked in bed. He always needed some type of pants to attach his insulin pump to. I traced the tube with my fingers and made sure that the pump was close enough to his body. Edward reached over and rubbed his fingertips over the same part of my body, the part that would eventually grow and change as my baby, our baby, grew. I couldn't help thinking that this was new too. It wasn't the baby's fault how it was conceived, and Edward and I would love him regardless.

Edward and I gazed into each others eyes, I could stare at his perfect face forever. I sighed happily and Edward moved forward and kissed me before speaking.

"So we're keeping the baby?"

"Yes, we are keeping the baby."

Edward smiled and bit his lip lightly. "What are you thinking love?" I asked gently, not wanting to break his thoughts but wanting to be a part of them.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to be a father." I giggled at the thought. We were much too young to be parents. By the time the baby was born, Edward would be 17 and I would be 16. Old enough but still too young. I knew we could make this work as long as we were together so I pushed any misgivings to the side.

There was a loud knock on the door. I groaned, damn it. I never got visitors, who could this be? I considered pretending we weren't home, after all, we could have still been at Edwards parents place.

"Edward, Bella, open up, I need to see you!" It was Alice. I sighed and stood up off the bed. I grabbed the shirt Edward had been wearing today and threw it over me as a dress. Edward was fumbling with his boxers and jeans, trying to attach his insulin pump and cover his nudity as quickly as possible.

Alice thumped on the door again. I sighed and opened it. Alice almost knocked me over as she bounced into the room. Jasper followed her in. Alice crinkled her nose and looked back at Jasper.

"Jas, I think we interrupted the love birds." Jasper chuckled lightly at the obvious statement Alice had made.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked from the doorway of our bedroom. He was still shirtless. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my head in his chest.

"Edward, I um, I've been having more of those dreams. I want to talk to Bella about them." Edward stiffened.

Alice took a deep breath and began, "Bella, I had a bad dream about you a while back, I told Edward and he told me not to worry, and then I also told you. It bothered me because it felt so real. I know now that I must have made it up, it's just that the dream keeps coming back to me, but it's growing." Alice stopped and turned to Jasper. He wiped a tear from her eye and hugged her before she continued. With a deep breath, Alice started, "Bella, I had a dream that you were raped. It was awful. There were so many men. I know it didn't happen or anything, but now I can't shake this dream I am having where you are pregnant from it." Alice stared at me with wide eyes, waiting for my response.

I sighed, "Alice, what if it's not a dream. What if you are seeing the future?" I asked carefully.

Alice and Jasper both gasped and Edward held me to him. I kept speaking, "Alice, I was raped, it was awful. I see it again and again in my nightmares and I'm so sorry that you see it to. Today your Dad ran a pregnancy test on me and I am pregnant. It's not Edwards, it can't be. I'm sorry Alice, but I think you can see my future."

Alice ran to hug me and Jasper walked over awkwardly and hugged me around Alice. We were all in a huddle because I had never let go of Edward the entire time I had been speaking.

"So Mum and Dad know?" Alice asked incredulously.

"No, Alice, they think the baby is Edwards, and at the moment, that is the easiest thing for us to let them think." Alice nodded, her eyes still wide.

"But Bella, the men, in my dream, they were, um, how should I say this - dark skinned?" I smiled.

"Yes Alice, we know. Jake is going to pretend he was responsible once the baby is born."

Alice lips formed a small 'o' and she stepped back thoughtfully. "Can I be the godmother?"

I laughed. "Of course Alice."

She smiled and danced around Jasper. Well, my secret wasn't really staying secret for long. I sighed as I thought of the already too long list of people that knew about my condition, and I wondered if it wasn't smarter to simply abort the plan. Abort. Ugh, what an ugly word. I couldn't bring myself to think of what it stood for. I shuddered against Edward and he hugged me closer, whispering in my ear.

"You don't have to let her be godmother if you don't want to."

I smiled lightly, how quickly my thoughts became dark these days. I shook my head and indicated that I was fine, also convincing myself. Jasper scooted his foot awkwardly, I hadn't been a very good host and I don't think Jasper had ever been in my apartment before.

"Jasper, Alice, would you like a drink? Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable," I waved over at my small sofa and then cringed at how much mess was on it. Jasper sat in the one small available space and pulled Alice onto his lap.

"A drink would be awesome, thanks Bella."

I smiled and opened the small bar fridge that fit neatly under the bench of my kitchenette. I pulled out two beers and offered them to Jas and Alice. Jas looked momentarily surprised, but took the drink I offered willingly. Edward emerged from our bedroom, he'd pulled a shirt on, and I offered him a glass of water, knowing that nothing else in my fridge would meet with his approval. I cracked open a can of beer for myself and was about to lift it to my lips when three very loud gasps made me pause mid-action.

"Bella the baby!" they all said the same thing at the same time, like they were psycic or something. I lowered the beer to the bench and took in the shocked looks that were aimed in my direction. Well, ok, maybe they had a point, but I'd been drinking this whole time anyway, what difference was one little beer going to make? And the way I felt today, I sure needed it.

Jakes booming voice broke the tension as he rounded the corner with a handful of grocery bags. He'd been yelling out some type of warning about how we had better be decent, when he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Jasper and Alice in my apartment. With the addition of Jake, it was starting to get cramped.

"Well, hello. Why wasn't I invited to this party Bella?" Jake asked in his usual friendly manner, quickly dispelling any remaining tension. He hauled the bags past everyone and squeezed into the kitchenette with me, quickly unpacking more purchases and making himself right at home. As Jake straightened up to look around, I saw my opportunity.

"Here Jake, I've opened a beer for you."

Jake gave me a gorgeous smile and accepted the beer. He swapped it with the soda he had just been about to open. I didn't own any soda, so I assume he bought it in with him. I cracked the soda open and Jake held his beer out in front of him.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Jake had his most serious voice on, "cheers to the party I have just crashed and the wonderful beer that Bella has provided." He clinked his can against my soda can and then skulled a few mouthfuls. Everyone smiled and did the same.


	29. Chapter 29 Sticking with the Story

Chapter 29 – Sticking with the story

BPOV

I smiled at the guests in my home, and introduced Jake to Jasper, I was pretty sure everyone else was acquainted. Jake moved some stuff from the other end of the sofa to the floor and sat in the place he had created for himself.

"So where's the grub Bells?" he enquired, gazing around.

Jasper looked deep in thought before scruitinising Jake closely, "So THIS is the father of the baby?"

The question was asked thoughtfully, and although the underlying tones did sound a bit offensive, we all knew he hadn't meant them to be that way.

Jake looked up at me in alarm and choked out, "They know? Who else knows?"

Edward sighed before explaining to Jake that Alice had guessed. Jake's raised eyebrows told us that not only did he not believe Edward, he was also demanding to be told the truth. I tried to smooth things over.

"Jake it's really a bit weird, we're not trying to hold back on you, it's just that Alice can kind of, well, see my future I guess, in a way."

Jake smiled and nodded, "Like the night of the party here, with that hot blonde and pixie here."

I remembered that night and Alice's drunken ravings about her dreams.

"I had thought she was just drunkenly raving and I was trying not to let her upset you Bells. I didn't know she was some kind of fortune teller." Jake looked at Alice in awe.

Alice shrugged, she was a little bit embarrassed by the attention that was being paid to her. My stomach rumbled, immediately reminding me of the life form that was currently existing somewhere in there. Jasper reached into his pocket, quite an accomplishment since Alice was still on his lap, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Anyone for pizza?"

We all smiled and started shouted over each other which toppings we wanted or didn't want. Jasper took it all in quietly and then when our excited pizza toppings talk had died down, he eyed each of us and asked, "Anything else?"

We all shook our heads mutely, I was embarrassed that I had been shouting my order just as loudly as everyone else. Edward moved closer to me and rested his hand on the small of my back. I leaned in towards him and listened as Jasper spoke to the only place in town that delivered pizza, just another disadvantage of living in a small town, only one pizza delivery service, and it only operated certain nights of the week. I marveled as Jasper somehow condensed, refined and then repeated our requests over the phone. I would have needed a pad and pen and five minutes silence before I even tried to make the call. Jasper snapped his phone closed and smiled at us, "thirty five minutes people."

"Until delicious pizza goodness," Jake finished for him, wearing a huge grin on his face. The pizza delivery service didn't extend into La Push, this would be a real treat for Jake.

"So Bells," Jake wasn't looking me in the eye, instead concentrating hard on the side of his beer can. "I wanted to talk to you in private, you know, about our upcoming, ah, parenting situation. But since it would seem that everyone in this room already knows everything, I thought I'd just spit it out now, unless there are any objections, of course."

There were murmurs around the room, mostly encouraging Jake to continue. I nodded at him, we'd been friends long enough, well our whole lives really, that we had developed our own forms of communication. We could read each other's expressions and Jake could tell I was comfortable in the present company.

"So I talked to my dad and I'm going to transfer from the Res school to the local high school here. I just want to add credibility to our story and since I don't really have any friends left at the Res school, Dad agreed to sign the school transfer papers. He thinks it would be good for me to support Bella."

Jake was interrupted by Edward spluttering. "What do you mean 'add credibility'?" I turned to see that Edwards face was quite red and he was gripping me tighter. "Do you mean you want to make it believable that Bella would CONCEIVE a child with you? Because I'll have you know right now that if you try to make ANY moves to that effect in public, I will personally see to it that the story gains credibility by me kicking your arse."

Everyone was staring at Edward now.

"Dude, chill out," Jasper made eye contact with Edward and somehow Edward started to calm down.

Jake didn't seem too affected by Edwards outburst. He directed his next words directly at Edward.

"Well the baby is going to born looking like me, well in a way. It won't be a stretch for people to believe that it's mine, and I'm not the type of guy that'll just stand back and let the mother do all of the work. I am going to be a hands on Dad. I AM going to be here for Bells."

Jake glared at Edward and Edward glared back at Jake. Edwards next words hissed out of his mouth.

"Jake, YOU ARE NOT THE FATHER OF THIS BABY. You are a delusional thirteen year old virgin and there is no way in HELL you are going to be any type of father to OUR baby."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Jasper jumped up to answer it, throwing Alice onto Jake inadvertently. The pizza had arrived and Jasper paid while Jake softly moved Alice back to her side of the sofa. Edward was still seething. We had just settled into some type of truce when there was another knock at the door. Sam didn't bother waiting for a response and simply barged his way into my apartment, stopping short because there wasn't far to move with everyone crowded in my living area.

"Uh Bella, phone for you. Dr something Cullen for you, says it's personal."

I took the phone, my stomach was twisting around itself. Bella and Edward looked alarmed and Jasper immediately leant in to comfort Alice. This had to be bad. I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed before lifting the handset to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Carlisle here, Dr Cullen, Edwards father." I gulped. What was I meant to say to that?

"Yeah." Wow Bella, so classy.

"I wanted to let you know that I've arranged for you to attend pre-natal classes at the hospital with Edward twice a week, you will have to leave school early on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You also have your first check up tomorrow at 2pm and an ultrasound at 12 weeks. You will continue to attend these appointments weekly and as required because I will not compromise the health of our grandchild."

I stared at the phone in horror. I hadn't considered seeing a doctor, I couldn't, what if someone found out that I was living without my mothers support. I would be thrown into foster care for sure. I gulped.

"Thank you Mr, sorry, I mean Dr, Cullen, but my mother wants me to see her doctor, I'm sure you'll understand."

"Actually Isabella, I don't understand. In fact, I don't think YOU understand. You will be attending these appointments and I will be your doctor. You see, I've done a bit of research, and your father is still listed as your guardian on all of our hospital records, I'm sure you wouldn't want me to update them now, would you?"

WTF? I was being blackmailed by Edwards Dad?

"I understand sir."

"Can you please pass the phone to Edward? I need to make him aware of our agreement."

I nodded, then shook my head dumbly. Carlisle wouldn't be able to see my nod over the phone, I was really losing the plot! I turned my attention back to the living area, hoping to seek out Edward and catch his attention from where I sat on my bed. I jumped back, startled a bit when I saw he was perched on the end of my bed with his hand held out for the phone. I handed the handset over.

"Dad, what's going on?"

I watched as Edward nodded and alternated between smiling and frowning. He saw me watching and reached his spare hand out to grab both of my hands in his.

"Ok, thanks Dad. Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow at two. Thanks. Bye."

Edward hit the end button on the phone and held it awkwardly.

"Wow." I didn't exactly know what had been exchanged between Edward and his father, but I wasn't sure that 'Wow' was really the right word. I must have had a surprised look on my face because Edward leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

Edward and I walked back to the living area hand in hand. Jake was looking at us with an emotion I had never seen on his face before. In fact, I couldn't recognise the emotion and it had me worried. I looked up at Edward and realized that he had never looked away from me the whole time we'd been moving. I blushed a little and squeezed Edwards hand tightly.

I sat cross legged near the pizza and lifted a slice, suddenly I was starving. Edward still held the phone awkwardly in his hand. He ruffled his spare hand through his hair.

"Guys, I'm going to run this down to Sam." Edward held the phone up briefly before disappearing through the door.

As soon as Edward had left the room, Jake stood and walked over to me, lifting me up gently and guiding me back to the bedroom to sit on my bed. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close for a hug. I felt safe with Jake, he'd been my best friend forever.

"Bells, I'm worried about you. How ARE you? Don't give me any 'Edward's been great' bullshit. He's not you Bells, you are your own person. You lived before him and you'll survive without him. Remember we're still here for you. We have never left. I WILL be there for you Bells, always. You deserve to be happy."

Jake leaned in and kissed the side of my forehead. The stress of the day poured from me at that moment and I felt myself sobbing into Jake's shirt while he hugged me gently and swayed as if he were rocking a baby. He was right about one thing, he would make a great father.

Alice coughed from the doorway and I looked up for the first time since Jake had dragged me in here. Edward was standing at the front door, his jaw clenched, his hands fisted and straining by his side and his face was red. I realized how bad we must look. Jake and I snuggling on the bed, but Jake wasn't like that, it was just that Edward didn't know him well enough yet.

I stood shakily, wiping my face. I was embarrassed that I had been crying. Considering all things, today had gone quite well. We all converged in the dining area again, but Edward hadn't moved. Alice and Jasper were standing near Edward and Alice held her purse. Obviously, they were leaving now. Alice leaned forward and gave me a tight hug.

"See you at school tomorrow Bella. Don't worry about Jas and I, we can keep a secret." She smiled at me encouragingly and pushed past Edward, pulling Jasper out of the door with her.

Jake was still beside me and he squeezed me tightly, "remember Bells, you need to look after yourself and your own happiness, it's what Charlie would have wanted. I'm here if you need me."

I cringed at the mention of my father. The memory was still too fresh for me to hear his name in common conversation. A tear slipped from my eye and Jake lifted his finger to catch it, shaking his head slowly and looking over me from head to toe very slowly.

"See you at school Bells. I'll save you a seat at lunch." Jake smiled and winked at me before also pushing past Edward to leave my apartment.

I glanced up at Edward, his face held pure fury and I struggled to reconcile this man with the one that I had made such sweet love to earlier in the evening. I sighed as I realized just how much stress Edward would be under right now. This was a BIG deal, for both of us.

I moved towards Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. His fists remained clenched by his side and I tried to snuggle into his chest but he had made himself as hard as a marble statue. I wasn't going to give up so easily. I pulled back and looked at his face, especially where he kept his jaw clenched and his eyes focused in the distance. I reached up and kissed his jaw line gently, moving from his chin up to his ear and back down again. By the time I had started on the other side of his jaw, Edwards fists had unclenched and he was snaking his arms around my body in a firm hug. I smiled and moved my lips towards his, obviously, whatever had passed between Edward and Jake tonight did not involve Edward being mad at me. That much made me happy.

I pulled Edward onto the sofa with me. It had been a long day, we needed to talk.

"What did your Dad say?"

Edward looked me in the eyes and his face softened into a gentle smile. He was so drop dead gorgeous, I could barely breathe when he looked at me.

"Dad said that he'd spoken to you about a responsible medical schedule and that you had agreed with him. He asked that I come with you to all of the appointments, and he is providing us with a car to make this easier for us."

I gasped in shock. Edwards dad had been adamant that he had to do this alone. Why the sudden back flip? I guessed it had something to do with the mention of their first grandchild and I cringed.

"Rosalie and Emmett are driving two cars to school tomorrow, the one they'll drive home, and ours."

I started to shake, a terrible thought had occurred to me.

"Baby what's wrong? What did I say?" Edwards eyes were pleading with me.

"It's nothing you've said. I just had a thought, that's all. Um, Edward, your parents are being really nice about this all of a sudden."

Edward nodded at me and smiled encouragingly. I'm not sure he knew where I was headed yet.

"Well, um, your Dad mentioned his 'first grandchild' on the phone today and I was just worried, or a little concerned that…well…"

I paused. I didn't want to offend Edward but this was a legitimate concern.

"Um, will your Dad be very mad when it becomes obvious that thisbabyisblack." I spat the last part out as quickly as possible. Edward shook his head slowly, obviously it was dawning on him how bad this would be for his parents if they thought it was our baby all along and found out at the birth. I felt so selfish, I had only considered my part in the equation. What about Carlisle and his professional reputation. I hung my head and leaned against Edward on the sofa.

Stupid La Push gang.

Ruining my life.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I was not in the mood for nightmares tonight. It was a school day tomorrow and I needed my wits about me if Jessica Stanley was going to be kept out of my secret. Edward stood to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. While he was gone, I moved to the kitchen and found the bottle of vodka I kept stashed for emergencies. I took a few deep swigs before screwing the lid tight and hiding the bottle again. I met Edward as I was heading into the bathroom and he was heading out. I took extra care to brush my teeth well, paranoid that Edward would smell any type of alcohol on me. I felt bad sneaking about but I had done so much worse in the past six weeks, and if hadn't discovered today that I was pregnant, well I would be doing it again willingly. I turned out the lights and crawled into bed next to Edward. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me into a cosy spooning position, his breathing was already deep and even, if he wasn't asleep yet then he was pretty damn close. I closed my eyes and let the vodka wash through my system, there would be no nightmares for me tonight.


	30. Chapter 30 A new schedule

Chapter 30 – A new schedule

EPOV

Jacob was wearing on my nerves. Last night he had been comforting Bella over something, she kept saying that it was nothing, but Bella never had spontaneous tears. This was worrying me. Then that pathetic little thing he did, catching her tear. That was so cheesy. I shook my head in disgust, that is probably the best word for it. Jacob disgusts me.

As luck would have it, it was Jacob striding over to greet us as we looked over our new car. I had smiled at Dad's choice, it was practical. A sedan, about ten years old. Not too shabby but shabby enough to not be too expensive. I liked it. By the looks of things, Bella LOVED it.

Jake ruined all of that in under two minutes. He had waltzed over to our new car and given Bella his 'mechanical opinion' on the 'piece of junk'. He had described it as a feminine choice, definitely suited to Bella. I had growled inwardly, Bella wasn't licensed, I would be the driver, and Jake knew that damned well. Dad had bought us something inconspicuous, with a great safety record and plenty of space to cart around our baby.

I had locked the car and pocketed the keys when I turned to throw my arm around Bella and walk to class like we always did, well since I'd been at this school anyway, only to find that Jakes arm was around her and they were walking slowly a few feet ahead of me.

Ok, now I was seething. I had never spent much time around Jake, Bella had said that their fathers were best friends and that they had been practically raised as siblings. Bella always spoke about Jake affectionately, as a type of younger brother, but after yesterday and now this morning, I am wondering if Jake doesn't feel a little bit more than brotherly love for Bella.

I caught up with them outside the school office. As a new student, Jake had to check into the office and get his schedule and locker assignment. Bella and I waited for him outside and I took the opportunity to wrap myself cosily around Bella. She smiled up at me and planted a kiss on my jaw. It felt like the most natural thing in the world and I hugged her tighter. We were still in our own little bubble when Jake bounded out of the office.

He didn't have any classes with us, being a grade below us that was understandable. He did however have gym with our grade. I frowned. He was in MY gym class, great. Apparently, due to his unnaturally large build, the gym teacher had not wanted Jake in the same gym class as his peers and had bumped him up to our grade for gym. I smiled when I remembered that I would be skipping gym today, Bella and I had an appointment to go to.

I didn't break contact with Bella all morning. We were in the same classes and if I couldn't be holding her hand, then I had my hand on her thigh, or I made sure our legs were touching. I was feeling a bit overprotective now that I knew I was looking out for our baby too. At lunch we sat at the same table in the back of the cafeteria. Jake came in late and since there were no extra chairs I pulled Bella to my lap for the rest of our lunch period. She snuggled into my neck, fitting perfectly on my lap and she nodded and commented as Jake gave everyone a blow by blow recount of his morning. We had to sit through half of chemistry before leaving for our appointment and I was a little nervous now that it was so close.

The minutes on the clock were ticking slowly, I was waiting until quarter to two to leave and the time just wasn't going fast enough. Finally, I decided it was close enough. Dad had left instructions at the school regarding our appointment so I was able to drag Bella from the classroom without any interference from our teacher. And dragging it was, Bella was barely moving her feet. I stopped and turned towards her face, she was much paler than usual, in fact she looked like she was about to vomit. I walked back towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist so that I was almost carrying her to the car this time. Bella whimpered.

"I'm scared." I was confused for a moment.

"Scared of what?"

"Everything!" she burst into tears then and I held her close until the tears died down and I could sit her in the car. I reached over to buckle her in and she wiped her eyes dry. I ran around to my side and drove slowly to the hospital, getting used to the feel of our new car. I parked at the far end of the car park and helped Bella out of the car. We walked slowly to the outpatients entrance, this was where we were headed today.

Bella was shaking next to me, I don't know if her anxiety was passing through to me, or if I was nervous on my own accounts, but I was starting to shake too. I tried not to show my nervousness as I approached the check in desk.

"Isabella Swan for a 2pm appointment with Dr Cullen." I spoke clearly in a low voice and I had Bella pulled close to my side.

The nurse adjusted her shirt and looked up at me slowly. This was weird. She twirled one finger through her hair and rested her bust over the counter. She drawled out her next sentence, never breaking eye contact with me.

"And are you Miss Swan's brother?"

I gulped. This nurse was insane, she was flirting with me! In front of my girlfriend! I shook my head to indicate 'no' and glanced down at Bella. She was no longer shaking, she was glaring at the nurse with dagger eyes. The nurse shrugged and looked me in the eye again.

"Please take a seat, Dr Cullen will be out shortly."

I dragged Bella to the far end of the waiting room and sat down, pulling her into my lap. It wasn't long before Dad walked out and called Bella's name. She stood wordlessly and pulled me up with her. Dad had one eyebrow raised, I figured it was at the fact that Bella had sat on my lap when every other seat in the room was empty. I wasn't about to explain to Dad that the little nurse behind the counter was flirting with me, that was just gross.

We followed Dad down a corridor and into an examination room. He motioned for us to sit in the chairs opposite the desk in the room. I sat quickly and Bella plopped herself in my lap. I had never been Dad's patient before, I had always had a diabetes specialist as a GP, so this was a bit weird for me. Dad spoke first, it seemed he was maintaining his professionalism, never once indicating that I was his son.

"Bella, today we will be running a few tests to determine your overall health at this point to see if you will require any extra medical support during your pregnancy.

You will have the opportunity to ask questions, regardless of how stupid they may seem, and receive honest answers in this room.

These medical appointments will be held every week for the duration of your pregnancy and Edward, as the father, is required to attend them with you. I see far too many teenage pregnancies come through my door, young people with no idea what they are up against because they were too drunk or too stupid to take proper precautions. I won't lie, I am very disappointed that my son is now one of these, especially considering all of the discussions I have had with him over the years. However, what is done is done and now you will both need to learn to adjust to this change."

I shrank back in my chair. This was bad.

"Firstly Bella, I am going to ask you a few questions. Please answer them as best as possible."

Bella nodded.

"When was your last period?"

"Um, it was over 8 weeks ago I think. I'm sorry, I didn't know I was meant to know this."

Dad sighed and continued gently, "I am only asking these questions Bella, so that we can try to determine as best as possible what your date of conception was and then estimate a due date."

"Oh I know the date of conception, it was Sunday exactly six weeks ago now." Bella blurted this out like verbal vomit and I cringed. It was one thing knowing the date of the rape, but Dad was going to think that this was the date we neglected contraception, when in fact, on that date, I was still a virgin! I blushed.

"I see. Bella are you sure about this date?"

"Absolutely."

Dad frowned and stood up from his chair. "Bella I need you to undress to your underwear so that we can take some measurements. I will leave the room while you undress and return shortly." Dad left the room and the door clicked quietly behind him.

Bella let her breath hiss out of her mouth slowly, "I don't want your Dad to see me in my underwear! That's weird, Edward it's really weird. Can we just go now? Please?"

I had to admit, I was with Bella on this one. I shook my head, indicating that we would stay and helped Bella to her feet. I bent down and untied her laces and helped her slip out of her shoes. Bella was standing numbly, leaning against me for support. I figured I'd be doing the whole job myself so I unzipped her jeans and pulled them off too, moving up to lift her shirt over her head. Once Bella was standing in her underwear, she seemed to snap back into reality and she covered her bra with her arms and blushed furiously. I folded her clothes and sat them on the spare chair. There was a knock at the door and then it creaked open.

Carlisle had his professional face on still and he indicated that Bella should stand on the scales in the corner. She did as she was told while I remained seated. Carlisle measured her height, weight and took a few dimensions, such as around her waist, hips and bust before stepping out of the room and allowing Bella to get dressed again. I have never known Bella to get dressed so fast!

"See that wasn't so bad?" I whispered my question/statement into her ear once she was dressed and snuggled up against me. I felt her whole body shudder in response.

Dad walked back into the room and sat down again. He was frowning as he keyed things into his computer. He then came around to our side of the desk and asked Bella to roll her sleeve up before attaching a blood pressure monitor to her arm. Next was her temperature and looking in her eyes, ears and nose. I was starting to think that this was going a bit overboard, how would something in Bella's ear or nose affect the baby?

He sat back at his computer and keyed the results in. There was another knock at the door and a smiling nurse walked into the room pushing a cart with shiny objects on it. I couldn't see very well over Bella's head but I felt her tense and begin to shake. Dad stood again and thanked the nurse. The nurse didn't leave, she just stood back and watched.

"I need to take some blood samples Bella, can you please hold your left arm out and make a fist?"

Bella shook her head 'no' and curled in next to me. I hadn't realized that Bella had a phobia like this before, she often helped me change my pump needles. I looked up at Dad and saw his frown, he seemed a bit annoyed. I cleared my throat, speaking out loud for the first time since we arrived.

"Can we maybe lie on the bench, I think it would be easier for Bella if she were lying down."

Dad nodded and the nurse cleared a path to the examination bed and turned the lights on over it. I carried Bella to the bed and climbed up onto it with her. I lay with my back pressed against the wall and Bella pressed against me tightly. I pulled her arm free and held it out to Dad. The nurse took Bella's arm and encouraged her to make a fist while Dad prodded with shiny things on the trolley.

Bella whimpered slightly when the syringe pierced her skin, I held her as tight as I could while still being gentle and kissed her eyelids softly. Her eyes were squeezed shut and tears were trickling out the sides. For someone so brave, this was certainly a side of Bella I had never seen before. I counted backwards from ten in my head very slowly, surprised when I got to zero and Dad was still pulling blood. He was swapping vials and I could see a few full vials of Bella's blood already on the tray. Bella's whimpering got louder and I held her as close as possible, there wasn't much else I could do to comfort her until they pulled the syringe out. I closed my eyes and counted to ten over and over again until finally I heard a bandaid being opened and the needle was gone.

I pulled the arm they had been using back towards me and I kissed the fingers on her hand. Bella was shaking and still had her eyes squeezed shut. I sat up, bringing Bella with me and she opened her eyes, staring at me with large moist doe eyes, "Is it over?"

I kissed her chastely on the lips, "Yes baby, it's over," and I carried her back to our seat in front of the desk.

Dad looked at Bella and then directed his comments at me.

"Son, Bella is underweight for her height, that is not healthy for the baby. She needs to be eating at least three healthy meals a day and three snacks. I will need you to make sure that she is getting proper nutrition from her meals. I would like her to start taking a pregnancy multivitamin and these supplements."

He pushed a few bottles towards us on his desk.

"You have your first parenting class tomorrow, I have cleared it with the school for you both to leave early. I expect you to attend these twice a week. Your mother and I have come to an agreement, if you both attend all of your appointments each week, as well as attending school, we will provide you with $300 per week into your bank account to help cover food, rent and other expenses. Is this understood?"

I nodded dumbly, I doubted if Bella was even listening at this stage.

"Do either of you have any questions?"

I shook my head for the both of us and stood up, with Bella still in my arms.

"Fine. I will see you next Monday at 2pm. The first $300 was transferred into your account today."

I walked out of the room and down the corridor, past the check in nurse and outside before I put Bella's feet on the ground. We walked slowly and in silence to the car. I decided to stop at the grocery store for some healthy eating options. Bella shook her head when I asked if she wanted to come with me. I left the windows down and Bella rested.

We didn't have a large fridge, or much room for supplies in general, so I opted for powdered milk over ordinary milk, cereals and crackers instead of loaves of bread, and canned fruit and veges instead of the fresh stuff. This would just have to do. I didn't know how far $300 would stretch with two people so I was determined to tread carefully.

Back in the apartment, Bella rested on the bed while I unpacked our new purchases and took stock of everything we already had, which wasn't much. I loved cooking and even though the kitchenette was ridiculously small, and only had a small hotplate, no grill and no oven, I still looked forward to cooking just for us on the nights that we didn't work.

I started a load of washing on Bella's tiny automatic machine. The machine thumped and whirred the entire cycle but Bella didn't stir from where she had fallen asleep on our bed. I grabbed the small broom and meticulously swept the entire apartment. It didn't take long, the apartment was tiny and it was all bare floor. After I had finished sweeping, I looked around and wondered what else my mother had tried to teach me when it came to house keeping. This prompted me to dust the furniture, which just made another mess on the floor. Damn it. Next time I would dust first, sweep later. I cleared space in the living area to set up Bella's small clothes airer. The clothes dryer was broken and this was the only way to dry our clothes, which was turning out to be ineffective as the weather got colder and colder. I hang our washing on the airer to dry and nudged Bella awake. It was time for her to start work.

Bella smiled at me, making my heart melt at how much she loved and trusted me. I helped her change for work, not that she needed help, I just wanted an excuse to touch her. Bella kissed me gently and turned to walk out the door. She paused at the door and looked back at me.

"Will you come down and have dinner with me on my break?" she asked the question as though expecting I would say no. I jumped at the chance and assured her I would be there. She smiled and made her way downstairs. It was 6pm and she would probably work until after midnight, then we would have school again in the morning.

I sighed and pulled out my homework, spreading over the living room floor as I worked away at the different tasks we had been set today. I realized that Bella wouldn't have time to complete her own homework tonight so I unpacked her school bag and did my best to copy her handwriting and fill in the answers that I had worked out. Just for good measure, on the problems I found trickiest, I put a different answer in Bella's book. At least no one would suspect us of copying. Satisfied with my work, I started on an English essay that wasn't due for a few weeks yet until it was time to head down and have dinner with Bella.

So this was our new schedule. School, doctors, homework, housework, work. I sighed, and looked around the apartment. How on earth were we going to cope with a baby?


	31. Chapter 31 The Scan

Chapter 31 – The scan

BPOV – 12 weeks after Bella's abuse

Parenting classes were fun, well more fun than going to gym, which is what I missed out on by attending the parenting classes, plus I had Edward to keep me company. So far we had covered healthy eating and exercise, tips on handling morning sickness, breastfeeding, changing nappies and breathing techniques during the birth. I was surprised that there were four other couples in our class with us, we were the youngest by far, but it was nice to know that there were other couples facing the same challenges in our small town.

I had settled into our new routine easily. I worked a lot more hours than Edward, almost every weeknight. I knew I needed to save money because working is what paid my rent. After the baby arrived how would we afford to pay rent if I couldn't work. I know Edward received some type of allowance from his family, but I knew we couldn't live on a teenagers allowance, regardless of how well off his family were, and I didn't want to have to ask them for help.

Edward and I were home alone Sunday evening. Tomorrow was my first scan and I was excited about seeing the baby, up until now this just hadn't felt real. Edward had pulled my clothes off the second we were in the door this afternoon, kissing me passionately up against the front door before unbuckling his pants and taking me right there, up against the door. Our sex life was still freaking hot, just looking at Edward made me hot under the collar, and having him tearing my clothes off did nothing to stifle the excitement I felt that he wanted me and he wanted me now. We had stopped bothering with condoms after my medical results had come back the first time, I hadn't contracted any diseases and I was pregnant, so Edward had no reason to continue using condoms. Besides, it was getting awkward buying them discreetly in our small town.

Edward now held me at arms length, spinning me around slowly. I was still naked and giggled at the absurdity of the situation.

"Why Bella, I do believe you are starting to show."

I gasped and my hand flew to my tummy, I felt around my waist and down to where the bump would start. He was right, there was a small bump forming, and I felt thicker around the waist too. I looked up at Edward and smiled widely. He kissed my lips before sinking down and kissing my belly all over. I giggled again and held him close. How had I been so lucky to land a man like this?

Edward had woken me with breakfast in bed every morning since our first doctors appointment. He always had cereal with milk and fruit over the top and a large glass of juice with my vitamins all set out ready and waiting. Some mornings my nausea meant that I could only nibble at my breakfast but he sat and waited paitently on those mornings, stroking my hair while I fought the urge to vomit. I was still having terrible nightmares, unless I had managed to sneak a few drinks the night before. Edward was great with them too, waking me up when they got bad and singing soft lullabies to me until I fell asleep again.

As I showered each morning, Edward would be in the hotel kitchen downstairs packing our school lunches. We had decided to budget our money carefully, which meant not buying food at the cafeteria. There were plenty of healthy options in the kitchen and Edwards favourite was to make a large Chicken Ceaser Salad for us to share, but most days we had sandwiches, fruit and vege sticks with a bit of homemade dip and sometimes a boiled egg. It was hard, smelling the deep fried food around us, especially on cold rainy days when I wanted nothing more than to eat a nice greasy burger, but Edward gave me the strength I needed to eat the food he lovingly prepared each day.

Lunch time today was full of excitement. At our table we had Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett and Jake. By now, Rosalie and Emmett knew that I was pregnant, although they too believed that Edward was the father. Today's conversation was filled with talk about the scan. Carlisle hadn't been sure that they would be able to tell the sex of the baby so early, but I was hoping that it was possible. Alice was bandying around baby names, some of them so terrible that both Edward and I would cringe. We hadn't really discussed baby names, I guess I wanted to wait and see the sex of the baby before deciding. Rose thought we should leave finding the sex as a surprise, she had lots of romantic notions about babies and this was another one of them.

At quarter to two, Edward and I made our way out of the classroom. No one even looked twice, we'd been doing this for six weeks now. Soon my condition would be obvious and everyone would know what I was hiding, but until then, I enjoyed having no one question my movements. We were meeting with a different doctor today, one that would perform the scan. I was incredibly nervous, I had no idea what to expect.

The doctor asked me to step behind the curtain and remove my jeans and underwear completely, then to sit on the bed and cover myself with the sheet he had left there. I quickly obeyed, not wanting to be caught half way through climbing onto the bed when the doctor returned. I could hear the doctor talking jovially with Edward on the other side of the curtain about his upcoming fatherhood, congratulating him and clapping him on the back. I sat bolt upright as the doctor pulled the curtain back and let Edward take a seat next to me. I gripped Edwards hand desperately as I tried to focus on what the doctor was saying. Hang on. What. The scanner worked from INSIDE my vagina. I glanced worryingly at Edward, this is not what I had expected at all.

The doctor explained that until my belly was larger, a scan on the outside of my uterus would not be as effective. I quailed back into the bed as the doctor positioned my feet with my knees raised and slipped a pillow under my arse. I shot Edward a panicked look and was not reassured by the panicked look he had in his eyes. This position was too familiar to the one I had been in at the hospital after the rape. I remembered the cold pain of the instruments then and I broke into a cold sweat at the memory and started to whimper.

Carlisle slipped through the door at that moment and came around the curtain. I waited for the earth to open up and swallow me whole as I almost died of embarrassment. Carlisle was down at the business end of my body and I was not very comfortable at all. Of course the new doctor had no idea that Carlisle was anything other than my physician, and now was probably not the time and place to announce that I did not want my boyfriend's father staring between my raised and open legs. Edward noticed my whimpering and moved up to sit on the bed and hold me as tight as he could. I felt relief and gratitude that Edward knew me so well, he knew what I was thinking and even under his father's hard stare he would do whatever was possible to comfort me. Edward kissed my face gently, telling me that everything would be fine in a soothing voice.

Carlisle chose this moment to lecture us.

"Now you young kids bring these things upon yourselves. How you can manage to have sex, but can't seem to face a simple scan is beyond me. Bella I can assure you that the scanner is smaller than what caused your condition in the first place." Edward blushed at the mention of his penis.

"Besides, have you paused to consider that the baby will need assistance to enter this world? You will have all manner of doctors, nurses and midwives with their hands helping to guide your child into this world. I know it seems embarrassing Bella, but you really should have considered that before allowing anyone close to you with no contraception."

I was shaking uncontrollably now. Carlisle had missed the point completely and I wasn't ready to tell him the truth so I couldn't blame him for thinking that way. I felt ashamed and embarrassed that Carlisle thought of me so badly, Edward was trying to calm me down with murmurs of, "it's not your fault," "we can do this together," and "I'm right here, I'm here for you." The new doctor asked if I would kindly hold still and hold my position. I saw him hold what looked like a vibrator with a long cord attached to some machinery up to the light and he squeezed some lubricant onto it.

I held as still as a statue as I felt his fingers guiding the scanner into me. It was wet from the lube so it slipped in easily, but it was cold and unyielding. I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

"Bella look," Edward rubbed my arm and pointed to the small screen above the equipment, "It's our baby."

I gasped and watched in wonder as I saw a tiny blob moving on the screen and heard the heartbeat magnified through the equipment. It was beautiful. My own beautiful blob. The doctor explained that he was going to move the scanner a bit to get a better view. I smiled and nodded. I didn't care about the scanner anymore. It wasn't painful, it wasn't even uncomfortable, and instead of making me remember a truly horrible night, I was associating this memory with seeing my baby for the first time.

The image on the screen moved a bit and the sound of the heartbeat suddenly changed. Instead of the regular thumping we had heard a few seconds ago, it became fast and irregular, beating at almost double the speed. I looked up at Carlisle in alarm and saw the alarm on his face also. This wasn't good.

"What's wrong with our baby? What happened to it's heart? Carlisle, please, tell me?" I was practically begging this last part.

Carlisle's eyes didn't move from the screen and he uttered just one word. "Twins."

Edward and I stared at each other in dumb shock. Twins? The image moved more and I could see two little pulsing blobs on the screen. A tear slipped down my face, but this time it was tears of happiness that fell.

Carlisle asked us to meet in his office after the scan was over. The radiographer doctor left me with a box of tissues to clean myself up before leaving the room and saying I could get dressed and leave when I was ready. I looked at Edward dumbly. Twins. Edward kissed me gently and folded the sheet back, exposing my nudity from the waist down and reminding me that I needed to clean myself up. I used the tissues to wipe away the excess lubricant from the scanner and turned to see Edward waiting with my clothes neatly in his arms. I dressed quickly and we washed our hands before heading down to Carlisle's office.

Edward knocked gently and we heard Carlisle's voice boom out, "Come in."

I was surprised when the door opened for us and Esme almost knocked us over with a huge bear hug that pulled both Edward and I in. She ushered us in to the office and closed the door behind us. Carlisle's work office was nice. It was different to his examination rooms, all of the doctors shared the exam rooms but their own offices were personalized. I looked around at the photos of Carlisle and Esme with their children through the years. Edward was so cute, even in the photos where the family had gathered around Edwards hospital bed, I could see that he was physically ill, but he had that same determined look in his eyes.

Esme looked at me with sparkles in her eyes, "Twins," she breathed.

I glared at Carlisle, so much for doctor-patient confidentiality! Edward sat in one seat and pulled me to his lap. Esme took the other visitor chair as Carlisle sat behind his desk looking thoughtful.

"Edward, Bella, I would like you to seriously think about your situation right now. In less than six months, you will be the parents of twins. They will scream through the night, dirty forty-eight nappies between them each day, and cost you a fortune in formula, not to mention that you will need a bigger apartment, you won't be able to avoid paying for heating because the babies will need it AND you will still need to continue with another three years of school each."

The picture Carlisle painted sounded far from glorious. I was irritated that he mentioned a bigger apartment, as far as I knew, Carlisle had never set foot in our apartment, how could he know it wasn't big enough?

"Edward, Bella, I would like you both to seriously consider adoption." I heard Edward gasp and I felt that the air had been knocked from my own lungs. Esme started to speak excitedly.

"We could adopt the babies, you would still be their Uncle Edward but we could provide them with the type of home and education that you had." I tried to concentrate on my breathing, in – hold – out. In – hold – out.

Carlisle butt in over Esme's excited illustration of how much better she could raise our children. "Bella, you need to consider that these babies my inherit Edward's diabetes. How will you afford to look after them if they are in and out of hospital their whole lives."

I wanted so badly to point out that I did not in fact need to worry about these babies inheriting anything from Edward, but now was not the time. Edwards voice rang through the room loud and clear.

"Mum, Dad, thank you for brining this option to our attention, but I assure you that Bella and I will be raising these babies ourselves. I would appreciate any help or advice you wish to offer, but adoption is not an option, just like abortion wasn't an option six weeks ago. I am sorry you feel that I was a financial 'burden' on you for my 'whole life,'" Edward used air quotes for burden and whole life, "but I am sure Bella and I will cope just fine thank you."

With that, Edward stood to leave the office. Esme called out for him to wait and Edward turned around to face his parents. "We will continue to attend our appointments because it is in the best interest of our children, but I want to make it clear that we will not be making decisions based on any factor OTHER THAN what is in the best interest of our children."

I smiled inwardly at how brave Edward was and let myself be led out of the room and the hospital and out into a rare patch of sunshine in the carpark. Edward started to chuckle and lifted me up by the waist, spinning me around in circles in the carpark.

"Twins Bella, twins." I giggled as he twirled me around, his excitement was infectious. He placed my feet on the ground and kissed me deeply. I was facing one of the most challenging times in my life, and yet I felt the happiest I had ever felt since before my dad's murder. I smiled at Edward in the car as we drove home and asked if we could make a quick stop at the cemetery. I needed to tell my Dad our news. Edward held my hand the entire way, chuckling as I firstly introduced him to my Dad's headstone as if I was bringing my boyfriend home for the first time and Dad had still been alive. I sat on Dad's grave and told him everything, from the rape right up until the last few hours of my life where I had found that it was twins. As I turned to stand up I noticed that Edward was crying, he hugged me gently and I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. I vowed to visit Dad more often.

It was getting dark and starting to rain heavier. Edward and I picked our way down to our car and drove home in comfortable silence. The bar was quiet when we came in and Sam waved and shouted a huge, "How did it go guys?" across the bar. I blushed.

"It's meant to be a SECRET Sam, you know, like not telling anyone…"

Sam wiggled his eyebrows at me, the directed his attention to Edward.

"Boy or girl?"

Edward shrugged, indicated that he didn't know. Sam's face fell.

"Oh, well I organized a dinner for us all tonight so you could announce it. What a shame." Sam sighed.

I smiled and asked Sam when our dinner guests would be arriving.

"Why Bella baby, they are all here and waiting for you."

I tugged Edward towards the restaurant and Sam followed us laughing. Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were sitting around a table with three empty spots for Sam, Edward and I.

I grinned at everyone and took my set. They all spoke at once but it was basically the same question Sam had asked, boy or girl? I smiled over at Edward and he recognized the glint in my eye.

"Well it could be both," was my answer.

Jake snorted into his soda, "Don't you mean 'either' Bella? If it was both it would be a hermaphrodite." Emmett and Jasper laughed at this as I shook my head.

"No, I really meant it could be both. We're having twins."

Alice and Rosie both squealed and jumped from their chairs to do a little happy dance with each other before coming to hug me. Emmett clapped Edward on the back in congratulations while Jake and Sam looked at me in horror.

Rose noticed the horrified expressions that were plastered on Sam and Jakes faces and begin to tell them off. I smiled softly to myself, Rose was turning out to be a good friend. Jake spluttered at Rosie's insults and he stood to argue with her. They were arguing about why one baby was or was not better than two. Jake argued that zero babies would be best and Rosie walked around the table to slap him.

"How dare you say that in front of Bella. This is her BABY you are talking about!" Rosie was shouting now.

"Ow Rose, that hurt. Lay off will you. You know as well as I do that Bella never wanted this baby."

We all gasped and Rose slapped Jake again. Jake looked as if he would slap Rose back at any minute and Emmett jumped in to restrain Jake. Rose was seething. She looked sharply at Edward and hissed.

"Is it true? Did Bella never want this baby?" Rose turned slowly and looked each of us in the eye. No one returned the eye contact and she sat down with a thud.

"Why? Why Edward?" Rose seemed genuinely upset.

Jake twisted out of Emmett's grip. "Jesus Bells, you didn't tell me that Barbie here didn't know. I'm sorry, I just assumed…" Jake walked around the table and grabbed my hand, holding it up to his face. My eyes never left Rose.

"What is going on?" This was Emmett.

"Oh fuck, he doesn't know either? Bells why are they even here if they don't know?" Jake was looking at me earnestly now and Emmett and Rose were sitting next to each other staring at us across the table.

Sam stood, "Well guys, it's been nice sitting here but I need to get back to work." I glanced up at Edward. He had his eyes closed and his head tilted down. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and breathing deeply.

Alice saved me from an awkward conversation that I really didn't want to have. I heard her whispering quietly to Rose and Emmett about the rape and subsequent pregnancy. Emmett looked up at Edward.

"Shit, Eddie it's not even yours." Edward glared at Emmett.

"I know that dipshit, but we don't want the world to know." Rose looked over at me apologetically, ignoring the brotherly exchange between Edward and Emmett. She whispered across the table.

"Bella, what are you going to do?"

Jake cut in, "What, do you think something has changed now that you know? She's going to do the same thing she was doing ten minutes ago when you were still clueless. She's going to have twins."


	32. Chapter 32 New House

Chapter 32 – New house

EPOV – 28 weeks after Bella's abuse.

Bella and I were relaxing in our bedroom. It was late Saturday night and tomorrow we were moving house. My parents had finally come to terms with our relationship and Mum had welcomed Bella into our family. They had purchased a small duplex in the middle of town, one side was an 18th Birthday present for my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, and the other side was for Bella and I, as a welcoming present to our babies. The relief of not having to pay rent would be enormous. Bella was almost too huge to be working behind the bar which would fast leave us with no way to pay rent on the tiny apartment above the pub.

Our current apartment was crowded with brown cardboard boxes, all taped up and ready to go. We had worked all day packing and cleaning the apartment and now we were kicking back with some cheap take-out on our bed as a last meal in our tiny apartment. I shifted to the bottom of the bed and pulled Bella's socks off, massaging her feet. She hummed happily as she ate her soft serve ice cream. Her latest craving had been French Fries dipped in soft serve ice-cream, a combination I found disgusting.

This week Bella had realized that her belly was too large to be able to reach her own feet. I had found her sitting on the bathroom floor sobbing as she held her nail clippers in one hand and her socks in the other. If Bella hadn't been so distressed I would have found the situation funny. I had helped her clip her toenails and slip her shoes and socks on. This morning I had been tasked with shaving her legs in the shower, she couldn't reach those either.

I laughed as I looked up at Bella and saw that she'd managed to get soft serve on her nose. I left her feet for a moment and crept up to kiss the ice cream from her nose. She smiled and pulled me in for a longer kiss. I groaned and pushed myself as deep as possible into her kiss. Bella's body was magical and I couldn't get enough of it. I continued to kiss Bella as I tugged at the hem of the very old fashioned night gown she was wearing, pulling it up over her head. Bella hadn't bothered with a bra or panties after her shower, the heavy flannel night gown covered everything and I would never have noticed.

I gasped at the gloriousness of her body and prepared to worship it for the next few hours. Bella giggled as I reached down to palm her breasts, they felt twice as large as when I'd first met her. I buried my face between them, something I couldn't do before she'd fallen pregnant, and sighed happily. Her nipples had grown, the areola now covered an area as large as my palm and the area was extra sensitive. I relished licking and sucking Bella's breasts, getting my fill before our babies took them from me. Bella was moaning and pulling her fingers through my hair. I lowered myself further and felt our babies kicking through her stomach.

I stopped my fondling and concentrated on feeling the kicks through her belly. This always happened when Bella was turned on, the babies would somersault and kick until her excitement had died right down. I grinned and looked into Bella's eyes as I placed her hands over the kicks. I lowered my face further and Bella giggled.

"Edward I can't even see you anymore!" Bella laughed over her belly. I grinned and looked up at her. Once there was a time when I would go down on Bella without ever breaking eye contact until I felt her cum in my mouth and her eyes would close involuntarily. These days, I was completely hidden from her view and her from mine, so I had to judge by her shudders and moans where to move next.

I licked my tongue up her slit, pleased that she was soaking wet already. I let one of my fingers slip inside her and heard her moan in response. I continued to work my tongue around her swollen bud, licking, sucking and biting as I added extra fingers. This was my favourite part of Bella, having her completely in my mouth and hands, my erection straining against my jeans as I kissed her desperately trying to release her desires into my mouth. I knew her so well by now that I could expertly bring her to orgasm twice in under five minutes. Bella was panting and red in the face when I lifted my head to see hers.

We had discovered that her on top was the easiest position to manage with her swollen belly and my insulin pump. I grinned and lay down beside her, fumbling with the fly of my jeans and pushing my jeans and boxers down my legs with one hand while I held my insulin pump in the other hand. Bella took the hint and swung herself up and over me. My god her tits were huge. I pulled Bella's breasts towards my face as she lowered herself onto me, slipping all the way in before bouncing up and down. Her breasts hung gloriously near my face and I chased her nipples with my mouth as she moaned and thrust above me. I was breathing fast and heavy and I could feel a tightening in my stomach, letting me know that I wasn't too far from my own release. I moved my hands to Bella's hips and guided her up and down on my erection, using my thumbs to reach in and tease her clit in between thrusts.

Bella's groaning increased and her panting became fast and labored.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, oh god yes, please Edward, don't stop," she whimpered the words as I felt her contract tight around my dick and bounce one last time as her body shuddered and her vagina pulsed around me. This was too much and sent me over the edge, pumping my own release into her and leaving us both hot and sweaty. Our breathing slowly returned to normal and Bella slipped off me, breaking our contact and making me groan at the loss. Bella settled snuggled into my side and kissed me gently before her breathing deepened and I knew she was asleep.

I never slept naked, it was too much of a risk with my insulin pump. If I moved during the night I could rip it out, which would not only be painful, it would be a pain in the arse to set up again. Worse would be if it tore out without me noticing, I might slip into a diabetic coma during the night and never wake up. I shuddered at the thought. Bella was sound asleep all tangled around me and I couldn't bear to wake her, I decided that there was a first time for everything and closed my eyes too, sure that we would be fine.

"Edward baby, wake up, look at me!" I woke with a start and stared at Bella through my blurry sleep eyes. She looked scared, and naked, god yes she was naked. I grinned and pulled her down on me.

"Edward, you scared me!"

"Sorry baby," I mumbled into her hair and let my hands run all over her naked body as she held me close.

"Why did I scare you?" I was starting to feel more awake and I wondered if maybe I spoke in my sleep too.

"You were NAKED!" Bella squeaked out the last part making me laugh. I played along.

"No! Heaven forbid!" Bella play punched me and rolled over me and out of bed. She shook her head at me but I could tell I'd been forgiven for frightening her. I had warned Bella from the beginning that I needed the insulin pump working all night and the consequences for if it for some reason came loose. Bella smiled down at me and bounded into the shower. I laughed at her current imitation of bounding, her breasts and belly were comically large which made bounding kind of difficult. I got out of bed and unplugged my pump, setting my alarm for 25 minutes before jumping into the shower after her.

I helped Bella shave her legs and then washed her all over just for the fun of it before washing myself. I stood on the bathmat drying myself and grinning at Bella while she tried to decide what to wear. She settled on the maternity overalls that Alice had given her last week, with one of her dad's old long sleeved checked shirts underneath. She was quite obviously pregnant and everyone at school knew now. Bella had refused to purchase maternity clothes, insisting on squeezing into her own meager wardrobe for school.

Finally, Alice had enough of seeing Bella wear the same outfit to school every day and had mail-ordered an assortment of maternity wear. I liked the cutesy dresses that Alice had picked for Summer. Our babies were due on the first week of the Summer holidays and Bella would certainly need light clothes before then. There were also a pair of black pants, a plain skirt, a pair of jeans and lots of flowing tops, as well as the overalls. I thought Bella looked adorable with her large bump but I could see how inconvenient it was to her wardrobe. In our parenting classes we had been encouraged to shop for maternity bras. Bella was the only student in our parenting class expecting twins and it made her the class favourite amongst the other mothers. One Thursday afternoon, a midwife had taken the women shopping in Port Angeles, a larger town about 45 minutes from here, for maternity bras. Us men had been given a pop quiz on what we had learned so far and I was pleased to have scored the highest.

To my immense embarrassment it had been my Mum and Dad that had been called in next to speak to the fathers. Mum often volunteered at the hospital and was close to the nursing staff there. With the aid of the nurse they had explained rather comically what you should or shouldn't say to your partner as her body changes. No one mentioned that they were my parents and I found myself wiping tears of laughter from my face as mum recounted some of the insensitive comments Dad had made during her pregnancies. We were allowed to leave class after promising that regardless how bad the maternity bras looked on our girls, we would be telling them how sexy it looked. I hadn't needed to worry, Bella looked stunning and the maternity bras had a hook at the top front where I could pull the cup down without taking the bra off, allowing me (or more accurately, the baby) access to her nipples. Bella let me practice hooking and unhooking until I could do it with my eyes closed.

I had only just finished dressing and reapplying my pump when there was a knock at the door and seven people tumbled in at once. No one was letting Bella lift anything heavier than a glass of water and Rose and Alice were charged with making sure she wouldn't. Everyone else grabbed boxes and bags and made trip after trip down to the truck Dad had hired for the day. I was pleasantly surprised that most of our stuff was moved in just two trips up and down the stairs. Emmett and Jake moved the bed last, it was the heaviest and most awkward but with Bella directing the shift they managed quite easily, after all, she had been the one to get it up the stairs. Mum, Rose and Alice helped Bella clean over the unit one last time before Sam came up the stairs with tears in his eyes to hug Bella.

"I'll miss you Bella baby, take care and come and visit me."

"Sam, I'm only moving around the corner!" Bella exclaimed at his sudden emotional outburst.

We all laughed and piled into our convoy of cars and the truck to move well, pretty much around the corner. It was a bit further than just around the corner. The duplex was situated half way between the primary and high schools in a residential area. The two units were separated by the shared parking garage and Emmett and Rose had already moved into their side.

The unit had been a surprise to Bella and so although she knew about it, I hadn't let her see it until today. Bella squealed as we pulled into the kerb, allowing Dad to reverse the removalist truck into the driveway.

I took Bella's hand and pulled her inside. I knew she would love it. My mother was an interior decorator and she had pulled together something simple and stylish and very Bella with a little bit of help from Alice, Rose and myself. Billy Black, Jakes Dad, had donated most of the furniture, since all we were bringing with us was a bed and a small sofa. It was simple and understated, I knew Bella would love it and I was grateful to Billy for being kind enough to give it to us. Mum had added finishing touches here and there to existing pieces and the overall effect was stunning.

Bella stopped in the doorway, I could see was choked up with tears. I expected her to turn and hug us but instead she flew to the kitchen table and threw herself on it sobbing. Jake ran in after her rubbing her shoulders and holding her while she held the furniture. We all looked at each other dumbstruck.

Esme was the first to talk, "Don't you like it Bella?"

Jake looked up and answered, "She loves it Esme."

I was irritated with Jake, how the hell would he know? I walked over to Bella and pulled her gently from the floor and held her too me. There was a cough at the doorway and Billy rolled his wheelchair in and beckoned Bella to sit on his lap. She obliged and I worried that in her state she would crush Billy.

We all crowded into the house as it started to rain and Billy let us all in on the story.

"After Charlie was shot, Bella's mother flew back here to settle his estate. Her current husband is dying and she needed money quickly. I had Jake take Bella out fishing in the boat every day after the funeral, just so that she didn't see her mother tearing down her fathers memory. It was heartbreaking and Sue and I spent all the time we could in the house gathering photos and personal items of no value that we knew Bella would want again someday.

Renee held a yard sale one weekend and the boys took Bella camping for a few days somewhere south of here and nice and sunny. Sue and I hung around to help. I had marked out certain items that I wanted to keep for Bella but Renee wouldn't hear of it. They were genuine Silky Oak wood and she could get hundreds for them at the sale. I ended up bribing everyone in town to buy a piece of furniture for Bella. Renee never knew and everyone loved Charlie enough to do it for Bella. I've kept them in our spare shed down at the Res until Jake said she was moving here and I thought she'd want them back."

Bella smiled and reached out for me. I lifted her from Billy's lap and we slowly walked from room to room as Bella pointed out what furniture had been hers all along and the memories she had of it. I smiled as I realized it was HER crib that our mother had lovingly restored to hold our babies. It was the rocker that HER dad has sat on to rock her to sleep that now sat in the room where I would rock our babies to sleep. I choked back tears and turned to hug Billy myself. Everyone was a bit teary and Billy broke the mood with a gruff, "Oh get on with the move, it's raining out there and it's only going to get heavier."

He pulled Bella in for another hug and I heard him whisper how happy he was to see her living in a real house. Rose took Bella and Alice over to her house for a warm cup of tea, Jasper, Jake and Emmett unpacked the truck while Mum, Dad and I spoke to Billy more about Bella's family. I was curious, Bella hadn't told me too much, I had assumed she had been left destitute after her fathers death.

Billy obligingly shared the truth with us. "Bella's mum Renee was always a selfish one. She left Charlie when Bella was barely a month old, said she couldn't cope. I had two kids of my own then so Charlie would bring Bella down to the Res often, mostly so Bella could socialize with my wife, a mother figure, who died during childbirth with Jake. After that, Charlie and I were the region's most eligible single parents. Jake and Bella grew up like brother and sister and when I had my bad car accident in '91, Charlie took Jake in to his home while Sue looked after my girls with her own until I could come home. Things never went back to normal with Sue and I after that, she was around so much that it seemed silly having two houses and Charlie helped us move when we decided to move in together."

Billy coughed a little and we waited for him to get to the bad parts.

"Bella was growing up a lovely confident young lady, she was fiercely independent and both her and Jake had a wild adventurous streak in them. Bella settled down a lot when she started working for Sam. He was good for her, a channel for her energy so to speak, and Charlie was relieved he could work longer hours and know that she was safe. Renee sent a card at Christmas and every second birthday, if she remembered. Bella didn't miss her and Charlie didn't need her either.

He was shot while he was doing his job protecting us citizens you know. Down at La Push. It was a young one," Billy shook his head sadly, "Far too young to be holding a gun. After he shot Charlie he turned the gun and shot himself. Poor Bella, it was one of her childhood friends.

Anyway, Renee trotted back for the funeral, she was always over dramatic and she was wearing black and faux mourning with her new husband by her side. Bella spent most of that month in La Push at our place. It felt more like home and she hated the thought of her Mum and step dad sleeping in her dad's bed.

And then like I said. The rest is history."

Carlisle broke in with a question.

"But wouldn't Charlie have left his estate to Bella? I mean, even at 14 it could have been held in trust for her."

Billy shook his head. "Of course Charlie left everything to Bella, but what 14 year old could refuse a mother who begged her to help save her step dad's life? Bella went along with the sale of the house and allowed her mother to 'borrow' the money for Phil's medical expenses. I don't think she'll ever see it again. Do you see now why it was so important for us to keep the furniture for her?"

Carlisle nodded, "of course."

As we turned to help the others unpack the truck, Dad whispered in my ear, "Bella's been through a lot more than I ever gave her credit for son." I nodded. If only he knew.


	33. Chapter 33 Warmth

Chapter 33 – Warmth

BPOV

Our duplex was perfect. I hugged Edward as we all finished the last of the unpacking and we sat around my new/old dining table and sofa.

"Time for surprises Bella!" Alice trilled and jumped up. More? I don't know if I could handle more today. Billy was still with us and Sue had offered to collect some take-away and come up and have dinner with us as a family. I glowed as I looked around at my new family, it was larger than any family I had ever had had ever been, and yet I loved them all. Even Carlisle, after our rocky start we had become quite close with our weekly check-ups, I think he even liked me.

"It's your housewarming party Bella, of course there are surprises." I blushed.

"Don't worry, we've hidden, them all around your house," Rose teased as I looked around and gasped when my eyes fixed in the kitchen.

Of course there was an oven, most houses have an oven, but instead of my little bar fridge, we had a large new fridge with an ice maker on it. I smiled and turned to Edward. He didn't look surprised at all, obviously he was in on it.

Next was a washing machine, with a matching tumble dryer, it was extremely large and high tech. Rose assured me that it would handle many nappies at once and I grinned at her. Emmett clapped me around the back and then lifted me and twirled me around the room. The fridge and washer/dryer combo had been a gift from Emmett and Rosalie. They had bought the exact same models for themselves on a buy one, get one half price deal in Seattle. I thought it was too much but Emmett just laughed and said he was glad that his didn't have to have 24 stinking nappies through his each day. Carlisle corrected him with '48 nappies' and the colour drained from Emmetts face.

Next was Carlisle and Esme, obviously they had already bought the house and decorated it, not only that but a few months ago they had bought us a car. Surely they hadn't bought us anything else? I started to worry a bit as Esme walked forward to hug me.

"Bella, don't worry. This next one is for Edward."

I sighed in relief and Edward perked up in his chair, obviously he didn't know about this one. Esme led Edward to the kitchen and we all smiled in delight as Edward opened the cupboards, finding them stocked with everything he would need to whip up a gourmet seven course meal. I laughed at the look on his face as he grabbed one gadget out and looked at it quizzically.

"Teet sterilizer baby," I motioned towards the object as Edward blushed and stuck it back under the counter. It was very thoughtful of Esme to include one of those.

"What! You sterilize your tits!" Emmett practically fell of his seat in shock.

We laughed as Rose tried her best to explain the difference between 'tits' and 'teets'. Emmett didn't look convinced as he hugged Rose tight with his arms up around her breasts. We all laughed harder at this.

Next was Carlisle, I had assumed that the kitchen was from both of them but Carlisle also told me not to worry, he had only spoiled Edward. I smiled and settled back into my chair as Carlisle produced a black satchel from behind the sofa. It didn't look like anything familiar but I heard Edward draw a sharp breath.

Carlisle handed the satchel to Edward and he slowly unzipped it. A laptop computer? This WAS too much. Edward had told me he had been saving for one of those since we met. I had encouraged him, not wanting his grades to lower just because he moved out of home and was disadvantaged by not having access to a computer. Edwards eyes swam with tears as he reached out to hug his parents. I started to choke up also and looked around to see that everyone else was a bit the same.

Jake broke the silence. "My turn Bells." I smiled and looked over at Jake, but he jumped up and ran outside to his car. We could hear grunting and swearing as he called out for Emmett to "come and give him a bloody hand will ya." I grinned, Jake would never change.

Everyone cheered as Jake and Emmett carried a large flat screen TV into the living area and sat it on the TV unit that Billy had salvaged from my Dad's house. It took a while for the clapping and cheering to die down before Jake admitted that he had been given the TV by someone at the motor shop he worked at now because it was broken and they'd replaced it. He had fiddled with it for weeks before discovering that a $15 part made it work good as new. I grinned stupidly at Jake and threw myself in to hug him.

Rose tutted her approval, "Look Bella, a 24hr babysitter."

Esme butted in with, "No, no Rose, latest research says children shouldn't spend more than two hours in front of a TV."

I laughed as Alice pulled me away from Jake and into what was obviously the nursery. She turned on the light and everyone crowded around to see. Alice smiled widely and opened the built in wardrobe doors. I was speechless. Packed from top to bottom was everything you could possible need for a newborn baby, plus some.

Jasper grinned and hugged me tight from behind, "My little pixie is a whiz at eBay. Once she found you those maternity clothes there was no stopping her."

Alice giggled and bounced over to me, "Seriously Bella, all of this for under $500.00!" I wasn't sure if I believed her. I walked over to the wardrobe and started running my hands over everything. There really was everything! A double seated pram, two baby capsules for the car, a port-a-cot, two of those sarong things that let you have your baby strapped to you while still giving you two free hands…I moved along from the big stuff to the smaller stuff. Lots of bottles, teets that were brand new and unopened, a breast pump, a baby bath, lots of unopened bottles of oils and powders and tubes of cream. Then the linen, several cot sheet sets, bunny rugs, the non-disposable type nappies, face washers. I was astounded. I looked around until I found Edward and hugged him tight to me.

"Alice, how did you know what to get?" I asked, fascinated by the wide range of objects in the wardrobe.

Edward chuckled and answered for her, "Oh, after each parenting class I would send her the notes, so each time we learned about something different, Alice built a bigger list."

Just then Sue pushed her way into the room and hugged me tightly. "Bella, how are you darling? What do you think of your house?" I hugged Sue tight and tried to express my gratitude to everyone for everything they had done.

We sat in the living area and around the dining table, there were eleven of us all up but it wasn't too squishy. It was just right. Carlisle held a remote in his hand and when he saw me watching he offered it to me, "Reverse cycle air-conditioning, so the babies don't get cold."

I choked on my words but managed to squeak, "Oh thank you, you have thought of everything."

Carlisle smiled at that and turned to Edward, "Son, I forgot to mention that I had the phone line and internet connected at the same time as Rose and Emmett put their on, it saved costs. But besides that, your new phone number is on the fridge and I've emailed you the contracts."

Edward smiled warmly at his father and Sue and Esme fussed around everyone, distributing food. Sue had bought Thai food, the good stuff, all the way from Port Angeles where she had been shopping today. I grinned as I noticed she had obviously gone through a drive-thru closer to home to pick up my French Fries and Soft Serve combination.

Carlisle joked to Alice, "and I suppose you will be wanting your own house soon too?"

"No way Dad, I have the entire house to myself now!"

We all laughed at her enthusiasm to be an only child and Jasper ruffled her hair.

"That's good, I wasn't letting my daughter move out any time soon anyway." Carlisle winked at Jasper as he spoke, conveying that he was only joking after all.

Edward coughed a few times, enough for everyone to look at him and realise that he wasn't choking, he actually wanted our attention.

"There's one more gift actually." Edward paused and pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a small velvet jewellery box and everyone in the room gasped, but no one more than me.

"Bella, I know that you said we have enough to deal with this year, and you don't want to consider marriage yet."

I blushed, I didn't want his parents thinking I didn't want him!

"so I have bought you this promise ring, so that you know, whenever you are ready, I will be too."

Edward got down on one knee and looked me in the eye while the whole room went silent. I couldn't hear anyone breathing apart from myself.

"Isabella Swan, will you promise to consider to marry me in the future?" It was such an absurd thing to ask, I giggled and threw myself around him, landing us both on the floor under my extra weight.

"Yes of course." I kissed him and the room full of people cheered while Edward sat under my weight grinning his lopsided grin at my sudden display of affection.

The girls squealed all at once and the velvet box was passed around the room before I had even had a chance to look at the ring. I sat on Edwards lap as Alice danced around in circles with Rose in excitement. Suddenly Rose stopped and looked at Emmett, "Why don't I have a promise ring Emmett?"

Emmett blushed, "Edward makes me look bad Rosie, he got all of the romantic genes, I swear!"

Esme and Carlisle laughed at Emmett's excuse and Rose dove in for a quick kiss, obviously his lack of promise ring was easily forgiven.

The velvet box was passed back to me and I noticed that it was a ring on hanging on a chain. I glanced at Edward quizzically and he explained that he'd been measuring my finger while I slept but it kept changing sizes. He'd discussed this with the local jeweler who had informed him that during pregnancy our fingers swell, so Edward had settled on the size he originally thought and bought a chain to go with the ring so I could start wearing it if I wanted to.

I stared into the velvet box and brushed my fingers over the ring, it was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was silver, and shaped almost like a small feather wrapped around my finger with small coloured stones running through it randomly. At the base of the feather was a black stone, I recognized it as Onyx and wondered why Edward had chosen that particular combination. Engraved on the inside were our names and the date we had first met at school. I looked up and Edward and smiled while Jake came and pointed at the ring over my shoulder.

"I helped him design it Bells, it's a traditional symbol in our culture that only the purest women were allowed to wear. The coloured stones represent your happiness in life and the black one will take away your bad thoughts and dreams as long as you wear it." Edward smiled at me throughout Jakes speech.

"I didn't know that Jake had such an in depth knowledge of jewellery, but he explained this one ring to me one day and I just knew that it was the one for you."

I gulped back my tears of happiness and threw my arms around Edward, before lifting my hair and turning away from him so that he could place the necklace around my neck. Sue placed a book on the table in front of me. It was a traditional book from the Quilette culture about jewellery. She said I would enjoy the read and left it at that.

Tonight had been more magical than I had ever imagined possible. I guess after Dad died, I thought all of my magical years had passed. Now it seemed that Dad's death was one black year in a magical life. I smiled around at my family and that night I went to bed for the first time completely sober and without nightmares. I could tell Edward had felt the change and he smiled into my hair all night.


	34. Chapter 34 Attack

Chapter 34 – Attack

BPOV

I woke early and excited, but not early enough. Edward was already in the kitchen, cooking a hot breakfast, fully clothed. I smiled sleepily at him and explored our house thoroughly. There were three bedrooms. The largest had our Queen sized bed in it and the other two were about the same size. One was the nursery that Alice, Rose and Esme had prepared and the other was a study of some sort. I smiled as I saw someone had lined my books up in the bookshelf. There was a student desk against the window and Edwards laptop sat there, opened and downloading something. I figured that Edward wouldn't have been able to sleep with his new toy waiting to be played with.

I smiled and wandered back through the kitchen, passing the bathroom on the way and peering into the laundry again. I hadn't had time to explore the bathroom fully yesterday, it was a passing glance as I allowed Alice and Jasper to unpack that room. I had focused my energy in the bedroom, desperately trying to ensure that no one else opened the box that contained my packed vibrator.

I entered the bathroom now and shed my nightgown. I hated wearing nightgowns, it made me feel like a little old lady, but with my belly poking out I really didn't have many other options. I sighed and turned on the shower before stepping under the spray. The bathroom was much much larger than our old apartment. It had a bathtub along one wall, with a basin/vanity joining the end of the tub to the shower. I smiled as I noticed the mirror that went wall to wall above the vanity. This was certainly a step up! The shower cubicle was nice too, it was roomy and had a little step to lift your leg when you shaved. I lifted my leg onto the step and let out a frustrated moan as I realized that even with the step, I still couldn't reach my whole leg.

Edward popped his head in through the shower door at that moment to ask if everything was ok. I sighed and pointed to my leg on the shower step. He laughed and grabbed my razor before pulling his shirt off and doing the job from outside the shower door. I obligingly raised my other leg and let him finish the job. Maybe I would talk to Rose about waxing, this just wasn't going to be convenient for another twelve weeks.

Edward was dry and dressed as I turned the water off, he handed me a dry fluffy towel and I enjoyed the feeling of the towel on my skin. I looked in the long mirror and noticed that cuts the gang had made under my breasts that night had faded into light scars. In fact, I had to move about under the light to be able to see them at all. I was confident that I could pass them off as stretch marks in the future.

I walked into our bedroom with only my towel around me and started to choose clothes for the day. Underwear was easy, I only owned two maternity bras and they were both the exact same style and brand, just different colours. Panties were also easy, I could only wear bikini cut or low cut panties or else they would roll down my belly. This was getting ridiculous.

I glanced out our bedroom window and tried to imagine the type of day it was going to be. I settled on the maternity jeans that Alice had bought me and one of the long flowly shirts that covered everything. I pulled a jacket over the top, at least my old jacket still fit! Smiling, I walked into the kitchen and saw a traditional Canadian breakfast spread before me. Bacon, Pancakes and Maple Syrup. Yum. Edward sat opposite me and shook out my required number of vitamins for the day, placing them next to my juice. I scoffed my breakfast so fast I actually had to think back and remember if I had chewed or not. I shrugged and decided that I had probably chewed before packing my bag for school.

Edward cleared our plates and popped them in the dishwasher. Wow, a dishwasher. This was getting fancy. Then he placed his cut lunch in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and walked over to me, placing my lunch in my bag. I smiled at him and we kissed at the door before making our way to the garage. Emmett and Rose were already in the garage, preparing to leave. I smiled at the thought of sharing cars to school with Rose and Emmett, but Mondays were our doctors appointment days and Tuesdays and Thursdays were our parenting classes. I figured two days a week of car pooling would probably be enough to drive Edward mad anyway.

At school we didn't attract any extra glances than normal. Jessica Stanley had decided that she was one of my best friends now and she squeezed Edward out of the picture, steering me to her circle of friends before class.

"Ooh Bella, we heard you moved house."

I smiled. It was worth being friendly to these guys. After all, they couldn't all be bad, could they? Mike Newton smiled at me shyly, we had been in the same grade since kindergarten and I knew him fairly well by now, he was dating Jessica Stanley for crying out loud.

"Can I, um, if it's ok Bella, could I touch your tummy?"

I giggled at Mike's request and allowed everyone to touch my tummy. The twins performed marvelously, kicking and punching at all of the hands now on my tummy. A flash went off and we all looked up as Alice grinned, "Cheese everyone!" She flashed again. I supposed photos weren't such a bad thing, I just wanted more warning.

"A foot, a foot, I've got a foot!" Eric Yorkie trilled out to everyone, pulling his girlfriend Angela close to place her hands where his just were. Everyone was fighting to feel the foot and I smiled, how could this be bad if it made everyone so happy? Edward was less than 10m away talking to Jasper with his back towards us so I allowed Jess to tow me along to our first class.

"Bella, what will you name them?" I shrugged, this had been a question many people had asked us. Edward and I had decided that we would wait until the twins were born and then decide what they most looked like. We had a shortlist of favourite names, but we were open to change based on their newborn personalities. Besides, we had opted to not know the sex of the babies, even Carlisle didn't know, which made keeping the secret among the family very easy.

"Are you worried about the pain? I mean, pushing them out?" this question had come from Angela, the sweet girl that worked in the restaurant a few nights a week. I smiled at her encouragingly.

"Not really, I know that my body is preparing for that and Carlisle has said that since they are twins the they will both be slightly smaller than the average newborn at birth."

I smiled at Angela, hoping that I hadn't scared her at all. I tended to forget that while I had been to parenting classes twice a week for months now, these girls barely knew the basics about child birth. I frowned and wondered if I should mention this to Carlisle. It would probably benefit the school if he could arrange some sort of program, he was the local hospital superintendant after all.

The bell rang for first period and Edward appeared at my side, guiding me to our first class and sitting next to me, with his hand on my thigh, yet paying strict attention to the teacher up the front. I admired his study ethic. His grades hadn't once faltered these past months, while mine had ebbed and flowed with my moods.

There was a special period today just before lunch. Ironically, it was on sexual education, I was almost embarrassed to attend. So far, all of my peers believed that Edward was the father and I had done nothing to dissuade that assumption. The boys were to gather in the gym for their lecture while the girls were to gather in the main Admin building meeting room. It was mostly used for staff meetings but it was also the only other school building large enough to hold every female student at once. I made my way to the building slowly. Jess, Angela, Alice and Rose walked with me and we took a seat near the entrance, being some of the last students to arrive.

I blushed through most of the lesson, partly because Esme was once again assisting the nurse and partly because people kept sneaking glances at me as I was the only pregnant person in the room. Half way through the lesson I needed air. I nudged Alice softly in the ribs, "I need air," was all I needed to mouth. She nodded as I slipped through the doors and sighed deeply. I walked behind the admin buildings to the student car park. There was some type of scuffle happening. It didn't look serious, but it did look as if the entire La Pus h gang was here. I got closer and recognized Jake as the person being tossed around like a ragdoll and my heart leapt to my throat. How dare they?

In a sudden flash of anger, I charged towards the group, Jake was the only target in my sight. I plowed into Jake and we landed against someone's bulbar rather heavily. He caught his breath and the panicked look in his eyes scared me. "Run Bella, RUN!" I turned to face the rest of the group and noticed that mostly they were adults. What were they even doing here?

"Oi, look everyone, it's the piece from the pub". I heard laughter floating around us and I felt sick. These were the men that put me in this predicament and somehow I had fallen amongst them again.

"Look at her fat round tummy, must be a bun in the oven eh love?" the largest one prodded my tummy and I became extremely protective of my twins in that instance.

"Leave me alone, you are nothing but a bunch of drug-fucked losers and I'll be damned if you can ruin my life twice in one year!" I lashed out against the largest one, scratching and biting like a child.

His gang members moved around me and I was vaguely aware of a ringing sound in my ears. I hoped it was the school bell because by the look in their eyes, nothing else would save me now. I felt a blow to my face, then another. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees and was quite unceremoniously kicked in my backside so I landed on my tummy on the hard asphalt. I could hear people gathering around us, that MUST have been the bell, when someone stood on my leg, or maybe jumped would be more accurate, and I heard a sickening crunch. I was rolled over and almost immediately a boot landed in my face. I could taste blood now and I tried desperately to sit up while another boot to my face left me lying on the ground again. I curled to the fetal position to protect my babies as fists and boots slammed into my body from all angles. Less than half a metre away I could see Jake copping a similar punishment. This wasn't fair. Jake was only 13, what had he ever done to deserve this? I found more energy and pulled myself up. A piercing blow to the stomach at the same time a boot connected with my head was enough to render me unconscious. I slipped into a comfortable warm darkness and waited.


	35. Chapter 35 Twins

Chapter 35 – Twins

EPOV

Jasper and I were discussing which was worse, being given a pack of condoms in front of our father, or having or hearing our father preach the virtues of using them in front of the whole grade. I had groaned at this sex education lesson. Bella and I were really beyond this. I had no intention to ever sleep with anyone other than Bella in my entire life and so far we had done everything right, and yet she was still only twelve weeks away from delivering twins.

Shouting from the carpark grabbed our attention and I realized there was a scuffle happening. I certainly didn't need to be caught near any trouble at this point and Jasper and I headed to the cafeteria to sit with the others. We were the first, with Emmett joining us soon after. Alice and Rose walked in with worried looks on their faces.

"What did you learn ladies?" Emmett's voice boomed out among the crowd and made me blush. Rose and Alice looked towards our table with a confused look.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, she was with the GIRLS sex education class, because in case you haven't noticed, she's a GIRL" Emmett replied, proud of his quick witted response.

I worried. Why would Bella leave Alice and Rose? They always stuck together. Alice said something about Bella going for air and my mind flashed back to the scene in the car park. Bella was involved. I knew it.

I jumped from my seat and crossed the cafeteria in barely three bounds. Out to the car park and I saw two ambulances parked and several police cars. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd until I saw Dad.

"She's in that one son, jump in, they're ready to leave. It's not good." I ran towards the ambulance my dad indicated and jumped up into the back. There was one stretcher in the middle of the crowded space and Bella lay on it, unconscious and breathing through an oxygen mask. I gripped her hand and tried to garble something that made sense to the driver and would make him move. Finally the ambulance pulled out of the car park and I could feel us speeding towards the hospital. I melded my hand into Bellas and whispered that I wouldn't let anything separate us as we pulled up and I was jerked from my seat by paramedics pulling Bella from the ambulance.

I remained with Bella the entire time she was transferred between rooms and doctors. Mercifully, I had learned enough in these past few months to answer every question that was thrown my way. I felt that the doctors were only keeping me around because I was useful, but I was grateful for any excuse to remain in the same room as Bella.

It was quickly ascertained that the babies would need to be delivered now. Bella had suffered blows to her stomach that had ruptured whatever delicate system had been in place for them and they were coming like it or not. I shuddered and told the doctors as much as I could about how far along she was and anything else that I could think would help them deliver Bella safely back into my arms. At this point Dad appeared and hugged me close. It had been a long time since Dad had hugged me and instead of being embarrassed, I hugged him back with all that I had.

Dad dragged me out of Bella's room and threw me into a shower cubicle. I stuttered for a moment before realizing that Dad was stripped down to nothing and in the next cubicle. I pulled my clothes off and left my insulin pump beside them as I followed Dad's instructions with the washing and sanitizing. He threw a towel over the divider between us and I dried quickly before Dad threw me some standard issue hospital underwear and scrubs. How had he dressed so quickly? I threw the clothes on, accepting Dad's help to reattach my insulin pump. He tied a mask around his face and had some type of hat over his hair. He leaned over and did the same to me before ushering me back into the room where Bella lay unconscious and breathing deeply from an oxygen mask.

I gripped Bella's hand tightly in mine and watched as Dad and two nurses pulled Bella's jeans and underwear off, leaving her naked from the waist down. Usually I would be embarrassed for her but I could see that this was urgent and I willed them to work faster. A kind lady who had been on Bella's other side reached across and touched my arm. I jumped. I hadn't realized she was there. She moved towards me and whispered that she was the anesthesiologist, she had provided Bella with an epidural, just in case she woke during the procedure. I nodded dumbly. So my babies were being born by Caesarian? Well, that hadn't been in the plan, besides the fact that it was twelve weeks too early, Bella had wanted a natural birth. I stroked Bella's face as I noticed bruises blooming everywhere. I tried not to cry as I held Bella's hand closely and watched everything happening in the room.

Dad held a scalpel delicately close to Bella's stomach and I tried not to pass out as he pressed into her flesh and the blood oozed around her. I focused on Bella's face, breathing in and out, in and out. I continued with this mantra for ages, until I heard a baby cry. I looked up in wonder as Dad offered the baby to me, it was still connected to Bella in some way and I saw her him slice something as I held the baby. It was screaming and cold and covered in gunk, but it was my son, and I loved him. A nurse yanked him from my arms and disappeared down the corridor as another baby scream pierced the air. Dad looked at me warily this time as he placed the baby in my arms before cutting the cord. My daughter was also ripped from my arms before I could even count her fingers and toes.

I gripped Bella's hand again as I watched Dad sewing her back up. She was immediately rushed to x-ray, had a sense of de-ja-vu as Bella was whisked past me into the x-ray room. This time she was deathly quiet as she was lifted onto the cold steel slab. I stood obediently outside as the machines whirred around me, and then her hand was back in mine and we were headed to a room. Bella's clothes were torn from her and nurses and doctors, including my father, milled around her wounds. I heard words like "superficial", "no internal bleeding" and "heavy swelling", bandied around as I fought to hold at least one of Bella's hands.

Finally, we were left alone. Bella had a cast from her ankle to her knee on her right leg and hundreds of bruises around her body. Her face was the worst. Bruises and dried blood spread all over her face and they ranged in colour from yellow to bright purple.

Carlisle popped his head around the corner and smiled gently at me before walking towards Bella's chart. He checked her monitoring machines and noted things on her chart before calling me away from Bella and into the corridor. I only left on assurance that I would be returning shortly. Carlisle dragged me down the corridor and stopped suddenly outside the nursery window. He pointed at two babies near the front, the ones that Alice and Rose were fawning over, and turned to me.

"Son, these aren't your children." I was confused.

"Well then why are Alice and Rosie with them? Why did you show them to me? Where are my children?" I was confused, deeply confused.

"No, Son, these are Bella's children, but they can't possibly be yours, look at them!"

I stared at the tiny babies through the glass. Alice was holding one and Rose was holding the other. They looked just like how they did when Dad had placed them in my arms earlier, only cleaner. I shook my head, still confused. These were the babies I had imagined in my dreams, of course they were mine.

Carlisle threw his hands in the air, "Son, they are Quilette!" Oh, suddenly I understood. In the heat of the moment I had forgotten that Dad didn't know that the children weren't biologically mine, which was a small distinction in my mind. Mum came up by my side and tugged me along to Dad's hospital office. I sat in front of both my parents and noticed how worried they both looked.

Dad looked me in the eye. "Do you know who the father of these babies is?"

I sighed and stuck with the story, "It's Jake. Jacob Black." I mumbled the words while I looked at my toes.

Mum squeezed my shoulder, "have you always known this Edward?"

I nodded and placed my hand over Mum's hand on my shoulder. "Mum I was a virgin when Bella conceived these babies, but they are still mine and I will love them like my own."

Dad growled and snapped the pencil he had been toying with.

"Can I go back to Bella now?" I asked it softly , but both parents heard and both nodded their consent.

I headed back to Bella's room alone and sat holding her hand. I was still in that position when Jake walked in, what must have been hours later.

Jake looked like shit. Actually, he looked like worse than shit. He was on crutches and had a bandaged wrist. He was covered in more bruises and dried blood than Bella was, if you could even believe that is possible. He moved to sit by the other side of Bella's bed. I smiled up at him, and grinned lopsidedly over Bella's unconscious body.

"They know Jake. They think they are yours now."

Jake nodded. I felt bad. It was a big responsibility for a thirteen year old to shoulder. Bella groaned and rolled towards me. I gripped her hand tighter and lay a kiss on her forehead. This wasn't how I'd imagined things were going to turn out. Bella was supposed to carry the babies to full-term. We had planned enough time to at least warn Mum and Dad before they were born that they might not turn out looking like me, and Bella was supposed to be happy and healthy.

Currently, Mum and Dad were hurt and upset about the appearance of my babies, the babies were twelve weeks premature and I didn't know what this meant for them, and Bella was bruised from head to toe and drugged up to her eyeballs in pain killers.

I was starting to get the feeling that I had fucked up big time when Jake walked around and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, it was always going to be like this. We planned it this way. Roll with it dude."

I sighed and busied myself playing with Bella's fingers. It took all of my effort not to count her bruises instead. I looked up at Jake again, he really wasn't looking so good.

"Do you need to lie down Jake? You really don't look like you can stand up for much longer."

Jake sighed and sat in one of the visitors chairs instead. I hadn't been exactly friendly with Jake lately, in fact, he kind of irritated me, but I felt sorry for him now. I know the only reason he would be here is that he had been in the fight with Bella, and he would have been fighting for her. I was thankful for that. I wondered what the fight had been about and it occurred to me that I could ask.

"Jake, what started the fight? Who was fighting? Was anyone else hurt?"

I saw Jake take a huge gulp of air. "I started the fight Edward." He looked at his feet for a long time. I was speechless.

"If you started the fight, then how did Bella get involved?" It didn't make sense in my mind anymore.

"I dunno, Bella just kind of rushed at me from nowhere. I couldn't stop her and then it was too late and she was in it." Jake's voice sounded broken and I looked at him only to realise he was crying. Well, this was awkward.

"Why did you start the fight Jake?"


	36. Chapter 36 Arrest

Chapter 36 – Arrest

EPOV

Jake didn't get a chance to answer my question. His father, my father, Sue and the chief of police all walked into Bella's little curtained cubicle at once.

"I'm sorry to do this kid, but until we sort out the whole story, you're under arrest." Jake and I gaped at the officer in shock. Jake was silent for a long time and the officer had to practically lift him out of the chair he was in.

"You can't lock him up in that condition, he needs to be in the hospital!" Sue was wailing and clinging to Jake.

Dad stepped in between them, "Don't worry, he'll be in protective custody here at the hospital."

Jake gave me a tiny wave and hobbled out of the room after his father and Sue with the officer bringing up the rear. Dad sighed and sat down where Jake had sat.

"Son, I think that maybe Bella has taken you for a ride."

I was really too traumatized at this point to know or care what Dad meant. I turned my attention back to playing with Bella's fingers. Dad coughed, obviously to get my attention.

"I don't mean to sound callous, but have you considered that maybe Bella is meant to be with Jake?"

Now THIS comment caught my attention. My head snapped up and I looked Dad right in the eye with my fiery temper.

"Leave us alone." It was barely more than a whisper, but I had put as much force as I could muster behind it. Dad sighed, dismissing my demand.

"It's not that you don't love her son, I'm sure you do, but obviously Jake and Bella had something before you came along. Now they have something more, a family. Jake isn't exactly flush with money, perhaps Bella was clinging to you for financial support."

Ok, now I was furious. "Out, NOW." This time it was a hiss. Dad looked shocked at the venom I had put in the two small words. He didn't move fast, but at least he was moving towards the door. He looked at me, his eyes full of pity. I glared back, trying to push as much anger into my eyes as I could muster. How dare he accuse Bella of such things when she couldn't even defend herself.

I heard the door to the room click shut, I didn't know if there were other people in this ward but if there were then they were being considerately quiet. I had a thumping headache and was suddenly very tired. I lay my head down as close to Bella's as I could without bumping any delicate machinery and tried to sleep.

Monday night passed in a blur.

Tuesday I left the hospital to go home and shower and change. I needed to bring more insulin supplies to the hospital if I was going to stay with Bella. How ironic that I had to bring insulin TO the hospital instead of from it. The rest of the day was slow, I had heard nothing more about Jake's arrest. I had asked for Dad to stay away from us and another doctor was caring for Bella. The nurses were friendly and offered me food and water at every opportunity.

Tuesday night a nurse helped me rearrange Bella so that I could sleep next to her on the bed. I was used to all of the extra hospital noises from the time I had spent in one, so sleep came easy to me.

Wednesday came and passed. Bella hadn't changed at all. I tried to tell myself that it was a good thing if she wasn't getting worse. Thursday morning Mum poked her head around the curtain and asked if she could come in. I nodded warily, wondering if Dad had sent her.

"Edward, I think you should visit the babies." Shit, the babies. I had forgotten about the babies. What was I supposed to do with the babies without Bella? It didn't seem fair that I could see them and she couldn't, this is something we should have done together. I looked at Mum and shook my head. I wasn't ready. She sighed and left the room.

Friday morning Bella's condition improved. The doctor said the swelling was going down and that it was possible she would regain consciousness soon. I hated leaving her side, even to use the bathroom. I wanted to be there when she woke up.

Saturday morning Bella was still unconscious when Rose and Alice pushed two little cribs into her cubicle. I stared at them horrified, I hoped that they weren't going to leave the babies with me. Alice smiled at me kindly and came to place a kiss on my forehead. Rose spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, as if she was trying not to wake Bella up. How ironic.

"Edward, please don't be mad at me," it was never good when anyone started a sentence like that! "I've done some research on the internet and I think that maybe Bella would wake up faster if she could feel the babies with her." I thought about it for a minute.

"That makes sense." Alice and Rose did silent squeals and a mini dance. I smiled and shook my head at them, it was the first time I had smiled in days. It felt like months.

Rose lifted a baby out of one of the tiny cribs and looked at Bella, I could see her trying to work out a good place for the baby where it wouldn't interrupt any tubes. I held my hands out, silently asking her to pass the baby to me, after all, I could fit my entire body in the bed with Bella each night, I knew where it could go. Rose looked surprised but handed the baby to me anyway.

This is the first time I had held a baby since their birth, yet I could tell instantly that this was our daughter. It was something about her eyes, the shape was so similar to Bella's. I smiled down at her tiny sleeping form and carefully slipped her in beside Bella. I hesitated a bit before crawling onto the bed myself in my usual sleeping position, which was practically wrapping myself around Bella. Once I was in I motioned for Alice to pass me our son. She was slow and gentle passing him down and I had to admit, he actually smelled good. It sounds strange, but he smelled happy. I smiled and buried my nose against him again.

A bright light and whirring sound let me know that someone, probably Alice, had decided that this was a Kodak moment. I really didn't care. Alice and Rose sat either side of Bella's bed and told me stories about the week they had had with our babies. I grinned as I realized that neither of them had been back to school this week. Apparently Jasper and Emmett had returned to school on Wednesday, mainly so that they could follow the rumours that had started up and report them back to Alice.

The rumours ranged from downright ridiculous to eerily close to the truth. My favourite was that Sam was the father of the babies, followed closely by one that declared that I was actually an albino Quillette and the twins appearance was a throw back from my side of the family. I learned that Jake had made bail but was due to appear in court, along with most of the members of the La Push gang, on charges relating to the fight. I shuddered as Rose recounted talk of the charges being upgraded to manslaughter when they had thought Bella wouldn't survive.

Alice and Rose kept me company all day. Rose would periodically lift one of the babies from my arms to feed, burp and nappy change before dutifully attending to the other. I wondered if she wanted a job as our full time babysitter? I was surprised when the nurse came around at said that visiting hours were over, could it be 8pm already? Rose and Alice bundled the babies back into the crib and promised to try again tomorrow. I nodded my consent, after all, it couldn't hurt.

In the early hours of Sunday night something woke me, at first I couldn't work out what was different, then the alarms sounded, lights turned on and nurses came from everywhere. Bella had stopped breathing. I jumped out of her bed and checked that I hadn't bumped the monitoring equipment or her oxygen mask, it all looked fine, but Bella didn't, her face was losing the little colour it had fast. Nurses shuffled in around Bella and I was momentarily pushed aside. Dad came running then, it had been so long since we'd spoken that I hadn't even realized he was on shift tonight. Things were being unplugged and there was movement. They were moving Bella, I had gathered that much but no one was telling me what was wrong or why and I guessed it was because I had been too stunned to ask. I pushed forward and gripped Bella's hand, determined that we would not be separated.

I ran along next to the bed, surrounded by the staff who were pushing her along and towing the equipment behind us. I hadn't ever been to this part of the hospital before, it was different, slightly more sanitary if that were even possible. Bella was wheeled into a room of her own and I was pushed aside again as she was attached to even larger equipment. I don't know how long I stood silent in the corner, watching over Bella as my Dad and nurses fussed over her, but eventually the room cleared and Dad noticed me standing alone. He looked tired.

"Son, she's ok now. The machine is breathing for her."

I choked back a sob and it sounded like a strangled cry. How is Bella not breathing on her own ok? Dad sighed and rubbed his chin, obviously trying to rephrase.

"She's stable and that's what matters at the moment. Come with me, you can't stay here with her."

I didn't want to leave but I knew it would be pointless arguing. I felt guilty that she had stopped breathing while I had been right there, I should have been awake.

Dad led me down to his office and I stood dumbly in the middle of the room while he pulled something out of a cupboard. A pillow and blanket, I recognized them from home, they were Alice's old set, back when she decided that she didn't want a blue room anymore, she wanted red. I smiled slightly at the sudden memory. Dad put the pillow and blanket on his sofa and indicated for me to sit there. He turned his desk light on and the overhead light off before smiling sadly at me and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. I took the hint and settled into the sofa, sleep came surprisingly easily.


	37. Chapter 37 Awake

Chapter 37 – Awake

BPOV

I was floating comfortably in something that felt slightly lighter than water, but heavier than air. It was a nice place and I was happy. Every now and again a golden voice would speak in soothing tones, I didn't recognise the words, but they made me feel calm.

At some point, whatever I was floating in became heavier. It didn't happen suddenly, the change was so slight I barely noticed until I felt it crushing against me. The soothing voice sounded more mechanical, like buzzing and beeping that would fade in and out. Everything turned to black swirls and I wasn't happy anymore, I needed to get out. What was I in? How could I get out if I didn't know what I was in? This was the most coherent my thoughts had been for a long time, I hadn't realized that I had missed thinking until I started again. For a moment I wondered if I was dead, but no, I could feel pain, and if I was dead I shouldn't feel pain – right? I tried to remember back to my Sunday school church lessons, no, I can't remember any mention of pain in heaven. But what if this wasn't heaven? I need to get out!

I tried thrashing against whatever was crushing me, voices were shouting my name. Why were they shouting? My head hurts. Stop shouting. I tried to cry but I couldn't even do that. The voices became clearer, they were shouting instructions now.

"Bella, open your eyes."

"Bella love, squeeze my hand."

"Bella, can you hear me?"

I wanted to say yes, I desperately wanted to open my eyes, to squeeze my hand around someone else's warm hand. My body wouldn't cooperate and so the voices kept going. This was tiring, so tiring I could just sleep. Slip back into that nice cozy place I had come from. No. What if it was that crushing place I would end up at? I fought to stay awake. I concentrated all of my energy on the hand squeeze. I had to first remember where my arm was, then follow it down to my hand in my mind. I could feel another hand!

"Her finger moved, Carlisle, Dad, her finger moved! Bella love, squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

I concentrated as hard as I could and squeezed the hand that I had felt. I felt it squeeze back. There were lots of voices around me now and it sounded like muddled confusion in my mind. Every time the hand squeezed me, I squeezed it too. This seemed to make the voices happy so I continued, concentrating hard on returning the squeeze. It got easier. I tried my eyes. Gah! Too bright!

"She blinked, I swear she just blinked! Bella, love, please blink again!"

I blinked quickly, the light was too bright. I wanted to tell them to turn the lights off. I tried moving my mouth but it was stuck. I settled for fluttering my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light. I moved my head a little and winced at the pain that shot through me. A hand squeezed mine and I squeezed back. I let my eyes fall to where my hand was. There was a strong hand holding mine. It wasn't one I recognized. It wasn't Dad's hand, it looked too young. Well of course it wasn't Dad's hand, Dad was dead. I felt so stupid, how could I have forgotten that? It wasn't Jake, it was too pale. I studied the hand and decided that I liked it, but it wasn't familiar at all.

I looked up. Edward? The new boy from my school, why was he holding my hand? Why was he looking at me so anxiously? Why was he calling me 'love'? This was getting trippy, I mean, I liked him and all, but we'd only kissed once! My attention was pulled away by someone who looked remarkably like an older version of Edward. I remembered I had heard his Dad was a doctor, and this man certainly looked like a doctor. He was shining a bright light into my eyes. Ouch, way too bright. I winced again. I was asked to follow fingers, count fingers and look in different directions. The doctor leaned towards me and pulled something from my mouth. It felt like a gag had been removed, it was much better. He then placed a tube under my nose, securing it around my head. Oh, oxygen. I must have had a mask on. I tested my mouth, moving my lips and running my tongue along my teeth. They felt furry and disgusting.

"Hi there, I'm Dr Cullen and I'm going to ask you a few questions if that's ok. Nod if you can, if you can't then just squeeze my hand once for no and twice for yes."

He took my hand but I tried to nod first anyway. It wasn't so bad. I could nod lightly without too much pain. The doctor smiled.

"What is your name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." That was an easy one, I knew I had that right.

"What is today's date?"

I had to think about that one. What was the last thing I remembered. Hmm, I was at work. Sam had wanted to hang out with Emily. Oh, Sam had hired Edward, of course! That's why Edward was here, I must have had an accident at work. Let's see, it was Friday night, and judging by the window it was obviously sometime on Saturday. Dad had died in June, the beginning of Summer break, it had barely been five months since then. That made it November. I gave up on dates, I was taking too long to answer, they would be suspicious.

"It's Saturday and it's early November, I'm not sure what the date is exactly."

Edward looked alarmed but the doctor remained calm. If anything he looked concerned.

"Bella, do you know why you are in hospital?"

"Um, did I have an accident at work?" It seemed most likely. I was terribly accident prone. Doctor Cullen shook his head no.

"Bella, what is the last thing you remember?"

I blushed. Truly? The last thing I could remember was kissing Edward in the cold room, but damned if I was going to be telling the doctor, who was also known as Edwards father, that! There had to be something else. I concentrated very hard.

"I was at work. Edward was there, he was working too. I, uh, oh Jake was there too." Dr Cullen smiled encouragingly.

"What were you doing at work Bella? What exactly do you remember doing?"

"I think I was going to take the trash to the bin, and that Jake was going to help, but I don't actually remember doing it, as such."

I sighed. That was the best I could do. Truly. I looked over at Edward and saw that tears were streaming down his face. Dr Cullen followed my gaze. He placed his hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Son, I think it would be best if you left me to discuss Bella's condition with her, in private."

I tried to smile encouragingly at Edward, I really liked him and I hated to see him cry. Dr Cullen walked Edward out of the room and then returned to my bed. He pulled a chair out and faced it towards me so that I could easily see his face as he spoke.

"Bella, you're medical condition is quite serious and I don't know how much you can handle at the moment so I'm going to take it slowly ok?"

I nodded.

"You were involved in a fight, and I'm afraid you were rather outnumbered."

Well, this didn't sound like me. I never fought, besides, I didn't even have any enemies.

"You sustained physical injuries, broken ribs and a broken leg for example."

I looked down and saw my leg was in a cast. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed this earlier.

"It is your psychological injuries that concern me at the moment Bella." Dr Cullen sighed and looked at me warily. "You have been unconscious for quite some time. It's May at the moment, eight months later than you remember the date to be."

I gasped.

"I was in a coma for eight months!"

"No, no, no. I'm sorry to have misled you. You've been unconscious for only one month."

Well, that was mildly better. I supposed.

"What about the other seven months? Where was I then?" I was very confused.

"Bella, you were you. You were fine and you were living your life." His voice was soft and gentle but the words were a blow. Why couldn't I remember anything.

"Bella, do you have any questions?" Yes of course I had questions! Millions of them.

"What did I do in my life for seven months?"

I asked the question honestly and earnestly. I knew it would be improbable that Dr Cullen would know the answer, but surely he had been in touch with my friends this last month, they would have told him something.

"I think that I should let your friends answer those questions for you Bella."

I nodded, that seemed like a good idea.

"Can I see my friends now?"

Dr Cullen shook his head no.

"Bella, a lot can change in seven months, well eight months really counting this past one. In these circumstances where you have suffered short term memory loss, it is best to introduce you to what has changed slowly. Hopefully you will regain your memories, but in the short term I don't want you to be alarmed by friends that you didn't have eight months ago, or by people who have grown closer to you or have left you in that time."

I nodded. I didn't really understand. It sounded like a bunch of bullshit. Where was Jake? He would tell me what was going on. I remembered what Dr Cullen had said about people growing closer or leaving me. I had to ask.

"Is Jake, Jacob Black, still my friend? I mean, has he come in to see me?"

Dr Cullen nodded. I smiled, satisfied that Jake and I hadn't changed in eight months. We'd known each other our whole lives, eight months wouldn't have changed anything. In fact, eight years probably wouldn't have changed much either. I was tired again.

"I'll leave you to rest for now Bella. Someone will be keeping an eye on you and when you feel up to it we'll get you showered and changed. I will go and organize for a psychologist to come and speak with you about your memory loss."

I nodded and settled into my pillows and into a comfortable sleep.


	38. Chapter 38 Relearning

Chapter 38 – Relearning

EPOV

Bella was awake, and she was healthy. I was grateful for that. Carlisle had warned me that there was a possibility of brain damage and that had scared me no end. Memory loss was ok though, surely. Lost memories could come back, and even if they didn't, it was only eight months. What's eight months over a life time?

I was trying to convince myself that everything was ok. The psychologist spoke to me first. He had explained that Bella's memory probably reached back to a point of trauma in her life. I don't think he realized how scarily accurate he was. I heard him discuss with Billy about her father's murder and he had even mentioned that it was unusual that Bella remembered up until five months after her father died. I just held my breath and hoped that no one would work out that Bella remembered back until the night of the twin's conception.

I was counseled and well prepared for any possible reaction Bella might have at the news that we were a couple, I was hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. I knew that the psychologist had already prepped Bella for the emotions she might experience, without actually telling her anything about her life. Now it was time for us to meet with Bella together, and explain my role in her life. I had come prepared with photos and some things that held memories for us together, like her necklace with the promise ring.

The meeting was in Dad's office, I sat on one end of the sofa that had been my bed and the psychologist sat in Dad's desk chair, facing the sofa. Bella knocked softly on the door and I straightened in my place. The psychologist called for Bella to come in and then asked if she would take a seat next to me on the sofa. It hurt having Bella sitting next to me instead of on my lap, but I knew it would hurt more if this meeting went badly. The psychologist assured us that he was present only to facilitate conversation and that anything said in the room today would never be repeated, he looked me in the eye as he made the promise. At least I could count on this not getting back to my Dad.

I turned my body to face Bella and tried to think of the best way to tell her about our relationship over the past eight months.

"Um, Bella, would it be ok if maybe I could hold your hand as we talked?" My request obviously surprised her. My hands rested on my knees, palm up, waiting for her response. Bella didn't answer, but she did reach out and place one of her hands in mine. I curled my fingers around her hand as I felt electricity pulse between us. Maybe it was just me feeling the electricity, but I needed her touch to get through what was coming, so this was a good start.

"So, you might have guessed by now anyway, but uh, you're my girlfriend." Bella blushed, I continued anyway.

"I thought maybe it would be helpful for me if you could tell me what you remember about me? That way I could work out what I need to tell you." I asked the question almost pleadingly. Bella nodded.

"I remember liking you a lot." Well, that was encouraging. Bella glanced at the psychologist and back at me before blushing. "I remember our kiss in the cold room."

I smiled a huge smile and let my breath out all at once. I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath but hearing that she remembered THAT kiss took a weight from my shoulders. I started to relax.

We had been silent for a while, me in relief and I had no idea what Bella was feeling, when the psychologist prompted us.

"Bella, why don't you ask Edward some questions? I'm going to go and make myself a cup of coffee, would either of you like one?"

I shook for no, so did Bella. We were left alone and I could feel Bella start to relax also. I had no idea what to do next, so I blurted the first thing that came out of my head.

"Can I kiss you now?"

I blushed, Bella blushed, and I wished that the psychologist had stayed in the room to stop me from asking that. Then Bella nodded.

I leaned towards her slowly and reached the hand that wasn't holding hers up behind her head and rested it in her hair, pulling her towards me. She didn't resist. Our lips met and instinctively knew what to do, it was just like the night in the cold room. The kissing was soft and sweet but increasing in pace and depth each time, I sure as hell did not want to stop. Bella reached both of her hands into my hair and with my other hand I reached around her waist and drew her in for more. What we were doing now would best be described as making out. Shit I was getting hard over this. I had missed her mouth so much, I had missed all of her so much, it was incredible kissing again. Bella broke the kiss but she didn't try to move from where I had pulled her close.

"Do we do this often?" I smiled at the question.

"Every spare moment," was my reply, an honest one too. Bella smiled.

"So, I guess I'm not still a virgin?" Her question was whispered shyly. I grinned at this too.

"No baby, and you like it on top," I was teasing her now, she blushed and elbowed me the way she used to. I was so relieved that her personality was exactly the same. Well of course it was, it was only her memories missing, but I had imagined a different Bella in my nightmares and I thought it was too good to be true that even without the last eight months, she was still kissing me and holding my hand and talking about sex just like we always did.

I smiled at her, "Usually you sit on my lap love, it feels a bit weird for me sitting next to you like this," I admitted, something I never would have done if the psychologist was in the room.

Bella considered my statement and stood in front of me, awkward for her, with her leg still in a cast. She looked awkward and shy, so I pulled her towards me and onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her like I would usually do. She snuggled into me and I thought my heart would explode with happiness.

The psychologist poked his head in the door. "Well I can see you two are just fine in here so I'll just take my coffee elsewhere. I check back in on you later, if you finish chatting earlier just head back to Bella's room." We nodded.

It seemed that Bella loved me just as much as she always had, I wanted to cry tears of happiness knowing now that our love was something that transcended mere memories. Bella looked up into my eyes so I fought the urge to cry.

"Edward, tell me about our life." I smiled, I didn't know what to say exactly. I wasn't supposed to mention the babies, or Jake's arrest.

"We live together, in a house." Bella looked at me in amazement but let me continue.

"Most of our furniture is from the house you grew up in, Billy stored it for you after your dad died and my mother restored some pieces as a housewarming gift."

"Uh, we live beside Emmett and Rose, in a duplex that my parent bought."

Bella interrupted me then.

"Your parents bought us a house."

"Yeah, kind of, well actually, to be honest, yes they bought us a house."

Bella groaned softly into my shirt. She was fiercely independent and while she had accepted the house as a surprise when the twins were on their way, she was obviously now wondering what would have made her accept such a gift.

"Do I still work at the pub?"

"No. You finished up there a few weeks ago. You don't need to work anymore, we can get by without it."

"Do you still work at the pub?"

"Yeah, I still do a few shifts each week."

Bella seemed to accept all of this. It was hard keeping the biggest parts from her. I needed a distraction before I blurted out about the babies. I remembered the ring.

"Bella, I bought something of yours with me today. It's something I gave you." I held out the ring on a necklace and Bella took it from me gingerly.

"Edward it's beautiful. What was the occasion?"

"Ah, well, now this is awkward."

"Oh, god, are we engaged?" Bella asked me with wide open eyes.

"Would it be so bad if we were?" I was defensive, and immediately regretted it. Bella blushed again.

"It's a promise ring Bella, I asked you in front of all of our friends and family if you would promise to one day accept my proposal of marriage." I sighed.

Bella smiled, she was still fingering the ring.

"Jake helped me to design it. The stones all mean different things, you have a book about it that Sue gave you."

"Why is it on a chain?"

Geez, how could I answer that honestly? "Bella, there are things that the psychologist asked me not to bring up with you and well, the honest answer to your question would mean that I would have to bring up one of those things. So I can't tell you."

She whirled her head around to my direction and looked me squarely in the eyes. She was mad at me. I cringed. It wasn't my fault the psychologist had set boundaries.

"Edward, you WILL tell me what those things are, and you WILL tell me now." Bella was still glaring at me. I hated her glaring at me. She shifted from my lap and sat opposite me on the sofa. My body craved her touch as soon as it was gone. Damn, how did she know exactly how to punish to me, exactly what my weakness was? I started to shake. I reached out and gripped her hands, they still held the chain and ring. I looked her in the eyes.

"Bella, I will tell you anything you want to know, but please promise me you won't freak out on me?"

She sighed, "Edward, for one, I'm not usually one to freak out, and for two, it's only my life that you're telling me about. How bad can it be?"

"Bad."

Instead of looking scared, Bella looked interested.

"You couldn't wear the ring on your finger because your fingers were swollen." Now that I'd started, I really just had to tell the whole story.

"Your fingers were swollen because you were pregnant." Her eyes widened. "With twins." Her mouth dropped open. "And I'm not their father." She fainted. Uh oh, I knew this was a bad idea.

I cradled her head in my lap while the rest of her was stretched out on the sofa. She woke up soon after her shock, full of questions.

"What happened to them? The twins I mean."

"They were born, early, as a result of the fight you were in. They're fine."

"Where are they?"

"In the hospital nursery, Alice and Rosalie have been spoiling them rotten."

"Who is their father?"

I answered honestly. "You're not sure."

Bella exploded, "What do you mean I'm not sure! I didn't somehow go from virgin to slut in eight months Edward. You tell me the truth right now or so help me God I will beat it out of you!"

I pulled her close to me and tried to soothe her. "Calm down Bella, ok ok. You told me that the father was Jacob Black."

"WHAT!"

"I know, I know. You didn't even have a relationship with him. I swear you never dated him or anything in the eight months because after that kiss in the cold room you only dated me."

"But I slept with him."

I sighed and shook my head slowly. "I don't understand it either Bella, but it didn't come between us then ok, so why let it come between us now? I have been with you every step of the way, every appointment, every parenting class. I am the only father these babies know or will ever know, so why make a deal out of it now? We've already gotten over this."

Bella slumped into my arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It was just such a shock. I shouldn't have freaked out, I promised you I wouldn't. I'm sorry." I stroked her hair and whispered that it was ok.

I had a thought and grinned. "Bella love, there's slightly more to the story. You see, we never told my parents that Jake was the father, and then when the babies were born dark, well, Dad freaked out big time."

Bella laughed, I was glad the mood had changed.

"Why didn't we tell them?"

"We were going to, but the babies were delivered over a month early under emergency circumstances and it really just didn't cross my mind."

Her laughter had dissolved into giggles and she snuggled against me warmly.

"So, tell me about our babies?"

With a pang of guilt, I tried my best to explain.

"Bella I haven't been the best parent. I have barely left your side and so I have really only seen them when Alice and Rosalie bought them in to lie with you."

Bella smiled up at me, "The babies have been with me?"

"Yes love, they like being with you." We snuggled in silence for a bit.

"What did we name them? Are they boys or girls?"

"There is one of each, and we haven't named them yet."

"Edward, they would be almost a month old! Why didn't you name them?"

"Because we hadn't decided on names and because I couldn't ask you if you agreed!" My reply was indignant. I knew that this was something I couldn't do by myself, it was something I needed Bella for.

"Can we go and see them?"

I thought for a moment. "Sure."

I helped Bella to her feet and passed her the crutches she had been using. We walked at her pace down to the nursery, fortunately not passing anyone who would question where we were going. Once there I led Bella inside, there were no nurses around and all of the babies were sleeping. I motioned for Bella to sit in one of the comfortable chairs they had in the nursery for parents to sit in while they fed their babies. Once Bella was settled I sought out our children and wheeled them both towards her.

I watched Bella's face carefully. All I saw was delight and wonder as she stroked their sleeping heads and counted fingers and toes. When she finally looked up, her eyes were full of tears.

"Edward, they're perfect."

I smiled at her and sat on the arm rest of her chair. "So what do you want to name them love?"

She looked up at me hesitantly. "Edward, I know this sounds strange, because these names only just came to me now as I saw them, but what do you think of Abigail and Charles?"

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Abbey and Charlie?"

"Exactly," Bella's smile was huge, I couldn't help but kiss her lightly on the lips when she was smiling so hard. At that exact moment, we were sprung.

Dad, Mum, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all at the door to the nursery. Bella's psychologist and her other doctor were there too, as well as some of the nurses. I groaned at being caught red handed doing what I had been told not to do.

Everyone crowded around us, but no one spoke. Thankfully, Bella broke the silence.

"We've decided on baby names," she announced very matter-of-factly. Alice and Rose squealed and hugged each other. One of the older nurses smiled kindly at us.

"I'll get the papers then," she shuffled off to her station quickly.

The women crowded around Bella, cooing at her choice of names, as Dad hoisted me from where I was perched on the arm rest of Bella's chair and dragged me to an office out of earshot. The other doctors followed. Uh oh.

"Son, how did this happen? How did you end up in the NURSERY with the BABIES when you were only meant to be discussing your relationship in there?"

I didn't really have a response to that, by the look on his face, it wouldn't matter what I said because he wouldn't accept it anyway.

"I guess things just went better than I thought they would," I shrugged. I didn't really care. What mattered to me was that Bella was fine, she loved me, and she was happy with our babies.

The psychologist hissed at me through clenched teeth, "and how did you explain that she went from knowing herself as a virgin to being a mother of twins?"

I shrugged again, "I just told her the truth and answered her questions."

Dad looked at me incredulously, "and about Jake being the father but you being the boyfriend?"

I kept shrugging, "she was fine with that."

I felt like they were making a huge deal out of this. Obviously Bella was fine. I started to leave the room and thankfully everyone followed me back to Bella without protest.

Bella looked up at us all and smiled warmly, "the nurses say we can take them home now Edward, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again." She was gazing into the cribs again and she missed the alarmed looks on the doctors' faces. I don't think they had planned on discharging her this early, but what could they do to stop her if she wanted to leave? A broken leg was no excuse to remain in hospital and she might never get her memories back, so that wasn't an excuse either. At the moment she was coping fine and I could always bring her back if things changed. Today was going far better than I imagined.

I figured I should just come clean about the rest of now, if she took the other news without freaking out too badly then they would have to let her go. "Bella, there's something else."

I had her attention now, "what is it Edward?"

"It's about Jake, he was involved in the fight that you were injured in. Anyway, the police think that maybe he was to blame for some of it and so he's been arrested. They're keeping him in the lock-up ."

Bella looked alarmed. "But Jake wouldn't hurt anyone, why do they have to keep him locked up? Why can't this just go to court like normal? No one died, I was told that much. He must be so scared, he's only thirteen!" She went from looking alarmed to looking appalled.

"Bella love, Jake was fighting with the La Push gang. The police are worried that if they let him go then they might hurt him. They are only keeping him locked up for his own protection, besides, we're making sure he gets treated well." I tried to sound encouraging.

Bella nodded thoughtfully, then shook her head. "I have to get out of here, I need to visit Jake, I need to settle my babies into their home, I need to be there for Jake. Dr Cullen, how soon can you arrange for me to be discharged?" She looked directly at Dad and I smiled at her determination. There would be no stopping her now.

Later that afternoon I walked out of the hospital, a baby capsule in each hand and Bella hobbling on her crutches slightly ahead of me. Getting two babies and one injured girlfriend into our car by myself was no small feat. Bella had requested that it be just us, she wanted some alone time with her 'family'.


	39. Chapter 39 Home

Chapter 39 – Home

BPOV

I was silent in the car on the way to our home. There was just so much on my mind at the moment. It had only just occurred to me that I didn't even know where my home was, but that was insignificant compared to the fact that I had my boyfriend and our two babies in our car on the way to this home, and last time I remembered, I was single and a virgin. Edward rarely stopped touching me, at the moment his hand rested on my thigh in between gear changes. It wasn't something that bothered me, simply something I had noticed.

Edward pulled into the left hand driveway of a cosy looking duplex and turned the car engine off. He smiled quickly at me and ran to unlock the house door before running back to the car and unstrapping the baby capsules. I didn't know why he was rushing, it seems he thought by rushing he would gain an extra few arms to carry us all in at once. I waited until he had our babies and my hospital bag safely inside before opening my door and judging how best to climb out of the car. Edward took my crutches and ran them inside. I hoped he would realise that I needed them and bring them back. When he got back to the car he scooped me up easily and closed the car door behind me, locking it remotely. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me into our house and sat me down on our sofa. He closed the front door and locked it behind him before coming back to sit next to me, pulling me to him in a hug.

I settled in to his chest and watched our babies sleeping in their capsules on the floor in front of us.

"Where is the nursery?" Since seeing my children I had felt this extra spark inside of me that was now telling me that I should be nesting my babies somewhere more comfortable.

Edward breathed into my hair, "perhaps I should give you a guided tour of your home?" He asked the question teasingly but it also turned me on, I think it was the murmuring into my hair that did it. I nodded in agreement, Abbey and Charlie were sleeping now anyway, no sense in waking them up.

I was scooped up into Edwards strong arms and I wondered if I would ever need to walk again. He showed me every room and the inside of every cupboard, I marveled at the furniture Billy had saved for me. I know at the time he didn't want me to know, but I was sure my mother had sold almost everything of value. At the end of the tour I asked Edward to sit me in the rocker in the nursery, the same one Dad had once sat on to feed me. He bought the baby capsules in to the nursery and went to prepare the bottles. I stared into the cute and perfect little faces of my children, although I could see a lot of myself in the way they looked, I couldn't really see much of Jake. They had his skin tone I supposed, well half of it anyway, they were much paler than he was. I supposed that they would change as they grew and I put it out of my mind.

Edward was back with the bottles and we woke, fed, burped and changed one baby each before putting them together into the one crib to sleep for a few hours. With a bit of teamwork, this wouldn't be so hard. We smiled at each other.

"What do you want to do now love?" I didn't think I would ever tire of being called that.

"I was thinking I would like a bath, if that's ok. I can't really shower because of my cast but I was thinking if I could prop my leg up I might be able to soak in a warm bath."

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment and left the room. When he returned about ten minutes later he once again scooped me up and this time he carried me into the bathroom. I smiled as I saw that he had found a board that fit over the top of the bath width wise that I could rest my leg on as I soaked, he had also started to draw the bath water and had added some of my favourite strawberry bubble bath that I never bought anymore because I didn't have a bath. Well now I did have a bath, I supposed I must have bought the bubble bath when we moved in. My body ached for the relaxation.

I started to unbutton my shirt when I realized that Edward was still holding me. I wasn't sure I was comfortable undressing in front of him, I know he had seen it all before but I couldn't remember his reaction and I couldn't remember what he looked like naked so it wasn't fair. In the end he insisted on staying so that I didn't trip over trying to get into the bath, but he compromised by taking his shirt off while I undressed. I clipped my hair up on top of my head so it didn't get wet and allowed Edward to lift me into the bath and arrange my leg.

After I was settled in the bath and my blush at being seen naked had died down, I took the opportunity to check out Edward without his shirt on. He was sitting next to the tub, with his arm resting lightly on the edge. I had forgotten about his insulin pump, I knew about it but I wasn't sure I had ever seen it, not that I could remember anyway. His chest was muscled lightly and had a few golden hairs trailing from the base of his neck down to his jeans. Wow, the bulge in his jeans was huge. I blushed and looked up, blushing again when I found I had been caught checking him out. His eyes were dark with lust and it both turned me on and scared me.

Edward was silent as he lifted his hand to stroke my cheek. His hand lowered slowly down my neck, giving me goose bumps before stopping to lightly rub my shoulder. He moved his hand lower still and gently cupped my breast before he let out a low groan. I was breathing faster now and my nipple was rock hard. I glanced at Edward as he massaged my breast and tweaked my nipple, but his eyes were closed. He moved his hand across to my other breast, paying it the same attention. I gasped a little at the feelings that were flooding me, love, lust, desire, heat…I could feel warmth spreading through my body that wasn't being caused by the warm bubble bath. Edwards hand sunk lower on my body, fingering my belly button before diving down into the source of my warmth. I parted my legs eagerly, then realizing what I had done, I glanced quickly back at Edward, his eyes were still closed and he was breathing very hard.

I glanced down to his waist again and noticed his bulge straining against his jeans. Edward was stroking me gently, it felt magical and I wanted to return the favour. I lifted one arm out of the tub and tried to undo his fly button. Edward popped it open for me with his other hand, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. He shoved his boxers down a little and released his erection. I placed my hand around him lightly and he groaned, slipping his fingers into my slit as he groaned. I gasped and gripped him harder, moving my hand up and down, spreading his pre cum down with my hand to lubricate my movements. Edward slipped a finger inside me and I gripped him even tighter, I was sure it was painful for him so I released my grip slightly, but god that finger felt good. He slipped another finger inside of me and rubbed my clit with his thumb at the same time. I tried to focus my attention on gently massaging his erection from base to tip, distracting myself from the pressure that was building deep in my core.

Edward slipped another finger in and started to pump his hand in and out, rubbing my clit with his thumb the whole time. I gasped and groaned and pushed up against his hand, desperate for more.

"Oh faster Edward, please, faster, ungh, harder baby, oh, please, yes!" It felt too good to be embarrassed by what I was saying, Edward twisted his body around so that he was leaning over me. He continued to pump me with his hand while his other hand wrapped around the back of my head and pulled me in to kiss him. I kissed him hard and deep, reaching out and grabbing his erection at the same time, pumping it as hard as he was pumping me.

I didn't think I could take much more of this, I was thrusting my hips into his hand desperately. I was shoving my tongue into his mouth the same way I wanted him to be inside of me. I was using both of my hands to pleasure him and I could feel his erection growing harder and stronger in my hands. I groaned into his mouth as my core tightened and suddenly released, pulsing around his fingers and into his hand, I felt warmth on my chest and felt Edwards dick throbbing in my hand. He stopped pumping me and our kisses became gentle and sweet, before he pulled away altogether and sat back down next to the tub where he had started.

I glanced down at myself and realized I was wearing the famous pearl necklace I'd often heard joked about. I looked shyly over at Edward and murmured to him.

"Wow, that was a very intense first orgasm."

Edward laughed out loud, "Baby that was absolutely not your first." He grinned and leaned over to kiss my forehead. He noticed his cum around my neck and he fingered it before reaching out for the bath sponge and gently cleaning me up.

"Are you ready to get out of the tub now?" He asked me almost hopefully. I smiled and nodded, waiting for him to lift me out and possibly even dry me too. It seemed that since our moment in his dad's office earlier today, he just couldn't get enough of me. I really liked the feeling of being cared for, wanted, and most of all loved. There was no doubt in my mind that he loved me. I knew I loved him too, but I wasn't quite sure what it was about him I loved, seeming as I could only remember a stolen kiss in a cold room and everything that had happened today.

Edward carried me into our bedroom and placed me gently on the side of the bed while he fished around in our wardrobe for my clothes. He came back offering a light blue lacy pair of panties and a men's flannelette pyjama top, long enough to be a dress on me.

"It's your favourite," he prompted before helping me slip into the clothes. I wondered when sleeping without pants had become my favourite. I figured the sex with Edward must be really good.

"Whose pyjama top is this?"

"It's mine love, you said you liked to wear it because it felt soft. Now you wear the top to bed and I wear the bottoms. You called it a compromise."

I giggled, that sounded like something I would say.

"Do you always sleep with no top?" I asked hopefully.

"Always, as long as you are sleeping with no pants," he grinned at me and scooped me into his arms. I noticed he had changed into his pyjama pants and true to his word he was shirtless. He placed me gently on the edge of the kitchen bench and I watched as he prepared bottles for the babies next feeds.

"What else is my favourite since I met you?" I was curious, I had never slept half naked before meeting Edward, I was wondering what else he had changed about me.

"This is," he grinned and pulled me towards him, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling our bodies close before kissing me slowly and passionately. He broke away to check how the water was heating for the bottles and I sighed contentedly.

"Ok, so I can see how that became a favourite. I kind of meant more along the lines of my favourite clothes, favourite music, favourite TV show, favourite books…." I let myself trail off.

"Well, we didn't own a TV until our housewarming, which incidentally was only a few days before your accident."

"You mean we haven't really lived here long?"

Edward smiled at me, "Long enough to unpack and settle in, but not much longer than that."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Who gave us a TV as a housewarming gift?"

"Jake, it was a reject until he fixed it up, now it works perfectly."

"What else did we get for our housewarming?"

"A refrigerator, a washer, a dryer, your old furniture back, a closet full of baby things, a laptop computer, kitchenware, and you got a promise ring."

I smiled and looked down at my finger. I was wearing it as a ring now, the chain was tucked away in my purse.

The bottles were ready and Edward passed them to me before scooping me up and carrying me to the rocking chair in the nursery. The babies were just stirring as we peered into the crib. Edward passed me Charlie, I had fed Abbey last time and we spoke about how we were going to manage the feeds. We decided that we would both do every feed, rotating which baby we fed each time so that they had equal time with each parent. As we fed, burped, changed and nursed them, Edward would tell me everything we learned in parenting class and patiently explain little things to me that I had never known.

I was frustrated that I didn't know how to look after my own babies, and annoyed as I realized I wouldn't remember the last eight months of school either. Bummer. What was I going to do about school? I settled the babies into bed as Edward sterilized the bottles and got everything ready for the next feed, which would be around midnight. He came in and wrapped his arms around my waist where I stood leaning on the side of the crib for support. We watched our babies sleep for a few moments before Edward carried me back to our bed.

I waited until he slipped in beside me before curling myself around him. This was certainly my most natural state of sleep, how had I ever slept before I'd met him? I was suddenly very sleepy.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we visit Jake tomorrow?"

"We need to discuss something first, but after that we can go."

"Can we save time and discuss it now?"

Edward unwrapped his arms from around me and folded them behind his head. He was staring worriedly at the ceiling.

"Bella, what if it's something that I just don't want you to know."

This got my attention.

"If it was something that I would have known before the accident then I think it's only fair if you tell me, you can't make decisions on which memories I get to know about." I pointed this out as calmly as possible, knowing that I had a tendency to fly off the handle when people kept things from me.

"Bella love, it's a secret that only a few people know. Jake for example, you and I, Sam, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

I snorted. "With a list of people that long, it can't be much of a secret!"

"What if it's such a big secret that we need that many people to help keep it?"

I thought about this for a minute.

"Does the secret involve me?"

"Yes love, the secret is all about you. It's you that made us promise to keep the secret and it's you that decided to let Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett in. Originally it was just you, me, Sam and Jake."

I was thoughtful, I had always been a private person, but secret keeping seemed a bit over the top, even for me.

"What's the secret about?"

Edward hesitated for a long while, "it's about the identity of the father of our babies." He was staring at me worriedly, waiting for my next reaction.

"I thought it was Jake? You told me it was Jake." I was upset now, I wanted to cry, why had my own secret been kept from me? Why had I been told the lie?

"Bella love!" Edward held me close as tears started to well in my eyes, "You wanted everyone to believe that Jake was the father, I had to go along with the story when the babies were born and you weren't there to back me up or tell me any different."

I was outright sobbing into his bare chest now. "So who is the father?" I looked up into Edwards eyes, needing to see in them that he was telling the truth this time when he tried to tell me who it was.

Edward kissed the tears out of my eyes, "Bella love, it's not as easy as that. Remember how the last thing you remember is taking the trash out with Jake?" I nodded.

"Well, you never came back in. Jake came running in around twenty minutes later with blood everywhere, shaking and crying that you needed me. I ran outside and found you lying naked on the ground near the industrial bins. There was no one else around. I carried you straight to my car and Jake threw me a blanket to wrap you in before I sent him to phone Sam and close the pub up."

I stared up at Edward horrified. "are you trying to tell me I was raped?"

Edward nodded, "Jake said it was the La Push gang, they had bashed him too. You wouldn't let me take you to the hospital but I knew you needed to see a doctor so I drove you to Seattle. We pretended that you were Renee Dwyer and that I was your husband Phil. No one asked us for ID, you were in such a bad state that no one thought to question us."

Edward swallowed and shook his head. He looked me in the eyes and then pulled me into a hug.

"Bella I really don't want to keep going. This is enough information for you right?"

I hugged Edward tightly and began to cry. "Why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you tell me as soon as we were alone?"

Edward sobbed, "I'm so sorry love, it was just that I knew you couldn't remember and I wanted you to have as much time as possible without having this hanging over you, haunting you. You had such horrible nightmares afterwards, you were still having them up until the night before you were attacked. Please forgive me for wanting to spare you from that?" He was sobbing and looking into my eyes, truly asking for forgiveness.

I nodded and held his head in my hands, "I don't blame you for not wanting me to remember some things, but please, it doesn't help me to not know." I kissed his lips gently and he seemed to stop crying.

We lay back down in the bed and Edward turned the light out.

"Why did we ever end up telling Alice and the others?"

Edward stroked my hair and held me close so that when he spoke, I could feel his voice vibrating through his body.

"Alice inherited a bit of a sixth sense from our grandmother. She saw what happened to you before it happened and she saw that you were pregnant before we knew. She put off telling us for so long that by the time she approached you, we had only just discovered that you were pregnant as a result of the rape."

I shuddered at his use of the 'r' word. It felt dirty and I didn't want to think about it. I was glad I didn't remember what had happened.

"You chose to tell Alice that her visions were real, Jasper was there with us so then he knew too. You asked her to keep the fathers identity a secret, by that stage Jake had already volunteered for the job and Alice was more excited about the babies than anything else. That reminds me love, you promised Alice she could be their godmother."

I smiled, sure, I could live with that. I owed Alice and Rose a lot for looking after my babies for that first month. The least I could do would be to make them godmothers.

"Jake let the cat out of the bag when it came to Rose. She was giving him hell about knocking you up and he kind of lost it at her and blurted out the truth. We were all out to dinner, you, me, Sam, Jake, Alice, Jasper, Rosie and Emmett. Everyone knew then. Once again you asked us all to help you keep the secret."

I squeezed Edward in what I hoped he took as a comforting hug.

"Thank you for keeping my secret. I don't know why I asked you to, but thank you." He kissed my hair.

"It was no problem at all love, the only one to give me any type of hell was Dad, and I think he's almost over it." Edwards tone was teasing.

I snuggled into his chest and let my eyes flutter closed. Edward started humming a soft soothing song into my hair and in next to no time I was asleep.


	40. Chapter 40 Jake

Chapter 40 – Jake

EPOV

My alarm had gone off at feeding time and I had woken Bella gently, knowing that she wouldn't forgive me easily if I let her miss a feed. We worked like zombies, I imagined the babies to be robots, all they seemed to do was eat, poop and sleep. I was grateful that they didn't cry much for no reason. In fact, the only time they really threw tantrums was when they were separated. They didn't mind if we were late feeding them, as long as they were always in the same room together. It was sweet how they curled into each other and slept as one. It was the only thing that made me feel that they weren't actually robots.

We had fed them at midnight, again at three in the morning and again at six in the morning. I didn't have to be up again until nine so I was mightily irritated when someone banged on our door at seven-thirty. I grumbled as I answered the door and found my entire family on the door step. Alice and Rose pushed their way past me and headed for the nursery. Mum stopped to quickly peck me on the cheek, her only attempt of showing that I was mildly as interesting as my offspring, before also heading to the nursery.

Emmett and Jasper carried breakfast ingredients and dumped them in my kitchen before rattling through all of my drawers and cupboards finding whatever they needed to prepare breakfast. Dad stood awkwardly in the doorway before pulling me into a hug. I had forgotten why I was mad at him in the first place so now seemed as good a time as any to forgive him. I hugged him back, making sure we broke away before my brothers could tease me.

"Son, can I speak to Bella? I didn't want her to check out yesterday, it was too early. I've been worried about her all night."

I nodded and walked to our room, allowing Dad to follow me into our room. I slipped back into bed and wrapped my arm around Bella, waking her up. Dad sat on the side of the bed.

"Bella love…"

"Mmhm?"

"Carlisle is here to see you."

Bella sat bolt upright and pulled the blankets up to her neck. I smiled when I realized she was only wearing my pyjama top and she knew it.

"How did you sleep Bella?" Dad definitely had his doctor voice on.

"Good thanks." Bella was mumbling.

"Bella, I'm asking you professionally, I need honest answers."

Bella glared at me, obviously annoyed that he was in our room, before responding, "I slept as well as can be expected for someone who has to wake up every couple of hours to feed two screaming babies with the use of only one leg!"

I tried not to laugh at her exaggerated attempt at the truth.

"Didn't Edward help you with the feeding?"

"What has that got to do with my health?"

Dad sighed.

"Ok, fine. I'm obviously not getting anywhere. I'll go back to being your boyfriends father but I need you to be at the hospital at ten this morning, you've been scheduled in to have your cast removed all week."

Bella's face brightened considerably at this news.

"Do you mean it has healed?"

Carlisle smiled, "It is mostly healed, you will have to wear a brace on it for another couple of weeks but you won't need crutches and you'll be able to take it off to shower."

Bella's excitement was short lived. "Um, Carlisle, in the world that I CAN remember, my boyfriends father would never be allowed in my room unless I was fully dressed." She stared at dad pointedly and I laughed. Dad chuckled and left our room, closing the door behind him.

"Come on love, let's get you dressed, you can have a shower after you have the brace on." I helped Bella with her bra, she was back to her non-maternity size, and offered her a sundress I had noticed she'd owned but had never worn.

"Ick, I don't really do dresses"

"Baby it's your favourite!" She looked horrified until she realized I was teasing and then she threw a pillow at me. I pulled her close and kissed her lips, "I can't fit jeans over your cast so a dress it will be."

Bella grumbled but she allowed me to help her with the dress. It was incredibly flattering on her figure and I felt myself hardening as I thought about her curves under the soft material. Fuck, I couldn't go and see my family in this state. I grabbed a set of clothes for myself and bolted to the bathroom, yelling over my shoulder that I was taking a shower. As I waited for the water to warm up I noticed the board over the bath tub from last night. Thoughts of last night swam through my head and I gave up trying to stifle my erection and settled for a quick pull in the shower. I wondered how I had made it through the entire month of Bella's hospitalization without ever needing this release and now it seemed I needed it twice a day just to get by! I sighed and realized that Bella had always had that effect on me.

Dressed and ready, I left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen where Bella sat with my family, happily eating the pancake, bacon and maple syrup breakfast that my brothers had prepared. Rose and Alice had a baby each in their arms as they ate and I sighed as I realized they had woken them up. I held my tongue as I took a seat and grabbed some food. I owed them some latitude after all they had done while I was too busy to be a parent.

The breakfast conversation was light and cheerful, it was only another week of school before Summer break and Dad had already notified the school that Bella and I would not be back. At eight thirty Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett headed for school. Bella and Mum held the babies, Dad cleared the table and began to do the dishes while I fished the baby bath out of the closet and filled it with bathwater. If we had to be at the hospital by ten, eight thirty seemed like a good time to try and get the babies dressed and ready. I handed Bella her crutches and swapped them for the baby she was holding, it was Charlie.

I carried him into the nursery where I had set up the baby bath and Bella followed me as Mum remained in the kitchen cooing to Abbey. I placed Charlie on the change table and undressed him, holding his nappy the way we had learned to avoid having him pee on me. I glanced at Bella and noticed she had tears streaming down her face. I stopped what I was doing and pulled her close to me.

"What's wrong love?"

"I…don't…know…how…to…bath…my…own…babies," she gasped out between sobs. I moved her in front of me, resting her crutches against the change table.

I was standing behind her with my arms reached around her and covering her hands. We moved as one person as I guided her hands to lift Charlie and gently lower him into the tub. I helped her wash him and shampoo his tiny mop of dark hair before we lifted him out onto the waiting towel to be dried and swaddled. I still held Bella's hands as she lifted the bundle of baby wrapped in a towel up to her breast. I kissed her ear and heard the whir of a camera.

I turned to the door with an irritated expression on my face. Dad was standing with our camera, not looking the least bit guilty as he clicked again and Mum was right behind him with Abbey in her arms. She indicated that she should swap babies with Bella so we handed Charlie over and began the bathing process again with Abbey. Mum and Dad retreated to the kitchen again and I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Well there is one good thing about twins."

She giggled, "What's that?"

"You get plenty of practice learning the things you forgot from parenting class."

Bella smiled and I left my hands over hers as we washed Abbey, not because she needed my help, but because it just felt right. Once Abbey was swaddled in towel I held her and indicated that Bella should choose outfits for the babies out of the ridiculously large wardrobe they had for newborns. Mum bought Charlie back into the room and expertly had him in a nappy before Bella had the chance to turn around with the cute little jumpsuits she had selected. One was yellow and one was green, Alice had gone for gender neutral colours in the lead up to the birth since neither Bella or I had wanted to know the sex of the babies. At the time Alice had ordered all of these baby clothes, we had only expected one baby, but there was certainly enough clothing here for two.

I took advantage of Mum standing there to help and let her get a nappy onto Abbey too. I needed to warm the bottles up, it was just after nine, which was feeding time. I returned to find Abbey dressed in yellow and Charlie in green. Mum held her hand out for a bottle, obviously wanting a turn at feeding. I surrendered my feeding duties willingly and handed Bella the other bottle.

While the women fed the babies I grabbed the bag with last night's dirty disposable nappies and took it out to the garbage can. I placed another liner in the bin in the nursery and then wandered to the bedroom and made our bed and tidied a few things up. Now that I valued my time, I wasn't going to waste a surrendered feeding duty by standing idle.

By nine thirty we were ready to leave the house. Dad had left the house while we had been bathing Abbey, he needed to be at the hospital by nine for work but Mum had offered to spend the day with us. Bella wasn't too keen on her offer until Mum mentioned that she could babysit while Bella and I saw Jake. This seemed to work for Bella and she allowed Mum to tow along and sit in the backseat between the baby capsules as we drove to the hospital.

Everything took twice as long with babies. When we went to appointments before Bella had the babies, it took us less than five minutes from when we parked the car to the point where we sat in the waiting room. Now we had to juggle a stroller, a nappy bag, two capsules and two babies, as well as ourselves. The double stroller Alice had bought on eBay was large enough to fit each baby capsule in so we didn't need to disturb the babies as we transferred them from car to stroller. I let Mum push the stroller and carried the nappy bag and Bella's purse as she hobbled with crutches up to the waiting room.

Mum remained in the waiting room as I went in with Bella to hold her hand as her cast was removed. I'm sure she didn't need me there, but I wanted to be close by in case anything triggered any memories for her. Bella was thrilled with the brace and was happy to demonstrate to the doctor how she could walk around unaided by crutches. I smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips as she circled past me in her walking demonstration.

By eleven thirty we were on the road to Seattle to see Jake. Dad had insisted that we trade him cars for the day so that we could have a more comfortable ride to Seattle. Bella had been shocked and a bit distraught that the prison Jake was being kept at was the large one in Seattle and not the tiny local lock-up. She admitted to me that as children her and Jake had spent a night in the local lock-up. They had been caught driving Charlie's police cruiser around town when Bella was nine and Jake was seven. He had followed them on foot, thumping on the car for them to stop while the whole town looked on laughing. Bella smiled as she recalled that she had worked the pedals and Jake had steered because both of them were too short to do it on their own. I smiled at her. Apparently that one night spent curled up on the tiny prison bed together had cured them of illegal mischief, and that Charlie had been relieved that he didn't have to continue the charade and have them appear before the local judge the next day. Mum and I laughed along with her story.

Bella smiled over at me and placed her hand over mine where it rested on her thigh.

"I'm surprised I haven't told you that story already. You know if I start telling you some story that you've already heard because I've forgotten that I ever told you, please stop me?"

I smiled and shook my head, in a voice so low that Mum wouldn't be able to hear I assured Bella, "we were too busy making our own stories to be bothered telling childhood ones."

Bella grinned at me and squeezed my hand.

I pulled into the prison car park and we went through the unpacking children routine again. Mum was going to sit with them in the waiting room and give them each their midday feed. Bella and I made our way through the security clearance to visit Jake. Bella was made to remove her brace and it was passed through the x-ray scanner. I was pulled aside and questioned about my insulin pump and had to strip to my boxers so that they could look for concealed weapons as I walked through the metal detector. I gritted my teeth at the lack of privacy, it wasn't like I had committed any crime. Eventually my scanned clothes were handed back and we were allowed to proceed to a communal area where Jake was already sitting at a table, a guard watching over him closely.

Bella ran as fast as she could with her brace around her leg and threw herself into Jake's arms. They were both crying as I approached. I took a seat and waited for them to finish with the emotional reunion. After ten minutes it was getting embarrassing. The guard was looking at me with pity and I stared at the clock on the wall, telling myself that any minute now they would sit down like normal people.

At the fifteen minute mark, they finally separated and Bella sat next to me while Jake sat opposite her. I had never noticed Jake look so young before. He was still only thirteen, fast approaching fourteen. This was the juvenile section of the correction facility but I imagined the only difference was the age of the inmates, it didn't appear as if there was any sugar coating to account for the fact that these kids were minors. Jake had lost weight, he had never been huge but he had been healthy, now he looked scarily underweight, like a walking ghost.

Jake begged Bella to go and see his lawyer, Mr Jenks. Bella stroked Jakes hand softly.

"Why Jake, how can I help you?"

"You can fix this Bella, you are the only one who can get me out of here. If I can prove that those guys raped you then I won't be facing as many charges, and with the time I've already been in here, they'll probably let me out." Jakes' eyes were pleading and pitiful. I felt sorry for him, but not enough to take his side on this matter, after all, he hadn't NEEDED to start a fight with them.

"Jake, I.." Bella seemed to be searching for the words, "I don't remember anything Jake. I've lost all of my memories from that night until when I woke up in hospital. The last thing I remember is asking you to help me take the trash out at work. I only know what Edward has told me."

Jake let out a strangled cry and threw his head in his hands. I wondered why he was facing 'so many' charges in the first place. It hardly seemed usual to incarcerate a thirteen year old for fighting, especially when he was fighting people up to twice his age and clearly outnumbered.

"Jake, what exactly are you being charged with?" I asked curiously.

"Attempted murder," he sighed. The shock must have been evident on our faces, so he explained more, "I had a gun, a loaded gun. I never used it but they're saying since I could have used it…" he trailed off.

"Anyway, that's the worst charge. I'm also in trouble for having a weapon on the school grounds and fighting. It was me against the lot of them but I messed a few of them up so that's grievous bodily harm." Jake sighed and shook his head sadly. "I'm in worse trouble still because they say it was all unprovoked, but it wasn't! I was doing it for Bella, I was sick of her hurting because of them! The nightmares, the pregnancy and all of the discrimination because of it, yet they walked around like nothing had happened."

Bella rested her hand on Jakes arm, "have you told them why you started the fight?"

"No, Bella you asked us to keep a secret, I couldn't break that without asking you first. I'm asking you now Bella, please can I tell them?"

I tightened my grip around Bella's waist. I didn't think she knew enough about what had happened to her to go through this, besides, when questions were asked there was no way she could answer.

"Do what you have to do Jake, I know you would do the same for me and I will support you." I sighed at her response, I knew deep down that this would come back on us eventually. I wondered what we should do next.


	41. Chapter 41 Trouble

Chapter 41 – Trouble

BPOV

We walked into the prison waiting room and found Esme cooing happily at the babies. I was shaken by what Jake had asked, and certainly in no mood for my parenting duties, which made me feel extremely guilty. Edward was supporting me unconditionally, never questioning my decisions, not even commenting on them. I couldn't even tell what he thought of my latest decision to report my rape and in front of Esme was no place to ask. I looked up at him worriedly and he smiled and pulled me in for a hug and a quick kiss on my forehead. Always supportive, always encouraging, always there when I needed him, he was like my own guardian angel.

I stood back and allowed Edward and Esme to fuss over getting the babies strapped into the car. Edward announced that we would be getting some takeaway lunch and eating it at one of the local gardens, picnic style. He winked at me and I wondered what he had planned.

After eating our sandwiches, Edward asked Esme if she would like to take the babies for a walk around the park. He said he wanted to take me for a drive and show me something. Esme agreed willingly and Edward walked with me hand in hand back to the car. Once we were in and Edward was reversing, I couldn't help but ask where we were going.

"We're going to see Mr Jenks, Jake's lawyer. Isn't that what you wanted?"

I nodded, wondering how Edward had managed to organize this in the short time since we'd been at the prison. Before I had much of a chance to ponder this, we pulled into a shabby looking car park in a back alley and Edward told me to stay in the car until he came around to my door.

He looked a bit sheepish as he opened my door and helped me out, "I don't really like the look of this place, I just wanted to be with you when you got out of the car." I smiled, I knew what he meant, I didn't like the look of this place either. I knew that Billy and Jake weren't very well off, but I thought they might have been able to hire a better class of lawyer than this.

The waiting room was also shabby, and unattended. Edward looked around for a bell of some type to ring, and failing in that settled for knocking on the door that had 'Jenks' written in gold on black on the door. We were met with a muffled "come in."

"Ah, Mr Cullen, I was expecting you. This must be Miss Swan."

A small man with thick glasses came forward and shook our hands over enthusiastically.

"Sit, sit, how can I help you today?"

Edward glanced at me warily before answering, "Actually Mr Jenks, we are here about one of your clients, Jacob Black. We may have some information which will help him."

Mr Jenks looked interested, "Please go on."

Edward nudged me gently. I sat frozen in my place with Mr Jenks gazing over at me expectantly. I panicked, this is not what I had imagined. I reached out for Edwards hand and gripped it tightly, pleading with my eyes for him to save me from this. Edward read the expression on my face and sighed deeply before turning to Mr Jenks.

"We are here to let you know that Jacob did not start that fight unprovoked. He was fighting for Bella, even though she didn't ask him to."

Mr Jenks sighed, "Well that's all good and fine kids, but fighting for a ladies honor is hardly an excuse to pull a gun on people. Unless you have concrete evidence that these men harmed Miss Swan in any way, I'm afraid that your information will not be of use to Mr Black."

"They did harm her, she was brutally gang raped which led to her recent pregnancy and the birth of her twin babies." Edward looked angry, it frightened me a little and I was glad he was on my side.

"Oh, I see," Mr Jenks looked thoughtful. "Is there any evidence of this accused rape? Did you report it to the police? Did Miss Swan get a rape kit at the hospital? Was the father of the babies identified?"

Mr Jenks was looking at me and I shook my head. This wasn't going well. I glanced up at Edward with tears threatening to fall from my eyes at any moment, maybe I couldn't help Jake after all. I couldn't remember anything, plus there was no evidence.

"Wait, there was a rape kit done at the hospital, it's just that we gave the hospital a fake name."

Mr Jenks threw his hands into the air in a manner that clearly said, "I give up."

"Ok kids, you are wasting my time. So Jacob is saying that he attacked these men because they gang raped Bella, but any physical evidence of this rape that may still exist would be filed under a fake name. Your story sounds very suspicious, I've half a mind to call the police myself and get them to straighten out your story. Please leave now, I have work to do."

I started to cry, I didn't meant to but the hopelessness of the situation was only just beginning to dawn on me and I had no idea what to do next. Edward tugged me gently out of the building and led me to our car. He leaned against the car and pulled me in for a hug, drying my tears with the sleeve of his shirt. When I had calmed down he helped me into the passenger side and drove us back to the park. We sat in the grassy spot that we had picnicked at and I let Edward snuggle me close while he made several phone calls. I tuned out the noise around me and was surprised when Edward nudged me awake. Esme was standing over us with the stroller and our sleeping babies.

We headed home in silence, driving directly to the Cullen house, which was normal I supposed, since we had to drop Esme home at some point. Carlisle met us at the car and carried one baby inside while Esme carried the other. Edward grabbed the nappy bag and wrapped his arm around my shoulders to lead me inside.

Alice was cooing over the babies in the living room and I sat gingerly on the sofa and watched her fuss over them. Someone handed me a glass of water and I sipped at it, not really interested. I barely noticed Edward sit down beside me, even though he pulled me to him and wrapped his arm securely around me. An unfamiliar voice in the room made me look up and I noticed that as well as Carlisle, Esme and Alice, there was also a middle aged man in a suit in the Cullen living room.

"Bella, this is our lawyer, Mr Hale." I started to pay attention to what Carlisle was saying. "Edward, you called Mr Hale here for a reason I assume so please let's get on with it."

Edward nodded and coughed lightly, "Thank you for coming Mr Hale. I'm afraid that Bella has made a very hard choice today and that our lives are going to become extremely complicated from now on in, so I thought it would be best if you were here from the start. Will you be recording what I have to say, like I asked?"

Everyone was paying attention to Edward now, and I suddenly realized what he was doing. Mr Hale nodded and pressed a button on a small recording device, this prompted Edward to start his story.

"Please, do not interrupt me, I'm afraid that this is a rather long story and I would rather have it all told before I answered questions. I will be repeating some of what some of you already know, but this is for Mr Hale's sake."

"Bella and I have been keeping a secret for a long time now. At the time, under duress, we made a decision and we have stuck with it up until today when we found out that maybe we could help Jake get out of prison. The secret is Bella's and it was her decision to make, however since she has no memories of the incident or of the decision she made at the time, our telling you this is harder for her because all she knows of that time is what I have told her."

"Back about nine months ago, when I first met Bella and got a job at the pub with her, there was an altercation at the bar with the La Push gang and they were asked to leave. Without our knowing it, they began drinking and doing lord knows what else behind the building, near the industrial bins. One night, Bella and Jake left me at the bar while they took the trash outside. Almost twenty minutes later, Jake came running back to me, his clothes bloody and torn, and shouted that Bella needed help. I ran out and found her naked and covered in blood near the industrial bin area and carried her to the car to take her to hospital. She was conscious and begged me not to take her to the hospital, she was living as an orphan since her father had died and she was worried that the hospital would ask questions that would lead to her being placed in care."

"I knew she needed medical assistance, so I drove her to Seattle and along the way I came up with a plan to register her at the hospital under her mother's name, Renee Dwyer. I said that I was her husband and that we were holidaying here from Chicago. Bella's condition was so serious that no one questioned our story. The doctors performed a rape test kit and tended to her wounds, we were discharged in the early hours of the morning and I drove her home before coming here to find that my grandmother had died and my parents were leaving town."

"Bella had decided that it would be best if no one knew what had happened, and Jake, Sam and I agreed to support her with this. She went through a terrible time with nightmares and physical illness until we realized that she was pregnant, obviously from the rape. At this point Bella asked us to pretend as if it were mine and that she would deal with the questions when the baby was born. Jake volunteered to be named as the father in case Bella didn't want to come forward when the baby was born."

"Anyway, it turns out there were twins and their birth was a little, uh, unplanned. I didn't have the opportunity to talk with Bella about the story before they were delivered and so Jake and I stuck with the story we knew. As it turns out, Bella suffered short term memory loss as a result of the accident and she didn't even remember being pregnant, let alone the circumstances around it."

"I struggled with what story to tell her when she asked about the father of the babies, but I stuck with the Jacob story until she insisted that she wanted to visit him in jail. Last night I told Bella the same story that I have just told you now and today she elected to tell the full story to help Jake. The problem is obviously that Bella does not remember the full story and the only other person who saw who did this to her was Jake. I hardly think that the police will listen to him now."

Edward stopped speaking and the room was silent. Mr Hale was the first to speak.

"I assume that you called me here tonight to act on behalf of Mr Black?"

Edward nodded and looked at his parents, "I, um, can't afford to pay you so…"

Esme jumped up and ran over to hug me, "of course we will pay the fees son, you should have told us before now but we have always supported you and Bella and we always will."

I accepted the hug from Esme, even though I still found it awkward that Edwards family were all so intimate with me.

Mr Hale stood and collected his briefcase, "Thank you Mr Cullen, Mrs Cullen, if you don't mind I will be off now. I believe I have a rather late night ahead of me."

Carlisle stood and shook his hand before walking him to the door. After Mr Hale had driven out of the drive, Carlisle started to speak.

"What should we tell Alice and Emmett?"

"They already know Dad."

"Know what?" Alice stuck her head around the door, presumably innocent.

Edward sighed, "About Bella's rape. If she tells the police the truth, maybe Jake won't be given such a hard time."

"Oh that." Alice bounced back to the babies and Carlisle looked on in wonder.

"So everyone knew about this except us?"

Edward nodded, "Pretty much, yeah."

I was feeling awkward, I wanted to go home. I appreciated what Carlisle and Esme had agreed to tonight, hiring a better lawyer for Jake and everything, but I wanted my own home with my own things around me. Edward must have sensed this.

"Dad, Mum, thanks for your help tonight. I really think we should be getting home now, it's been a very long day and I don't imagine things will get easier from here on in." Everyone nodded and helped us take the babies out to our car this time, strapping them in securely and packing their essential paraphernalia into the trunk.

Alice hugged me tight, "I fed them both just now, it was getting late and they were hungry so I just went ahead…"

I hugged her back, "thanks Alice, really, thank you for everything you are doing for them. I really appreciate it."

I glanced at my watch. It was nine at night already, today had been a very long day. Not a wonder I was tired. We drove home in a comfortable silence and I felt rather fulfilled as we played happy families at home, settling the babies into their crib before crawling into bed in each other's arms and sleeping until it was time for their next feed. I marveled at how Edward had again fixed my problems without me asking, I would really have to find a way to show him how much I appreciated having him around.


	42. Chapter 42 Calm before the Storm

Chapter 42 – Calm before the storm

EPOV

I woke up naturally, a pleasant change after being woken by my alarm for the midnight, three am and six am feeds. I snuggled lazily into Bella, burying my nose in her hair and inhaling deeply before deciding that my time would be better spent on practical household chores.

Dragging my feet, I decided that showering would help to wake me up, it was only seven-thirty, still another hour and a half before feed time. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that my day would be mapped out to the feed time of babies, yet here I was, showering while my perfect and beautiful girlfriend lay almost naked in bed. I groaned at the irony and reattached my insulin pump, dressing lightly for the day, I didn't plan on leaving home if I could help it.

After emptying the bins, un-stacking the dishwasher, starting a load of washing and folding the load from the dryer, I decided to check my emails. I almost knocked Bella over as she sleepily stumbled out of our room. I caught her effortlessly and drew her in for a good morning kiss. I smiled at the way she no longer cared about morning breath and guided her gently to the bathroom. I heard the shower start as I fired up my new laptop. Hmf, no emails. I don't know what I had expected, it wasn't like I had too many friends at school apart from my Bella and my siblings, but I hadn't checked my emails since the babies were born and well, I expected SOMETHING from those people I hung out with occasionally. I flipped the laptop closed and tiptoed past the nursery and peeked into our bedroom.

Bella was standing in front of the full length mirror in the corner of our bedroom, completely naked. My dick hardened at the sight and I decided to keep quiet and not ruin the moment. She appeared to be inspecting herself, fingering the scars under her breasts from the rape, the light stretch marks around her hips from the pregnancy and then the scars from her cesarean. I saw all of that and yet rolled it into the package that included perfect breasts, a tiny waist, hips that flared suggestively out into shapely legs and at that thought I lost my self control and made my presence known with a light knock.

Gasping, Bella grabbed her towel and covered herself. I smiled and closed the gap between us before pulling the towel away and kissing her rather hungrily. She broke the kiss.

"Edward, how can you like me like this? I have scars and marks everywhere!"

I didn't justify her comments with words, instead I continued to kiss her, throwing her down onto the bed and kissing everywhere she had referred to.

"You mean like here?" I kissed the scars under her breasts, "And here?" I kissed her stretch marks, "and here?" I kissed the scars from her cesarean, which I must add were delectably close to where I would rather be kissing. She pulled me up to her eye level and held my face with her hands.

"Edward, please don't pretend for my sake, this body can't possibly turn you on."

I groaned and pulled one of her hands down to my groin, where my cock was desperately tight inside my jeans. "Oh but Bella, I am very turned on by this body of yours." Just in case she didn't get the message, I rubbed her hand over the bulge in my jeans and she gasped before giggling. God it had been well over a month since I'd been inside her and I desperately wanted it now. I didn't know if she was ready yet and that is all that was stopping me from taking her right here and now.

"Edward, let me see you?" I was confused. Admittedly, there wasn't too much blood left in my brain to work with, it was all channeled to my throbbing erection. What on earth did she mean? I looked at her quizzically and she pulled my shirt over my head, clarifying. Oh, she wanted to SEE me. Ok, I could handle that.

I stood and let her undo my jeans as I unclipped my insulin pump and held it. She tugged my jeans and boxers down to my ankles and I stepped out of them. I was nervous, she didn't exactly remember how much she liked me, but at this point I was too turned on by the fact that we were both naked to care too much. I stood holding my insulin pump in my hand as she pulled herself back on the bed and inspected me. The heat in my cheeks surprised me, how could I be blushing when I was sure that all of my spare blood was being used below my waist?

Bella moved to the edge of the bed and placed her hands on my hips, drawing me closer to her. Oh god, if she does what I think she's going to…oh god that's good. My cock was in her mouth and I was moaning like a deranged animal at the sensations her mouth was producing. Bella pulled away and looked up at me.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"God no love, you're doing it a little too right! It's ah, it's fantastic." I groaned the words out, hoping like hell she would place her lips around… Gah, I needed to pull myself together, I wanted ALL of her, not her mouth.

I nudged Bella over on the bed and lay down, letting my insulin pump lie beside me before reaching over and using both of my arms to pull her on top of me. I kissed her hungrily and roughly, running my hands all over her body, palming her breasts with my left hand and squeezing her arse with my right. Shit, this was good. I dared to let my hand slip between us and down between her thighs, she pulled me away. Fuck, I'd gone too fast for her. She needed to get used to me again, shit shit shit. I backed off slowly, and with A LOT of difficulty. Bella kissed me gently and positioned herself above my cock. Damn, she didn't have to tease me like this, one thrust and I'd be deep inside of her. I tried to concentrate on my breathing, in – out, in – out, nope, bad choice of words, I knew exactly what I wanted to be in – out, in –out of right now.

She lowered herself onto me and I gasped, I checked her expression and she was looking at me cautiously. I tried to smile encouragingly, she smiled back and pushed herself onto me further. Mmm, this was fucking fantastic. I let my hands move to her hips and helped her find our rhythm, the one I knew by heart but the one that she couldn't remember. Bella hesitated.

"Love, this is how you like it. I swear, please trust me." I couldn't stand the tension anymore, I needed to get her to the point of release and she was hesitant to surrender her control. I felt Bella relax into me at my words and I let my arms lift her hips and pump me the way she enjoyed most. I knew it was working when she started to moan that fucking familiar moan that I had missed so much. The sound of her moan almost made me cum right then and there. I fought to maintain my control and pumped her harder, moving my hands around her hips until my thumbs could reach her clit and massage it as she bounced so fucking delectably on my cock. God if she didn't cum soon I was going to embarrass myself on what would be our first time for her. A few more pumps and I heard her breathing quicken, felt her body clench in preparation and then she lost control completely, bouncing and clenching and moaning and bouncing so fucking hard on my dick as she came that I couldn't help but release only moments later.

She kept bouncing until I was completely drained and then she looked down at me and blushed. We were both covered in a film of sweat and her scent was so sweet and suddenly I understood how people could cry after sex. I pulled her to my chest without breaking our connection and held her there, stroking her hair gently.

"Was that good?" her question caught me off guard.

"Good? That was fucking awesome Bella, that is absolutely one of my top ten sexual experiences."

"Edward?"

"Mm hm?"

"Tell me about the other nine?"

I lifted her face to mine and kissed her lips lightly. "Okay, so, the other night in the bathtub was pretty fucking hot," I felt my dick twitch inside of her at the memory.

"Then there was that time that we didn't even make it to the bed and I fucked you up against the front door of your unit above the pub." Bella giggled, the memories were really turning me on.

"There was our first time, all awkward and not knowing what to do with each other, the time in the shower, covered in soap suds and fuck that WAS sexy. Oh, the first time you gave me head, the first time I gave you head. Then that time you made me watch you play with your vibrator, followed immediately by a threesome with the aforementioned vibrator."Bella giggled again and I smiled.

"That must be almost ten."

"I showed you my vibrator? No wait, I used my vibrator on myself in front of you?" Bella sounded shocked. I grinned at the memory.

"You sure did love. You're pretty wild in the sack come to think of it." I was teasing her now and she knew it. Bella slipped herself off my cock and excused herself as she headed to the bathroom. I grinned again, it had been like this in the beginning too, Bella had always wanted to clean herself up, somehow embarrassed by the mess we would make. She got over that quickly and I knew she would again too.

I dragged myself out of bed and dressed again, I preferred not to be held ransom to my damn insulin pump, but for the last half hour of my life, it was absolutely worth it. Bella returned and begin to dress for the day. I wrapped my arms around her before she could put a bra on and cupped her breasts with my hands, just because I now knew I could without making her nervous. I kissed her ear and neck lightly before leaving her to get dressed in peace.

Less than twenty minutes later we were feeding the babies. It felt so surreal that we could have absolutely fantastic and amazing sex and still be the parents of newborn twins. A thought occurred to me. I glanced at Bella and decided that I would bring this up later, when we couldn't be distracted by the children, and when I was certain I could devote my full attention to her.

By nine-thirty we had the day to ourselves and I carried Bella to the sofa and lay on it, pulling her on top of me. I wanted to talk.

"Bella love, how are you feeling about everything?"

Bella continued to breathe deeply before answering, "I think I'm pretty good, all things considered."

"Are you worried about anything in particular?"

"Um, well I'm worried about Jake, but I know we're doing everything we can there. I'm worried about our immediate future, but I guess that's because I just don't know anything about it…"

I cut her off, "What do you mean our immediate future love? Ask me anything you need to know."

"Well I was wondering how we are surviving, like financially, you know? And about school and stuff."

I smiled and stroked her hair gently, "Mum and Dad are being incredibly supportive. They offered me $300 per week if I made sure we attended all of our medical appointments and parenting classes. I didn't ever tell you that because, well, you are just so independent and you wanted to go to these things anyway, it wasn't like you needed an incentive. We were both working and your work covered the rent while mine covered the food and anything else we needed, I saved the money Dad deposited because I was worried when he realized the babies weren't mine, that our circumstances might, uh, change."

"So we've been living off your parents?" I could tell she was less than impressed by this.

"Love, we've been living off our hard work up until we moved in here and you stopped work at the pub. I think that all things considered, we have lived quite frugally and we would be able to survive without their help, it just makes our lives more comfortable is all."

Bella nodded into my chest, "What about school?"

"No decisions have been made there love, it's almost Summer break, we can make these decisions later."

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Bella sighed, "What do you want to be, what do you want to do at school, at college, whatever…" I could tell she was embarrassed at asking. Of course we had discussed all of this, I knew her ambitions but she had forgotten mine. I smiled and pulled us both up to sitting position while I held her hands in mine.

"Baby, I want to be a doctor. "

"Really? Like your dad?"

"Yeah, really. I have always wanted that."

Bella looked thoughtful before smiling at me, "You had better get your arse back to school then Mr Cullen."

I chuckled at her joke.

"Bella you know Summer school is always an option…I just thought that maybe we should settle in to parenting first, you know, in case it's as hard as everyone says." I finished teasingly, not wanting to push her into extra study now, she needed more time to recover, anyone could see that.

"Edward, I like these chats, it makes me feel more like I haven't missed so much. I wish you could tell me everything I've forgotten but I guess there is just too much to remember," she looked at my wistfully.

I leaned forward and kissed her nose. "You've forgotten how much I love you. I see it in your eyes every day, wondering why I love you as much as I do. You are my life Bella, I have almost lost you twice now, and it scares the shit out of me. I am so grateful to have you with me and I truly appreciate the benefit of the doubt you have provided me with. You have trusted me without even remembering why and I love you even more for it. I like to think that even though you don't remember our relationship, that somehow our bond is so strong that you still feel it."

I had to stop talking, I was almost in tears. When had I become so soppy? Bella placed her hands on my face again, I loved it when she did that.

"Edward I DO feel it, the bond we have. I felt it from the beginning, when I woke up and wondered why it was the new boy from school looking over me worriedly. Believe me it's been an adjustment, but you've been so patient and honest with me. You've made it so easy for me to remember why I love you."

I kissed her lips, ending any further speech. I was the luckiest man alive and I knew it.

"Since we're talking, do you have any other questions my love?" I had settled back down on the sofa and pulled her to lie on top of me so that I could pull my fingers through her hair and twirl it.

"Mm, what has been our biggest challenge as a couple, I mean, apart from after I woke up, what was our biggest challenge that I can't remember?"

I tried to think about this one, I didn't actually know. "Uh, well in a way my diabetes was a challenge. You adapted really well to looking after me and so after a few weeks it didn't even bother you, sometimes you would remind ME of what I had forgotten to do."

"There was a small problem with alcohol I guess. I made a bit of a scene about not wanting you to drink, but after you found you were pregnant I think you wanted to do the right thing too. Looking back it all seems so trivial."

I continued to twirl her hair in my fingers. "There were your nightmares, they scared me. You would shout things as you were screaming and it was at those times that I realized just what you had been through. It was always so hard to wake you up. Worse were the nights when you didn't have nightmares."

Bella interrupted me, "how were the nights without nightmares worse?"

"Because the only thing that kept them at bay were if you were truly drunk, it scared me how far along in your pregnancy those nights were still occurring, but I couldn't blame you for wanting a peaceful night and I couldn't bring myself to let you know that I knew."

I felt Bella shudder and I kissed her head through her hair, "Don't worry love, no one blames you and the babies are healthy, that's all we could ask for."

"Edward, do you think Jake is going to be ok?"

"Sure he is Bella, he's a tough nut, I've seen that already. Besides, Mr Hale is a great lawyer, he'll find a way to make the best of this."

Bella turned to me, flipping herself off the sofa and kneeling on the floor looking over me, "Edward, is there anything you want me to do to help you? Anything that would make your life easier?"

I smiled at her, there was nothing I could think of. Actually, there was something, "Bella, would you consider going on the pill?"

Bella looked startled for a moment and I worried that I had offended her somehow. She half squealed at me, "Edward, just now, we didn't use anything!"

My heart sank. I knew that. I had been too excited to think straight, it had been so long that I had put my own gratification above her wellbeing. I felt horribly guilty about it, in fact, that was what had prompted my question. The look on Bella's face damn near tore my heart out. I pulled her close to me, I couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes. I squeezed my eyes closed, willing the tears to disappear. What could I do to fix this? If nothing else, this past year had taught me not to dwell on the past but to deal with the present.

"Bella, I could get you the morning after pill?" I knew I was clutching at straws now. Bella sighed and leaned into me.

"Actually, it wouldn't be so bad. Having a baby with you I mean. We've already got the stuff, and the kids would grow up close in age together…"

Damn, she was turning me on again.

"So you don't mind? You honestly don't mind that you could be pregnant again?"

Bella smiled at me, "No, of course I don't mind. That's what I just said didn't I?"

I pulled her in and kissed her long and hard. This girl was amazing. Wait, there was one more thing.

"Bella, you need to marry me before we have babies of our own ok?"

"Okay."

I continued kissing her, it felt so damn good. Her lips were soft and molded to mine so naturally. I would definitely have to stock up on condoms. With everything going on in our lives, it was almost unfair for me to expect her to take the pill as well. Not that she would mind, there was just too much of a chance we would stuff up and forget. Condoms were easier. I would go to the store later and get some groceries at the same time.

We had another hour and a half before we had to feed the little ones again. I stroked Bella's hair gently and decided to spend the time telling her stories about our time together. I focused on the positive, sharing every memory that made me laugh or smile. Bella laughed along with the stories where she had got the better of me, and she giggled at the times we had worked together to play tricks on our friends. I loved this girl so much it hurt, and it took a morning spent together like this to remind me.


	43. Chapter 43 Shopping

Chapter 43 – Shopping

BPOV

After the midday feed, Edward mentioned that he wanted to duck to the store for groceries. The babies were wide awake so I asked if we could all go, as a family. Now that my leg was only in a brace, it was easy for us to go places, I could take one baby while Edward took the other. We discussed the best way to transport the babies in the shop and came up with strapping them to us with the lovely contraptions Alice had bought on eBay.

In the car park at the store, we decided that I would take Charlie and Edward would take Abbey. The contraptions Alice had bought left us with two free hands each, plus it distributed the weight of the babies over our shoulders evenly, convenient AND comfortable.

Edward pushed the shopping cart through the aisles as we chose breakfast cereals, dried pasta and toilet paper. After a while Edward sent me to select fruit and vegetables while he continued through the hygiene section. I was partway through selecting the best summer stone fruits available when I was interrupted by Mrs Stanley.

"Beelllaaa…darling how are you?"

I cringed, I had known I couldn't hide away forever, but I'd counted on Edward being nearby when I first had to face the public. Sadly, I was alone.

"Hi Mrs Stanley, I'm fine thank-you."

"Oh Bella, is this your darling baby? Why, it's black!"

Now I saw where Jessica got her straightforward attitude from. I cringed at the comment before deciding I might as well have a bit of fun with the small minded gossip in this town.

"Yes Mrs Stanley, what did you expect?"

She huffed and turned and walked away. I smiled and watched her disappear around the corner of the aisle, just then Edward came around the same corner in my direction and Mrs Stanley did a double take as he approached me.

"Have you got everything you want love? Abbey is getting restless, I was thinking I'll get in the check out queue."

"Sure, I'm done. I'll come with you."

We held hands as we stood in the queue behind Mrs Stanley, waiting to check out. Edward glanced at her then back at me.

"Uh, hi Mrs Stanley, how are you?" As Mrs Stanley turned around to see who was greeting her, I met her with my biggest grin yet. She seemed oddly fascinated by the fact we had a child each strapped to us, and they were both black to boot. I continued to grin.

"I'm well thank you Mr Cullen, and yourself?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Well that's good to hear."

Mrs Stanley turned back to checking her groceries out and I squeezed Edwards hand, I would have to tell him about my solo confrontation later. I can't believe that of the whole town, Mrs Stanley hadn't realized that we had twins. If she was gossip central and she didn't know, then there was a good chance that our privacy actually HAD been respected, very rare for a town this size.

Edward squeezed my hand back as we checked our groceries and loaded them into the car, along with the babies. I couldn't believe how long it took just to strap two babies into their capsules. At home, Edward offered to unload the groceries by himself while I settled the babies into bed. I knew he was still spoiling me because of my leg but I was actually feeling quite tired and settling the babies into their crib was considerably less effort than unpacking a trunk full of groceries. I hobbled out to the kitchen just as he was finishing the job.

On the kitchen bench were four packs of twenty four assorted condoms. I blushed, how had I not noticed those purchases slip through? What had the poor check out boy been thinking? Edward saw me looking at them and grinned. He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward, seriously, the store is just down the road. Did we really need to buy 96 condoms in the one purchase?"

He chuckled and kissed me lightly, "I was being economical love, they were on sale. Besides, what if it's months before we get to go shopping again without my family?"

Hmm, he had a point there. I grabbed a pack and opened the top, I was curious. I knew that in the last eight months I had probably become very acquainted with these items, but I couldn't remember any of that and I wanted to see exactly what came in an 'assorted' pack.

"Which are our favourites?" I figured that with this many, we had to have a clear favourite.

"Um Bella, we've only ever used plain. We, uh, stopped using condoms six weeks into our relationship when we found you were pregnant. There really wasn't much point in trying to prevent pregnancy then."

I smiled and nodded, that made sense. It also explained how Edward had so easily forgotten to use any sort of protection earlier today. I shuddered at the thought that I could be pregnant again, while a baby with Edward wouldn't be so bad, I really wasn't ready. I grabbed the packs and took them to our bedroom, rummaging through my things until I found where I'd stowed my vibrator. I had no memory of unpacking, but I had a pretty good idea of where I liked things to be. I moved it to my top bedside draw and emptied the boxes of condoms in there too, mixing them around to create a type of lucky dip.

Edward chuckled behind me and reached in with his eyes closed, he pulled out a condom and held it towards me for my inspection.

"Hmm, banana flavoured. Interesting choice Mr Cullen," I announced the flavor in mock seriousness. Edward lunged forward and kissed me roughly, his hands palming my breasts through my clothes and his hips forcing my legs open so that he could rest between them and thrust against me, the friction was turning me on. I gasped and pulled back, it was time to feed the babies again, there would be time for this later. Edward groaned as I wormed my way to the edge of the bed and got up. He held the still wrapped condom in his teeth now and I laughed at the site of him lying on the bed, panting, with a condom between his teeth and his cock straining against his pants. It was rather comical.

I was in the kitchen preparing the bottles when he came by and slipped his hands under my shirt. Hmm, he was obviously very stirred up about something, I was going to have to take care of this before Alice and Rose finished school and turned up on our doorstep, which would be very soon.

We settled into the nursery, Edward in the rocker with Charlie and me on one of our dining chairs, pulled forward to face Edward, with Abbey. I lifted my uninjured leg and let it rest in between his legs on the rocking chair for a moment before starting to gently massage his groin with my toes. Edward gasped and moaned as he fed Charlie. Abbey finished first and I burped her before settling her back into the crib. Edward was burping Charlie as I leaned down and popped open the button on his jeans and pulled his erection out of his boxers. I heard him draw a sharp breath.

I took Charlie from his arms and lay him next to Abbey in the crib before kneeling in front of the rocker where Edward now sat, panting with his eyes shining with lust. He pulled the condom out of his pocket to hand to me, but I pushed his hand away and instead wrapped my lips around his cock, making him groan and squirm and thrust into my mouth. I tried seeing how far I could swallow him before my gag reflex kicked in and was pleasantly surprised. I bobbed my head like I'd seen on the movies, taking him deep into my mouth and then pulling almost right out again. Edward was moaning, both of his hands were on my head, running through my hair, tugging at it when I did anything different.

I experimented with rolling my tongue around the tip of his penis, he swore, "Fuck Bella that's good." I smiled, not bad for a first time it seems. I continued to alternate between playing with the tip with my tongue and taking him deep into my mouth, using my hands wherever I could. "Faster Bella, mm, so good, so deep, fuck it's so warm and oh, yes, baby faster!" His dirty talk was amusing, nothing like how he would talk in real life. I really picked up the pace, working my hands furiously as my tongue darted around his tip before bobbing up and down so fast I was almost dizzy. "Ah, Bella, so close, you need to, ah, you need to move baby, going to cum, ungh, quick honey, fuck that's good, Bella, now, baby, oh god, oh shit…" He spurted into my mouth and I sucked hard and swallowed as much as I could, licking his tip gently when he was done. Edward was lying back in the rocker panting and looking down at me. He groaned and reached out for a baby wipe, wiping the corner of my mouth gently where I didn't even realise there was cum still on my face.

He pulled me up onto his lap and held me gently, we rocked together in comfortable silence. I was proud of the fact that I could make him feel so good. There was a knock at our door and Edward groaned in annoyance. "Damn sisters," he grumbled. I stood up to answer the door allowing Edward some time to arrange himself and pull his pants back up. By the time Alice and Rose raced each other into the nursery, Edward was sitting comfortably in the rocker as if nothing was out of the ordinary and I curled up into his lap again.

There was another knock at the door. I sighed and let Edward answer it this time, I was thirsty for a soda, plus it would be nice to rinse Edwards taste from my mouth before it got stale. The knock at the door had been a delivery of a thick envelope. I walked over to the dining table where Edward sat, the parcel was addressed to both of us, Edward opened it carefully and let its contents slip onto the table.

A letter from Mr Hale was on top, the rest of the package was bundles of copied medical reports. My medical reports it seemed. The one that caught my attention was the one with the name 'Renee Dwyer' on the front. I took it from the pile and walked to the sofa to read it.

"Bella love, perhaps you would, uh, be more comfortable reading that in the bedroom?" Edward looked at me pointedly. Was he worried about my reaction to the contents? I nodded and walked past the nursery where Alice and Rose had a baby each in their arms, cooing and playing with them. I lay on my stomach on our bed and flipped the report open in front of me. It was hard to interpret, I flipped until I found a list of injuries sustained and started reading the list, it was documented with what injury was sustained and on what area of my body: bruises; lacerations; broken bones; stab wounds, I ran my finger further down the list. Vaginal tearing, I gasped, vaginal bleeding and bruising, I kept going, anal tearing. What? I had been raped…anally? Why hadn't Edward told me this? I sobbed involuntarily and felt Edwards hand snake around me comfortingly, I hadn't even realized he was lying next to me. Anal tearing, anal bruising, I read the doctors notes, obvious signs of repeated forced intercourse. I put the report down, feeling dizzy now. In my mind I had been raped by one person as others watched, the one instance leading to my pregnancy. Now I was faced with being raped by multiple people, in multiple ways, I leaned into Edward and cried. He kissed my forehead and held me until the tears dried up.

He was tracing small circles on my back through my clothes, it was comforting, "Edward, why didn't you tell me how bad it was?"

"I didn't want you to remember love, what was the point in you knowing all of the details?" I sighed, to be fair I probably wouldn't have believed him anyway. I had trouble imagining it now, if I hadn't just read it in black and white, I probably wouldn't believe it myself.

"Was Jake there? Was Jake there when they did this to me? Did he see it happen?" Edward nodded at my questions.

"Love, Jake was there but they were hurting him too. I'm not sure how much he saw but he said later that he could hear you screaming out no, no , no and the memory of it haunts him. It's one of the reasons why he started the fight."

I shook with anger, now that I knew what they had done to me, I wished that Jake had shot them all that day. It galled me to know that they were still alive, even if they were all supposedly in custody. Edward pulled me tight and I relaxed into him, there was no point being angry, it wouldn't solve anything. I was doing the right thing by coming forward, this would help Jake, I was sure of it now.


	44. Chapter 44 The Trial

Chapter 44 – The Trial

BPOV

The Summer holidays had dragged on, instead of enjoying them, Edward and I waited impatiently for news on Jake's trial. Mr Hale had been brilliant, we had met with him and Jake regularly at the prison and we knew what to expect with the trial, now we just wanted it over. I had chosen not to know the details Mr Hale had uncovered. I knew he had matched the DNA from my hospital swabs to the people who had done this to me. I had outright refused to let them test the babies, what did it matter who the father was? I felt it was better not to know. Finally a date was set. A fortnight before the Summer holidays ended, Jake would go to trial.

Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper stayed at our place with the babies, Edward and I checked into a hotel room next to the court room in Seattle and Esme and Carlisle checked into the floor above us. Mr Hale warned us that the trial could go on for weeks. I hoped not. Esme and Carlisle would be attending the entire trial. Edward and I planned to stay in the hotel room until I was called in to participate. There was still a chance that I wouldn't be needed in the courtroom, but Mr Hale had advised that it was a small one.

On the fourth day, I was called in to be interviewed. Edward helped me dress in a navy skirt suit that Alice had picked out for me and a light blue blouse. I wore tights and court shoes, they felt like cement bricks on my feet. Edward hadn't left my side all morning, I had paid extra attention to my hair and makeup, Edward had complimented my appearance, but it felt like I was preparing for a funeral so I could barely muster a smile. We walked to the court house together and Edward stayed with me in the small room that would lead me out into the courtroom, he held my hand and traced small circles into my palm in an attempt to calm me down. Edward wouldn't be going into the courtroom, he would be waiting here, watching me on the screen that was currently turned off. A friendly lady in a police uniform came up to me and smiled, she took my hand from Edward and led me through the door. I kept my eyes down as she guided me past people, up a few stairs and indicated for me to sit on the empty chair in the witness box. I did everything as I was told.

Mr Hale had coached me through this, I looked up and saw him smile at me gently. The courtroom was packed and I broke into a nervous sweat. I took an oath to tell the truth and glanced up at all the people again. I could see Carlisle and Esme smiling at me encouragingly, I looked forward and saw Jake in the front row. He looked terrible, like he'd had no sleep in weeks. Billy sat right behind him and also smiled at me. I felt like Jakes fate rested on the next few hours of my life and that scared me.

The district attorney started to question me, he was friendly at first.

"Miss Swan, what is your relationship to the defendant, Jacob Black?"

"He is my friend, one of my best and oldest friends."

"And when did you first meet Mr Black."

I hesitated, "We were raised together, I've a photo at home of me as a toddler holding Jake, I mean Jacob, as a newborn in the hospital."

"I see, and would you describe your relationship with Mr Black as a sexual one?"

I looked up horrified. Mr Hale shouted an objection, the DA was asked to rephrase his question.

"Miss Swan, is it true that you have no memories of the night you were supposedly attacked?"

"I have no memories of the attack, only earlier in the night."

"I see, so how do you come to be accusing a group of men of an event you don't remember."

"My friends remember it, they were there. I went to the hospital…"

He cut me off, "Your friends, like Jacob Black, Miss Swan? Was he present while you were raped?"

I whispered, "Yes."

"And was any other friend of yours present at this rape that you are aware of?"

"No."

"And you don't actually remember this event, you just believe the word of Mr Black that it occurred the way he has testified?"

"Yes."

"I see. Miss Swan, I would like to argue that you were not in fact raped, but a willing participant of a consensual sexual orgy."

I stared at this man horrified. Was he for real? Wasn't he supposed to be asking questions? Had that been a question?

"Miss Swan, could you have been a participant of a consensual sexual orgy?"

I shook my head vehemently, "No."

"But why not? You admitted that you do not remember the event in question, you are simply agreeing with what your friend has told you. Under the circumstances, it is possible that Mr Black has led you to believe a story that is in his best interest."

I glared at this man, he was making me angry.

"Miss Swan, do you agree that after being brutally raped, most women with the support of their so called closest friend, would report the abuse to the police, or at the very least, a hospital?"

I nodded.

"Words please Miss Swan."

I blushed, "Yes."

"So why is it that you did not come forward about this abuse until after Jacob Black was being charged with attacking the men you accuse of raping you? Could it be because your story is fabricated?"

"But I did go to the hospital, I did report it as rape."

"Yes Miss Swan, but what name did you supply the hospital staff with as your own?"

I choked, "Renee Dwyer."

"And is that your name?"

"No."

"Then why would you provide a false name to the hospital staff? It seems that you have a long established habit of fabricating stories to suit your own purposes and those of your friends."

I shuddered, this man was making me out to be a sexually perverted liar. He was starting to convince me! I hoped he would run out of questions soon.

"Miss Swan, have you ever had a sexual relationship with Jacob Black?"

"OBJECTION!" Mr Hale stood next to Jake and spoke to the judge. They tossed words back and forth before the judge asked me to answer the question.

"No, I have not."

"So you have never had a sexual relationship with Jacob Black?"

"No."

"So there is absolutely no chance that Jacob Black could ever have impregnated you?"

I realized the trap I'd walked into too late, "No."

"So how do you explain that Jacob Black was named as the father of your twin babies, born some time after this alleged attack?"

"Objection, relevance?" Mr Hale was standing again.

The DA turned to the judge with a false smile, "It goes towards the credibility of the witness your honour."

"Miss Swan, please answer the questions."

I hung my head. The DA continued.

"Miss Swan, we have established that you lied about your name to the hospital staff who treated you the night of the so called attack, you lied about the identity of the father of your children and you never once reported any rape or abuse, leading me to believe that you fabricated this entire story. If an attack did indeed take place, by not reporting it immediately, and then waiting until it would benefit your friend to do so, it would seem that you either encouraged the attention and was a willing participant, or you have fabricated another large story."

I was lost for words.

"No more questions your honour." The DA sat down.

Mr Hale stood and walked to stand where the DA had been standing.

He asked me different questions, allowing me to explain why I had lied about my name, and the identity of the babies. I had to admit, that my excuses sounded terribly feeble. By the time Mr Hale announced that he had finished questioning me, I felt exhausted and emotionally drained. The kind police woman led me away from the stand and back into the side room where Edward was waiting for me with tears streaming down his face. He hugged me tight and we sat silently in that small room, watching everything that was going on in the courtroom via the big screen on the wall.

Days dragged on, Edward and I spent most of our time in the hotel room, lying on the bed in each others arms and waiting for the trial to be over. Carlisle knocked on our door like he did every night when they returned from the courtroom. He told us that a guilty verdict had been reached and the sentence would be handed down in the morning. I couldn't sleep all night, I had always known that Jake was guilty of everything they had charged him with, the only factor in the equation was whether doing it to avenge me would bring him a lesser sentence.

I dressed slowly for court the next day. Jake had spent four months in custody so far, it felt like a lifetime. Edward and I sat with Carlisle and Esme as Jake's sentence was read out. He was sentenced to two years jail, taking into account his young age, the judge suspended his sentence, stating that the time he had already spent in prison was a lesson for Jake to learn by, and he would remain on a good behavior bond for two years. If he reoffended in any way in the next two years, he would have to serve the rest of his sentence plus any sentence added to it for the offense.

I struggled to follow what everything meant. It appeared that this was a good thing. Jake would be coming home with us today. I watched as Jake shook hands with Mr Hale, then Mr Hale proceeded to shake Billy's hand, then Carlisle's. People left the court room slowly and we waited to be amongst the last to leave, Jake came up to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly, I hugged him back as hard as I could.

"Thank you Bells, thank you so much." Jake was crying, I wasn't used to seeing him cry and it made me cry too. Carlisle was talking to Billy and Esme came to hug Jake, Edward took the opportunity to pull me close and dry my tears. Billy and Carlisle came up to us and announced that we were all going to lunch as a celebration of Jake's freedom. I smiled at the thought of Jake's freedom. Esme suggested that we should walk back to the hotel first and pack our bags before heading out to lunch. We all agreed and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder while Jake stood on my other side and held my hand tight, his arm wound around mine. We walked out the courtroom doors, the three of us close together in silence when we were bombarded by flashing lights, people shouting at us and microphones being waved in our faces. I was sure I looked like the proverbial deer in the headlights, I hadn't been expecting this, whatever this was. It took me a while to realise that I was on the inside of a media huddle, they were huddled around us, this is what it looked like from the inside. I suddenly pitied all of the movie stars I had seen fight their way through such huddles. Edward tore his suit jacket off and held it over my head, Jake ducked under it with me and we both watched and followed Edwards feet as he led us to the hotel.

I could hear Carlisle and Billy coming up behind us, Esme was sobbing and I worried that she had somehow been hurt by the mob of media that we couldn't seem to escape. Edward pulled me roughly around some type of corner and Jake and I almost tripped up. I could hear Carlisle and Billy closer now. I saw Billy roll his wheelchair over someone's foot and I heard them shout abuse at him. Esme was sobbing quietly near me as the sounds faded and Edward pulled his jacket from our heads. We were in the hotel elevator, alone, for now. Jake and I still clung to each other like we had under the protection of Edwards coat, Carlisle was trying desperately to calm Esme down while I shot Edward panicked looks, for once he couldn't read my expression and I had to spell it out for him.

"Edward the babies, phone Emmett, tell him to close the windows and doors, don't let them get the babies."

Everyone looked at me, then Edward pulled his cell phone out of his jeans and started dialing. I could hear him barking instructions to Emmett as the elevator opened and we rushed to our rooms. I pulled Jake with me and Billy followed us. Carlisle and Esme headed up to their floor. I fumbled in Edwards jeans pocket for the hotel keycard, looking around me in panic, worried that at any minute the media would be storming up the fire escape. I was shaking so hard that Jake snatched the card from me and swiftly opened the door, pushing Edward and I inside. Billy rolled in last and Jake closed the door behind him, locking it with the deadbolt.

I glanced around the tiny room, we were already mostly packed, but I wanted to change into something more comfortable. Damn it, I wanted to change into my hoodie so that I could cover my face as we left this time. I grabbed jeans, a t-shirt and my hoodie and headed to the bathroom to change. I heard Edward finish on the phone and he knocked gently on the bathroom door.

"Bella love, are you ok?"

Well of course I was ok, I was only changing my clothes. Hang on, now that he mentioned it, I did feel rather nauseous about the whole thing. I clenched my hands to my stomach and managed to aim over the toilet bowl just in time to violently empty the contents of my stomach. Edward rapped harder on the door and I reached around to unlock it. He pushed his way into the tiny bathroom and held me as I shook. I was half way through changing, I had my jeans on and my blouse half off, it now had vomit on it. Edward undid the last few buttons and pulled the blouse from me, tossing it into the shower recess. I had to agree, at this point, it was better to buy a new blouse. I stood in my jeans and bra, shaking violently as Edward ran a face washer under the hot tap in the basin and wiped my face.

He pulled me to him gently and rubbed small circles on my bare back. It was very comforting. I relaxed into him for a moment before pulling away to violently spew into the toilet again. There was nothing left in my stomach, all that came up was bile. It made me retch again. I was gasping for air as Edward mopped my face again. His patience was endless. Edward grabbed the t-shirt I had bought in and rolled it up like we did when we were dressing the babies, one arm at a time. I let him tug the t-shirt over me and guide me back to the room where he lay me gently on the bed.

Jake lay down beside me and snuggled into me while Edward changed out of his suit. I kept my eyes closed, willing the room to stop spinning as I let Edward pack the rest of our stuff. There was a knock at our door and I froze in panic before Carlisle's familiar voice rang out to let them in. Billy got the door and Edward helped me to sit up enough to pull my hoodie over my head. I noticed he was wearing Jakes formal sweater, I looked at Jake to see him dressed in Edward's hoodie. This was confusing me. Edward held me close to him and I mumbled something about the wrong sweater.

"Bella love, it's you and Jake that the media want, not me. I thought Jake could make better use of the hoodie."

I nodded, constantly amazed at how Edward could remain calm, collected and thoughtful, even while the rest of us fell apart.

"Are we ready to roll?" It was Billy asking.

"Dad, Bella's been sick." Of course Edward would rat me out to the doctor.

Carlisle sighed, "She's had a shock Edward, that's quite normal. How are you feeling now Bella?"

I nodded to indicate that I was fine. Carlisle was satisfied with my response and Edward grumbled about medical incompetence as he lifted me into his arms. It appeared that I wouldn't have to walk, which I was extremely grateful for, my legs felt like jelly anyway. Jake pulled along the one bag that Edward and I had packed while Carlisle pulled along theirs. Between us we had two cars, Edward and I had driven up separately and since Billy couldn't drive anymore, he had caught a bus at the start of the trial and had been staying here too. We rode the elevator to the secure hotel parking, still no media thank god. Carlisle helped Billy into the back seat of his car and settled Esme in the front before putting Billy's wheelchair and their bag into the trunk. Jake hesitated slightly before opting to crawl into the backseat of Carlisle's car next to his dad. Edward strapped me into the front seat of our car and put our bag in the backseat. I saw him talking with Carlisle before hopping in and buckling up.

Apparently our lunch plans had been cancelled. We would be going home in separate ways, Edward and I would take the longest route while Carlisle would drop Billy and Jake in La Push. We should arrive back home at the same time. I had wanted to spend some time with Jake, but at the moment I had to agree that this was the best plan.

Edward asked me to duck my head right down between my knees as we left the parking garage. He was wearing a baseball cap that Jasper had left in our back seat and his dark driving sunglasses. I felt the people more than I saw them as we pulled out on the street. People were thumping our car with their fists and calling for us to stop and answer questions. Edward drove steadily on, honking his horn at regular intervals when the thumping got too bad. I felt camera flashes on my back but I kept my head ducked low with my hoodie pulled up, it wouldn't be much of a photo, even if it did turn out.

After a while Edward said it was safe to look, I raised my head slowly and checked around the car, we were out on the highway and as far as I could tell, no one was following us. It was raining and hard to see, which means even if they had tried to follow us, they would probably have lost us by now anyway. I breathed a sigh of relief. Edward pulled into a small gas station half an hour later and I locked myself in the car as he went in to pay. He came out carrying sodas and a couple of prepackaged sandwiches. I accepted the food gratefully, my stomach was absolutely empty. There was a small parkland just off the side of the road about five minutes ahead on the highway and we pulled in, out of sight from the highway, to eat and drink. It was raining much heavier now, with thunder and lightning. Edward helped me out of the car and to a small picnic table under a shelter shed, we sat on the table with our bare feet resting on the seats as we ate our sandwiches and watched the rain fall. Soon it was so heavy we wouldn't have been able to hear each other talk even if we'd wanted to. The rain looked beautiful pouring down around us, creating a curtain around the small shelter shed.

I sighed and leaned into Edward, I felt safe here. He turned to me and tilted my head back slightly, kissing me softly on the lips. He leaned in again for a longer kiss and this time I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. We were fully making out before too long and I felt his hands creeping up under my t-shirt and fondling my breasts through my bra. My nipples hardened and I gasped.

"Edward, we're in public!"

He grinned at me and pulled my shirt and jumper up over my head in one smooth movement. I was sitting on a public picnic table in the middle of nowhere in only my jeans and bra. Scratch that, he just unhooked my bra. Edward ravished the upper half of my body, kissing and tweaking and fondling and returning to my mouth to moan and groan as he kissed me deeply. I felt him fumbling and soon his jeans and boxers were on the ground. He placed his insulin pump in my hand as he ripped his shirt and jumper off. Edward was completely naked and working hard to tug my jeans off. I shuddered at the thought of being caught naked in such a public place, obviously he didn't care.

We had to stay close now, I held his insulin pump which had a very short tube, we couldn't risk it being torn from his body. He pulled me down and grabbed his jeans, fumbling in his pocket until he pulled out a condom. I smiled as I noticed it was a banana one, we still hadn't used one of those. Edward opened the wrapper with his teeth and slipped the condom onto himself with one hand while his other hand held me close. He used both of his hands to lift me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and one arm around his neck, leaving the other securely holding the pump. I was very close to having him inside me now, as he walked with me wrapped around his waist, I felt his erection brushing my wetness.

Edward carried me out into the pouring rain and I gasped as the drops pelted and stung my naked body. There was a small wooden fence lining the path to the car park and he propped me up on this and finally let himself slip inside me. I groaned and tugged his hair with my hand. He began to thrust against me, slowly at first then building in rhythm and strength until I could feel the fence shaking underneath us. The rain was still pelting down and we were soaking wet now. Edward held his head against mine and we both looked down between us, seeing him slipping in and out of me spurred me on and I bucked harder against him, urging him to fuck me harder and deeper. I had to shout the words out to be heard over the rain but I knew he'd heard me because he was obeying. I felt his hand slip between us and felt his fingers brushing my clit, I moaned and bucked harder, this was torture! He was using his whole hand to create friction against my clit and I could feel my stomach tightening in a familiar sign that my release was near. I squealed and screamed and bucked and bit into his shoulder until I felt myself explode, I screamed in pleasure and heard him release what could only be described as a howl as he pumped a few more times before pulling out and gasping into my chest.

He slipped the condom off and tied the end before hurling it into the bushes. I giggled at his most inappropriate disposal method. Edward carried me back to the picnic table and we stood naked, holding each other until the rain started to slow. We dressed slowly, our bodies were wet and so we made our clothes wet just to wear them. I smiled happily at Edward, glad that we didn't have a big expensive car like Carlisle, at least I wouldn't mind if the seats of this car got wet. We travelled home chatting about what we would be doing in the future now that we knew Jake wasn't going to be in jail. It was positive and uplifting, I smiled at Edward as we came into town.

"So which time was knocked off your top ten list of sexual experiences to add that one in?" I teased. Edward chuckled and squeezed my thigh.

"Bella, with you I have decided to make a top ten PER YEAR list." I smiled and squeezed his hand.


	45. Chapter 45 A new normal

Chapter 45 – A New Normal

EPOV

Bella and I had just met with the school principal and my parents. The school had made allowances for us to bring the children to school with us and leave them in government paid day care while we were in classes. Apparently this was standard practice in schools across the country, some schools even had permanent day care's attached. In our case, we would drop them at the day care across the road from the school, but we had permission to leave class and be with them whenever we wanted to.

School started back on Monday and it was Friday morning, Jasper, Alice, Bella and I were going to Port Angeles to shop, we needed school supplies and Alice had determined that Bella needed new clothes. Rose was our self-appointed chief babysitter and she made Emmett stay with her in case the media came again. They had only scared us once since the last day of the trial, but I still felt easier that our babies had Emmett there to protect them. These days Bella and I weren't apart very often, Jake had been over at our place a lot since he'd been released, so much so that I was considering buying a single bed for our office, it annoyed me having to make the sofa bed up so often and fold it away again. Jake never did these things for himself.

Jake had plans to return to school with us too. He didn't seem to be coping so well since his release, Carlisle had tried to get him counseling but Jake said he wasn't depressed, he was pissed off because the gang that raped Bella had received similar sentences to his own, they were all free on good behavior bonds too. Jake was moody and restless most of the time, he rode his bike recklessly from La Push to our place a few times each day. He had begun cliff jumping by himself from the cliffs at La Push. Bella was overly patient with him, telling me that Jake was there for her when her dad died and that she had to be there for him now.

I was relieved that Jake wasn't coming on our shopping expedition today. Alice dragged Bella straight to the clothes stores, yelling over her shoulder that Jasper and I had the booklists and wouldn't we go ahead and collect everything for them. I sighed, hating the temporary separation from Bella. Jasper and I lugged our baskets through the stores until we had added everything on our lists. We checked out and carried the bags back to the car. I wanted to find the girls straight away but Jasper dragged me into a furniture store. I allowed him to tow me along, I might get that bed after all. I ordered a desk bed, the type where it was like a bunk bed, but the lower bunk was a student desk, I got a chair to match and a cheap foam mattress. I sighed as I realized I would need sheets and blankets now too, Jake was costing me a fortune.

Jasper dragged me to the technology section, he wanted to buy something for Alice, something romantic he said. I laughed.

"Jas, if you want to get something romantic, we really need to go to the jewelry store." Jasper looked at me as if he were offended.

I pulled him out of the store and up the road to the local jewelry store, pointing out items I knew my sister would approve of. Jasper sighed and checked the price tags, I smiled and continued to browse. I'd led Jasper to the right store, but I sure as hell wasn't influencing his 'romantic' choice. I wandered up to the back of the store, leaving the store attendant to fawn over Jasper's impending purchase. A ring caught my eye and I hesitated, I knew I should just walk past, but I stopped and looked closer. It was a delicate white gold band with a single diamond in a claw setting. I held my breath, this was the perfect engagement ring for Bella, but it was too soon.

I glanced down at Jasper, he had several different items in front of him, watching the assistant turn them this way and that before holding another up for his inspection.

"Can I help you sir?"

I jumped, a small elderly Quilette man was behind the counter.

"Ah, I see what has caught your eye. You have a lady friend and this ring is calling to her."

He picked out the exact ring I had been looking at and passed it to me. I accepted it, my hand burned where it touched me.

"This is a special ring son, it was made for only one woman. I haven't seen it glow like that since that woman died eighty years ago." The old man shook his head sadly. He held up a velvet bag and I popped the ring into it like he indicated. There was something about this guy that was mesmerizing, he held his hand out to pass me the bag. I don't know what possessed me, but I took it. I stumbled over my words.

"How much?"

"Fifty dollars sir, cash only."

I stared at him numbly, well obviously it wasn't diamond and white gold like I had first thought. The old man smiled at me.

"This ring is a special ring son, it is a real diamond, and it is white gold. It can only be given to a woman who truly loves you. When the time is right to ask, the ring will let you know. The price is simply customary. Fifty dollars please."

I handed him a few notes from my wallet and slipped the velvet bag into my jacket coat. I turned to see Jasper finalizing his purchase, I don't think he saw me. We walked out the door of the jewelry store and Alice pounced on us immediately. Bella stood back giggling.

"Ok guys, which one of you bought something?" Alice had her hands on her hips and Jasper moved to hide the bag behind his back. I held my hands up in surrender, showing that my hands were empty. Alice squealed and lunged at Jasper.

"Show me, show me, show me!" Jasper danced around not letting Alice see the bag.

"Alice it's a surprise! Well it's meant to be a surprise," Jasper pleaded desperately. We saw Alice stop and think, obviously a surprise pleased her.

"Can we have lunch and a surprise?" Alice asked. Jasper nodded reluctantly. We walked towards a cosy café and Jasper begin to lead Alice inside. I coughed.

"Bella and I will eat somewhere else, give you two some privacy for the surprise." Jasper smiled gratefully at me and Alice handed her shopping bags to Bella.

"Can you guys shove these in the car please?" I nodded and Bella accepted the bags, adding them to her own. Bella and I walked hand in hand up to the car and locked the new purchases away. We kept walking away from the café until I saw a tiny Italian restaurant tucked just off the street. I led Bella inside and asked for a private booth.

The menu was exotic, Bella ordered mushroom ravioli and I followed her lead, adding a couple of sodas to the order. She reached over the table and grabbed my hands.

"Edward what's wrong?"

I tried to smile, "I've just got a lot on my mind."

Bella nodded, "I see." She looked at her feet, the look in her eyes was so sad it made me want to cry.

"Bella, what's wrong?" The irony of asking her the same question wasn't lost on me.

She shook her head, "Oh nothing, Alice has just been having more visions is all. She told me about one of them."

I jumped up and ran around to Bella's side of the table. I lifted her up and sat down, pulling her down onto my lap. "Tell me about them love."

She shook her head, "No, they're silly."

I sighed, "Bella, please tell me."

"Alice saw, um, she saw that you had bought me an engagement ring. She made us rush to the store and wait outside. I was so excited but it was Jasper that bought something, so like I said, it was silly anyway. I shouldn't be upset."

"You're upset that I didn't buy you an engagement ring?" I was surprised, I had thought it was Bella that wanted to wait. The look in her eyes was sad as she nodded.

"Yeah, silly huh. I told you."

I kissed her gently on the forehead and stood so that she could sit back down. I had a plan.

"Wait here."

She looked confused but nodded. I tracked down our waiter and mumbled quickly that I wanted to propose to my girlfriend here today. He nodded and smiled hugely. He pulled me into the kitchen and introduced me to the owner.

"Mario, these kids have just ordered the Ravioli, they guy wants to propose to his girlfriend!"

I blushed, the big chef came up and hugged me.

"Do you have the ring sir?"

I fumbled in my pocket and pulled out the velvet bag, tipping the ring into my hand.

"Why, it's beautiful."

Don't you worry, I will look after everything for you. I smiled and thanked them both profusely and made my way back to Bella.

"Where did you go?" Hmm, I should have thought about this before I returned.

"Uh, just to the bathroom, Jasper and I had a large soda each after we got the books, it must have gone right through me," I lied and checked to see if she believed me. She seemed to.

I leant across the table again and held her hands, I saw our waiter coming towards us with our sodas, he winked at me. As he got close he tripped and sloshed a soda gently, spilling it on our table but not on us. He apologized over enthusiastically and asked us to please follow him to a new table. I stood and towed Bella behind me, even as she told our waiter that really our table was fine. We rounded a corner to find a small candlelit table with a vase and roses on it. Bella gasped.

"Oh it's beautiful, thank you." She didn't seem to mind anymore that we had a new table.

I sat opposite her and smiled at her obvious delight at the flowers and candles. I heard music approaching and Bella squealed lightly as two men with violins came up to our table, playing romantic music. I chuckled at Bella's expression, she was completely delighted with this little restaurant. The violinists stood back far enough so that we could have a comfortable conversation.

"Wow Edward, they really overcompensate when they spill soda here!"

I laughed loudly and held her hands across the table, "Bella love, I know I've said it before, but, I love you so, so much." She smiled at me.

"I love you too Edward Cullen."

The violinists came closer to us as our server bought out a bottle of champagne and two glasses, pouring them in front of us, attached with a pink ribbon around the stem of Bella's glass was the ring I had bought. Bella looked up at me with wide eyes. I reached over and untied the ribbon, letting the ring fall into my hand again. The music got louder and I knelt on one knee in front of Bella and held her hands in mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I slipped the ring onto her finger.

Bella squealed and jumped into my lap, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Everyone eating at the restaurant stood up and cheered, the violinists started to play a happy tune and Bella kissed me strong on the lips, disregarding the fact we were in public. I smiled and pulled away from our kiss, lifting Bella back up to her chair. Our mushroom ravioli was bought out then and Bella ate it with one hand, admiring the sparkling diamond in the other.

"So you DID buy the ring!" Bella smiled at me.

"Yes love, I chose it today, or more so, it chose us."

"Ooh, Alice is going to be so annoyed!" I looked up quickly at her, my family loved Bella, I thought Alice would be happy for us.

"Why love? How will this annoy Alice?"

"Oh, well when she saw that Jasper had bought something and not you, she got all excited and thought that she must have got it wrong and that the ring was for her."

I chuckled as I remembered the delicate gold necklace with the red heart charm that Jasper had picked out. It was beautiful, but a long way from an engagement ring if that's what she had expected. I intertwined my fingers with Bella's and moved our hands under the light, making the diamond catch the light and throw sparkles everywhere. It had fit her perfectly, but judging by the strange way it came into our lives, I shouldn't have expected anything less.

We finished our meals and I indicated to the waiter that I was ready for the bill, I was going to tip them big time for this. The waiter rushed over, "No charge for you today sir, congratulations on your engagement and may you have a long and happy life together." It took a while to sink in, I was blown away by the friendliness I had experienced here today. I thanked the waiter gratefully and let him hug me, before tugging Bella out of her chair and out onto the pavement. We turned to look at the restaurant entrance and I swooped her down low for an old fashioned, movie type kiss in front of the restaurant we had just became engaged in.

I heard Alice squealing before I saw her. "Bella, Edward! I saw it! Show me the ring now!" I grinned and pulled Bella back up before Alice pounced on us both. Jasper clapped me on the back.

"Man, you're making us look bad again." I grinned, I was absolutely loving today but I was looking forward to getting home.

"Come on guys," Alice was in her usual tornado form, "We still need to get Bella some clothes for school."

I looked up shocked, "What were all of those bags we put in the car earlier?"

Alice kicked me, "They were my clothes stupid." Ow, she was so annoying when she wanted to be.

I sighed, okay, well if we had to keep shopping then at least I could enjoy the fashion show. Alice dragged all of us into a classy boutique, I sighed, this looked expensive. Bella made a beeline for the rack with the 50% off tag on it and I smiled and helped her to find nice things in her size. Once again, Alice was shopping for Alice, when it came to clothes, she was easily distracted.

Our clothing choices had become markedly more practical and less fashionable since the babies came along. Bella chose two blouses in dark colours and a new pair of jeans. Alice hissed at me when she realized I was paying for our purchases already.

"You call that a wardrobe? Edward, she can't wear the same thing day in and day out!"

I smiled and tugged Bella out of the boutique and into the family store next door. We laughed at the cute outfits for babies available here, I tried not to let us get distracted and towed Bella to the ladies wear. Here we found more affordable wardrobe options, and Bella chose tailored shorts, lacy t-shirts and a plain jacket as well as two more pairs of generic store brand jeans. I held up two nice winter knit dresses for Bella's approval.

She laughed and shook her head, "no dresses Edward, seriously, I'm so uncoordinated that I would trip and everything would be on display."

I frowned before grabbing some footless tights, ah, I loved an easy solution. Bella laughed and eventually nodded her head. I put the dresses in the basket quickly before Bella could change her mind. Alice and Jasper had just caught up to us.

"I knew I'd find you two in here," she rolled her eyes, "Come on, that's enough generic stuff. Get to the checkout – now!"

Outside the store Alice pulled us along and into a shoe store, I sighed, I couldn't argue that Bella desperately needed clothes and shoes, but Alice didn't seem to realise that I wasn't made of money. I found a nice pair of dress boots that would go well with dresses I'd chosen.

"Seriously Edward, high heels?" Bella was rolling her eyes at me.

I kept looking, and dug up a nice pair of dress boots in Bella's size, these were flats and had good grip, plus they were black, according to my fashion lessons with Alice, they would go with anything. I tucked them under my arm, I wouldn't even bother trying to get Bella to try them on. I was bored. I saw Jasper idly browsing the accessories and went to join him. I picked up a few nice hair ties and headbands for Bella and stood at the counter to pay, my shopping patience had run thin. Bella came over and passed me her only selection, a casual pair of boat shoes. I paid for everything and went to wait outside with Jasper and Bella.

We bought an ice-cream each from next door and sat eating and laughing for another forty minutes before Alice stumbled out of the store, weighed down by her purchases. Jasper ran to help her and we walked to the car, finally, we'd be heading home. I checked my watch, 4pm, we would be home in time for dinner at this rate.

Jasper was driving so Bella and I slipped into the back seat and snuggled the whole way back to our house, playing with each other's fingers and admiring the engagement ring.


	46. Chapter 46 School Again

Chapter 46 – School

BPOV

The alarm woke me up, ugh, it was too early. I groaned and slipped out of bed anyway. Six in the morning and time for another feed, I felt Edward waking up beside me. We could do this on auto-pilot now. By quarter to seven we were showering, it was the first day of school and I was nervous. Edward moved quicker than I did, I suppose he was looking forward to being back at school, I on the other hand, was dreading it. By the time I dried off Edward was dressed and had returned to the bathroom with my clothes for the day. I laughed, seriously, he wanted me to wear a dress on the first day of school?

I figured that I had nothing to lose, people would be gossiping about us anyway. The photo of me between Edward and Jake coming out of the court house had made front page of the papers at home, the news was still hot around here. I dressed and blow dried my hair, pulling it back into a practical braid. I hardly ever left it out anymore, it was just too likely to get baby vomit in it if I did.

Edward had breakfast laid out for me and I smiled and tucked into the porridge he had made. He was making a special effort to make the day easy for me, I could tell. We dressed the babies warmly and gathered everything they would need for their first day at daycare. This would be their first time without family and I was worried how they would cope. Edward had registered them both at the daycare centre, filling out their medical forms and emergency contact information. I had spent the time with Jake, just hanging out.

We walked out of the front door at eight exactly, it took two trips each to load the babies and everything they needed for a day into the car and then to go back for our school things. I felt a feeling of dread well up inside of me as we pulled closer to the school. Edward parked our car at the daycare centre, it made more sense to park here than at the school. I tried to smile as we checked them in, the staff would feed them at nine, twelve and three for us. There was no need for us to check on them during the day, however we could if we wanted to.

I cried as we left them in the care of strangers for the first time, Edward pulled me into a hug and I could see he was close to tears too. I tried to cheer us up.

"Look at us getting all sentimental, we're only across the road." Edward smiled at my words and we went back to the car to grab our school bags. School was going to be weird now, I could tell. At least Edward and I had been placed in all of the same classes this year, even gym. That was a huge relief, I didn't want to be at school if I wasn't with him. The flip side of that is that some of our classes were advanced calculus and sciences, to help him when he eventually applied for medical school. It was going to be tough for me to keep up with my study this year.

Our first class was English and although we were a bit early, there were already several people in the room. Edward led me to two spare seats at the back of the class, we knew everyone in the room, I had known most of them my whole life, but no one spoke to us. It was like now that we had children, we had some type of contagious disease.

I found that most of our classes were like that. At lunch time we opted to go to the daycare, being stared at and whispered about in the school cafeteria wasn't my idea of fun, and I wanted to see how Charlie and Abbey were going. Edward passed me half a sandwich to eat as we walked, I accepted it and he began to eat the other half. At the daycare, the staff welcomed us in, obviously they were trying to make a good impression. As soon as I was through the door I could hear both babies screaming. It could have been anyone's babies, but I knew that it was my babies screaming out. I followed the sound quickly and lifted them both up out of separate cribs, one on each hip. Edward came up behind me and took Charlie so that I could comfort Abbey better. They stopped crying immediately.

Edward turned to the assistant, "They are meant to sleep in the same crib. I told you that when I checked them in."

She huffed at him, "It's against our policy. One crib per child."

Edward snapped, "Fine, but so long as they are in separate cribs, they will scream the place down."

I huddled Abbey close to me, concerned about how red her face was, she must have been crying for hours now. I kissed her head and she fell asleep in my arms. Edward placed a sleeping Charlie into a crib and I moved to lie Abbey next to him. The assistant cut me off, taking Abbey from my arms and putting her in a crib on the other side of the room. I sighed, well at least they were sleeping now.

We walked back to school slowly, the scene in the daycare had been distressing. I wanted to be home with Charlie and Abbey, where they were happy and where I knew they were safe. Edward passed me an apple and I took a few bites, not really interested in eating anymore. We had biology after lunch, then gym before school was out for the day. We were a little late getting back to class but the teacher hadn't arrived yet. There were no two seats vacant next to each other and Edward asked Jessica if she would mind sitting near Mike so that we could sit near each other. Jessica huffed.

"Not likely, I would rather dye my hair black than sit next to that trash." She stuck her nose in the air. Hmm, what had I missed, last time I could remember, these two were an item. I guess you can miss a lot in eight months of memory loss. I sat down near Mike and Edward sat near Jessica. We didn't plan it that way, but my loathing for Jessica was far deeper than my annoyance with Mike.

"Hiya Bella! How was your Summer break?"

"Fine thanks Mike, and yours?"

"Oh so, so. You know how it is, I worked a lot at my parents store, made a bit of cash. I got my drivers license, hey you should come for a ride with me after school."

I smiled at the stupidity of that suggestion, I should collect my babies from daycare after school.

"Thanks Mike but I have plans."

"Oh. Oh well, it's cool that you and I get to be lab partners this year. It feels like I never see you anymore. You didn't even come to prom right?"

I looked at Mike like he was crazy, I must have been very obviously pregnant for the last few months of school last year, how could he not remember that. Was he really so self absorbed that he didn't notice? Or was he suffering some type of memory loss. Even WITH my memory loss, I could still put two and two together, realizing how huge my belly must have been. I shook my head, I was pretty sure I didn't go to prom last year.

"Hey you look really cute in that dress, have you lost weight or something?"

Both Mike and I looked up as Edward snapped a pencil in his hand. Mike was slightly annoying me, but obviously his comments were really getting to Edward. I reached across the aisle for Edwards hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He really had nothing to worry about, I was absolutely never in my wildest dreams, going to run away with Mike Newton. The teacher walked in then and hit us with our assessment for the year. I groaned inwardly at the work we had to do. We had to pick our topic for the semester out of a 'hat' our teacher passed around. Mike and I got 'human gestation'. Great, I should be a bloody expert at this one. The report was due at the end of the semester and as I looked at all of the inclusions we had to have, I realized that I was going to have to put a lot of long hours into this with Mike. Oh why couldn't Edward be my lab partner for this one? Mike turned to me.

"So we're going to have to spend a fair bit of time on this. I was thinking we should probably choose one afternoon a week to meet up and talk about it. I could come to your place?" I had to admit it was a sound idea, even if I was suspicious about his intentions.

"Sure Mike, we can meet at my place. What day suits you?" Mike was obviously delighted at my acceptance of his plan.

"Uh, how about Thursdays? I don't work Thursdays." I nodded my agreement and scrawled my address on a page in his biology notepad. The bell rang for next class and Mike damn near skipped out of Biology. I swear, Mike was the only person I knew who was so self involved that he could convince himself that he had a chance with someone else's fiancé, in their house, with their two babies. I smiled at the thought of Mike trying anything out with Edward at home. Edward held my hand and muttered expletives interspersed with Mike's name all the way to gym.

Ah gym, my favourite class. My thoughts were heavily laced with sarcasm. I was embarrassed to change in the girls locker rooms because of my scars and stretch marks. Instead I locked myself in a toilet cubicle and changed in there. I had bought new gym clothes with Alice on Friday, three quarter length gym pants and long t-shirts, making sure that even in the event of a headstand, my body would be covered. I walked out into class and waited with the other girls. Jessica was telling Lauren quite loudly about an awesome party she had been to on the weekend, by the volume of her voice, she intended for everyone else to hear. I sighed and waited for class to begin.

Jake came out of the boys change rooms first, I hadn't known he was in my gym class this year. Jake was two years younger than me but Billy had bumped him up a year sneakily when he'd enrolled last year and the teachers had felt that Jake was too physically developed to do gym with his year, so he'd been placed in our year for gym class. Jake was looking very good these days, he was taking out his anger at the whole court case thing by boxing and pumping weights, he was actually very buff and muscular. I heard Jessica and Lauren gasp in awe. I grinned stupidly at Jake, I could never see him that way, he was like my little brother. If anything I wanted to protect him from Jessica and Lauren, he hadn't had a girlfriend yet and I knew for a fact that he deserved better than either one of those two.

Jake ran up to me, not slowing down as he got closer but instead lifting me high above his head and spinning me around. I squealed in surprise and caught Edwards eye as he came out of the locker rooms. He'd heard my squeal and his eyes were panicked, they calmed when he saw it was only Jake and he wandered over to us. Edward looked very good himself. I had spent most of our free time hanging out with Jake and Edward was just a package deal when it came to me, so Edward had been boxing lately too. I hadn't noticed how much muscle he had gained. Edward wore sweat pants with a drawstring and a large loose shirt. I could make out the outline of his insulin pump through his shirt, but most people wouldn't even notice, which was just the way he liked it.

Our teacher bounded in and separated us into two teams with the old one-two, one-two, one-two, ok one's over here and two's over here routine. Edward and I ended up on different teams today, but Jake was on my team and I knew he'd have my back if my clumsiness got too bad. We were playing indoor volleyball, I cringed every time it was my turn to serve or return a ball. Jake was joking very inappropriately about the other team members under his breath and it was making the girls on our team giggle and flirt with him. Jessica and Lauren had ended up on my team by swapping someone on the other team so that they could stay together. I had rolled my eyes, if I didn't need to swap to be with Edward, surely they could survive?

The ball was coming for me and I prepared to whack it back over the net, when my feet slipped out from under me and I came crashing to the ground, knocking my breath from my lungs. Jake was over me first.

"Shit Bells, I think you need mouth to mouth." He leaned in close teasing me.

"Eeek, Jake don't you dare!" I had trouble breathing the words out with no air in my lungs. He placed his hands over my chest and pretended to perform CPR in an overtly sexual manner, mostly for the entertainment of the crowd of people who had gathered. I reached up and slapped him lightly. Jake grinned and kissed my forehead before pulling me to my feet and announcing to everyone around us that I was fine.

The entire other team had come over to check if I was alright and Edward reached out for my hand, giving it a quick squeeze before going back to his side to continue the game. I was a bit sore from the fall so I stood near Jake and let him cover my hits for a little bit. The teacher came and asked if I was ok and would I like to sit out for a minute. I nodded and headed towards the edge of the court to sit quietly and regroup myself as the teacher went to get me a glass of water from the locker rooms. Before I had left the court two bodies slammed into me and slammed me up against the volleyball rack, I heard a crack and smelled the blood before I felt it.

Jake was over by my side in an instant, he whipped of his shirt and held it to my head with a bit of pressure.

"Holy shit Bells, is this what gym is like for you every class?" I bit back tears and didn't answer him. Lauren and Jessica were falling over themselves apologizing, they kept saying something about chasing the ball and not seeing me until it was too late. Edward sat next to me and pulled me close to him, taking over from Jake by holding the shirt to my head.

I heard the teacher coming back, "Mr Black! We have a strict clothes on policy here!"

Jake stood, "I'm sorry sir, Bella needed my shirt for some emergency first aid."

The teacher gasped and ran over to me. "What happened here?"

Lauren was first to answer, "She fell over sir, must have tripped on her own feet again."

I was seething, I had been pushed, and Lauren knew it because it had been her and Jessica who had pushed me. The teacher sighed.

"Lauren, please grab Miss Swan's things from her locker room and bring them out here for her. Mr Black, can you please do the same for Mr Cullen and put a shirt on while you are in there. Mr Cullen, will you be ok to take her up to the nurses room?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay then, the rest of you please get back to the game."

I felt Edward stand and lift me into his arms, Jake took my stuff from Lauren, he had his own stuff with him and Edwards. It appeared that asked to or not, Jake was coming with us. At the nurses office Dr Cullen was called, he arrived twenty minutes later and cleaned up my head wound. Edward and Jake sat either side of me and I heard Dr Cullen whispering to them.

Edward pulled me very tight against him and Jake did the same. I was sandwiched hard between them with my arms pinned against me, not that I minded, but it was very unusual for Edward and Jake to be this close to each other, they were most certainly touching since they both had arms wrapped around me.

I felt a sharp pain in my head and screamed out from the pain, Edward pulled me tighter and buried his head in my neck, kissing my shoulder through my shirt. I realized that Dr Cullen was stitching my wound and that the sudden truce between Jake and Edward had been for my benefit. I whimpered and tried to count to ten in my head over and over again until it was over. When Dr Cullen finally pulled away I pushed Edwards head off my neck and forced him to sit up so I could lean into him, he was crying.

"Son, you really are getting soft you know," Carlisle was only teasing, but I felt Edward stiffen, "How are you going to be a doctor if you cry when your patients are in pain."

Edward set his jaw, "I only cry when BELLA is in pain, and maybe Charlie and Abbey, I'm fine otherwise."

Carlisle patted Edwards hand, "yes son, I was only teasing. Now Bella is going to have a throbbing headache tonight if she doesn't have one already. The stitches will need to come out in a week. Please clean them up and replace the bandage after each shower, they need to be kept as dry as possible. Here is a prescription for some good headache pills, she can take two every four hours for as long as the pain bothers her. Make sure she takes it easy."

I relaxed against Edward but still left my hand gripping Jakes arm.

"Your mother and I were going to visit tonight for dinner, Alice said you had an announcement. If you're still up to it Bella, we can bring food." Carlisle was asking my permission, this was new.

I nodded, then regretted making any movement with my head. I would have to remember that talking was easier. Jake and Edward helped me from the bed and we went into the main office where Carlisle was filling in the school medical register. The nurse smiled kindly and said that we were excused for the day, I was surprised Jake got off so easily but a quick glance at the clock told me it was three pm anyway, the bell would go any minute for end of classes, she had only meant that we did not need to return to gym.

Jake walked with us across the road to collect Abbey and Charlie. They were screaming again. The assistants had fed them half an hour early in an attempt to get them to settle. I sighed, obviously as parents, we had no idea what we were doing when we left instructions for their care. I found myself wishing that Rose had graduated last year instead of this year so that she could babysit full-time. After a minute in our arms, there was silence in the daycare centre, Jake held doors and carried nappy bags etc as we strapped the babies into the car. They had graduated from capsules to car seats now that they were almost five months old. Edward offered Jake a lift but he shook his head and said he might come around later. I gave him a quick hug and jumped into the car, wishing I was home in bed already.


	47. Chapter 47 An Announcement

Chapter 47 – An Announcement

EPOV

Our first day at school had been horrifying, Charlie and Abbey had screamed all day at daycare and Bella had ended up with a head wound and stitches. Now my parents were coming around for dinner. I sighed, life wasn't so simple anymore. At home I had insisted that Bella lie down in our bedroom quietly for a while. Charlie and Abbey were exhausted, all day crying had made them overtired and I was glad that they were finally asleep. I settled them into their crib and checked on Bella. She was staring at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to go and get your pain tablets made up love? Does it hurt much?"

She looked at me and tried to smile, it came out more like a wince. "Yeah, the pain tablets sound great. Thanks."

I sighed and grabbed my coat, wallet and keys. I locked the house behind me and headed to the pharmacy, we needed baby formula too, they were eating solids some of the time now but I always topped them up with formula after a meal. At the pharmacy Jessica was behind the checkout counter filing her nails. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"Hey Edward!"

"Hi Jess, can you get this script made up for me?"

"Sure!" Jess bounced off happily and I noticed that her attitude was worse when Bella was around. She bounded back quickly, "Do you need anything else?"

"Um yeah, baby formula, the five month stuff." I followed as Jess bounced down the aisles to where the formula was and took the can she handed to me.

"You look like crap Edward, was Bella ok?"

I shook my head, "twelve stitches in her head, but she'll be fine. I just need those pain pills for her."

Jess nodded thoughtfully, "so have you thought anymore about our biology assignment?"

I hadn't and I shook my head to indicate as much.

"Do you want to get together and talk about it sometime?"

I nodded, "Sure."

She didn't let up, "When?"

I sighed, I didn't know when, I couldn't even remember what the project was about. I told her so and she laughed at me.

"Human Infancy, Edward, I thought you'd be a pro at that!" I blushed.

"Uh, you can come around after school Thursday if you're not busy?" I offered this day knowing that Mike and Bella would be there too. Maybe if we all worked together, Mike wouldn't irritate me so much.

"Mm hm, that suits me. Here, write your address on my notepad." She handed me a notepad and pen from behind the counter and I scrawled our address, adding our phone number for good measure. Mrs Stanley walked out and greeted me warmly, placing the pills with the rest of my order before scurrying back to her office, she must be busy.

I paid and headed home, I had been gone about half an hour and I already missed Bella. I arrived home to find Dad's car parked on the street. Shit. I hadn't expected them this early. I rushed to our apartment and opened the door, Bella was sitting at the dining table with a mug of tea and Mum and Dad sat on the sofa, each with a mug tea. I greeted everyone and popped two pills out for Bella, placing them near her hand on the table before putting the formula away and the rest of the pills in the pantry.

"So Edward, what's this news that you have?" Mum was looking at me curiously. I sat next to Bella at the table and Mum and Dad moved from the sofa to sit opposite us.

"Mum, Dad, on Friday I asked Bella to marry me. She said yes."

There was silence, I hadn't known what to expect. After the promise ring almost six months ago now, I figured everyone had assumed our fates were sealed. Mum recovered first.

"Well that's wonderful darling, Bella, show me the ring." Bella held her hand out dutifully and Mum oohed and aahed over the ring, I could see where Alice got her love of jewelry from.

"Edward, this is a real diamond, Carlisle, look at the clarity! It must have cost a fortune!" Mum looked up at me expectantly and Dad chuckled.

"Now now Esme, a gentleman never reveals the cost of a gift." Mum pouted but accepted that she wouldn't be finding out tonight.

"Have you set a date?" Bella and I looked at each other and answered at the same time.

"After graduation."

Dad clicked his tongue, "it seems you've rushed into everything so far, are you sure you don't want to rush into marriage too?" I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, Dad so rarely did sarcastic that it was hard to tell.

Mum reprimanded him, "Carlisle, be glad that it's just an engagement, you said yourself on the way here that it would be a miracle if it were anything other than another pregnancy announcement." Mum clasped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she'd said and how offensive it sounded. I couldn't decide whether to glare at Mum or Dad so I settled for watching Bella's reaction.

Dad dragged mum outside and around our unit, obviously thinking he was out of earshot, but Bella and I could clearly hear every word. I grabbed my cell phone and set it on the 'record' function and sat back to listen. It would be interesting hearing Mum balling Dad out, Alice, Emmett and I could laugh about it later.

"Esme, mark my words, she's going to pop another kid out before she marries him, the best we can hope for is that he'll come to his senses before it's too late."

"Oh don't be so sure, Edward has always been sickly, I'd doubt he'd be capable of fathering a child even if they tried."

My eyes stung and I felt Bella reach her hands around my neck and hug me close as we listened.

"I know her type Esme, she's a user. Look at her so far, she's got our son all tied up raising her babies while she lives in a comfortable house with a nice car. How is Edward meant to keep up with his studies now! I've done everything in my power to make sure he can keep studying, I bought the computer, I pay for him to live, and still she manipulates him out of his study time. He needs at least four hours a night if he's going to have a chance at med school in two years!"

"I know, you're right. There's nothing we can do but support him, if we left him to fend for himself he'd be even worse off, at least he still has a chance to get out and knows we are waiting for him. Come on, let's go in and eat before the food gets cold."

I grabbed the bag of takeaway food from the table, and met them at the door. I shoved the bag angrily into Mum's hands.

"I think it would be best if you took this and ate it at home. Bella and I aren't hungry." I watched as the blood drained quickly from my parents' faces. I wanted to cry but I covered the emotion with anger, it was more socially acceptable, especially after Dad's jibe at my tears today.

Bella came to hug me and I accepted the warmth of her hug eagerly, I let her lead me to the sofa and place a warm mug of tea in my hands. She settled down beside me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I sipped at the tea. There was a knock at the door, damn it, they'd better not be back. Jake let himself in and locked the door behind him.

Jake looked at us both, "who died?"

I didn't laugh. Bella kissed the top of my head and led Jake to the kitchen where I could hear her whispering something to him as she prepared dinner for Charlie and Abbey. It was only early, but they had been fed early at daycare so I guessed they needed to be fed early tonight too.

I sat stone still on the sofa and let Jake and Bella do the feed, I needed to think.

"Ew, gross! Help me Bells! Charlie got me! He got me!" the shout was loud, a little too loud. I wondered what Charlie could have possibly done to 'get' Jake. Rose was pounding on our door almost immediately and I let her and Emmett in. Bella was laughing hysterically. I popped my head into the nursery and also laughed when I saw Jake covered in pee and poop, explosions had happened before but I'd always been careful to keep the dangerous end covered at all times, it looked like Jake had missed that memo and he truly looked like he was going to die.

Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued Charlie's nappy change as Emmett roared with laughter in the hall. I grabbed a towel and ushered Jake to the shower, I grabbed the bag he had come in with and chucked it into the bathroom with him, closing the door behind me. Too bad for him if he hadn't packed spare clothes.

"Are dad and mum gone already? That was a quick dinner!" Emmett asked the question then answered it himself. I nodded, then grabbed my phone from the dining table and hit replay on the recording I had made. Emmett looked at me in shock.

"Duuude, this is bad shit."

"What's bad shit? Hasn't Jake cleaned up yet?" Rose stuck her head out around the nursery door.

"I'm clean as a whistle Barbie, wanna check?"

"Eww, no Jake, gross."

Rose and Jake walked over to where Emmett and I still stood holding the phone. Bella came out of the nursery and saw us and sighed. She moved to the kitchen and began boiling some water as I hit play again and let everyone hear what my parents really thought about me. It still felt like a kick in the stomach, even though I'd heard it three times already. I sighed and put the phone down on the table.

"Hey Bells, you're meant to be taking it easy remember? Here I'll cook, what are you making?"

"Piss off Jake, I'm not eating anything you try and cook," I laughed at them squabbling like regular siblings and went to break it up.

"Bella, you go and lie down for a few minutes. Jake, you can set the table and unstack the dishwasher, I will cook the dinner."

I took over where Bella had started, boiling pasta and heating a jar of pasta sauce. Jake was being unusually helpful.

"Are you staying the night Jake?"

"Yeah."

"I bought you a bed."

"You what?"

"I – bought – you – a – b-e-d."

"I'm not retarded you jerk," Jake flicked a tea towel at me. "Where's this bed then?"

I pointed at the study and Emmett followed Jake curiously.

"Cool, a bunk bed. I always wanted one of those."

I looked up at Rose, "do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

Rose looked at Emmett and shrugged her shoulders, "sure."

I went and woke Bella up when dinner was on the table. She followed me to the dining room and sat down in front of her plate, still half asleep. I remembered what tonight's dinner had been about anyway and I tapped the side of my water glass with my knife, getting everyone's attention.

I stood, "ladies and gentleman, Bella and I have an announcement to make." Bella laughed at me but played along, standing up beside me, "we're getting married."

Emmett whooped and Rose squealed, Jakes mouth hung open in shock. I smiled and sat down as Bella showed her ring first to Rose, then Emmett, then Jake. It was taking a while, but I think the news was sinking into Jake's thick skull, he could be so immature sometimes.

"Wow guys, that's great. When are you planning this?" Jake was obviously paying attention now.

"Not until after graduation," Bella mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"And not at all if Mum and Dad get their way," Emmett made the bad joke and Rose elbowed him.

"Ow Rosie, what was that for?"

Rose smiled sympathetically at us, at least we know why they left so quickly after you told them.

Bella coughed, "actually, they didn't leave, Edward kicked them out."

Emmett's mouth dropped open.

"Dude, you kicked Dad out of your house?"

I nodded, a bit embarrassed. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, now it just seemed incredibly rude. We were all stuck in an awkward silence for a while until Emmett broke it.

"So Bella, what did you do to your head?"

Jake and I laughed and even Bella laughed along as all three of us recounted her gym antics to Emmett and Rose. Injuries that required stitches or casts usually hung around the school cafeteria gossip circles for days, so I was sure Emmett and Rose would hear some version of the truth by the end of lunch tomorrow.

After dinner Rose cleared the table and I announced that Bella would be going to bed due to her head injury. She put up a mild protest before changing into pyjamas and crashing on her pillow. I smiled and tucked the blankets around her.

Rose and Emmett both hugged me goodnight, I guess they were thinking how easily it could have been Rose that our parents disapproved of. I shook my head to clear those thoughts away, Dad was right about one thing, I needed to study.

I pulled my laptop to the dining table and dragged my text books and class notes from my bag. Jake did the same on the other end of the dining table, interrupting me now and then to ask a question about his homework. The alarm on my phone blared for the 9pm feed and I shut it off before Bella could wake up. Jake helped me with the feed and we returned to our homework. At 10.30 Jake stood and yawned and announced he was going to bed. I nodded and said goodnight politely. I continued with my homework until it was time for the midnight feed. We had discovered a few nights ago that by giving the babies a bigger feed at midnight, they tended to last through until six am. I crawled into bed around 12.30 and Bella snuggled into me comfortably, I kissed her hair and fell fast asleep.


	48. Chapter 48 Winter

Chapter 48 – Winter

BPOV

It's the middle of stinking Winter and I'm cold and depressed. Charlie and Abbey are crawling around now, they are so beautiful that it's heart wrenching to leave them at daycare each morning and trudge across the snow to school. Jake is getting worse, he's drinking every night now. Sue kicked him out a few weeks back and so he's been living with us in his bed in the study ever since. Edward doesn't complain but I know he's not exactly pleased with Jake's behavior.

Since Edwards parents made their real feelings known, things have been strained between Edward and Carlisle. We continue to live off Cullen welfare but Edward hardly sleeps anymore, he's always studying, determined to prove them wrong. I've tried to do more around the house to compensate, but to be honest, the schoolwork is getting on top of me. I was always very academic but the subjects Edward and I enrolled in are hard, and I'm not keeping up. It doesn't help that I'm easily distracted by Charlie and Abbey as they explore their new world, I could sit and watch them all day and never get bored. Plus I've been spending more time with Jake, he lost his apprenticeship because of his 'poor attitude' and I'm seriously worried about his mental health.

I've been sitting at the dining room table staring at my calculus textbook for half an hour now, it still doesn't make sense. I'm going to have to sign up for after school tutoring if I'm to have any chance at all at passing this semester. I sigh and close the book, there's no point staring at it any longer, the answers won't magically appear in my head. Edward is sitting at the other end of the table with his homework strewn around him, he looks up and smiles at me when I close my textbook.

"Do you need help love?"

I shake my head, "No, I think I'm done for the night."

It's only nine-thirty, bed before midnight is a miracle these days, so I start a load of washing and unstack the dishwasher from earlier tonight. Charlie and Abbey are fast asleep, curled up together in their crib. I laugh as I realise they are sucking each other's thumbs. I neatly stack their clean clothes in their wardrobe before heading out to Edward, I want him to see this. He smiles obligingly and leaves his homework to follow me.

We stand together beside the crib, Edwards arms wrapped securely around my waist. I can feel his silent laughter at how cute yet utterly ridiculous our children look. He kisses the top of my head and tells me I should check if Rose is still awake. Yes, she would want to see this. I grab Edwards phone and send her a text message, telling her to come over if she's still up, and Edward returns to his study.

Moments later there's a knock at our door and I let Rose in, leading her silently into the nursery. She giggles and runs out of the nursery, making some weird hand signal that I take to mean she's going to get her camera. The breeze from the door is icy and I shudder, I'm all rugged up and the reverse cycle is on, but I can still feel the cold. In the distance I can hear a motorcycle and I know that it's Jake coming back from wherever he's been. I pull Jakes dinner out of the fridge and start heating it in the oven, I hope he's not drunk, one because he's driving and two because I really don't feel like dealing with a third child tonight.

Rose runs back with her camera and a sleepy Emmett in tow, I close the door quickly behind them, almost catching Emmett's arm in it. He glares at me and I smile apologetically and mumble about the cold wind. I wait at the door until I hear Jake trudging closer, I time it perfectly, opening the door as his hand is raised to knock. I pull him in and close the door, satisfied that I've kept most of the cold out.

Jake is covered in ice, I have never seen anything like it. I realise that maybe twenty minutes ago he was possibly only saturated with water, but now it is certainly ice. I push him roughly into the bathroom, he hasn't tried to talk yet. I don't know if that's because he's too cold or if he is drunk as well. I start running a hot bath and stare at Jake, frozen in place in the middle of the bathroom. He's obviously not going to be much help so I turn on the little fan heater and start to strip his clothes off. Pretty soon he's butt naked and starting to shiver, I figure that shivering is a good sign and I guide him to the bath and help him in. It's been years and years since I've seen Jake naked, certainly pre-puberty – but he doesn't seem to care and I sigh and pour water over his head, washing him like I wash Charlie and Abbey, only they are at least more cooperative.

His teeth start to chatter and I figured that was a good sign too. I shampooed his hair and scrubbed his body with the back washer Alice had given me, it was a loofah on a stick so I figured I could clean most of him without getting myself wet. I was surprised at how black the water was getting, not only was Jake wet, he was incredibly dirty, what on Earth had he been doing? I sighed and left him in the bath while I found some clean towels and Edwards winter bath robe. Rose met me in the hall.

"Is everything okay Bella?"

I nodded and replied dryly, "Yeah, I've just got another child to look after is all."

Rose smiled kindly and hugged me goodbye, dragging Emmett with her out the door and promising to email the photos she just took through to Edward.

"Do you need a hand love?"

I sighed, "No it's okay, I'll call out if I need a hand." Edward nodded and turned back to his laptop, I wondered if he actually knew what I was even doing.

I pulled the plug on the bathwater and maneuvered Jake out of the bath and into the shower, the bathwater had been so dirty that I would need to rinse him first. At least Jake was being somewhat cooperative, even if he wasn't talking yet. I turned the shower off and handed him a bath towel, he held it to his chest and didn't move, I guessed I'd have to do everything. I used another towel to dry him off and when he was mostly dry I slipped Edwards bath robe around him and pulled him to sit on the stool in the bathroom so I could blow dry his hair. I giggled at the way he turned his face into the warm air, it reminded me of a dog hanging it's head from a car window.

Edward walked into the bathroom with a warm cup of tea and handed it to Jake, I was surprised that Jake had the presence of mind to hold the cup and raise it to his lips. Edward held me close to him and whispered in my ear.

"What do you think he was up to?"

I shrugged, I had no idea. We would have to wait for Jake to thaw out before we could ask him. I didn't think Jake would be able to climb into his bed tonight so Edward offered to make up the sofa bed. We both half carried Jake to the sofa bed and he fell heavily on it, snoring almost instantly. I tucked a blanket around him and Edward turned the lights off. I snuggled in close to Edward in our bed, it wasn't often we got to crawl into bed at the same time. I slipped my cold hands under his pyjamas, he'd taken to wearing both his top and bottom again since Jake moved in, meaning I had to start wearing the satin pyjamas that Alice had bought me for my birthday. I didn't mind so much, especially because after three nights in a row of Edward tearing them off me with his teeth he declared they should come with a warning label. I smiled when Edward tucked his cold hands under my pyjama top too, he was snoring lightly already.

I was still settling into sleep when I heard a noise at the door, I turned, careful not to wake Edward and saw Jake stumbling into the room. He slipped into bed next to me and was snoring immediately, I had never known Jake to sleep walk but he meant no harm so I snuggled closer to Edward and let Jake have some room.

In the morning I woke and shivered at the cold, pulling the blankets up over my head. I could feel Edward pressed in hard against my back and smiled as I felt his erection throbbing against my arse. I loved mornings like this when I woke up before him, it didn't happen often. I reached around to caress his cock gently, hoping for some morning action, hang on, no boxers. Edward ALWAYS wore boxers, he had to have something to hang his insulin pump on. I rolled over and saw Jake grinning at me. I screamed and jumped out of bed, Edward met me at the door with his toothbrush in his mouth. He wrapped his arm around me and I pushed us both into the bathroom and locked the door behind as he rinsed and spat into the basin.

"Bella love, what's wrong?"

I sat on the vanity and started to sob, Edward held me close against him and stroked my hair.

"Was it Jake? Bella, did Jake touch you?" Edward was concerned now and looking into my eyes.

I choked and sobbed harder, "No Edward, I touched him!"

Edward laughed and pulled me close, "and that scared you?"

I didn't like that he was laughing at me, it made me cry harder, "I thought he was you, I – I – thought that it was you holding me."

Edward kissed my hair gently, "Don't worry Bella, I'm sure Jake will forgive you touching him. Now if I may ask, WHERE exactly did you touch him?"

I blushed furiously and ducked my head, burying it in Edwards shirt, "He was hard, I thought it was you, I – I touched IT!"

Okay, the laughter thing was getting to me. My tears settled down and I looked up at Edward angrily, "Why did you leave me alone in bed with him Edward! Why!"

Edward stopped laughing and calmed me with his kisses, "Bella, never in a million years did it cross my mind that you might actually sexually harass him if I left you in bed together."

I blushed again, "It wasn't like that, he should have stopped me." I was indignant now. This was obviously all Jakes fault, what was he doing in my bed anyway?

I let Edward cuddle me close to him, "Bella love?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you need more practice identifying me in the dark?" I shoved him away playfully and he pulled me close and kissed me roughly. Hmm, this is what I wanted this morning. I sank into his kisses and fumbled with the button on his jeans. Edward groaned into my mouth and lifted me off the vanity, tugging my pyjama pants to the ground before setting me back where I had sat earlier. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moaned and pushed forward against me, still kissing me hard and rough. I felt him fumbling in the back of his vanity drawer, the one where he kept his shaving and hair stuff. He pulled out a condom and tore it open with his teeth, ah, so that's where he kept an emergency supply. Good to know. I threw myself into kissing him, distracting him and making it mighty hard for him to concentrate on putting the condom on. Soon he was pressing against me and I thrust forward, allowing him full access to where I knew he wanted to be.

He slipped inside of me and we both groaned, Edward lifted me and held me against the closed bathroom door and he pounded himself in and out of me hard and fast. I gripped my arms tight around his neck and bucked into him hard, biting down on his neck and growling if he didn't increase his speed with each thrust. This was the ultimate quickie, we'd been at it for hardly a minute when I felt myself beyond the point of no return. I gasped and bucked and bit and moaned and pushed myself into Edward as hard as I could as I hit my release, I squeezed Edwards arse as tight as I could and I felt him explode, I could feel the pressure through the condom and I kissed him gently as he came down. Fuck this was good, why didn't we have quickies in the bathroom more often? I wondered if Edward would let me make this a regular occurrence as I pulled my pyjama top off and slipped into the shower.

I made it quick, not bothering to shave my legs since it was so cold out anyway that no one would notice for another few months. Edward handed me my towel, he was just finishing gelling his hair and I smiled at the after-sex glow he was sporting, wondering if I had the same.

"Edward, uh, can you check that Jakes out of our room so I can get dressed?"

He smiled and unlocked the door, slipping past to our bedroom. Moments later he was back.

"It's all clear, go for it." I smiled and closed the bedroom door securely behind me before letting the towel fall so that I could get dressed.

When I came out Jake was fully dressed for school and sitting at the dining room table with Charlie in his lap, encouraging him to eat some mushy baby food from a soft spoon. Edward held Abbey on his hip and handed me a plate of hot porridge. I smiled and sat at the chair furthest from Jacob. Edward sat between us with Abbey on his lap.

"Sorry about scaring you this morning Bells, I didn't know that you didn't know it was me."

I glared at him, "Well for future reference, it's only Edward that I EVER touch like that."

Jake grinned at Edward, "Lucky boy."

I flicked some porridge at Jake, careful not to hit Charlie. Jake laughed and wiped it from his face.

"Don't worry about it Bells, it looks like Edward uh, took care of your needs, shall we say?"

I blushed furiously and Edward laughed, "Sorry Jake, I uh, thought we were discreet." Edward didn't even look remorseful that Jake had obviously known what was going on.

I sighed and threw my hands in the air, Jake laughed at me, "Seriously Bells, it's a fact of life, I knew that when I moved in here so don't worry about it okay? I'll wear a sock over my dick from now on, just so that there aren't any more mistakes."

Emmett's booming laugh echoed in our living area, Rose and Emmett had let themselves in again.

"What kind of mistake?" Rose asked innocently.

"Oh, Bella grabbed my dick this morning by accident, she thought it was Edwards."

Emmett was lying on the floor laughing, holding his sides and letting tears stream freely down his face. Rose covered her mouth with her hands and tried to laugh.

"Some mistake you made there Bella, so they must be about the same size then?" Emmett had recovered enough to tease me.

I ran to my room and closed the door behind me, throwing myself on the bed and crying into the pillows. This was absolutely not funny. Edward came in not long later and closed the door to keep everyone else out. He lay on the bed next to me and pulled me up against him for a hug.

"Don't worry about it Bella, Emmett's only teasing. You'll be able to laugh about it soon too."

I shook my head, I don't think I had ever been more embarrassed, ever! Plus, I felt incredibly guilty that I couldn't tell my boyfriend apart from my best friend, it hadn't even been dark! Edward tugged me out of bed, we had to get ready for school anyway. I would seriously shoot Emmett if he let this get around school.


	49. Chapter 49 Visions

Chapter 49 – Visions

EPOV

It had been a very interesting morning, waking up to find Jacob in our bed was just the start. Poor Bella was mortified that had mistook Jake for me, after her reaction to her mistake this morning, I was more certain than ever that I had nothing to worry about when it came to Bella cheating on me with Jake. That gave me some small comfort, not that I had expected it, but Jasper and Emmett had both mentioned as much to me on separate occasions. It was the way Jake looked at Bella, like there was something there that only he could see. At least I knew that Bella didn't feel the same way.

We were both checking into after-school tutoring today, the daycare was open until five and while Bella needed help just to pass this semester, I wanted to make sure my scores were no less than perfect. I had a point to prove. I was surprised to see Jake there too, apparently he had flunked his last exams miserably and so now he had to attend tutoring at least three times a week. Jake had been living with us for about six weeks now and I had never once seen him pick up any type of textbook, I would be amazed if these few short hours would make any difference.

It wasn't that he was dumb, or stupid, he just didn't care about anything anymore. At quarter to five all three of us left and walked over to the daycare. Charlie and Abbey were waiting at the door for us and Jake swung them both up to his chest, one in each arm. I had to admit, when he was together with them, it was easy to see that we would have gotten away with the whole 'Jake as the father' story. They were both talking a bit now and Bella, Jake and I laughed all the way home as Jake taught them to say, "Uncle Jake is awesome."

It came out sounding like, "Incubate is awful", which was terribly funny. Bella offered to cook dinner and Jake was playing with the kids on the living room floor so I decided to start on my homework.

Bella interrupted my thoughts, "Jake, where were you last night, before you came home?"

Jake continued to smile at Abbey and roll her ball towards her, "Uh, I was cliff diving…and stuff."

I dropped my pen to turn and look at him. He couldn't be serious. Bella's mouth hung open.

"Jake, it's below freezing out there! You could have died!" Bella practically squealed this out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're not my mother Bells, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

I remembered Jake coming in last night and how Bella had needed to wash him and dry him because he was completely incapable of anything. It was one of the reasons why I didn't throw a fit when I woke up this morning and found Jake in our bed. Part of me was grateful that he was alive, I knew he took stupid risks, I knew about more of them than Bella did, but it was really starting to get out of hand.

Bella sighed and went back to cooking. I loved it when Bella cooked, she had been taught by her Grandma Swan and the recipes she knew were wholesome, tasty and filling. Plus, they were usually very inexpensive to make. I, on the other hand, only knew what Mum had taught me. I was a pretty good cook but I was useless if you took away my fancy gadgets and cookbooks.

An hour later dinner was on the table and my mouth was watering. Bella had pureed some of the Stroganoff for Abbey and Charlie and she was blowing on it to cool it down. The children wanted to feed themselves and I realized that I would need to buy highchairs soon. Our budget for extras like that was non-existent, perhaps I could get Alice to keep an eye out on eBay for me. I helped Jake clear the dishes after dinner, at least he was being slightly useful lately, it helped that he appeared sober.

I kissed Bella gently on the head, "I think I'll go and see Alice tonight if that's ok with you?"

Bella smiled up at me and nodded, "Sure, that's a great idea. She'll love that."

"Do you want to come?"

Bella sighed and looked at her school pack, "No, I'll stay here and get my homework done."

I nodded and grabbed my wallet and keys before shrugging into my jacket and heading out the door. It had been ages since I'd been to my parent's house. Actually, I don't think I'd visited since before I'd announced our engagement, months ago. I knew I was welcome here, I could come and go as I pleased if I was seeing Alice, I just usually preferred it when she came to visit us, I didn't like Bella to have to come here when she knew what Mum and Dad thought of her.

Mum met me at the door and pulled me in for a hug, I allowed her to for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I've come to visit Alice, I'll just pop upstairs to her room."

Mum nodded, her eyes were shining with tears and I didn't want to be caught in her emotional whirlwind so I ran up to Alice's room, taking two stairs at a time. I rapped sharply on the door, waiting for an invitation in case Jasper was visiting and I had just missed his car.

"Come in Mum."

I chuckled and opened the door, doing my best Mum impersonation, "Why Alice, you really should tidy your room dear."

Alice laughed and threw a pillow at me. I closed the door behind me and flopped down next to her on her bed where she had her laptop out, by the looks of it she was finalizing some eBay purchases.

"What's up brother dear? What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you could help me out with something I want to buy on eBay."

Alice grinned, "Certainly, that's my specialty."

We browsed through baby high chairs until Alice found ones that met the criteria I'd asked for and the bargain price she demanded. She placed her bid.

"Now what?"

Alice laughed at me, "Now we wait."

"Oh."

I rolled over onto my back and stared at Alice's ceiling, she had plastered the ceiling with posters of half naked, very buff, famous men. I smiled and wondered how Jasper managed to get it on with her in this room, unless he was always on top. I blocked the thought from my head, I didn't want to know what my sister got up to anymore than she wanted to know what I got up to.

"Edward, I've been having my visions again."

I looked over at Alice, "Oh, I didn't realise they had stopped?"

"They didn't. What I meant to say was, I've been having very disturbing visions about Bella again."

I sat straight up, she had my attention now, "Alice, what happens? When?"

She sighed, "I'll tell you what I can see, it doesn't make much sense to me but they've been coming for almost three weeks now, the visions get clearer as the time gets closer and I'm worried that it's really close and I still can't work out what's happening."

I smiled encouragingly at Alice in an attempt to stop myself from grabbing her shoulders and shaking her hard. I knew I couldn't force it out of her so the best I could do would be to coax.

"There's fire, lots of fire. Bodies are burning but it's not Bella in the fire, and it's not Bella who started the fire, but she knows about it and she's close somewhere. She knows there are people burning alive and she wants to run for help. She's hurt, she can't move. Someone has tied her up, someone who loves her has tied her up so that she can't get hurt anymore and she's mad at them and she's crying and she's…."

Alice hesitated, this was driving me crazy, "and she's what Alice, what is she?"

"She's naked, and she's bleeding. The fire is close to her and it's making her feel hot, she's scared it will come closer and burn her and then she's screaming in agony, like she's dying. She screams for hours and then the vision ends."

Alice was crying and I pulled her in for a hug. "Oh Alice, that's horrible." She choked and nodded into my shirt.

"I'm sorry Edward, I've tried to see more. I can't tell if the fire gets her, I can't see who has tied her up, I think it could be you that ties her up."

I looked at Alice horrified, "No Alice, I couldn't."

She nods, "Yeah I know, but it just doesn't make sense right? And why would Bella be naked, I mean it's cold out…"

"Alice, is there snow, like around the fire and around Bella?" Alice thinks for a moment then nods yes.

"And what is Bella tied to? Is she tied up to anything or is she just tied up?"

"She's tied to some type of tree, I'm sorry Edward, it's not very clear. I always try to focus on Bella when the vision comes, I try to work out why she's there and who she's with, I've never thought about trying to find out WHERE she is."

We both sat on the bed in silence, me with my arm wrapped comfortingly around Alice.

She whispered, "Do you think we should tell Bella?"

I shook my head, "No. There's no point in upsetting her."

Mum knocked on Alice's door then and poked her head around the door, not waiting for an invitation. She had Dad with her.

"Alice, Edward, your father and I were wondering if you would like to come down to the living room and have a game of Monopoly with us?"

I smiled at Alice, I didn't really want to stay, and Monopoly could take hours, but Alice was upset and I wanted to stay with her until she cheered up. Family time always cheered Alice up, even if it would be awkward for me.

Alice looked at me pleadingly; I nodded at Mum and said we'd be down in a minute. Alice squealed and bounced off her bed, pulling her slippers and robe on and tugging me down the stairs. I laughed at her enthusiasm. Alice loved Monopoly, it was mostly chance and not much strategy, the perfect game for her.


	50. Chapter 50 Fire and Brimstone

Chapter 50 – Fire and Brimstone

BPOV

Edward walked out the door to visit Alice and I was about to pull my homework out when Jake put his hand on mine to stop me.

"Bella, I really want to show you something. Down at La Push."

I sighed, this better not be about cliff diving. Edward didn't know that I sometimes rode on the back of Jakes bike, I figured it would be better to save him that heart attack. Jake looked very earnest and I knew he was sober, I had decided last week to be nicer to him when he refrained from getting blind rotten drunk so I nodded and told him to call Rosie over to babysit while I changed my clothes into something warmer.

Rose bought her school bag over and sat it on the table. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Rose, we won't be long. Jake says he wants to show me something. Edward had gone to visit Alice if you need him but I don't expect Charlie and Abbey will wake up between now and morning."

Rose smiled and nodded, "No worries Bella, I'll be here if they do."

Jake and I headed out the door and he pushed his bike halfway around the block so that Rose wouldn't hear it starting up and become suspicious. I jumped on behind him and held tight as we flew towards La Push at speeds that I knew were above legal.

Jake slowed his motorbike right down, we were on a thin track lit only by moonlight, with dense forest either side of us. Jake pulled to a stop and I jumped off while he killed the engine. I let him pull me along the track, giggling as I remembered how many times we had done this as children, sneaking up on unsuspecting campers and fishermen. Jake stopped underneath a large tree and pointed up, I couldn't see anything. He sighed and indicated for me not to talk, holding his finger to his lips before coming and lifting me by the thighs up into the tree. I grabbed the highest branch I could reach and hauled myself up. I could see it now, a lookout or tree house of sorts. Had Jake been playing at building a tree house this whole time? And to think I had been worried about him.

Jake pulled himself up and grinned, I could see the moonlight glinting off his teeth. He lay on his stomach and shimmied to the edge of the tree house floor, hanging his head over the side and pointing. I followed his lead and looked to where he pointed. I could see dim light. He handed me a pair of binoculars that he'd pulled from a branch above him and I peered through them, it was the La Push gang, he'd found their hide out. Wow, Dad had looked for this for months before his murder, no wonder the police never found it. It was perfectly concealed, I could only see it now because of the vantage point I had high in the tree.

The hide out was built down into the ground like a tunnel, it looked like there was only one way in and out, clever I thought, they wouldn't need too many guards. Jake smiled at me and whispered.

"I'm going to get them Bells, I've been working on this for months now. They ruined your life and they ruined mine too, I'm going to get them."

I whispered back, "Jake, don't be silly. I don't think my life is ruined, besides, there are too many of them. You'll get hurt."

Jake tapped the side of his head, "Uh uh Bella, I have a plan. It won't fail, I've been working on it for ages. Everything is planned."

I sighed, there was no point arguing with him now. He wouldn't do anything while I was here and I knew that. I stared into the darkness where I knew the hide out was, amazed that I couldn't see it with my bare eyes. Jake leaned over me and kissed me on the lips.

I hissed, "Jake, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer me, he kept trying to kiss me and I squirmed around, trying to make sure he missed my mouth on every attempt.

"Bells!" Jake looked hurt, "I know you like me, and it's not like I'm going to steal you away from Edward, if all goes to plan tonight, this will be my last night. Don't you want to know that I chose to spend it with you?"

I froze, what was he talking about? Tonight being his last night? Please don't let him start anything with the gang tonight.

"Jake, you're not, I mean, you're not going to do anything stupid are you?" I asked him hesitantly, scared at what the answer would be.

"Not if you let me kiss you." He was smug. Did he really just agree not to kill himself if I kissed him? I sighed angrily and he kissed me again. This time I didn't pull away, I didn't want him to die.

Jake broke away, "Uh, uh, not good enough Bella. I've seen you kiss Edward, you can do better than this."

I shuddered, "Jake stop being stupid! You know I don't like you like that! I can't kiss you the same way I kiss Edward."

He grinned, "You can Bells, and you will if you don't want me to end everything tonight."

I wasn't sure what to do, Jake had obviously lost the plot.

"Jake, lets at least get down from the tree house okay?"

He nodded and climbed down, I followed and let myself fall the last couple of meters. Jake caught me easily and pressed me up against the tree, his warm breath on my cheek.

"Kiss me now Bells, you promised." I squirmed, I had promised no such thing. Jake pulled out a knife and held it to his own throat, oh god he was serious. I stood still as a statue.

"Put the knife away Jake…"

"I'll put the knife away when you kiss me." I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"Not good enough Bells." He dug the blade into his neck and I saw blood, it scared me into action and I reached around his head and kissed him deeply. He tasted funny, I didn't like it. I tried to tell myself it was Edward I was kissing, not Jake. I sighed with relief when I saw him drop the knife on the ground, he wound his hands into my hair and kissed me back. I tried to discreetly kick the knife away from us without breaking the kiss enough to distract him, I think it worked.

Jake shoved me roughly up against the tree.

"Mm, Bells, I have wanted this for so long. I know you want it too baby." I think Jake had gone delirious, he was pulling my clothes off and I broke away from the kiss.

"Jake it's cold!" I protested, hoping he would buy my excuse and not take this any further, besides, it was cold. It had to be below freezing.

Jake didn't even seem to notice and he continued to tear my clothes off. I was shaking from the cold and he unzipped his coat, I pulled in close and wrapped his coat around me. Jake had completely lost his marbles tonight. How was he ever going to explain this one to Edward? I hoped I was there to see him try. He unhooked my bra and I protested loudly, Jake pressed his hand hard into my mouth, it scared me.

"Shh Bells, the La Push gang remember?"

Yeah I remembered. There was no point screaming for help here if Jake didn't stop, I didn't appreciate the type of help that they could offer. Jake spun me around roughly and pushed me over a large log, he ripped my underwear off and I hissed at him.

"Jake what are you doing? We need to go back now. The children need me, Edward will be wor.." My breath cut off sharply as Jake pushed into me. God no, why was he doing this? I wasn't wet at all and the dry friction hurt, Jake pulled out and shoved back in again hard. I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

"Jake, stop it, Jake please stop it now. You don't want to do this."

"Oh yes Bells, yes I want to do this, I've dreamed about it every night, believe me, you cannot fathom how much I actually want to be doing this." He started to pump into me harder and I started to cry. How could Jake do this to me? He was there the first time this had happened to me, he had told me how he had watched horrified as I was attacked. Had he always wanted to do this? Had he been upset that he hadn't got 'his' turn way back then?

I started to vomit, it was involuntary and since I was shoved down hard against the fallen tree, the vomit just hit the ground on the other side. I don't even think Jake noticed.

"Jake, please stop – it hurts. You're hurting me."

"Hmf," Jake pumped harder, "It didn't hurt when Edward did it this morning did it?"

I sobbed, that was different. Jake was really hurting me now, he was thrusting me against the tree and the bark was rubbing against my cold bare skin, tearing it and making it bleed. It hurt so much, I was sure he had somehow torn me. I heard him growl and I tried to brace myself against the tree as he exploded inside of me. It was over, thank god. I cried and sank to the ground in front of the tree, crying helplessly. Jake dragged me to the base of the tree that held the tree house and used chains, padlocks and thick boating rope to tie me to the tree. He tore a piece from my shirt and used it to gag me. It was hard to breath now and I tried to stop crying. I was fucking freezing and I could see Jake's cum dripping out from between my legs.

I wanted to go home, I wanted a shower. I was angry and confused, why had Jake tied me up here, was he going to kill himself and me too? I moved my tongue inside my gag and realized that if I pushed it hard with my tongue, it would come off. I decided to wait until there was any point in screaming before I tried that, if I did it now Jake would just tie it on again tighter. I focused on watching what Jake was doing. He was digging under a nearby tree, he pulled a bulky black garbage bag out of the hole he had dug and started to assemble something. I couldn't tell for sure but it looked like a series of bombs. I kept quiet, hoping Jake would forget I was even there.

After a while Jake finished what he was doing and came over to me.

"I love you Bells, and it's because I love you that I've tied you here. I can't have you coming after me, it's too dangerous."

Jake pulled me to standing and wrapped himself around me and the tree. He was warm and I was freezing cold, I hoped he would undo the chains, they hurt. Instead he undid his fly and stuck a hand into my torn and bleeding hole, still dripping with his juices. Jakes' eyes darkened.

"Hmm, you're wet Bells, it feels so good." I wanted to vomit, I was only wet because he had his fingers in his own cum, it was completely disgusting and I wanted to tell him as much. He forced himself into me again and pumped me hard up and down on his cock, keeping his eyes on mine the whole time. He looked like a deranged animal and I shuddered involuntarily, it was enough to set him off and his orgasm pounded me again. Jake was breathing heavily as he tightened the chains around me, making it impossible for me to sit down like I had been before. The cum was dripping down my leg and I stifled my gag reflex.

Jake zipped himself up and kissed me on the cheek. He placed the knife he had used to cut into his throat earlier in my hand, "in case you want to end it all too," he spoke quietly as he wrapped my fingers around the knife handle.

"Bye Bells, don't ever forget me," and he raced into the darkness toward the hide out. I stared after him in horror, waiting for some type of noise to signal that they'd caught him. It never came. I smelled smoke and the putrid smell of burning animals, but worse. Oh god, burning, gulp, bodies? I pushed the gag down with my tongue just in time to vomit everywhere again. I watched furry forest creatures scrambling past me and shuddered, if they needed to escape then I needed to escape too. I pulled desperately at the chains that Jake had bound me with.

I started to rub the knife in my hand vigorously across the boating rope, it came loose just as I sliced into my own skin. Damn, I was shaking too hard to do any better. Besides, it only stung a little. I concentrated on getting free. After I had got all of the rope off I was still tied by a chain that ran under my breasts, holding my ribcage firmly against the tree. I tried wriggling up but I was too weak and had nothing to push against. I tried pulling the chain down but it was tied around a branch higher up and there was no slack in it. I was close to panic now, I could feel the heat on my face and the fire was getting closer. I tried using the knife to cut into the tree, giving me more room to wriggle in. There was no way this method was going to be successful in time. I tried pushing myself down against the chain as hard as possible.

I figured that if I squeezed one breast through at a time, it might just work. It would be bloody painful, but at this point, anything was better than death.

Just then, something came barreling out of the fire and landed in front of me, it was Jake! I screamed and screamed, my lungs were burning but I couldn't stop screaming. Jake was on fire, he was burning to death before my eyes. He looked up at me as if to say he was sorry and threw something small and hard at me. I gasped, the keys to the padlock on the chain. I reached my toes out and grabbed at the keys, hooking the hot metal ring around my toe and lifting it as high as I could. I was suddenly grateful that gym was compulsory at our school. I reached out and grabbed the keys, fumbling with the padlock until I heard it click and I pushed the chains down around me.

Jake was unconscious but still breathing. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it around me, zipping it up against the cold, then I pulled my joggers on. Everything else would have to wait. I gripped Jake under his arms and dragged him screaming away from the fire. I didn't realise unconscious people could scream, maybe he just had his eyes closed? I was glad he was screaming, as long as he was screaming, I knew he was alive.

By the time I reached the motorbike I was out of breath and panting hard. It didn't take long to realise that the fire was moving much faster than I was. I had no idea how I would be able to do this. I leaned the bike against the tree and forced Jake up against it. He screamed in pain as I lifted one of his legs over the bike. Part of me was glad, he had been an absolute idiot tonight, he'd abused our friendship, my trust, my safety and my health. He deserved some sort of pain, but he didn't deserve to die.

I pushed Jake down so he was lying over the bike, that was fine, I could ride without being able to see the controls. I tied his feet to the footrests with his shoelaces, if he passed out while I was riding, I didn't want him to lose a leg. I stuck the key into the ignition and kicked the bike to life before jumping on behind Jake and gripping the seat with my thighs and calves. I was too short to reach the foot rests AND the handlebars, besides, it was better to have Jake with his feet on the footrests.

The forest was dark and I couldn't see the path for the smoke. I concentrated on not hitting any trees and heading away from the fire. Eventually I found a small path that led away from the fire, it was something I could follow so I sped up a bit. I rode for what seemed like forever, my thighs were turning to jelly where I gripped the seat and I wasn't sure if I could do this for much longer. I saw a clearing up ahead and accelerated, it was the highway! I gasped in relief. I had no idea which direction to head so I picked one and hoped to be able to flag down the first car I saw. I didn't see any cars. I drove until the edge of town and decided to go straight to the hospital, Jake had stopped screaming ages ago, he needed medical help fast.


	51. Chapter 51 Memories

Chapter 51 – Memories

BPOV

At the hospital entrance I knew I couldn't put the bike down, I wasn't strong enough to hold it up while Jake was on it and he would be crushed. I settled for doing loud circle work right near the entrance, revving the engine and hoping to catch someone's attention. A small group of nurses came to the door but they didn't run out to help. I went by closer to the door and they jumped back away from me, this was hopeless. I heard sirens in the distance, maybe they had called the police, that would be good. They would help me. At that thought Carlisle's car zoomed past me, almost knocking me off the bike and he jumped out of the car and came running to me, Edward and Alice were with him. Carlisle held the bike and I turned off the engine. He lifted Jake easily and carried him in his arms up to the hospital entrance, the bike toppled to the ground.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and lifted me the same way Carlisle had lifted Jake. He followed Carlisle into the hospital, catching up with him easily, I was much lighter than Jake. Alice ran behind us sobbing how sorry she was. I had no idea what she was on about. I tried to focus on what was happening as Edward placed me on a stretcher bed next to Jake's. The nurses were working around him frantically, our town had two full-time doctors and a few relief ones from Port Angeles, and they were all here in this room, and they were all focused on Jake. I tried to tell myself that this was good, if Jake was dead, no one would be wasting time on him.

A small nurse with kind eyes tucked a heated blanket around me, I liked her instantly, she felt warm and familiar. Edward held both of my hands in his and kissed them, never looking away from my face. I kept my eyes trained on the bed next to me, trying to listen for any news at all on Jake's condition.

Another doctor came in, I recognized him from Port Angeles, I had thought he had moved back to Seattle, but he was in the room and he drew the curtain around my bed. I looked up at him with panicked eyes, I wanted to be able to see Jake.

He asked Edward and Alice to leave and I choked out my objections. Edward had tears streaming down his face as he kissed my hands once more and obeyed the doctor. The doctor and the kind nurse worked around me, removing my jacket and shoes and tucking another blanket around me. I felt the nurse slip an oxygen mask over my head and kiss my forehead gently as I marveled at how much easier it was to breath with the mask on, I hadn't even noticed that breathing was difficult until it became easier. I allowed the doctor to place a drip in my hand, I hated needles but compared to wondering if Jake was ok, I could handle this pain. It was ironic that I associated needles with pain, the nurse was measuring out some morphine for me at this moment and I remembered the warm absolutely no pain feeling that morphine provides.

I relaxed slightly and allowed the doctor to check me over, the nurse dabbed at cuts all over my body and the doctor followed her around, inspecting them with a light before applying a sticky plaster. When they got to my hip the nurse gasped and the doctor turned for more instruments. I looked down curiously, it was as if I were detached from my own body. I watched the doctor stitch six stitches into my hip where I had cut myself trying to cut the ropes off. His hands were steady and sure and his movements were precise, I was glad that he was my doctor tonight. The nurse was the gentlest nurse I had ever seen, if I had been able to go back in time and choose my own mother, I would choose her. What an odd thought.

They moved further down my body and I heard the nurse gasp again, the doctor winced before sending a nurses-aide to retrieve something. I realized what was going on from a blurry distance when they pushed my knees up and placed an extra pillow under me. I had memories of something like this, something similar, but different. It was odd how I felt all detached but all together at the same time. I was tucked under a blanket again soon and the doctor was prodding my joints carefully, asking me if I felt any pain.

I smiled at him, "I don't feel anything at all." He smiled at me and motioned for the nurse to move the other end of my bed. I heard him tell her that he needed x-rays if I couldn't feel anything, his voice was kind as he asked the nurse how much morphine she had given me. Even I could pick up the subtle reprimand in his voice, as kind as it was. She sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"I've seen her before doctor, when I was in Seattle, she's the one that gave the false name, the one from the court case," I looked at the nurse in wonder. I remembered Seattle, I remembered that night in the hospital. No, no, of course I didn't, I only remembered what Edward had told me. But I remembered this nurse, and I remembered the exam, and the way she had let Edward stay with me the whole time. I concentrated hard as the walls moved around me, I was being pushed to the x-ray rooms and I knew that, but I could remember other things too. I could remember AFTER, I remembered being pregnant, my first scan at the hospital, finding out it was twins, I remembered morning sickness, I remembered the nightmares. It was fuzzy, but the memories were mine, Edward hadn't told me these things. I smiled.

The x-rays were a blur to me, so were any tests they ran afterwards. I had the presence of mind only twice to ask after Jake, I wanted Edward. I wanted him near me, I wanted to tell him everything I remembered and have him confirm that I wasn't dreaming. The kind nurse stayed near me, I was relieved to have someone familiar next to me. Eventually I was wheeled to a private room and the kind nurse asked if she could help me in anyway.

"Please, I would be most grateful, if you could find my fiancé, Edward Cullen, and his sister Alice. I need them near me right now." I grasped her hand as I made my request and she nodded, smiling at me. I sank into the pillows on my bed and tried to reflect on the events of tonight. After Jake's attack, I wasn't sure if any La Push gang member would be found alive, and yet all of the doctors were called in. I hadn't heard anymore on Jake's condition and I held tight, hoping for the best, until Edward appeared.

I remembered everything now, clearly, not fuzzy like before. I remembered the attack, and the minutes and hours that followed. Considering everything I've been through since then, it really didn't bother me much. I wished that Edward would appear and confirm what was real in my mind and what wasn't. I fumbled with the TV remote near my bed, turning on the TV above my bed, with the sound blaring softly from a speaker near my arm. I flicked the channels idly until I found the local news, something about a forest fire. I paid strict attention, it appeared as if 'arsonists' had set fire to a secluded location in the forests near La Push, firefighters were having a hard time accessing the blaze and while several people had been admitted to the local hospital in recent hours, there was only one known survivor. I gasped, did they count Jake and I among the survivors, did we count at all or because we turned up unexpectedly, were we considered from a different incident. The thought tormented me. I tried to relax but after that news it was just too much.

Edward walked into my room to find me with tears streaming down my cheeks, my eyes glued to the local TV news station. He moved a few tubes and lay beside me on the bed, completely enveloping me in his arms.

"Is it true Edward, is there only one survivor? Am I it?" I was becoming hysterical.

"Shh Bella, the media haven't been allowed into the hospital, they must just be making up their statistics based on the number of ambulances they have seen."

This calmed me down somewhat. It didn't exactly give me hope, but at least it calmed my hysteria. I pressed myself against Edward.

"Have they told you what happened to me?"

Edward stroked my hair and kissed my forehead, "Yes love, you've had a rough night. But we've been through worse, we'll be okay."

I rested against his chest and breathed deeply. I had so much to say and so little energy to say it with.

"Edward…I remember everything now. I can remember the eight months. I can remember it all."

Edward brushed his fingers along my face, from my chin up to my cheek, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Is that okay love? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk, I just wanted him to know that I now knew. What was there that I could possibly say? I needed to tell him about tonight though. I fought the desire to snuggle into him and sleep.

"Edward, tell me what they told you? How did you know to be at the hospital?"

Edward sighed, "I was playing a board game at home with Alice and Mum and Dad. Dad's pager beeped, it said something about a fire and that he needed to be at the hospital for the victims. Alice has been having visions of you and a bad fire for weeks and she'd only just told me about it, we were worried and so we came into town with Dad. You were in the car park…"

It all made sense, "What about my injuries, am I hurt? Did they tell you?"

Edward hesitated, "Bella love, it doesn't matter to me okay. There is nothing permanent, you'll get better. I'll be here."

"I know, but what did they TELL you? It matters to me" I could see the agonized look on his face. I sighed, maybe it would be better to just get it out in the open. I knew he wouldn't like me so much afterwards. I had already decided that the most important thing would be to make sure Jake looked like a victim, otherwise, how would he stay out of jail this time?

"Edward, I did something wrong. I – I uh, cheated on you. I had sex with Jake."

"Bella love, it's ok. Please don't worry about it now."

But I was worried. This was the part where Edward was supposed to ask for our engagement ring back. Why wasn't he angry with me?

"Edward, don't you believe me?"

"Bella, love, please…I – I've spoken to the nurse. Bella, you don't have to lie to me, I know, she knows, the doctor knows, that the likelihood that any sex you had was consensual is very small. Bella, I don't care what he did to you, I mean only if you don't care, I only care that you're alive. That you got out of the fire alive. Besides, Alice saw everything, she knows what happened Bella, she told me tonight…only we didn't know it was tonight – we thought we had time to plan, to save you …"

I realized the terrible thoughts that Edward and Alice must have had.

"What did you see?"

Edward pulled me into a hug so tight it hurt, "We saw you, you were tied to a tree. You were naked, and screaming. Something was distressing you, you felt like you were going to die, you kept screaming, and that's all we saw."

I nodded, that was a very good summary actually. I wondered if Edward actually wanted to know more. I was more scared and confused now than I had ever been.

"Edward, will you stay with me, please? I need someone to be with me, to be a back up memory, to help me." He nodded and kissed my head.

"Of course Bella, I'm always here when you need me, aren't I?" I had to admit, that wasn't far from the truth.

I shuffled over on the bed to make room for Edward, I patted the spare space with my hand when he didn't immediately hop up with me. I needed him close now, I had seen too much pain in his eyes and I needed him to know that everything was going to be okay. He jumped up next to me and wrapped his arms around me, I snuggled into him and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. First I sent a text to Alice, I knew she was still here somewhere and I wanted her to know that I didn't mind if she wanted to be sitting in here with us. Second, I sent a text to Rose, asking if the babies were ok and explaining that I might not be home until morning and would that be ok?

Edward read the messages as I typed them, he was completely silent. Something was bothering him, I could tell. I didn't exactly know what his worry was but I knew that with a bit of coaxing I would get it out of him.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask me anything? Anything at all?" I paused, "because you can ask me anything."

He sighed, "Well maybe one thing. Why was it that you said you'd cheated on me? Why did you say that? Is that how it felt? Is that how you feel? How far did you go before you wanted him to stop and he didn't? Who started it?"

Wow, that was a lot of questions. I immediately felt guilty for indicating to Edward at any point that I'd cheated on him, I just thought that if he was going to help me protect Jake, he would need to only know the cover story. It was stupid of me, Edward had kept every secret for me before, maybe it was because I felt guilty asking him to lie for me again. Maybe it was to protect him from the truth. Maybe I wanted him to believe that's what I'd done so that he would be able to leave me and live a normal life.

I took a deep breath and looked at my hands, still holding his cell phone. I didn't have any answers to these questions. It did feel as if I'd cheated on him, I had allowed a kiss, I had kissed back. A tear slipped down my cheek as I realized that maybe the nurses were wrong. I had kissed Jake when he'd asked me to, my reasons were all wrong, but what did reasons matter when I'd done it anyway. I had started it by cooperating, I'd led him on, I hadn't even really tried to stop him. I didn't ever want it to happen, and I had asked him to stop, but I had been so shocked that I hadn't really fought back at all. A normal person would leave their rapist to burn, I had risked my life to get him to the hospital, because he wasn't a rapist, he was my friend.

I sobbed at the sudden realizations I was having. Edward wasn't holding me anymore, he was still on the bed looking at me curiously, as if he couldn't work me out. He shook his head.

"Bella, let me know when you've worked it all out. I think I deserve to know what happened."

He stood and started to walk out of the room, meeting Alice as she was on her way in. Edward gently grabbed Alice's arm and steered her towards the door, taking her with him. I was alone. I sobbed quietly until I fell asleep.


	52. Chapter 52 An Ending

Chapter 52 – An Ending

EPOV

Alice's visions had been scarily accurate, I needed to talk to her more about them. Bella was obviously confused, emotional and high on morphine at the moment. I figured she would excuse my absence, this was more important.

I led Alice down to the canteen but it was closed, I should have expected as much, it was the middle of the night after all. I offered to buy her a hot chocolate from the vending machine and she agreed without knowing what I wanted from her. We found a quiet place to sit, it was a vacant waiting room, and I started to quiz her.

"Alice, did you see more? Like when it was happening? Can you see it all now?"

Poor Alice, she looked terrible! She bit her lower lip and looked at me with sad eyes before nodding.

"I saw everything Edward, it's very vivid. In fact, I want to try something." Alice closed her eyes and grabbed my hands. I hesitated and then closed my eyes too.

Everything was blurry for a moment and then I started to see the blur moving. It was amazing, after a minute I realized I was seeing things through Bella's eyes. I saw her happy, she was giggling and following Jake like it was some type of adventure. She was climbing a tree and looking over the edge of a crude tree house platform. She was seeing something worrying. Jake was kissing her, she was resisting. He stopped and climbed down the tree, she followed. He pinned her to the tree and kissed her again. She didn't kiss back. He held a knife to his throat. He dug the knife into his throat and there was blood. She was kissing him. She was cold.

I opened my eyes, if these were the visions Alice was having, no wonder she was so upset! I closed my eyes again and the vision took up where it had left off.

Bella was cold and scared, she was in emotional pain. She was naked apart from panties and thrown down hard. She felt her underwear tear and she was crying. She was being brutally raped. She was in physical pain now. She was bleeding. She was tearing. She was vomiting. She was being chained to a tree. She was sobbing.

I seethed with rage. How could Jake have done that to her? He loved her! How could he hurt someone he loved? If he wasn't already dead, as the news had rumoured, I was about to go up to his room and ensure it! Alice tugged me back down to my chair and held both of my hands in hers. Her eyes were closed again, I closed mine too.

Jake was fiddling with things in the dark. Bella was scared. She was scared he was going to kill her. She was thinking of me, of the babies. She didn't want to die. She was being dragged up to standing by Jake. She was staring in his eyes. She was scared by what she saw. She felt violated. Jake was touching her. It was starting again. She was hurting. She couldn't see Jake in his eyes, she could only see animal. She was left hanging from the tree by chains. Jake kissed her gently. She was scared. She was trying to get away. She was cutting herself with the knife. She was hurting herself trying to get free. She was scared. She was distracted by something falling near her feet. She was screaming. It was Jake. He was burning. He threw her some keys. She was still screaming. She was free of the chains. She put a coat on. She dragged Jake away from the fire. She was strong. She was surviving.

I broke away from Alice and opened my eyes. So Jake had been dying a slow horrible death and Bella had tried to save him, even after all he had just done to her she was still being his friend. I thought I had a lot I could learn from Bella and her compassion. Alice wrapped her arms around me and began to cry. I hugged her back and despite myself, I cried too.

I woke with a start, Dad was standing over me, he must have tried to shake me awake. Something moved under me and I realized that I was sleeping on top of Alice! I jumped up and Dad helped Alice to sit on the waiting room chairs.

Alice rubbed her eyes sleepily, "morning, what's everyone doing up so early?"

Dad chuckled, "come on you two, up to my office before they open the doors and people start filling up the waiting room."

Alice and I followed Dad dumbly up a corridor, into an elevator and up another corridor before entering his office and dropping onto the sofa together. My back and neck ached from falling asleep so awkwardly. My brain was fuzzy and I wondered what on earth I was doing at the hospital.

Bella.

That's why I was at the hospital, that was my whole reason for living. I started to run.

"Edward wait!"

"Alice, let him go."

The voices faded behind me. I ran on autopilot to where I'd been with Bella last night, the room was empty. Was this the room? I was sure this was the room? I ran to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me, I need to know which room Isabella Swan is in."

"Visiting hours haven't started yet sir, please come back at nine."

I growled in frustration, someone must know where she is. I pretended to leave the ward, but as soon as I was around the corner I broke into a sprint. I passed another nurses station, I passed the nursery where Charlie and Abbey had been when they were born. I bolted around corners, not sure what I was looking for. I ran into a cart and sent a nurse flying, whoops! I stopped and helped her up, it was the nurse that had helped Bella last night.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Isabella Swan, do you know where she is?" I asked the question anxiously. The nurse nodded slowly. Damn it, couldn't she see I was in a hurry? I'd left Bella alone all night, I hadn't meant to, I'd only meant to leave her for a few minutes to find out if Alice had anymore visions. Bella must feel terrible, I hadn't exactly left on good terms.

"She's down in the morgue, basement level."

I jumped into an elevator that had just opened and practically pushed its occupants out. I hit the button for basement and the doors closed in front of me. Hang on, the morgue? Bella was in the morgue? What? Why? Why hadn't I asked the nurse more questions? Bella couldn't be dead – she was injured last night, but not enough to be dead. All I could do was arrange and rearrange the thoughts in my head as the elevator crept slowly towards basement level. Finally, the doors opened and I bolted out of the elevator then stood startled. Where do I go from here?

I settled for walking until I saw something or someone who could help me. Preferably a something in the form of a sign, since a someone would realise that I'm not meant to be here and send me away. I heard her before I saw her, quiet sobbing, muffled sobbing, but that terribly familiar sobbing.

She was crying into the jacket she'd been wearing last night on the bike, I peered through the glass window in front of where she sat. Jake was laid out on a metal slab, a white sheet pulled from his feet to his chest. He looked peaceful, and burned, very burned. I sighed and sat next to Bella in one of the awkward bucket chairs that they obviously intended for the families of people who had to come down here. She allowed me to lift her from her chair onto my lap and I cradled her to me, rocking her like a baby for hours, until Carlisle came to find us.


	53. Chapter 53 Blood

Chapter 53 - Blood

EPOV

Jacob Black's funeral had been a quiet affair, held down at the Res. His ashes had been scattered over a cliff and out to sea as per the suicide note he had left with his father. Bella seemed to get through life like a zombie, I was becoming concerned for her mental health. Of course, she blamed Jake's death on herself, not that anyone else did. To Bella, it all started the night behind the pub, a night that was over eighteen months ago now. She never told me this, perhaps she didn't know it herself, but at night she would scream in her sleep and then blame herself for everything as she slowly sobbed herself quiet. It was heartbreaking to watch.

The twins were fast approaching their first birthday, Alice and Esme already had the party invitations in the post, thankfully Rosalie had been awesome about babysitting every spare moment, it made life just a small bit easier for us. I was doing quite well at school, I remained at the top of my class despite the difficulties we had at home. On the other hand, Bella was flunking badly. Bella would turn 17 this year and I 18 just next month, it was almost summer break and next year would be our junior year which was critical for college. I sighed and buried my head in my text book again, exams were upon us and I was studying hard.

Abbey and Charlie had been tottering around the under dining table, playing cubby houses under the chairs but now thankfully they were quiet and I could concentrate. I assumed Bella was napping, she took little naps frequently since coming home from the hospital, Dad said not to worry, it was normal for her to need to rest.

I was right in the middle of memorizing my physics equations when I heard Abbey scream, she came running down our small hallway, her hands and arms covered in blood. I freaked out and almost tripped myself up rushing to grab her. I hauled her up onto the sink and ran the water luke warm, washing her arms gently and trying to locate the wound. Abbey was still screaming blue murder, thankfully Emmett and Rose were out or else Rose would have heard her and been here already. I wondered how Bella could sleep through this, Abbey was giving me a headache and it probably hadn't been a full minute yet.

The water rushed over Abbey's little arms and the blood drained down the sink, but I couldn't find how she had hurt herself. There wasn't even a mark. I spun her arms over and over looking for some type of cut or scrape but found nothing. Abbey wasn't screaming anymore, she was watching me intently. I looked down and saw Charlie on the floor, his feet covered in blood. I groaned. Wrong twin! I placed Abbey on the ground and she held herself tightly to my leg as I hoisted Charlie up and rinsed his little legs and feet. He wasn't crying at all, perhaps his sister felt all of his pain for him – twins could do that right? Nope, no wound, no scratch, not a single mark.

My stomach dropped and I lifted Abbey up to my hip before slinging Charlie out of the kitchen sink and onto my other hip. I half ran with the children into their room and dropped them into their cot, it was large and old fashioned, they wouldn't be able to escape from it. They both started wailing instantly, it was too early for their bed time but I didn't care.

I grabbed my cell and tiptoed down our short hall, following Charlie's bloodied foot prints. They led to the bathroom. I swung the door open and found Bella, unconscious and bleeding, propped up in the corner of the room, a pool of red blood around her. The smell of fresh blood was overwhelming. I bolted to the toilet and vomited before dialing 911. I ran and unlocked the front door before returning to Bella and gingerly picking my way to her without standing in her blood. I rested my hand on her cheek, just needing to touch her in some way. She whimpered, I sobbed.

It didn't take long for the sirens to blare outside. I let emergency services find their own way into the house and into the bathroom and watched mutely as they lifted Bella onto a gurney and carried her from our home. After she was gone, a policewoman and a social worker introduced themselves to me. I answered their questions as I sat in the fetal position, arms around my knees, rocking backwards and forth very slowly. The social worker asked if the twins had been fed and if I would permit her to entertain them. I noticed they were both still screaming and nodded my consent.

The policewoman kindly phoned Mum and patted me on the shoulder to let me know my mother was on her way here to stay with me. Then she asked the question I had been dreading.

"Do you have any idea why Isabella would have tried to hurt herself?"

I shook my head for no. Try was a bit of a stretch, Bella had obviously succeeded to hurt herself, and me, and Charlie and Abbey. I started to sob again, I should have noticed sooner. I had been so worried about Bella's state of mind but I hadn't actually done anything for her. Should I have taken her to the hospital? To a shrink? Should I have talked with her more? Been more understanding about Jake? We hadn't spoken in depth since Jake's funeral. We had talked about every day things, like school and the children, but not about her, or about us. We hadn't been very intimate either, but I had known what Jake had done to her and I didn't want to force anything too quickly.

It felt odd being at home while Bella was at the hospital. Every other time she had been sick or injured, I had been right there with her. I didn't even have the desire to see her, I couldn't bear to see her lying unconscious, but nor could I bear to look into her eyes, knowing what she tried to take away from me. A new wave of sobbing descended over me as Mum and Alice walked through the door. They spoke quietly with the policewoman before Alice took over from the social worker and Mum pulled me to the sofa and sat beside me, cradling my head to her breast as if I were three years old again. The social worker and policewoman left the house, sending pitying looks in my direction before closing the door behind them. It was a relief when the police cruiser pulled out of our drive and I couldn't see the red and blue flashing lights through our closed curtains anymore.

Alice had the twins asleep in no time and I saw her grab a mop and bucket from our tiny linen cupboard.

"No Alice, please don't do it." My voice was raw with emotion but still firm, Alice seemed shocked that I had noticed her presence in my house at all.

"I should be the one…" I trailed off and Mum held me close again. Alice hesitated before putting the bucket down on the floor and coming to sit at my feet. We remained huddled there for hours, I know I drifted off to sleep, because I was woken when the unlocked front door opened and Dad walked in.

He looked at us and smiled sadly, Alice flew off the ground and up into his arms. I wanted to do the same but I didn't have the energy. Dad walked over to me and pulled me up into a hug, he held both Alice and I close for a while before speaking.

"She was airlifted to Seattle, they have better facilities there."

I immediately noticed that his standard 'she'll be okay' was missing and I started to sob again. Bella was my angel and had my whole heart, there was nothing in the world that I wouldn't give to her if she wanted it. Why couldn't she see that? I needed her here. So did Abbey and Charlie. It was selfish of her to do what she had done, but I couldn't be mad. I just wanted her home and safe in my arms.


	54. Chapter 54 Reunited

Chapter 54 – Reunited

**A/N – I am sorry if people are finding this story depressing, I think it still needs to be told though. In our world, these are everyday events that destroy everyday people. Bella is strong and she will come out fighting, it is naïve of us to believe that these things aren't happening to someone in the next suburb or even the next street over from us. It is not Edward's love that will save her, but the fact that their love can endure such hardships is proof of its strength.**

BPOV

No one was more surprised than I was when I woke up in hospital. I know it's a complete oxymoron, but I had expected to wake up dead. Obviously fate had other plans. I have spent the past eight weeks in a psychiatric hospital, I am on a moderate dosage of anti-depressants which has been built up slowly since the date of my arrival here. My doctor says I am fine and I will be discharged today, I had no visitors at all in the past eight weeks, no phone calls either. Not that my family didn't love me, they did and Edward wrote me every day, often including artwork that the children had made for me. It had been against hospital policy for me to receive visitors or phone calls and the break from reality had been nice, but now I missed my babies. Most of all, I missed Edward.

His letters had been so sweet, always signing off with how much he loved me and how much he looked forward to having me home again. He had proposed moving across the country, away from the town where I had lost my life-long friend and my father. Away from the memories. I had declined, our classes here taught us that running from ghosts and memories was not a long term solution, and I wanted Edward to be close to his parents and siblings who loved him. I also wanted Abbey and Charlie to be near their adoring aunts, uncles and grandparents.

We were however moving house. Edward had done this already. He never wrote it in as many words but I knew it was because he couldn't face the memories I had left him with in our bathroom. I was truly sorry that I had hurt him, hurt everyone, with my pain. I hadn't known I could recover, I hadn't known about this place. No one had ever told me that there were tablets to help with my pain. I had thought the only option left for me was to let my pain bleed out until I was with Dad and Jake, wherever they were now. I didn't blame myself, the therapy and group classes we had here showed me that I had an illness. That I had no more control over my pain than a diabetic had over their blood sugar, and with the right medication, I could survive regardless. I just hadn't had the right medication that night.

Managing my illness would be much like Edward managing his diabetes. I would need my tablets, one each morning for maybe years to come. I would have to avoid triggers such as negativity and high stress, much the same way Edward controlled his diet. I would control my emotional diet. I felt calm as I waited outside the hospital with my small bag of personal belongings. I would be back here again for check-ups once a month, at least in the short term anyway. Eventually I would only need reassessments to determine my level of medication and my eventual weaning back into the world without them.

I had also started taking the pill. Well since I would have to remember one tablet every morning, I might as well take two. Just for my own peace of mind. Edward had been wholly supportive of my decision. Through our letters we decided that there would be no more children until Edward had graduated from college. We had also decided that I would not be returning to school, I wanted to stay at home with Abbey and Charlie. I had missed so much of their short lives so far, I needed this time with them more than I needed my high school diploma. Edward understood, he offered to tutor me if I decided to enroll externally and finish school but at the moment, I just needed a break. I needed to enjoy my family.

My heart jumped into my throat as I saw our car pull off the street and into the car park. Edward drove up to the hospital entrance and left the engine running as he ran around the car and up the stairs, swooping me up into his arms and kissing me long and deep. I could hear the kids squealing with delight from the backseat of the car and I giggled at Edwards performance. We straightened up into a more appropriate hug and he left his arm around me as he insisted on carrying my one small bag to the car.

The children had their windows wound down and I leaned in and kissed and hugged each child eagerly, I had missed them so much! They had grown, they were one year old now, I had missed their birthday as well as their birth. I smiled knowing that I would never miss another birthday again. Edward was behind me, closer than was appropriate for a public car park, and he guided my body into the passenger seat of our car before kissing me deeply and fastening my seatbelt for me.

Abbey and Charlie were chattering at me non-stop, they didn't make a lot of sense but their enthusiasm more than made up for their missing words. Edward kept glancing over at me and smiling as he drove, his hand rested gently on my thigh and I held it in my own hand, absorbing the warmth and love he was sending my way.

"Who's hungry?" Edwards words evoked excited shrieking from the backseat as we pulled into the McDonalds car park. I smiled because my children seemed to recognise McDonalds, even though I had never taken them to one, Edward generally avoided them because of his diet. I had probably missed their first cheeseburger, I wondered what else I had missed.

After we were all fed, apparently they had added salad to their menu while I had been away, the children played in the ball pit and Edward and I snuggled on the parents bench, watching over them. Edward had one arm around me, pulling me close to his chest, while his other hand traced small patterns in my hand. I froze when his hand crept up to my wrist and ran over the scars I now had, a permanent reminder of my darkest moment. He pulled my hand up to his mouth and gently kissed my scars, then each finger in turn. I smiled, Edward loved me, scars and all.

"I have a surprise for you love, only if you want it of course." Edward looked so serious, I giggled, of course I wanted it. I wanted everything about him, surprises included. He seemed to gather my thoughts from the look on my face.

"We're not going home today Bella, we're actually going on a holiday. Our first family holiday. We are going to the beach. I've booked us into a resort for the school holidays and I want this to be my treat for you, a whole month of happy memories."

I was so happy I could cry, I was crying. How could Edward be so perfect? How could we afford this?

"Bella, love, we don't have to go. We can go home today and take holidays another time. If you want to go home we can go home…"

I stopped his words with kisses, "No Edward, I would love to go on a holiday with my family. These are happy tears you silly boy! I love you so much and this is such a perfect idea, but how can we afford it?"

Edward smiled and kissed me gently. "Don't worry about affording it Bella. I have another surprise for you."

I couldn't help but worry but I tried to remain positive as I waited to hear about this next surprise.

"I know you feel bad about missing my eighteenth birthday my love, but it was no big affair, just dinner with my parents, and a small surprise from my dearly departed Grandmother."

I didn't understand what he was getting at. Edward had a huge grin on his face as he continued, "she left me an inheritance Bella. It's not a huge amount, but it will us through the college years, and we can afford this holiday."

Relief flooded me and I let go of my financial worries, I hugged Edward close and he kissed my ear gently, slowly moving down my neck, kissing the whole way. I moaned before realising the complete inappropriateness of the situation. We were in the children's play area at McDonalds and we wanted to make out like the teenagers we were. I giggled at the absurdity of not being able to act our own age. Edward grinned back at me before rounding up the children so that we could drive to the beach resort and start our month of bliss.

**A/N: See, I told you things would get better. Please review and let me know if I'm heading in the right direction here. **


	55. Chapter 55 Holidays

Chapter 55 – Holidays

**A/N: I am completely mortified that I left a small word out of a sentence last chapter. I desperately need a Beta reader – any takers? Every time I approach a Beta they are too busy. For those of you who feel depressed by my writing, please know that the silver lining has always been there and what doesn't kill us makes us stronger.**

EPOV

Bella looked even lovelier than usual, I was finding it hard to keep my eyes on the road with her beside me. Her hair had grown, and it looked healthier somehow. She had been eating well at the hospital and her gaunt frame had filled to the Bella I first met. A healthier, happier Bella. Our quick make-out session on the parents seat at the McDonalds playground had wreaked havoc with my hormones. She had tasted so good, better than I remembered. I had denied myself of any sexual release since she'd been gone, throwing myself into fatherhood and my study. Now I wanted that release badly.

I wondered if Bella would have any objections to my checking the children into the crèche as soon as we arrived. Actually, if she checked them into the crèche, I could check us into our room and that would save us fifteen minutes. I checked my watch, we were getting close, we had to be only ten minutes away from the resort now.

Bella hadn't asked any questions about our accommodation so far, it seemed like she was just enjoying life away from the hospital. I had long since forgiven her for trying to leave me that night, and I was grateful that through our letters, we didn't have to have that conversation in person. We could move forward and on to happier times. Bella gasped as we drove over the peak of the hill and the sparkling blue ocean spanned out in front of us.

"Edward it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you my love," my voice was deep and husky, like it gets when I'm aroused. She noticed. "Bella do you think we could check Abbey and Charlie into the crèche first thing? I'd just like a bit of time with you alone."

Bella nodded, I was thrilled. Twenty minutes later the kids were playing happily in the crèche and Bella and I were on our way to our room, our luggage had already been delivered there by the porter. Bella squealed delightedly at the view from our luxury apartment. We looked out over the ocean, huge glass windows ran from floor to ceiling along one wall and our bedroom and attached bathroom with spa looked out over the magnificent view. The kitchenette and dining room had a similar view while the children's room and the entertainment room had only skylights.

I didn't bother looking around, that could wait. I pushed Bella against our closed bedroom door and began kissing her. She wound her tiny hands into my hair, tugging at it in places and pulling me deeper into her mouth. It was obvious she had missed me too. I groaned and slid my hand up her thigh before pulling her outer layer of clothing from her body in a hot frenzy. Bella was standing in only her underwear and I spun her around so that I could take in the view of my beautiful Bella with the ocean in the background. Wow, my erection was becoming uncomfortable, I hoped that Bella would tear my own clothes off soon.

I was surprised when Bella cringed and covered herself with her hands, I quickly rushed over and held her close to me until she relaxed and hugged me back.

"Baby what's wrong? Is it too soon? I can wait." To be honest, I wasn't sure if I could wait. I was pretty close to creaming my pants as it was.

"No, I just…well I think I'd be more comfortable if it was dark." I was confused.

"You don't want to see me naked?" This was new. She'd never had a problem with it before.

"No, I don't want you to see me naked."

"Oh." Now was probably not the best time to tell her that seeing her naked was all I had dreamed of for the past hour in the car. And now she was in front of me, so close, in only her bra and panties, and she didn't want me to see it. Torture.

"Can I see some of you naked?" As soon as I'd asked I felt like a dick. Bella was obviously uncomfortable for some deep-seated emotional reason and here I was letting my raging hormones control my thoughts. I closed my eyes and spun around so that I couldn't see her, I saw bathrobes hanging close to the spa and I took off, grabbing one and handing it to Bella with my eyes downcast. It killed me not to watch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive," I mumbled and left the room to unpack the kids bags. She needed space, and I hadn't given her any at all. When I returned to the bedroom Bella was lying face down on the bed crying softly. It broke my heart that she was sad and I didn't know what would make it better.

I walked over and sat close to her on the bed, stroking her hair softly, tucking loose strands behind her ears. She raised her head and looked up at me so I lowered mine and kissed her gently on the tip of her nose.

"What do you need Bella, I'll get you anything, you don't need to be sad," I continued to kiss her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead. She smelled so good, I was embarrassed that it was turning me on when she was obviously so sad. She captured my lips with her mouth and slipped her tongue inside me. I held back a groan. I wasn't going to push my luck this time, I'd only take what she was willing to offer.

Her kissing became deeper and she pulled herself up so that she was sitting, I remained sitting on the edge of the bed, leant close towards her. As she kissed me deeper she maneuvered herself around my body until she was straddling me. Fuck, now I had a raging hard on. Please for god's sake let her undress me soon. I continued to return her kisses eagerly, but never harder than what she had given me. This was driving me completely insane. Usually I had trouble keeping up with her and now I was chomping at the bit to be let loose and take over. I held myself back, scared that she would cry again if I pushed her too far.

She pushed me back to pull my shirt over my head, I raised my arms obediently. Groaning as the action made her bathrobe fall open, exposing her milky white skin caught in a lacy black bra. For someone not wanting to be seen naked she sure did wear enticing underwear. I remembered that she didn't want me to see that and I closed my eyes until she pushed herself back up against me, removing the visual temptation.

I was slowly going insane as she fingered around my nipples as she kissed me hard and deep. She traced the outline of my insulin pump and ran her fingers along to my button fly, popping it easily and slipping my throbbing erection out of my underwear. I moaned into her mouth as she kissed me deeply, pushing me down onto the bed as she ran her hand along my shaft, circling the tip. She stopped touching me momentarily and I closed my eyes in anticipation. I had no idea how she was going to do this and I didn't care, it had been too long and if she wanted me to keep my eyes closed then I would.

"Edward open your eyes," her silky voice drifted over me as I opened my eyes and blew my load at the sight of her naked body.

"Oh god Bella I'm so sorry!" I panted and grabbed my shirt trying to wipe away the mess I had just made. She was naked, absolutely gloriously naked in broad daylight in front of me. Half an hour ago the thought of this had made her cry and now she had just made me lose all self control. I swore, embarrassed at myself.

Bella giggled, "I believe that may have been my fault?" she was teasing me now. I smiled pushing myself up to sit on the edge of the bed again and pulling her down on my lap.

"I'm sorry Edward, I guess I was feeling self conscious, I have so many scars on my body now that I don't like to see myself naked. I didn't want for you to have to see it too."

"Bella I ADORE your body because it's yours, not because of how it looks and if you will let me I've got eight weeks of worshipping your body to make up for," I growled playfully and nipped at her earlobe.

Bella blushed and held my face in her hands, her voice was shy, "Okay Edward, I'm yours."

**A/N: Poor Edward is only a teenage boy after all. Reviews? Please suggest a fulfilling ending for me to work towards; I've been stuck on this one for months now…**


	56. Chapter 56 Lemonade Holidays

Chapter 56 – Lemonade Holidays

EPOV

We left the kids in the crèche all afternoon, I'd recovered quickly from my earlier excitement where I'd embarrassed myself with my eagerness, and we spent the afternoon making slow and passionate love. It made my heart soar each time Bella screamed my name in orgasm, I had missed her more than I had let myself believe. Her body was peppered in little scars, reminders of everything we had been through. They were mostly faded and I kissed each one, committing every inch of her body to my memory. I lingered on the faded stretch marks, evidence of the two beautiful children she had bought into the world. I smiled at the thought that one day, this body would carry a baby of our own. A baby that was half of each of us, I hoped it would be more like Bella.

I heard Bella's stomach rumble with hungriness and grinned at my selfishness, I needed to feed my family. Bella didn't object as I ran her a hot bubbly spa bath, I stayed on the outside, sponging her soft curves and groaning that my insulin pump meant I couldn't be in the bath with her. My fifteen minutes of pump freedom would have to be carefully timed and monitored and no doubt spent washing myself rather than doing anything else on my mind at the moment. After Bella was washed she settled back into the spa and closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face. I set a timer on my phone and quickly joined her, making sure to wash my body thoroughly before I got too distracted.

It didn't help, Bella had slid around to sit beside me as soon as I'd entered the tub and her soft fingers were already teasing my cock, still hard from when I'd been washing her glorious body minutes earlier. Bella slid around me so that she was on my lap and straddling me, her perky breasts only inches from my face, I gasped and gave up on washing myself, it obviously wasn't going to happen. Bella lowered herself gently onto my now throbbing erection and made a few small bounces. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her breasts into my mouth, one nipple at a time as she drove me insane by making small bounces on my lap.

I was very conscious of the limited minutes I had left and I slid my hands down her body to grab the soft flesh of her bottom, pumping her up and down on my cock harder and faster until we were both gasping and groaning.

"God Edward, I don't want this to end. It feels so fucking good!"

"I know," I was panting far too hard to manage anything else and it only turns me on more when Bella uses her husky sex voice while we're making love. I wish she would keep talking.

"Oh harder baby, come on Edward, harder, mm, faster, yes, oh shit I'm close! Ah, that's it, oh, oh, oh…" she screamed my name with her head thrown back in ecstasy as her tight pussy muscles pumped my seed deep into her. I had never heard my name sound better than when it came from Bella's lips, and the new sensations, now that she was on the pill and we didn't need to use condoms, were blowing me away. I felt completely spent and yet so happy I could cry. I held Bella close as the spa bubbled around us until my damned phone alarm went off, warning me that I had less than two minutes to get the insulin pump reattached. Bella sighed and slipped off me with a quick kiss to my cheek, she was so beautiful it made my heart explode with happiness.

We dressed casually in jeans and shirts, I laughed when I realized we had inadvertently dressed to match. Bella giggled at the clothes Alice had helped me pack, most of Bella's clothes were now hand-me-downs from Rose and Alice and some of the outfits that had made their way into the suitcase weren't anything Bella would have chosen on her own.

The children were having so much fun in the crèche that we had to coax them to come with us for dinner. I'd felt guilty for ditching them so soon after they had their mother back, so I was relieved that they didn't seem to mind at all. Bella carried both children, Charlie was slung around her back like the little monkey that he was and Abbey rested comfortably in her mother's arms. They had missed her too, we all had. I don't think that there was a happier family than ours in all of North America tonight. Dinner at one of the restaurants was buffet style and I watched proudly as Bella chose food for the children and cut it into bite sized pieces, she had slipped so easily back into motherhood considering everything she had been through. I was also thrilled at how much food Bella chose to eat, her appetite was healthy once again.

Our month of holidays passed in a happy blur of memories, I may have been a little bit too snap happy when it came to Bella and the kids but I just couldn't get enough photos of how delightful my little family was. By the time we came to packing our suitcases to go home, Bella confessed that she was actually looking forward to going home and settling into normal life again. It had been three months since she had been home and so much had changed for her in that time, I was a little bit worried about how she would cope but I knew as a couple we could survive anything, we were proving that time and time again!

**A/N: Okay, so it took me forever to update but that is because I was stuck for inspiration. The story line has been set now and it's nowhere near finished (after all, they are still so young!) I won't give any hints away, the title of the story says enough. Edward and Bella's relationship is stronger than ever and they will need to know this as they work through the next few years together. Please read and review and let me know if there is anything in particular you would like to see.**


	57. Chapter 57 Love Bites

Chapter 57 – Love bites

BPOV

I flopped down in front of the television, completely exhausted. It was the end of Edward's first week back at school and things had been a lot harder than I imagined they would be. The main source of aggravation had been Edward's parents, they had let us know in no uncertain terms that they didn't agree with me not returning to school and they had chosen to make our lives extra difficult just to prove a point. They were coming over for dinner with us tonight and I had spent all day cleaning the house and preparing the food, some part deep inside of me wanted their acceptance, perhaps because I didn't have parents of my own for support? I had bathed and dressed the children nicely and locked them inside to play, even though it was so nice in the yard, just so that they didn't become dirty.

I had also been out to get my driver's licence today, two years after most of my peers but I figured it was better late than never. Edward didn't know I had my drivers test booked today, part of me was already feeling insufficient for not going to school, I didn't want anyone to know that I had a test in case I failed. I hadn't though, I'd passed with flying colours and my photo on the licence had a huge grin that just screamed 'I did it!' The best part had been at the police station, seeing all of Dad's old colleagues and hearing them tell me how proud my father would have been. It had been nice to see the tribute they had made for Chief Swan at the station, I had never bothered to visit since the shooting and it was nice to know that there were others that remembered.

"Daddy's home, daddy's home, daddy's home!" I smiled at Charlie's little sing song voice, he was becoming more vocal than his sister and his words were now easy for me to understand. I dragged myself up off the sofa and unlocked the door to let Edward in, he looked worse than I felt and I pulled him into a warm hug.

"Mm, why am I being spoiled Miss Bella?" I grinned and held tightly to Edward as Abbey and Charlie tried to squeeze in between us for hugs.

"Wow, dinner smells good baby," Edward kissed the top of my head and dropped his school bag near the front door. I stood back so he could swoop Abbey and Charlie up into his arms, covering them in kisses and making them squeal delightedly. Edward settled the kids in front of the cartoon channel on TV as I checked on dinner, everything in the kitchen was perfect but I did one more quick sweep over just to be sure. Edward snuck up behind me and kissed my neck, it tickled and I spun to face him, reaching up to kiss him deeper.

Without either of us intending it, our kissing became hot and heated. Edward pushed me back against the kitchen bench and I could feel his arousal through his pants. I wondered if we had enough time to fool around, we hadn't had a chance to make love since Edward had returned to school. His heavy homework load, his parent's phone calls, his sibling's visits and life in general had made sure that we'd been kept apart.

I suddenly had the urge to be very naughty and I wriggled out of my shorts and panties, hoisting myself up onto the kitchen bench without breaking our kiss. Edward moaned into my mouth and ran his fingers up my naked thighs, I shivered at his touch and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him in close. My fingers flicked his pants undone and shoved them aside just enough to reach what I needed as his fingers dove greedily into my soaking wet pussy. I circled my fingers gently around his tip, rubbing his pre-cum down his shaft and lining him up with my entrance before slipping off the kitchen bench and down onto him, swallowing him whole in one fluid movement. We both gasped in pleasure and I leaned back onto the bench, gripping the far edge as Edward grunted and pounded into me, my breasts were bouncing under my t-shirt and I noticed Edward's attention was focused there so I swiftly removed my t-shirt and unhooked my bra. His frenzied pounding increased until we were both covered in a slick layer of sweat and panting heavily. I was very conscious that the children were awake a few rooms away and I tried extra hard to stifle my desire to scream his name as he pounded me, grinding into my clit with each thrust. He growled lightly and pulled hard at my breasts, sending me over the edge into a quivering mess. I pulled forward hard against him and bit into his lower neck to stifle my orgasmic scream. I couldn't be sure, but it seemed like my bite had been what tipped Edward over the edge as he pumped twice more into me, groaning and holding me tight.

It took me a while to catch my breath, Edwards sweet kisses over my face let me know that it was time to move before we were caught by our children. I sighed and snuggled into Edward's chest, I was still perched naked on the edge of the kitchen bench.

"Time for a shower love?" I smiled up at Edward and nodded, he carried me easily into the bathroom and placed me gently in the shower. I started the water running over me as he fiddled with his insulin pump. It wasn't often we got to shower together and when we did we usually took the opportunity to make love in under fifteen minutes without the kids overhearing. I relished the opportunity to simply be able to wash each other and I hurriedly shampooed my hair so that I would be mostly clean before Edward jumped in. He was taking longer than usual to get his insulin pump off, or maybe I was just extra impatient.

I giggled when he jumped in and pushed me up against the shower wall to kiss me.

"Uh uh Edward, I get to wash you this time," I smiled as seductively as possible and held the soapy loofah up in front of me. Edward blushed which I found terribly endearing, he wasn't usually shy in front of me. I turned him around gently and he seemed content enough to let me wash his back, his neck, his buttocks, his strong legs…I realized I'd been taking his body for granted lately, it was truly glorious. He'd taken to working out with Emmett a few days a week while I was gone so that Rose and Alice could have girl time with the babies. It had paid off big time, his body was extra firm in all the right places.

I snuck around to his front and Edward pulled me up close to him, too close to be able to wash him at all. I smiled and kissed his neck where I had bitten him.

"Oh god Edward, I've given you a love bite! Look there's a bruise."

"What! Oh shit," I was biting my lip and looking up at him anxiously, "Oh Bella, you animal," he teased and growled lightly, slapping my bottom.

I laughed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave a mark!"

"It's okay Bella, that was the best kitchen sex I've ever had, I think I can deal with a love bite. It's not exactly scarf weather though."

I smiled and rubbed my fingers gently over the mark, "I could cover it with makeup for you before school and stuff?"

Edward laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I might get some advice from Emmett before I start wearing makeup to school." I smiled and took the opportunity to wash his front. His chest had developed more in the last three months too, I smiled and ran my fingers down the centre of his chest. Edward had his eyes closed and hummed happily. I got to where I usually ran my fingers around his insulin pump and ran my fingers over a series of lumps there. That wasn't right.

I looked down as Edward drew a sharp breath in, it hurt him. The lumps were painful. I hadn't really focused on where the needle entered much but I was sure it was just one tiny hole, not a series of lumps.

"Edward what's wrong? What happened?" I turned the shower water off and pulled him out of the shower. I used a few tissues from the bathroom vanity to pat dry the lumps, they were raw and angry. I looked up at Edward anxiously, "Is it an allergic reaction to something? I washed our clothes with the kids nappy powder solution this week, do you think it is that?"

Edward dried the rest of his body and looked and the lumps, "I'm not sure Bella, I don't think it's ever happened before. I only just really noticed though."

"Well, you are going to the hospital tonight to have it checked out."

"No Bella, I'm not."

I sighed, "Why not?"

"It's not that serious, I'll go to the doctor's in the morning if it's any worse."

"You'll go to the doctor's in the morning regardless of if it's any worse!"

We hardly ever argued, one of us always relented. I knew something was wrong this time though, I couldn't give in, I would fight him with this one. Edward raised his eyebrow at me and turned away to attach his insulin pump again, I winced at the thought of him having to find a place to put the needle in. I dried off and slipped to the bedroom to get dressed, choosing jeans and a turtleneck, it was dressier than it needed to be but I felt that I might be driving to the hospital later tonight, with my new drivers licence. I forgot that I hadn't told Edward about that and I turned back to the bathroom.

Edward looked irritated, "I won't be pushed around by you Bella, I'll go to the doctors when I think I need to. I can look after myself, I've proved it time and time again so just give up!"

Tears pricked my eyes, he thought I'd come back to argue further. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Edward pushed past me on his way to the bedroom and I went to check on dinner once again. I blushed as I noticed my shorts and panties on the kitchen floor, my t-shirt was tossed to one side of the kitchen and my bra was dangling precariously from the saucepan handle. I gathered up my clothes and carried them to the laundry basket before looking in on the kids, still glued to their afternoon cartoons.

Edward met me in the hallway and pulled me in for a hug, "I'm sorry I yelled at you love." He kissed my head and I began to cry the tears that I had been holding back. We sat in the dining room together, me on Edward's lap, snuggled into his chest like a child. Edward pulled the pile of stuff I'd had on the table to sort out towards us, mostly it was bills that needed to be paid. I stayed snuggled into him as he made different piles on the table in front of us.

"Oh hey, this one says you had a driving test today." I looked up into Edwards inquisitive eyes and nodded. He said nothing more and I realized that he thought I must have failed the test and was sparing my feelings. I reached over for my wallet and pulled out my new drivers licence. Edward laughed and kissed me.

"Congratulations love! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" He stood and spun me around the room until I managed a smile. "Are you okay Bella? I'm really sorry I yelled at you before, I didn't mean to snap, truly."

I sighed and looked up at Edward, "Yeah I'm just worried that I'm going to have to use that licence to drive you to the hospital against your will."

He smiled and kissed me. "Okay, you can drive me to the doctors in the morning? How does that sound? We'll go first thing, 8am."

I nodded, I was probably being silly and overreacting but with the children I would never hesitate to be too cautious so why should I be any different with Edward? Edward cleared the bills aside and helped me to set the table. We had just finished when the doorbell rang, Abbey and Charlie beat us to the door as they always did, but being too short to reach the handle they just squealed in excitement.

**A/N: It will be at least a week before I update again because I'm off to Gunnedah, New South Wales. Look it up on the map (Australia) and you'll see why I think there won't be internet, I couldn't even catch a bus down because buses can't be bothered going that way, will be hitching rides the whole way there and back. Ah, what an adventure hey? This story is picking up in pace after a couple of months of me scratching my head and deciding what to do next. I've got the next chapter almost finished so if you are nice and review then I'll upload it as soon as I'm home. Thanks for reading along.**


	58. Chapter 58 Dinner Conversations

Chapter 58 – Dinner conversations

_Previously: Bella and Edward argue about whether he should see a doctor about his new rash._

_I sighed and looked up at Edward, "Yeah I'm just worried that I'm going to have to use that licence to drive you to the hospital against your will."_

_He smiled and kissed me. "Okay, you can drive me to the doctors in the morning? How does that sound? We'll go first thing, 8am."_

_I nodded, I was probably being silly and overreacting but with the children I would never hesitate to be too cautious so why should I be any different with Edward? Edward cleared the bills aside and helped me to set the table. We had just finished when the doorbell rang, Abbey and Charlie beat us to the door as they always did, but being too short to reach the handle they just squealed in excitement._

BPOV

Edward laughed and opened the door, welcoming his parents in. As usual Carlisle was stand-offish with me, I was sure he had led the attack on my postponed education. Esme was smitten by her grandchildren and that was one of the few reasons I consented to these awkward dinners, Abbey and Charlie loved their grandma Esme too. We went straight to the dining room and while Esme and Edward got the children settled in their highchairs, I bought the dinner out. Edward sat beside me and held my hand under the table as we made small talk about the house and the children as we ate. After we had finished the main course I took Abbey and Charlie off too bed so that Edward could have some time alone with his parents.

It didn't take too long to settle the kids, they still shared a crib and I smiled at how they still sucked each other's thumbs to go to sleep. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves before heading back out to the dining room table to join the others. Carlisle started the trouble.

"So Bella, are you still set on not returning to school? It's only been a week, I'm sure you could catch a week up, and the daycare will still take the children for no cost."

"Dad, the decision has been made okay. Let it go."

"No Edward, I won't let it go. It might seem like a good idea now but in a few years it will mean that our doctor son has an uneducated woman at home raising his bastard children." I shuddered in anger that Carlisle still didn't accept the circumstances around the birth of our children. I certainly didn't intend to be raped and fall pregnant, almost two years later he still thought it was an evil scheme I came up with to trap his son. Edward squeezed my hand gently under the table and I took a deep breath.

"You really should consider how you are contributing to this family Bella," Carlisle continued, "If you're not going to pursue an education then you should be earning a wage. It's cruel for you to let Edward take responsibility for all of your expenses and those of your children."

Edward interrupted, "OUR children."

"No, HER children Edward, seriously son, they are black. They OBVIOUSLY aren't yours."

Edward looked from me to his parents, we had discussed this on our holiday and the paperwork had already been taken care of. Edward was 18 now and I had allowed him to legally adopt our children as his own. This way when we did eventually marry, he would be their real father and not their step-father. It meant a lot to him and he had proven time and time again that he was the only father that they knew. It also gave me some security in case anything ever happened to me, that he would be their legal guardian.

We had also had their surname changed to Cullen from Swan so that they grew up learning the right name. The paperwork had been expensive but Edward had wanted so badly to make everything official and how could I resist? I expected that the official copies would arrive by registered post any day now, we'd signed them on our way home from holidays, using the same solicitor that had written his grandmother's will. I struggled to remain calm as I watched Carlisle and Esme's faces change at Edward's story.

"Well that's just bloody beautiful isn't it? Do you even realize what she's done Edward? She's trapped you. You've been trapped by the first woman to look sideways at you and she's hit the jackpot. Look at you slaving away at school then coming home to raise two children all so she can live in a comfortable house and watch Oprah all day on your grandmothers inheritance!"

I was getting angrier by the second. I had expected nothing less, but to insinuate that I did nothing all day? I washed, cooked, cleaned, raised children, the list was never ending. Edward hadn't had to touch the housework since we'd been home and without the pressure of school I was coping so much better. I was starting to wonder why we had to listen to his parents anyway. I glanced over at Edward, alarmed as I saw his face had turned a deep shade of red.

"Bella is in my life, I need her there. I love her more than I love my own life and I love our children even more. I would do anything for them. Please don't visit my house to insult them, nothing you can say will change how I feel." Edward gave my hand a last squeeze before leaving the room, I counted his steps, he'd turned into our bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind him.

I stood awkwardly and started to clear the dishes, Esme ran down the hall and thumped on the door, pleading for Edward to come out but he steadfastly ignored her. I tried not to smile as I did the dishes and packed away the leftovers.

Eventually Esme gave up on the bedroom door and came back to the dining table where Carlisle was still sitting.

"You shouldn't bait him, you know he's stubborn," Esme was sniffling, obviously upset that her youngest son was growing up. "Maybe he knows what he's talking about, maybe it is love Carlisle, if it's forever we should really support him."

Carlisle scoffed, neither of them saw me at the doorway, "Of course it's not love, didn't you see the fresh love bite on his neck? He's only in it for the sex. Thank god she's on the pill, I checked her file over when she left the hospital."

I coughed but Carlisle didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed that he'd invaded my privacy on a professional level. Perhaps that's why Edward didn't want to go to the hospital? I sighed and looked my future in-laws in the eyes, "I guess you know the way out then?"

Esme nodded and tugged Carlisle up off the chair, "We'll be back tomorrow to apologise Bella, Carlisle didn't mean to say those things, he just lost his temper." I shrugged at Esme's unexpected kindness, I truly didn't care if they apologized or not, it didn't mean anything to me anymore. I closed the door behind them and locked it before turning off the rest of the house lights and heading to the bedroom. Edward had already opened the bedroom door and was waiting to pull me into a hug.

"I'm sorry they said those things about you Bella," he looked sad, and just a little sickly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they say worse behind my back," I joked lightly and started to change into my pyjamas before Edward stopped me.

"Sleep naked tonight?" I spun around and grinned at him.

"Oh you want some of this huh?" I was both surprised and thrilled at the lust in his eyes and we made love slowly and gently in the dark until we fell asleep curled into each other, Edward still inside me.


	59. Chapter 59 Coma

Chapter 59 – Coma

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, especially Bell1, your extremely fast review motivated me to post this next chapter earlier than planned and please everyone rest assured that I could NEVER kill Edward or Bella.**

BPOV

I woke in the morning and smiled at Edward, still sleeping. Sometime in the night I had rolled to the side of the bed and he had wrapped himself around me in his sleep. I got up to pee and checked in on the children, it was only 5am and thankfully they were still fast asleep. I crept back into bed and kissed Edward on the cheek. He kept sleeping so I kissed him a little harder, surprised that he hadn't woken up yet. I ran my fingers down his naked chest under the blankets, tracing my usual paths and stopping when I got to his insulin pump tube. Something was wrong.

I pulled the blankets away to find that the rash was much worse and had caused the needle to come loose, there was insulin in the bed which meant there was none in his body. I pressed the needle as deep as I could manage into his stomach before grabbing his cell and phoning an ambulance.

"Please state your emergency?"

"I think my fiancé is in a diabetic coma." I surprised myself how calm I was, he was still breathing that had to be a good thing. We had discussed his disease in detail and I recalled every detail as if it was yesterday, breathing was a good thing. I gave the lady my address and assured her that Edward was breathing and a known diabetic. I explained about the rash and the needle coming loose, I unlocked and opened the door. I dressed warm and sat beside Edward, stroking his face and telling him how much I loved him as I waited for the sirens.

The paramedics arrived and whirred around me, I was hardly aware of myself as Edward was bundled onto a stretcher and taken out the door.

"Do you want to ride with him miss?" The driver had kind eyes but the children had just woken and were starting to cry. I shook my head.

"I need to stay with the children, where will you be? Where will you take him?"

The driver handed me a card, "Here, call this number, they'll keep you updated." I nodded.

"Thank you."

I kissed Edward's cheek once more and then they were gone. It took me a while to realize that my hands were shaking. I took Edwards cell phone and dialed his home number.

"Hi Alice here," she was always chirpy and I felt bad that I had to tell her this.

"Alice it's Edward, he's gone in the ambulance." I couldn't manage anything more. Alice was screaming and it sounded like she had dropped the phone.

"Who is this?" Jaspers voice came on the line.

"Jasper it's Bella. Edward's been taken to the hospital," my entire body was shaking. I heard Esme start screaming in the background too and I wanted to vomit.

"Bella, are you still there darlin'?" Jasper's voice was soothing and it calmed me down somewhat.

"Yes," it was barely a whisper.

"Okay, where are you?"

"At home."

"I'll be there soon okay, hold tight. Alice and Esme are going straight to the hospital, Carlisle was called in for an emergency, he left a few minutes ago."

I was glad someone was coming to sit with me, it reminded me that I should phone Rose. I dialed her number and she answered with, "We already know, Alice just called. Hang tight Bella, I'll come around and help you with the kids soon."

I lifted my screaming babies out of their crib and they stopped crying instantly, freedom had been all they wanted. They were blissfully unaware that their father was even missing. Jasper arrived not long later and put the kettle on. I smiled up at him when he put a warm cup of tea in front of me and my box of anti-depressants. I took one and washed it down with the tea, surprised that I was still shaking.

"Oh Bella, it'll be okay darlin', Carlisle is with him and he's the best doctor there is. He won't let anything bad happen." I nodded to show that I was listening, but deep inside I was filled with regrets and guilt about not taking him to the hospital last night. I took a deep breath to stop myself from crying and took another sip of tea.

Rose whirled through the door and started making porridge for the children's breakfast. They were laughing in delight that Emmett had come to play with them and Emmett wrinkled his nose, reminding me I hadn't changed their nappies yet. Rose had the job done before I had even gathered the strength to stand up and I was grateful for such great friends. Rose had the children fed, dressed and ready to go by the time Alice, Esme and Carlisle pulled up in the driveway.

Alice flew through the door first, crashing into Jasper, "They've taken him to Alaska, to the clinic in Alaska." She was sobbing and her words went straight to my heart, piercing it in terror. They'd moved Edward to Alaska? He must be very sick, I collapsed where I was standing and Emmett and Rose had to half carry me to the sofa to sit down. We all sat around in the lounge room and waited for Carlisle, as the head of the family, to explain everything away.

"He's gone to a special clinic in Alaska, I had him flown there straight away. He's got a better chance of recovery and they will give him the medical attention he needs. We'll be moving up to stay with the Denali's until we can get our house up there ready."

Everyone around me nodded, I was surprised that the Cullen's owned a house in Denali, Edward had never mentioned this before.

"I've booked our jet for three hours so you lot had better get home and pack," there was a mad scramble as Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice jumped up and ran to their cars, leaving just myself, Esme and Carlisle in the lounge room.

"Was he, did he regain consciousness?" I asked anxiously, Carlisle fixed me with a hard stare.

"How long had he had that rash Bella?" I shuddered under his stare.

"I'm not sure, a few days I think?"

"And you didn't INSIST that he see a doctor? You are unfit to be a mother, thank god they aren't our grandchildren. I can't believe I almost lost my son because of you. In case you haven't worked it out already, you won't be coming to Alaska with us. From this point on, my family will have nothing to do with you."

I struggled to process everything Carlisle was saying, he had taken Edward away but Edward would get better and then he would come home. Carlisle wouldn't be able to stop him from doing that. He looked at me with a cynical smile, "Oh and Bella, your inheritance has just been cut off. You'd better find yourself somewhere to live and some way to keep those babies fed." I followed Carlisle's orders as he gathered Edward's identification, wallet and a few other small personal effects. Carlisle asked me to hand him any bankcards I had that accessed Edward's money and I did as I was told, knowing full well that Edward wouldn't want it this way.

Carlisle turned and walked out of the door with Esme in tow. As soon as the door was closed behind them I sobbed, not for myself and not for the children but for Edward, waking up in a strange hospital and not knowing where I was. I phoned Sam on Edwards phone, the one thing Carlisle had forgotten to take from me, and sobbed that I needed to see him, I couldn't manage much else so I was relieved when he turned up on my doorstep half an hour later with Emily in tow.

**A/N: You know what they say, women are like teabags, you never know their true strength until they are in hot water. Bella is a very strong woman and she will keep her family together no matter what she's faced with.**


	60. Chapter 60 Lifestyle Change

Chapter 60 – Lifestyle change

BPOV

Sam made me another cup of tea as Emily sat quietly with the children and I sobbed the story out again. Each time I thought of Edward and his rash I cried, Sam held my hands in his.

"Bella baby, it's going to be okay. He's alive and Carlisle will make sure he's kept well. We just have to get you there. Hush, it's okay."

I nodded as Emily smiled at me, her smile was full of pity although I was sure she didn't mean for it to be. Emily hadn't been a big part of my life, she had moved to the reservation a few years ago and Sam had loved her from first sight. While Sam and Jake had been like my brothers, Emily had never really hung out with us. Sam took a deep breath, "Okay Bella baby, this is how it's going to be."

I listened intently as Sam explained that he would move all of our stuff back into the pub room that I had been living in before I'd had the children. It had been vacant since I had left so Sam was happy to let me use it. I wasn't sure how long it would be before Carlisle sent someone to evict us from his son's house, but as Sam said, better safe than sorry. To be honest, I didn't know if Edward rented the house or if he had bought it. It had seemed like an inconsequential detail when Edward had told me that we'd moved houses.

We needed to raise the money for flights for me and the kids to Alaska and find somewhere to stay while we were there. I looked up in hope, Sam was determined and he sounded very confident that everything was so simple. He was on his cell phone straight away, all of the young La Push guys were coming up to help us move and Emily smiled gently and offered to start packing our personal items. I nodded and worked alongside her as Sam continued to make phone call after phone call on my behalf.

"I'm so sorry about Edward, I don't know what I'd do if Sam was in a hospital in Alaska," these were the first words Emily had spoken to me all day and I smiled at her attempt at friendship.

"Thank you Emily, for coming to help and looking after the babies."

Emily laughed, "It's no problem at all Bella, actually, since the wedding I've, well we've, you know…been trying…"

I giggled, "I can't imagine Sam as a father," Emily giggled too and we worked in comfortable silence for the rest of the morning. Sam made sure I had no time to mope about my situation, he was coordinating what he called the 'save Bella' movement and I was grateful for his help. I found the card that the ambulance driver had given me and I grabbed the nearest phone, dialing the number eagerly.

The woman on the other end of the phone was extremely helpful. She explained that Edward had been transferred to a private clinic and she even gave me the name, address and phone number of the clinic in Alaska. I thanked her profusely before dialing the number of the clinic.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan, my fiancé Edward Cullen was transferred to your clinic this morning. Could you please let me know how he is going?"

"Sure, hold please," I fiddled with a pen nervously, it felt like I had been on hold forever.

"Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Mr Cullen went into surgery at 11am today, he's due out at 3pm but so far everything is going well."

I hesitated before asking exactly what type of surgery Edward had been in for.

"The infection, most of it needed to be removed. They are hoping that he won't lose any fingers or toes from the insulin deprivation but it's too early to tell."

I thanked the woman and hung the phone up. The rash was an infection, I should have realized. I checked my watch, three o'clock wasn't far away, I would call back then. Sam kept me busy moving house and it was after 6pm before I realized the time, we had just sat down to eat dinner but I grabbed my phone and dialed the clinic again anyway.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan, I'm phoning for an update on Edward Cullen's surgery."

"Please hold," I put the phone on speaker and put it on the centre of the dining table.

"Are you there Miss Swan?"

"Yes I'm here."

"I'm sorry but your name isn't on the list of persons we can discuss Mr Cullen's condition with."

"I'm his fiancé," I stated defiantly. Surely I deserved to be on that list.

"I'm sorry miss, but his immediate family have asked that we respect this list."

Tears started to prick my eyes as I heard them hang up the phone. Sam grabbed the phone and dialed Jasper, placing the phone on loudspeaker in the middle of the table.

"Bella we're not allowed to talk to you!"

"It's Sam you dick. Why aren't you talking to Bella?"

"We've been banned. Dr Cullen said Bella infected Edward or something, anyway, if we talk to Bella we get disowned and I can't do that to Alice."

"Fine," Sam's voice was tight. "Can you at least tell us how he pulled through the surgery this arvo?"

"He's good, he's just coming around now which is why I could sneak to answer the phone. He's going to ask for her, I'm not sure what they're going to tell him…"

Jasper sounded upset and I felt for him, it wasn't his fault. He would do anything for Alice although it broke my heart that they'd been told that I'd caused Edward's infection.

That was the last I heard from Edward's family for weeks, his mobile phone was disconnected later that night and I knew Carlisle was behind it.

The twin's new identification with their new surname arrived in the post on Monday. I worked for Sam, cleaning and bartending while Billy watched the kids. I didn't like leaving Billy with such a demanding job, after all, his legs didn't work and he wasn't getting any younger, but I needed the money. The days always ended with me being totally exhausted and hauling the kids through their nightly routine and into bed. They had noticed by now that their dad was missing and it was upsetting them.

It took three weeks for Sam to find somewhere for me to live in Alaska with the kids. Billy organized the children's First Nation ID's so that I could receive government help for daycare in Alaska. We listed Jake as the biological father and Billy as their grandfather, it wasn't technically accurate but it was close enough for what the government needed.

On a Saturday three weeks after I'd woken to find Edward in a coma, Sam drove us to the airport. We were flying to see Edward. I had very little money saved from my three weeks of work, especially after paying for our flights and Sam had tucked an extra $500 into my wallet 'for emergencies' before seeing me off. The kids had never seen an airplane before, let alone flown. I was a little worried that they wouldn't behave and I was so nervous about moving to Alaska that I doubted I had the energy to keep them in line. They both cried when I couldn't afford to buy them snacks so I entertained them with stories about the orphans in Africa who had never seen snacks and were lucky to have one bowl of porridge each day. This made them settle back down and I continued with my stories until we landed a few hours later.

We had made the entire trip with only one suitcase. We didn't need much and to be honest, I couldn't handle more than one suitcase as I juggled two children. I hailed a cab and gave the driver the address Sam had written out for me. The suburb looked a bit scary but I kept my spirits up by remembering that I was now in the same city as Edward. The driver dropped us outside a large brick block of flats and I dragged two sleepy children and our suitcase up the stairs to the doorbell.

**A/N: Woot woot, it's my birthday. Just thought I would add that in there…Muse are coming to Brisbane (Australia) in December and even though tickets to that concert was all I wanted for my birthday it would seem that everyone forgot…ah well. To be fair I have become a HUGE fan since discovering them (thanks to Twilight), perhaps I will find my own way? Anyway, what do you think of Bella's predicament? She's sturdy and strong willed, how long until she is reunited with her one true love? Since it's my birthday I would like to plug a few people…firstly Erotic Emu which is www (dot) eroticemu (dot) com (dot) au; secondly www (dot) zazi (dot) com (dot) au and lastly www (dot) bloominggorgeous (dot) com (dot) au. If you would visit these sites I would very much appreciate your feedback (I helped to design and implement them!). Have a great day! (PS. If Australia votes in their first female prime minister today I will be PISSED OFF and there will not be many happy updates!**


	61. Chapter 61 Alaska

Chapter 61 – Alaska

A first nation man opened the door and grunted us. He handed me a key and pointed to a door that obviously led to the basement level. I smiled and thanked him before dragging the children and the suitcase down the stairs. It was cold and I wanted the kids inside before they got sick.

I turned the light on and looked around our new home. It was very small but it was in Alaska and it was cheap. There was a double bed with no sheets or pillows, a duchess with a stained mirror on top and a small table with two chairs. The room with the toilet also had a small basin above the cistern, there was no shower or bath. I smiled at the children.

"How exciting? Do you like our new home?"

Abbey shook her head, Charlie announced that it was "dirty and cold."

I had to agree that it was cold, but it wasn't dirty at all. In fact, it was spotlessly clean. I found the radiator type heater in the corner and spent a good five minutes trying to turn it on before I had any success. I unpacked our clothes into the duchess and tucked the empty suitcase under the bed. I hadn't packed any linen, there hadn't been enough room in my suitcase. I wondered how close the nearest shops were, I would have to dip into the money Sam had given me sooner than I thought. Rent here was $150 each week, but it included gas and electricity. Still, I would have to find a job, and fast.

A knock at the door startled me out of my thoughts and instead of running to the door and squealing, the children hid under the bed in silence.

"Hi, I'm Mary, Harry Clearwater's sister." I smiled at the boisterous woman in front of me and held out my hand.

"Bella Swan."

"Oh yes I know, you're renting our room. Well let me in darling it's cold out here and I've got some things for you. Where are the little ones?"

Abbey and Charlie peered out from under the bed, "Oh they are playing already, how cute is that. Hey little ones, come and see what your aunty Mary has bought for you."

I smiled as Mary handed me a fresh set of bed sheets, I began making up the bed as she unpacked the rest of her basket. "Here you go little ones, I thought you might be hungry."

I laughed at her choice of food, pop tarts. They had been my favourites as a child, and well, as an adult too. I hadn't yet fed them to the twins because Edward liked us to eat healthy but it didn't surprise me that the twins loved them.

Mary had also bought me a tub, for bathing and laundry she said, and a few pillows. I smiled and thanked her as she handed me a pop-tart. "It's no worry at all Miss Bella, I am very happy to have you here with us. I run the 24hr daycare down the road so I can get these little ones off in the morning if you like? Not tomorrow because tomorrow is church, but on Monday?"

I nodded, "That would be a huge help, thank you very much Mary." I would need to start job hunting.

Mary surprised me by coming and wrapping me in a warm bear hug, "Oh Bella, Sam told me what you've been through. I hope you find your man darling, we all do. These poor kids need their dadda." I wiped a tear from my eye and smiled as Mary wiped one from her own eye. "How about you all come to church with us tomorrow? We'd be pleased to have you and there is a children's picnic afterwards?"

I nodded, I knew I wouldn't be able to get into the clinic tomorrow, it was a strict Catholic clinic and Sunday was a day of rest and family visitors only. I had known that Carlisle's father had been a Catholic Minister before he died young but I hadn't realized how much that had carried through to Edward's family. A thought occurred to me, "Mary, what religion is your church?"

"It's a Catholic church Bella, but you and the little ones would be more than welcome," she looked at me anxiously.

"Oh no Mary, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that Edward's family are Catholic also, do you think they go to the same church?" Mary looked at the kids and then back at me.

"Um, the father of the little ones…he's white is he not?" I nodded, yes Edward was not native American Indian. Far from it, he had reddish-blonde hair with bright green eyes. "Well then darling, nothing to worry about, only First Nation's at our church. The white people come in before us." I nodded and smiled at Mary. She was wonderful, I loved her already.

"Where is the nearest supermarket? I need to get some food," I looked around the room, there weren't any cooking instruments, or even a fridge, but I couldn't afford take-out every day.

"Oh you've met my son, Harry Jr, he gave you the key. He's got to get that bar fridge down here for you, and I've got an electric hotplate and a saucepan you can borrow. I'll loan you a few plates and spoons too." Mary was beaming at us and I was thankful for her hospitality, things were already hard enough, it was such a relief to meet someone lovely in our new home. "The closest shops are around the corner, it's not safe going out on your own at night. You'll want to wait until tomorrow or take Harry Jr with you."

I nodded, we had enough for tonight. I could wait until tomorrow. I saw Mary off back upstairs and returned to find two very sleepy babies. I tucked them in together in the bed before washing my face in the basin and crawling in beside them. This new place was strange and exciting, and it was close to Edward. I had gone three weeks without him now, we had lasted eight weeks when I'd been in hospital. I began to feel a greater empathy for what he went through for those two months as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, especially totteacher for your reviews the whole way. The next chapter is Edward and his response after he regains consciousness. Please review this one, I really do appreciate the feedback, and it always surprises me what pieces my readers pull from my stories and hold close to their hearts. I believe there is far too much media mayhem around birth defects caused by this or that so I don't tend to support it, everything in this story is supported by scientific papers, birth defects are rare, uncommon and hard to link to any drug or therapy. This is everything I would do, what would you do differently? I've learned that money wins all arguments and being lower class I have never picked a fight – I'm sure some of you would. Bella is well aware of her social standing and has never tried to stand up to Carlisle, a university educated doctor. She will learn her place by the end though. While this is still small and barely global news, Australia's new prime minister has not been announced. I am still hoping for Tony Abbot (even though he is Catholic (puke puke)); it's just that as a small business owner, Julia Gilliard will not serve my best interests. And she has a bogan accent, almost as bad as my own. So not good enough for a PRIME MINISTER! I'm still quite riled up from all the election hype here so any comments on our economy here are quite acceptable by my standards :D Please enjoy the story…**


	62. Chapter 62 Alaska Continued

Chapter 62 – Alaska Continued

EPOV

I woke to a whole lot of commotion around me. I was in a brightly lit room and Dad was arguing with Jasper. I groaned and the room went silent. Mum ran to my side and squeezed my hand. My mouth felt dry and my eyes hurt when I opened them. Alice flew to my other side and gripped my other hand. Dad, Rose, Emmett and Jasper hovered over my bed. Where was Bella? I tried to clear my throat rather unsuccessfully.

"Where's Bella?"

Jaspers face set hard, staring at Dad. I looked at Dad. His mouth was set in a line. Already I knew that Bella wasn't here and I knew that she would want to be. I recalled with perfect clarity the dinner conversation we'd had Friday night. Bella wasn't in my parents good books, and they weren't in mine.

"She's not coming."

I decided that two could play this game. I reached up and hit the emergency button above my bed, nurses bustled in with doctors and shooed my family away. When it was just me and the medical team I asked my questions.

"Who is my doctor?"

"She's not here at the moment sweetie, it's Saturday." I nodded.

"Who is my nurse?"

"I'm your nurse sweetie, is there something you need."

"Yes, I need to see my fiancé." I heard a gasp, the kind old nurse moved aside and I saw a lovely young woman behind her.

"Is there something you need to tell us Gianna?"

"Oh, it's just that his fiancé had phoned, twice." I smiled inwardly, Bella cared about me, nothing dad could say now would ever make me believe otherwise. "She's not on the immediate family list so I couldn't tell her how you were. She argued that she was your fiancé but I still said no."

The nurse nodded, "Well sweetie, since you are awake let's make a new list."

My eyes pricked with tears, I knew Bella, she wouldn't try again. She would find a way to me somehow but she wouldn't call the hospital again. I noticed that there was a twang missing in the accents of the people around me. I wasn't in the local hospital, that was for sure.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a private clinic, the best in Alaska."

I groaned and leaned back into my pillow. Of course, Alaska. Dad took me to Alaska, how would Bella ever find me now? I let a few tears slip down my face as I realized how far away my loved ones were. The children would miss me, Bella would be beside herself with worry. Rose was here, they were all here, no one had stayed to help Bella with the children. Couldn't they have used my money to get Bella here if they were too proud to pay for it themselves? This was ridiculous. If Bella had phoned here then at least she knew where I was.

"Do you want your mother sweetie? She's just outside, I can get her for you?"

"No thank you."

I thought of the rash that had been on my stomach and how Bella had wanted me to go straight to the hospital. My baby was right and I hadn't listened to her. She would feel so guilty, I gingerly lifted the bed sheet around me and stared at the bandages around my stomach. Yep, it had gotten worse. I sighed, Bella and I shared a phone. She would have mine now, unless Dad had cancelled it already. I struggled not to cry.

"Can I see my sisters and brothers please?"

The nurse nodded and everyone filed out of my room, the young girl, Gianna, looked at me with wide eyes. The poor girl had only followed procedures. Emmett and Alice entered the room, followed closely by Jasper and Rose. They all had their eyes downcast as they gathered around my bed. I didn't care how bad they felt, if Bella wasn't here then they hadn't done their best.

"Who's heard from Bella?"

Jasper lifted his head, "I just spoke to Sam on your phone. I think Bella is with him." I nodded.

"Does she know I'm okay?"

"Yes."

"Does she know you are all here?"

"Yes. I tried to phone her back just then but your number just diverts to Dad's phone. That's why we were arguing when you woke up."

I gripped the edges of the bed sheet angrily, "Why couldn't she come too? Why did you leave her and the babies at home? You know they would want to be here…"

"We couldn't Edward!" Alice exclaimed, "Dad said if we stayed with her then we would never see you again. He said that it was for the best and it was what you wanted. He said he'd spoken to you last night and you'd said that you didn't want to stay with Bella but you'd felt trapped…"

"LIES!" I roared, I was really mad now. I wanted none of them around me. How could they have done this to us? I started to cry, not caring that Jasper and Emmett were still in the room. They looked at each other awkwardly but I kept balling. I wanted Bella here with me, why couldn't anyone see that?

I spent the next three weeks focusing on my health. I wanted to be out of here as soon as possible. I hadn't heard from Bella at all, but I hadn't spoken to my family either. They visited everyday but I made it clear that until I heard from Bella, I wouldn't be talking to them. It had been three weeks. They hadn't budged. They weren't even trying to find Bella, well except Jasper. He'd found that Dad had kicked her out of my house and rented it out to another family. My family didn't even have a home now. I sighed and leant back into my bed. I needed this infection gone, I needed so badly to find Bella and I could do nothing from this stinking hospital bed. I passed my days doing school work distance ed, so far I was three weeks ahead of my class. My recovery was expected to take at least another month, the infection wasn't completely gone yet and I was barely strong enough to take myself to the bathroom.

I had laughed at Dad's attempt to send the local priest in to reason with me. The priest had tried to appeal to my 'forgiving nature' and get me to speak to my parents again. I had flat out refused. He was a stubborn guy though, he came back day after day until I eventually told him the whole story, describing my babies and my Bella in detail. He had cried at my story and promised to go home and pray for me. I didn't see how that would help but I thanked him anyway.

When he returned after lunch on Sunday I smiled at his stubbornness. I had told him under what circumstances I would talk to my family again and yet he kept coming back to convince me. He was wearing his full robes today and he looked, well, fat. He was walking very slow too, as if he'd aged overnight. I guessed he'd come straight from church and that was why he was dressed so formally. Oh dear, he'd bought a nun with him too. Anyone would think he was here to read me my last rites. I sighed.

"Really Father? I told you I'm not speaking to my family until I've found Bella."

"Yes, yes, I know that. How do you lock these fang-dangled doors?" I gingerly stepped out of bed, I had only been allowed to walk for a few days now and I still found it a bit painful. I walked past the very fat priest and snapped the door locked behind him, careful not to bump the nun, buried deep in her habit. I smelled something familiar, the nun smelled like Bella, it made my heart ache and I choked back tears, covering them by complaining that my side hurt.

I sat in the chair by the window and stared at the priest as he started to disrobe in front of me, the nun was helping him. This was kinky shit, what was he playing at? A small whisper snapped my head to attention, "Abbey?"

"Daddy!" she was whispering, but it was her. I grinned and threw myself out of the chair and into her little chubby arms as Charlie fell out of the priest's robes also. I pulled them both tightly to me, I couldn't stop from crying this time as I held them and kissed them.

"How did you find them?" I looked up at the priest through my tears and realized he was disrobing the nun. "Bella!" I was too choked by emotion to stand up, plus I was weighed down by two toddlers so Bella knelt in front of me and kissed me long and hard. We were all crying, even the priest.

"God meant it to be son, they were in my church waiting for me to bring them to you."

Charlie piped up then, "We were waiting for aunty Mary to bring us pop-tarts."

I smiled and held my family close, "Perhaps you should be on the bed Edward?" I sniffed and nodded, I would always take Bella's medical advice now, at least until I was qualified myself. Bella helped me into the bed and settled Abbey and Charlie in either side of me. I hoisted Abbey over to Charlie's side and patted the bed next to me for Bella. She slid her tiny body onto the bed and I realized that she hadn't been eating well again. I kissed her head gently.

"Where are you living?"

"With Aunty Mary" (Abbey); "It's cold and dirty"; (Charlie) Bella laughed.

"It's cheap and it's in Alaska where Daddy is!"

I kissed Bella's head again, I had missed her terribly.

"We have no stuff." (Abbey)

"And we have no bathtub." (Charlie)

"Can we live here with you Daddy?" (Abbey)

"This is a hospital Abbey, you can't live in a hospital. Daddy will be better soon and then he will come and live with you."

Charlie looked at me, his eyes were dead serious, "We will have to buy another bed."

I smiled and held Bella closer, I hated to think where they were living, the kids weren't painting a very good picture. I didn't care as long as they were here with me. I could fix everything now. Bella snuggled down into me and fell asleep, I smiled as the kids kept chatting away and the priest sat quietly in the corner wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Where does Mummy sleep in your new house?"

Abbey grinned, "In our bed."

"Is it a big bed?"

Charlie looked thoughtful, "We're only little."

I nodded. "What did Mummy have for breakfast today?"

Abbey and Charlie looked at each other thoughtfully, "Nothing. Mummy was sick."

I was a little alarmed now, "What type of sick?" Charlie made gagging sounds to let me know she had been vomiting and I sighed, no wonder she looked so gaunt. I stroked her hair gently and let her sleep. I had all the modern comforts in my room so I turned the television on for the kids and I settled back into bed, making sure everyone was securely tucked around me, just in case I fell asleep I wanted to make sure they would be there when I woke up.

**A/N: So this is what Edward woke up to, and in case it was too subtle, at least three weeks have passed. I love the reviews, it motivates me to post more and not to be so slack **


	63. Chapter 63 Sunday Surprises

Chapter 63 – Sunday surprises

EPOV

Around mid-afternoon the priest stood to leave, I thanked him profusely and asked him to please send my nurse in. He nodded and smiled at us. Abbey and Charlie were still awake, watching cartoons on my TV, Bella was still asleep and I buried my face in her hair, breathing in her precious scent.

"How can I help you sweetie? Oh, well would you look at that. You've found your family I see."

I nodded, "Yes, I was just wondering if maybe we could change my visitors list, and perhaps organize an afternoon tea for my babies here."

Abbey and Charlie turned their most charming and irresistible faces towards the nurse, she melted instantly. "Of course Mr Cullen, and your fiancé?"

"Yes I think an extra cup of tea wouldn't go astray," I wondered how much Bella had been eating at any one time, and if she had been taking her tablets daily. I needed to talk to her in private. I reached over for the bedside phone and dialed Rose.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rosie, it's Edward. What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Um, Hi Edward, it's nice to hear from you. Emmett and I were going to catch a movie, there's a new animated film out and Em wants to see it. So, you called?"

I took the hint, "Yeah, I was wondering if maybe you guys could drop in and see me quickly before you go to the movies?"

"Sure thing," I could hear the smile in her voice, "Just me and Em or all of us?"

"Just you and Emmett if that's okay? You don't even have to tell the others if you don't want."

"Uh, well we were all just finishing lunch so everyone knows it's you on the phone."

"Great. Well, yeah. Just you two please?"

"Sure. We'll see you soon."

I sighed and hung up the phone. Rose was simply the best babysitter and I knew she missed the kids almost as much as I did, it had killed her more than the others to have to leave them behind. Abbey and Charlie would love going to the movies and I needed the time alone with Bella.

Abbey and Charlie were soon distracted by the milk and cookies my nurse produced. I nudged Bella gently to wake her up and frowned when she politely refused the food I had organized.

"Would you like something different to eat?"

Bella smiled up at me, "No, I'm good. I'm not very hungry."

I changed my tactic, I growled playfully and wrapped my arms around her, "No but you're very skinny."

Bella simply smiled up at me through her eyelashes, I let it go, it wasn't worth the argument. I played with her hair, twisting it around my fingers until we were interrupted by a knock at the door. Emmett and Rosie stepped into my room cautiously before Rose spied the kids and squealed excitedly. I laughed when the children did the same thing, plastering Rose with kisses.

"Hey Bro, found your girl huh? Hey Bella."

"Yeah, something like that," I was still sore that my family had left Bella at home by herself. "So do you think you guys could take Abbey and Charlie to the movies too?"

Rose gushed at the offer, Bella looked worried. I kissed her hair, "Don't worry Bella, they'll be safe. I just want a couple of hours alone with you."

Emmett play punched me in the arm, "None of that in the hospital!" He was loud and annoying but I had to admit, I'd missed him. Movement at the door caught my attention and I saw Alice and Jasper peering nervously around the corner.

"Come on in guys," Alice didn't need a second invitation, she practically bounced onto my bed, kissing my cheek with loud smacking noises. Jasper was more reserved, but he did take Bella's hand and kiss it gently, a very sweet gesture which made her blush wildly.

"We wanted to see the movie too so we were just going to wait in the hall, but then we heard squealing," Alice was trying to justify sneaking into my room but I just laughed it away. Now that I had Bella back it was nice to have my siblings too.

"Okay, so how about you all trot off to the movies and let Bella and I have some quality time?" Everyone laughed and Alice swung Charlie up onto her hip, Abbey was already clutched around Rosie's neck. Bella slipped out of my bed and kissed each of the children.

"Please don't have them out late?"

Rose patted Bella's hand, "Don't worry, we'll be back by six at the latest, well fed and movie-d out." I smiled at Bella's caution, I remembered feeling the same way when Bella was in the hospital, I didn't want the children out of my sight for more than an hour at a time, but we could trust Rosie with them, that much I knew.

When the room was silent again I motioned for Bella to hop back up into my bed, it felt good to be able to snuggle into her after so long.

"I should have gone to the hospital that night…"

Bella reached up and placed her finger over my lips, "Shh, don't worry about it now. You're okay and that's what matters."

"Yeah, I guess. It was a pretty bad infection, the rash was just one sign of it. Apparently I almost died." I felt Bella's tiny body shudder against me, "But I'm okay now, this is a good hospital. So tell me how you've been, how have the last three weeks been?"

"Hard." I guess that one word summed it up for both of us.

"Are you still taking your tablets every day?"

"Yes."

"Charlie tells me you've been vomiting?"

"Charlie can't keep a secret to save himself, I didn't even know he could say that word."

"You know you can tell me anything? Everything? We're together again Bella, you don't have to keep things bottled up, if you're worried about anything, or scared, just let me know. We'll deal with it together okay?" I wasn't prepared for her to burst into tears, but that's what happened. I soothed her tears until she was calm.

"What's bothering you love?"

"Oh Edward, I was so stupid. After they took you in the ambulance…I wasn't myself and I wasn't thinking straight. Then your dad came and said that it was my fault you had the rash and I knew he was right and everyone was going to Alaska and I wanted to go too. I just, you know, things slipped through the cracks."

I was having trouble following her train of thought, had all of this happened on the same day? My poor girl, no wonder she was frazzled.

"Bella, it's okay, you made it to Alaska love. What's the problem?"

Bella sniffled a few more times, "I forgot to take my pill the morning you left, and my period's late." I rocked Bella gently as she sobbed, then it hit me like a lightening bolt.

"And you have morning sickness."

Bella sobbed again and I cradled her gently in my arms, a hurricane of emotions was tearing through my body and I was struggling to keep up with them all. I was distraught that Bella was crying, all I wanted was for her to be happy, I was disappointed that she was upset that she could be pregnant with my child and then there was the big one. I was absolutely and completely thrilled that Bella could be pregnant with my child. Our child. A part of me and a part of her. Everything I wanted, but I had to put her health first.

"Bella love, if you want an abortion you know it's okay to feel that way," it tore me up inside to even say the 'A' word, but she was so upset and she'd been through so much with her mental health lately, perhaps a pregnancy now was just too much for her? I wanted her to know that she didn't have to keep her concerns bottled away, and if that is what she truly wanted, then we would work through it together. I held my breath and waited.

"Oh no, I could never…" her eyes darted to mine in alarm. Phew.

"Are you okay with everything? You've only just started recovering and a new baby might be too much for you?"

"Edward if you think for one moment that I would choose to end the life of our baby then you don't know me as well as I thought you did," she huffed adorably and folded her arms, turning away from me. I loved her so much, and I knew her far better than she knew herself.

"Love I was simply pointing out the difficulties."

"I'm well aware of them," she looked sad again. I pulled her close towards me and she unfolded her arms and wrapped them around my body. "Besides, I haven't had a chance to take a test or anything, there is no point worrying about it yet." I nodded and kissed her hair, it sounded like she didn't want to talk about it further. Perhaps letting me know that pregnancy was a possibility was enough to calm her nerves and take the weight off her shoulders? I rubbed her arms, she felt cold and I tried to warm her up with my body heat.

"Bella, could you please do something for me?"

"Of course Edward, anything!" I smiled at her response. Anything? If this wasn't so important to me I would have had some fun with her statement.

"Can you please buy some pregnancy vitamins and eat at least three meals a day, just in case?" It obviously wasn't what she expected me to ask her to do, but she nodded anyway. I was worried that she seemed troubled, three meals was a fair ask, it is what she ate at home and it would make all the difference. Maybe I could get her to eat at the hospital with me?

**A/N: Thanks for following guys, I've had a busy week so I haven't written much more but I hate being kept in suspense so I'll do my best not to leave you hanging for too long!**


	64. Chapter 64 Working Hard

Chapter 64 – Working hard

BPOV

Seeing Edward again so soon was more than I could have ever dreamed for. It seemed like he had more say at the clinic than his dad did and so I was swiftly added to the visitor list. I had a job interview tonight and I was nervous, I hadn't told anyone that I had organized it. In fact, the work I was applying for wasn't exactly something I would be proud to advertise, but it paid well and it suited my new schedule.

I had met some women at Mary's church who organized the interview for me, I had to start at midnight which meant dropping the children to the 24hr daycare at 10pm before lining up outside the church yard to get on the bus with the other women. It was an hour's drive to the local meat works and the bus was silent the whole drive, most of the passengers were trying to sleep. When we arrived the other women filed into a side door while I walked around the front to the main office.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm applying for a job here on the midnight shift."

A man grunted at me and indicated that I should follow him. He threw me a grey bag and pointed to a locker.

"You can put your things in there, you'll need to get your own lock. I'll tell Demetri you're here."

I was slightly confused, "So I've got the job then?"

"Yeah you've got the job. For now. Three week trial then we'll put you on permanent if you're any good and can keep up."

I nodded eagerly and headed into a stall to change. The bag had dark grey stained coveralls in it, shoe protectors and a hair net. It definitely wasn't the best look, but it would do. I put my own things in the bag and then placed the bag in my locker. A cough behind me let me know someone was in the room and I guessed it was Demetri.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

He looked me up and down, "You're a bit scrawny but you'll do. Follow me."

Demetri handed me safety goggles as we walked through factory doors. I wanted to gag when the smell of fresh blood hit my nostrils, and my impending morning sickness certainly wouldn't help that feeling. I followed him down stairs until we were at the basement level and I could see through the metal grill floors to the levels above us. The floor was disgusting, it was covered in animal blood with bits of innards here and there. Demetri led me to a trough which flowed through the room, it had dirty water flushing its contents to outside the building, he handed me a pair of gloves which reached up past my elbows.

"Right, the slaughter will start soon and the carcasses will come through above the trough on these hooks," he pointed upwards. "They will already be sliced open and the girls in the next room will have pulled out anything we can use. Your job is to clean out the rest of the carcass before it goes through to the boners. Just pull everything you can feel inside them out and drop it in the trough. Simple eh? But you've got to move fast or the next one will be up against you."

I shuddered. I had known the job wouldn't be pleasant, which is why it paid so well, but I had hoped it would be better than this. I stepped up to the trough and a buzzer sounded as the door at the end of the room opened and carcasses started to come through on hooks. I held my breath for the first one as I fished around inside it, pulling out bits and pieces. For the second one I needed to breathe and a whiff of the blood tipped my nausea over the edge, I vomited in the trough. Demetri smirked and stood in the corner watching me work. I did twelve carcasses before he spoke again, I vomited in between each one.

"Not bad Swan, you work fast. I have to supervise this entire floor so I'll check back on you soon. No slacking off, if I find one that you missed, you're fired."

I worked alone in that cold room, pulling innards out of animal bodies until my mind went numb and I was hardly aware of what I was doing. My stomach was empty after the first hour of work but I continued to gag at the overwhelming stench of death. I sighed in relief when a buzzer sounded and the cable pulling the carcasses around on hooks stopped. Demetri appeared out of nowhere.

"Good job, work like that every day and you'll go places here," his voice was laced with sarcasm. "Here's your paycheck for today, we pay in cash each day because most people don't turn up for another shift. Clean up in the bathrooms and drop your dirty coveralls down the chute to the laundry."

I followed Demetri back up the stairs, suddenly aware of how tired my legs were, I could barely put one foot in front of the other, I wasn't used to such physical work. I grabbed my bag from my locker and took an empty shower stall, pleased that they provided us with soap and towels. It felt like I would never get the smell away from my body, I wore extra deodorant to mask any stench that remained on my skin. I would need to buy a scrubbing brush, stronger body wash and some shampoo before tomorrow's shift. The bus took us back to the front of the church, I was surprised that I had worked a full seven hours from midnight without a break, the bus collected us at 8am and had us outside the church by 9am. Since the church was only a short walk from the hospital I went straight there, choosing to leave the children in daycare until afternoon.

This became my routine everyday, dropping the children to daycare at bedtime, working a grueling shift on my feet where I spent a good portion of my time vomiting, and then cleaning up so that I could spend the day with Edward in the hospital. I would crawl into bed beside him and sleep for a few hours each day, he thought I needed the sleep because of my pregnancy, which had been confirmed with a home test kit, and he thought my aching legs and feet were also pregnancy related. I don't think he suspected that I spent all night working. After lunch he had to meet with specialists and I would take this time to grocery shop or run errands before collecting the children and returning to the hospital with them until visiting hours were over at 9pm. Mostly they fell asleep by 7pm but Edward never wanted me to leave early so I would wait until the lights went out before waking the children and carrying them both home to prepare for daycare at 10pm.

Edward's family visited frequently, especially his parents. He would always hold me extra close when they were around, even though I would have much preferred to be in another room. Sometimes I was asleep when they visited and my routine was so exhausting that I would often sleep through entire conversations. My morning sickness had thankfully decided to present itself between midnight and mid-morning only, so by the time I arrived at the hospital, I was usually over the worst of it and none of Edward's family had clued on to my situation yet, even Alice, which was unusual.

Weekends were easier, I would bring the children to the hospital all day and we would walk around the clinic gardens with Edward. He was getting stronger but the infection had taken its toll on his immune system and the wound where his rash had been wasn't healing as quick as we'd hoped. He was still reliant on a drip through his arm to receive his insulin because the pump couldn't be reattached until his wound had healed, and he tired quite easily. It was hard to admit, but he really wasn't ready to come home yet, Carlisle had been right, he would need months of rehabilitation. In the meantime I worked as hard as I could, five mornings a week at the meat works, and saved every spare cent for when the baby would arrive and I wouldn't be able to work anymore.

**A/N: Lemon in the next chapter people. I know I really should update this one more often, sincere apologies here. I will work to get the next chapter up before the weekend is over if I get a few reviews in the next 24hrs. By the way, have you ever had a laptop simply die on you? It is NOT fun, just letting you know.**


	65. Chapter 65 A Hospital Shower

Chapter 65 – A hospital shower

EPOV

"Bella I really think we need to buy a car," I had been worried about this for a few weeks now, I had been in Alaska for almost three months and the seasons were changing. I didn't like the idea of Bella and the children walking to the hospital through the snow, and although we were a way off snow yet, it wouldn't hurt to think about these things.

"We really don't need the expense, besides, it's good for the children to get fresh air," Bella was incredibly positive but lately she'd been arguing me down on every little purchase. I had needed text books last week and Bella had walked the town to find me second hands ones for half the price, don't get me wrong, I appreciated the thought, but I have enough money to buy new text books and I'd prefer for her to spend her time here with me. I'd learned what seemed like years ago now not to argue with a pregnant woman, she wasn't showing yet but it would be the middle of winter when she would start to become uncomfortable and she would appreciate being able to drive a car to visit when the time came.

"I just want to make sure everything is in place before the baby arrives," she couldn't possibly argue this one.

"Well you'll be home by then and you can choose a car," I threw my hands in the air in frustration. Bella smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek, I pouted like a petulant child. My nurse ducked her head into the room.

"Time for your shower Mr Cullen, Bella would you mind helping him today dear, I've got a full ward but you can buzz me if you have any problems."

Bella smiled and nodded, she had been helping the nurse shower me every couple of days now. It wasn't easy to remove the wound dressing, juggle my IV line and pole and still manage to get somewhat clean. The nurse was very good when it came to my modesty but I preferred for Bella to be the one assisting me if I had the choice. It was embarrassing to be a fully grown adult and to need help showering as if I were one of the twins. At midday each day all visitors were asked to leave until at least 3pm, by the end of my first fortnight having Bella back, I had negotiated that she could stay the whole way through, leaving only at three to collect the twins and bring them in to visit too. This meant she was learning how to help me with my different therapies, or with simple tasks like showering.

I maneuvered myself and my IV pole into the bathroom in the same amount of time it took for Bella to gather my new clothes and organize the bathroom ready for my shower. I closed the door, locking it behind me even though I knew my nurse could still open it if she had to in an emergency. It was just a habit of mine to lock the bathroom door, growing up with Alice as a sister you appreciated any time alone in the bathroom.

I really hated showers now, firstly because it took around an hour to do what I used to do in ten minutes, and secondly because it was painful to get my wound wet. I tried to be as independent as possible which meant that Bella would sit on a plastic chair nearby and only assist if I asked her to. I started to undress carefully, it took at least ten minutes until I was completely naked. Bella had already started the shower for me and got it up to temperature.

"I'm trying to be independent Bella, how am I going to manage if you keep jumping in and helping?"

"I only turned the water on, you always used to turn the water on for me at home, I thought it was because you were being sweet and thoughtful not because you thought I couldn't do it myself," damn, she had me there. I remembered all of our brief showers together, all of them less than fifteen minutes long and a good ninety percent of them were damn hot. My cock started to twitch at the memories and I turned to face the wall, grabbing my shampoo and trying not to think about how long it had been since I'd done anything remotely hot with Bella.

It was no good, Bella had bought me all of the same shampoos and body washes that we'd used at home and the familiar scents were absolutely tantalizing when I combined them with my memories. I peeked over my shoulder at Bella and caught her staring at my ass with her lips slightly parted and her eyes dark with lust. It was too much. I had managed three months of showers without a single twitch and then the very first time Bella gets to shower me alone I end up with a raging hard on, there was no way to hide this from her now.

I finished rinsing myself down and turned the water off, I took a deep breath and turned to face her where she was waiting with my towel. Her eyes had never left my ass and now they popped out of her head at the site of my erection. I moved closer to her to grab my towel and she pulled me in by the hips, taking my length into her mouth and moaning in one smooth movement.

"Shit Bella, if you're going to be naughty then I want to be really naughty!"

I pulled myself out of her mouth, which required more willpower than I had anticipated and begin to fumble with her button fly jeans.

"Edward no," she hissed, "we can't! It's a hospital!"

"Oh so it's okay for you to give me head but not okay if I want to…oh god Bella, you're so wet already, mm yeah I don't care if it's a hospital," it was times like these I was glad I was regaining some of my strength, I needed it to fight with Bella as she struggled to get my hands out of her pants.

"Please love, it's all I want," I felt pathetic begging for sex but it had been three months and I was absolutely thinking with my dick. Last time we'd been apart this long I had blown my load just from seeing her naked, I wanted more than that this time. I pulled her up to stand, leaving my fingers stroking her clit through her panties. I pressed my mouth hard against hers, bracing myself against the wall with my other arm.

Bella kissed me back hard, melting into my mouth and pressing herself against me. It seemed like all of a sudden she realized what she was doing and she stopped kissing me, trying to wriggle away and reach the door. I growled and spun her around, bending her over the small hospital vanity cupboard and tugging her jeans and panties down just low enough for me to access her from behind. I felt a little bit like a porn star as I spread her legs and entered her deep and hard, we both gasped.

I groaned, realizing what I had just done. She had said no and I had taken what I wanted anyway, I paused mid-stroke, "Bella love, I'm sorry I didn't mean to force you…"

"Edward shut-up and fuck me harder," mm, now there's my little porn star, her deep low moan was all it took for me to begin pounding into her from behind as she writhed around under me, gripping the vanity for dear life. I relished the sounds and sensations of our skin slapping together, my bag of insulin was sloshing too which seemed to make the whole scene sexier instead of amusing.

I gasped as I pounded into Bella nice and deep, it was a frantic pace and I could feel my orgasm building deep inside me. I knew her body so well that I was able to anticipate her orgasm moments before it happened and I squeezed her clit hard and unexpectedly. Her release sent me spinning over the edge, pumping three months worth of pent up sexual energy into her tight wet pussy. God it felt good. So good in fact, that I hadn't noticed whether or not she had screamed out my name like she usually did. Oh shit I hoped she hadn't, that would be awkward to explain.

My clothes had been laid out on the vanity and were now strewn on the floor where they'd been swept aside as I bent Bella over, I gathered my clothes one piece at a time, dressing as I went. Bella used the toilet and she blushed when I looked her way so I made sure to give her extra privacy as I combed my hair and put on my deodorant. Eventually she came up and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist.

"Thank you, I'm glad I didn't miss out on that," I smiled broadly, feeling much the same way. I was so often gentle in bed that my animalistic side even caught me off-guard when it reared its head. I kissed Bella sweetly then watched as she tidied the bathroom back to its usual state. I was feeling tired again, I wasn't used to a lot of exercise and while sex was obviously my first preference for exercise, this session was probably a bit beyond my cardio limit at the moment.

I was relieved that my room was empty and the door to it was still closed, hopefully no one heard Bella even if she did scream. I settled myself into bed and smiled when she followed moments later, curling into me and falling asleep almost instantly. She was always so tired these days and I felt guilty because it was probably my fault that she obviously wasn't sleeping well enough at night. I sometimes wondered if the few hours a day she slept here next to me was the entirety of her days sleep. I hoped not.

**A/N: Almost the end now guys….**


	66. Chapter 66 Confrontation

Chapter 66 – Confrontation

EPOV

Bella had just left to collect the children when Emmet, Jasper, Rose and Alice filed into my room. They didn't often all visit at once and they were acting strange today, shifting around and sneaking sidelong glances at each other. I waited until they had all settled into my visitor chairs before probing them for answers, I needed to find out what their problem was. I looked each person in the eye for a moment until I found the weakest link in their chain. Rose.

"So what's up? Rose?" Rose looked up at me, startled.

"N-n-n-othing, I mean, yeah there is, but…" her eyes were darting to the others but they were all looking at the floor. I coughed to prompt her.

"Bella's working as a prostitute at night!"

The room was dead silent, I processed what Rose had said slowly, Bella and prostitute in the same sentence was just absurd. Plus even if she would ever go to those extremes, she would never do it pregnant. I burst into laughter, but the others weren't laughing.

"Okay, so what is your evidence against this crime?" I still had humour in my voice but the others looked worried.

"She drops the twins at daycare at ten at night every night and doesn't pick them up until after she's finished visiting you." (Alice)

"She's always tired when she's visiting you, like she doesn't sleep at night." (Jasper)

"She's got heaps of money, like she can afford everything for the kids and she's not even on welfare." (Rose)

"She's got a smoking body, I can just imagine it!" (Emmett)

I threw a book from my bedside cupboard at Emmett and considered their evidence. I was missing a link somewhere, because there was no way Bella was a prostitute. Ah, that's it.

"Bella has lots of money because it's my money. She has a card to my account for her and the kids." I sat back with a smirk, glancing at all their faces.

"That's just it Bro, Dad took the card off her before we moved here. She doesn't have any of your money and she hasn't had any for the past three months – and she doesn't work in the daytime and she can afford to keep living here, something's going on." Dad took away Bella's access to my money? What right did he have to do that? The anger was bubbling up inside me and I could feel my face getting red.

"…and then the witch took the spell away and the frog got stomped on!"

"IT DID NOT! It turned into a prince, mummy it was a handsome prince, not stomped on!"

"Okay okay, Charlie that's not how the story goes. Abbey come back here and hold my hand please!"

"Grandma!"

"Grandpa!"

All five of them came through my door at the same time, the sight of Abbey and Charlie calmed me down somewhat. Seeing Dad standing so close to Bella just reminded me of how he had callously cut their money off, not to mention evicting them from my house! Yep I was still mad.

"Mum, do you think you could take Abbey and Charlie for a quick ice-cream? We all need to talk."

"Sure sweetie," Mum came over and kissed me on the forehead before shuffling the kids out of the room and down the hall.

"Dad, Bella. We have been having a very interesting conversation here, I think you'd better join in."

"Bella, do you or do you not have a night time job that you have chosen not to disclose to me?" I gave her a hard stare and could tell instantly without her replying that she certainly had a job. She blushed and nodded. Emmett hooted and I threw something else at him.

"Dad, did you cut off Bella's access to my money, forcing her to take this job that she now has?"

"Oh, well, I wouldn't say I _forced _her to do anything."

"DAD!"

Bella spoke quickly and quietly, "Edward cut it out, it's not a big deal okay. Everyone works to support their family, I just started my family younger. Besides, the night shift suits me, it means I can be here with you in the daytime."

"How much do you earn each shift Bella?" Emmett was looking at her excitedly.

"Uh, about $250 I guess."

"Hmm, cheap." I threw another item at Emmett, this time it was a big, heavy, hard item. He swore at me.

"Shut up Emmett, Bella's not a prostitute!" Bella gasped and her hand flew to her mouth at my words. "Well you're not, are you?"

"No! Of course not! Emmett I can't believe…" she looked around the room slowly, realizing that all of us thought the same thing. Well except for me, I was just completely confused.

"So what exactly is your job?" I asked the direct question and expected a direct answer.

Bella mumbled something that sounded like "don't worry about it" and stared intently at a scuff mark on the floor. I was exceedingly pissed off, Bella and I had been sharing everything with each other lately. Our hopes and dreams for the future were all being laid out for the other to see and I had never felt closer to her, and now I find that she has a job I don't know about. Worse, I find out via my family proving yet again that I can always fall back on them. If only they would ALL accept Bella, I rubbed my temples slowly.

"So the kids are in daycare all night?"

Bella looked guilty as she answered, "Yes."

"Why didn't you ask Rose if she could watch them?"

"I…uh, I didn't really want anyone to worry about me working. I didn't think it was a big deal, besides, the kids love daycare."

I couldn't believe how out of control my life my life could be when I was in hospital. I needed to get out. My family needed me. I took a deep breath.

"Dad, give Bella my bank keycard please. Bella, quit your job."

"I can't just…" Bella was objecting? I couldn't believe this. She was at least three months pregnant and working a full time night shift with hardly any sleep on top of the stress of having to look after me.

"You can. You will." She closed her mouth as Dad thrust my keycard into her hand. I glanced around the room, "Okay everyone, OUT. Now." Not a word was spoken as everyone shifted out of their chairs and headed to the door, Bella followed them and I sighed, "Bella, not you love. Just them."

She hesitated and then came back to sit in the chair beside my bed. I patted the space next to me on my bed but she just put her chin on it. I stroked her hair gently and wound my fingers around the ends of it.

"Hop up on the bed love, you need rest and I need a hug after all of that," Bella eyed me warily but hopped up all the same. I snuggled her close to me and kissed her temple.

"Will you tell me about your job now?" I held her close with my chin on her head as she described her job and what she did each and every night. I was devastated, Bella hated blood, she hated working by herself. She was social by nature, a great waitress and barmaid, she wasn't supposed to be cooped up in a sterile room by herself for hours on end with animal blood and guts. I let my tears run silently down my face, pleased that from this angle she couldn't see me crying. She tried to tell me that the money was good and it gave her security to know she could look after her family. I felt instantly guilty about our arguments over me wanting more expensive text books or luxury items. She always bought me what I wanted but I had always thought it was with my own money, she probably ate less to keep me happy. My guilt formed a huge knot in the base of my stomach, how could I make this better? The short answer was, I couldn't. Not from a hospital bed.

Bella promised to quit her job by the end of the week and snuggled into my chest, falling asleep almost instantly. I knew why she was so tired now. I needed to see my doctor, I needed to get out of here.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading!**


	67. Chapter 67 Resignation

Chapter 67 – Resignation

BPOV

I was emotionally exhausted by the time I took the children home, but I was pleased that I didn't have to keep my work a secret from Edward anymore. Abbey and Charlie settled into their usual nightly routine, they didn't even whine when I woke them for the walk up to the daycare centre. It was like they were little zombies on auto-pilot. Edward was right, this wasn't a good life for them. I needed to quit.

James was in a bad mood, but no worse than usual. I'd waited until the end of my shift, after I'd changed back into my own clothes, to tell him that I wouldn't be coming back. It wasn't hard to find his office, I had never been there before but everything here was so sterile and organized that I found it in no time. My heart was beating wildly, I was nervous, I had never resigned from a job before. I knocked quickly three times.

"It's open," he still sounded pissed off. I turned the door knob and entered his office silently.

His office was, in short, disgusting. Not dirty, but full of filth. Every wall was plastered with posters of naked women, and not tasteful photos either. I tried not to look at the walls. There were official looking papers strewn about his desk and stacked in piles on the floor. There were just as many dirty men's magazines as there were work papers. The smell was pretty bad too, like his office hadn't seen fresh air in forever. I noticed there were no windows and wondered if his air-con vent was broken. I saw a box of tissues and some moisturizer in a pump pack beside his computer. Oh gross, there were cum stains on the desk. I wondered if his foul temper today had been because he hadn't had the chance to jack-off?

"How can I help you Bella?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, for the job and everything, I appreciate the opportunity but for personal reasons I won't be coming back again."

James leered at me, "A formal resignation? Usually no one bothers to tell me. Do you know why no one bothers to tell me Bella?"

I shook my head, I wasn't sure I understood the question.

"It's because I might want a goodbye gift," James sneered and unzipped his pants fly. I gagged when I saw him push his erect cock out of his pants and turned to run, shoving James hard with my elbow when he caught me at the door. He fell to the floor and I started running but James had a hold of my foot. I struggled to get my foot out of my shoe, eventually running at full pace away from James with only one shoe on. I didn't turn to see what his face looked like as he held my other shoe, I was running on pure adrenalin as I bolted out the front door and over to the bus stop.

I checked my watch as I ran, shit, twenty minutes until the bus came. In my eagerness to leave time to resign, I was first waiting. I was a few meters from the bus shelter when I heard James behind me.

"Wait Bella, you forgot your shoe!"

The dirty bastard can keep my shoe for all I care, I didn't turn around, I just kept running towards the shelter shed, praying that there would be at least one other person inside in case James kept chasing me. The air left my lungs suddenly as I was pushed hard against the shelter shed wall, James had ran into me at full speed and now had me pinned to the side of the bus shelter. I couldn't breathe, let alone scream.

"You nasty bitch Bella, leaving without giving me a present," I winced as he twisted my arm hard behind my back, my other arm was wedged between myself and the shelter shed.

"I suppose since you won't give it to me, I'll just have to take it."

I gasped and squirmed as James thrust his hand down the front of my pants.

"Leave her alone!" Emmett? Something, or someone rather, slammed into James and knocked him away from me. I was grabbed roughly from behind and shoved into the backseat of a car, someone scrambled in after me and started shouting.

"Go! Go! Go!" Tyres squealed as I righted myself in the backseat. It was Jasper beside me, and Emmett was driving. I gulped once when I saw Edward in the front passenger seat, he had his head down and was pinching the bridge of his nose, like he did when he was mad. What was he doing out of the hospital?

I took a few deep breaths. "Why did that guy steal your shoe Bella?" Emmett seemed genuinely curious.

"Emmett you ass, he was trying to give her shoe back," Jasper spat across the seats.

"Nooo…he was trying to get to her pussy, I noticed that much," I ignored Emmett and Jasper and focused my eyes on Edward. He would usually have slapped Emmett by now, but he was strangely still and quiet. This car wasn't familiar either, it made sense that the Cullen's would have bought new cars when they moved to Alaska though. It was nice.

"You're being very quiet Bella, is everything okay?" Jasper was always sweet, he'd just rescued me from an evil madman and he was worried that I was quiet.

"Why is Edward out of the hospital?" I whispered, realizing too late that everyone could hear me anyway.

"He got discharged today, we found out this morning and he wanted to leave straight away to surprise you after work," Jasper explained.

"But as usual, you surprised him," Emmett finished cheerily, and I stared at Edward guiltily, "Besides, we didn't know where to drop him off because we don't actually know where you live."

I gave my address robotically, worried that Edward still hadn't made eye contact with me, or looked up for that matter. He was breathing and moving slightly, which ruled out any medical reason for him to be ignoring me. I wanted him to look up and tell me that everything was okay, or was going to be okay. This was the moment we had been waiting for, the moment he was released from hospital, and instead of being joyous he wasn't even talking to me.

Looking out the window, I realized we were almost home. "Just here Emmett, this door, thanks."

I heard him open the trunk of the car automatically and I jumped out and started to unload Edward's bags. I was keen for Emmett and Jasper to leave so that I would have Edward to myself.

"Do you want me to get those for you Bella? Edward's not meant to lift anything yet."

"No thanks Jasper, I've got them. Thanks for the lift guys," I was being overly cheery, and I think it showed. I carried each of Edward's bags down the stairs and unlocked the door as he stood on the pavement and waved to his brother and future brother-in-law. I hurriedly shoved the bags inside and into a corner before racing back to the door and standing just in front of it as Edward walked haltingly down to where I stood waiting. For the second time today, my heart was beating wildly, I was nervous.

Edward stopped in the entrance to our home, and turned to face me where I stood against the open door. I couldn't read the expression on his face and my heart beat even faster, if that were possible. He reached up and cupped my face in his hands before leaning in close. I took a breath and closed my eyes as his lips touched mine gently at first and then worked their way to something much deeper. I pulled away with a gasp.

"Welcome home my love," I smiled up at him and he smiled back, wordlessly covering my lips with his own once again.

_The End_

**A/N: And it's over. *small sob* Thank you everyone who read my story and especially those who reviewed and added it as a favourite. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the ending. I would love to write an epilogue, but maybe not so soon after I've finished writing. Let me know if it's something you would like to see added. Love you all!**


End file.
